Odyssey of a Punk
by WilyWaltzer
Summary: She was an ordinary girl in California with a normal life. But what happens when a girl, a brother, and a cat with an eating disorder get shipped off to Tokyo to take over a jewelry empire? Mayhem, life, love, pain, heartache... Let the odyssey begin.
1. No prologue this time

Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? Hmm, lets's see...checks Things to Do List Take over world... nope, not yet. Paint sister's room black... tomorrow. Find missing socks from dryer... already done that. Ah, wait, here it is... Own Inuyasha... no, no, sorry. Not quite.

* * *

A/N: Another one of my numerous fictions in the works. There isn't really anything I need to bore you guys with, so R&R! 

_Italics_ character thoughts (or in this case, intercom voices)

* * *

**Odyssey Of a Punk**  
Chapter 1: No prologue this time. 

Barely any light was able to trickle through the dirty, stained windows of the fifty year old science lab. Cobwebs, along with spiders, hung in the corners of the decaying ceiling. The cement floor had uncountable scuff marks on it, along with a suspicious maroon stain that stretched six feet in length and three feet in width - the science club had been working for years trying to figure out what the hell it actually was. An age old pool had been around ever since the maroon spot had appeared, and most of the students' money was on it once belonging to a dead body.

Random students were spread on the stadium styled benches. Some were lying down, some were actually sitting, and some were lying concealed inbetween the benches - all were waiting for the dragging ninth period to be over. Only one student sat on the ledge on the very top window of the lab.

_"Kagome Higurashi, report to Principal Tsubaki's office immediately. Kagome Higurashi."_

All eyes of the lab, including the professor's, glanced upwards at the person on the window ledge. If one were standing at the very bottom of the benches, one would have no problem seeing everyone's eyes travel up the entirety of the girl, starting at her feet.

Black lace-up combat boots that covered her entire calf; navy plaid pleated skirt that stopped two and a half inches above her boots; black, long-sleeved cotton dress shirt that had the wrist and top buttons open; and finally, a navy blue blazer slung carelessly in her lap completed the despised school uniform.

Her glossy raven hair fell in semi-straight waves and hit her mid back. Dark purple and blue highlights wound crazily through her locks, and her midnight blue eyes were ringed with black eyeliner.

She had four piercings in each of her earlobes, and she wore all of them in that day - four black studs in her left, four blue studs in her right, and a large black stud in her left cartiledge. Thirty or so black rubber bracelets ran up her left arm, and her favorite cross-bone and skull ring was settled on her right middle finger.

If Kagome knew that everyone had their eyes on her, she gave no notice. When her name was announced, her nose merely twitched and she fell even deeper into her comatose state. No one could see it, but hidden underneath her left hand was her trusty portable CD player, and tucked deep into her left ear was one of her headphones. Students sitting near her could hear the lyrics of Disturbed's 'Down With the Sickness' eminating from her headphones, but no one made a move to wake her up. They had good reason, since the last time someone had tried to wake up Kagome Higurashi, it'd landed him a week's hospital visit and a deaf ear.

Eri, the only one of Kagome's friends who had this class with her, snorted. She reached into her binder and, pulling out a wood ruler, took aim and let it fly.

Kagome's eyelids slowly opened as her hand reached up to feel the throbbing area where the ruler had contacted. She groaned and sat up straighter. _Damnit! I was so close to finding out what the hell the guy in the rabbit suit was saying to me! Thank you Eri, for denying me completion in my dreams and probably setting off a chain of cataclysmic events where the whole world will eventually come to an END!_ It was fair territory to say that Kagome didn't wake very easily.

Then Kagome stopped rubbing her head and finally noticed that all eyes were on her. "What the hell are you alllooking at?"

The professor massaged his temple. "Kagome, you may go."

Stuffing her CD player into her black backpack, Kagome hoisted herself off the ledge and strolled down the steps. Eri was laying back against a bench chewing a piece of gum, and she stuck up her hand as her friend walked by. "Later."

Kagome smacked it and continued down the stairs. "See you after ninth." She reached the double doors, but paused and turned to her chemistry teacher. "Mr. Relue?"

The short, skinny man with the mad scientist glasses glanced up and immediately started sweating. "Y-Ye-Yes, Miss Higurashi?"

"No hard feelings about your rat, right?" Kagome asked, fingering a strap on her bag. "I mean, I didn't exactly know he was in the beaker at the time."

Mr. Relue swallowed and shook his head no. "Great! Later, Relue." The still sweating man wiped his forehead as Kagome's destructive form rounded the corner and disappeared.

Her footsteps echoed down the cement halls of St. Marguerite's Academy. It hosted grades kindergarten to twelfth, and was one of the finest prep schools on the West coast. Kagome had been going there ever since she was ten years old, and Souta had started kindergarten when he had turned five.

This thought made Kagome's eyes turn dark. The only reason that she and Souta were attending the academy and living in California was because of her guardian. The guardian that Kagome or Souta had never met or seen in their life. The one that had just popped into their lives and taken legal custody over them a few weeks after their mother had died.

Oh sure, he supplied everything necessary to let them live a normal life. A check for ten thousand dollars came every month to help pay their expenses, and they rented a nicely furnished house. They had clothes and food, and other necessary things. But that was it - no contact whatsoever. In fact, ever since she'd given up her personal quest to find out her guardian's identity, she'd been referring to their guardian as 'it'.

Taking a left when she reached a four way hall crossing, Kagome passed the cafeteria, gymnasium, and music room before she found herself standing at the entrance of the academy. She pushed open the wooden doors to the office and stepped inside, shivering at the freezing chill. _Would somebody please tell the secretaries that the normal body temperature for a human is NOT below fifty degrees?  
_  
Much to Kagome's surprise, her younger brother Souta was waiting in the office as well. Souta had been diagnosed with mild adolescent schizophrenia when he was six, and that made him all the more awesome in Kagome's mind. Medication and therapy had worked pretty well for the kid at keeping the voices at bay, but he had an interest in gore and horror, and anything dark. That interest gave him a knack for freaking people out, and he'd scared off seven psychiatrists already.

Currently he was entertaining himself by tormenting the secretaries. "Did you know that the ancient tribe of Madesacar used sophisticated torture techniques when they captured men of their enemy tribes?" The secretaries shook their heads. "One of their favorite techniques was dislocating every bone in their victim's body, starting from their feet and working upwards - slowly and painfully. And once they'd gotten all the information they needed, they'd just dislocate the victim's head from their spine. Pretty cool, huh?" For emphasis, Souta popped his shoulder out of his socket and sent one of the secretaries crashing to the floor.

Kagome was nearly convulsing on the floor at this point. Gripping the door to keep from falling over, she wiped the tears from her eyes and shifted her bag to her other shoulder.

The insane laughing brought Souta's attention away from the twitching secretary to his sister. "Oh, hey, sis. Enjoy the show?"

Kagome nodded. "Young Skywalker, taught you well, I have. What are you doing here?"

"Beats a rat's ass out of me." Souta shrugged. "I was about to perform a chemical combustion experiment on my art teacher's desk, but I got called out in the middle of it."

"Souta..." Kagome warned. There were only so many things her little brother could blame on the voices.

"What? Is it my fault that she had a cigarette lighter and can of hairspray in her desk drawer?" He smiled. "Anyway, no harm done."

"Miss... Higurashi." The drawn out s made Kagome's teeth grind. Swearing in her mind, she turned around to see Principal Tsubaki standing by her office door. She was dressed in a skin-tight black suit, with uncomfortable looking pumps on her feet and her gray hair tied back into a tight bun. _Let's see, the only thing missing is a riot baton,_ Kagome thought, narrowing her eyes. Souta, who was almost never intimidated by an adult, hid behind his older sister.

"I see you took your time coming down here," Tsubaki stated icely. "Might I suggest not to be tardy when you have an appointment in my prescence?"

Kagome stared with a confused look. "I'm sorry, were you trying to refer to yourself as someone important?"

Tsubaki's face grew red. "In my office!" Kagome rolled her eyes and, taking Souta's hand, strolled past the principal and into the office. Tsubaki shut the door behind them and took a seat in her high backed, plush chair.

Kagome and Souta sat down in front of her desk. The office was rather small, barely large enough to accomodate a measly desk and a few chairs. Dozens of diplomas lined the walls, and every one in a while there'd be a certificate. _Bet my money on it they're all forgeries...  
_  
Tsubaki cleared her throat and, placing her hands neatly in her lap, began. "I'm very pleased to inform you, Miss and Mr. Higurashi, that today will be your last day attending St. Marguerite's Academy. I received a fax this morning adressed from the office of Myouga Nomi." Hearing that name made Kagome's blood start to boil.

"What does that little insect want?" She asked, cracking her knuckles.

"You will watch you tongue when in my prescence, Miss Higurashi." Tsubaki warned her. "The fax I received stated that due to circumstances involving your guardian, you and your brother will be transferring to **(1)**Sengoku Jidai Preporatory School." She smiled smugly. "You should be honored to be attending there. Like St. Marguerite's, it is an exceptional learning institution and devised for the elite and gifted. Plus, it is one of the highest rating in Tokyo - "

"Wha-wha-WHAT?" Kagome was floored. "T-Tokyo? You mean to tell me that we're moving halfway across the world to Japan! What the hell did our guardian scew with this time?" Souta didn't say anything, and just sat in his seat. He had a feeling this would turn into something interesting. He propped his feet up onto Tsubaki's desk, unaware that something his foot landed on made a red light start blinking.

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed and she slowly stood to her feet. "I had a feeling you'd react like this, you ungrateful bitch. I knew the second I first laid eyes on you and your little brat of a brother your first year here, that you were a disrespectful, disgraceful, wretched little family!"

"Watch it, Tsubaki." Kagome warned.

"If you ask me, it's a miracle that you haven't landed that ass of yours behind bars - exactly where horrid scum like you belong!" She paused to take a breath, and unwisingly continued. "You're nothing more than an ungrateful whore who has absolutely no discipline whatsoever. What you and that demonic brother of yours need is a good solitary lockdown and a caning." Tsubaki smiled triumphantly, unaware that she had made a costly mistake.

For a moment Kagome did nothing. Then she looked up and smiled. "Whore? I think you and Mr. Anderson have explored that term distinctly, am I right?" She asked, making a reference to the school's physical education teacher. Tsubaki's face turned ashen.

"Wha-what are referring to?" To Kagome's delight, Tsubaki's hands were clenched into fists and she was sweating.

"Don't play that innocent act with me, bitch. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you and Mr. Anderson in the teacher's lounge that Friday night after the basketball game. Remember? You were riding him like he was Dickie the Wonder Horse!" Tsubaki was absolutely stunned into silence.

"And of course, that's not all I know. Honestly, Tsubaki. You'd think to wait until you got home to throw out your medical invoices." She paused. "How old are you, Tsubaki? Thirty or forty? Because you honestly don't look a year over twenty. They're getting pretty good at those face-lifts, nowadays, aren't they?"

Souta cocked an eyebrow and grinned. He'd always thought it was just a really good face cream - a face cream that was probably hoisted from the government, but still...

Tsubaki's face turned red, and then purple. "Why, you little BITCH!" Then Tsubaki stopped. Kagome frowned. Souta looked towards his foot and grinned sheepishly.

"Why is there an echo?" Kagome asked to no one in particular.

"Uh, sis?"

"What?"

Souta pointed down towards his foot - which was resting right on top of the intercom button. "Whoops?" Unfortunately for Tsbukai, the entire student body of St. Marguerite's Academy had gotten a front row seat to her stunning secrets. Even from the office she could hear the roar of laughter spreading throughout the school.

Slowly Tsubaki sank to her chair. "I-I'm ruined," she cried, bringing her face up to her hands. "What'll happen if the board of directors find out about this?" Then the ninth period bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Kagome sprinted out the office door as fast as she could, but stopped and darted back inside. Souta was laughing hysterically in his chair, and nearly got whiplash when his sister grabbed his arm and yanked him out behind her.

Dodging in and out of the writhing mass of students in the hallway, the siblings scrambled down the steps and into the student parking lot. Eri and Yuka were already standing out by Kagome's 'baby', waiting for a ride home.

Kagome was unlike most teenaged girls her age. Most sixteen year old females wanted luxury sports cars - Ferraris, Vipers, Lamborghinis, SUVs... Kagome said fuck them all. She had the real power, and she wasn't afraid to tell it.

Her 'baby' was a custom** (2)**F-250 SD XLT Super Cab 4X4 truck. A 6.8L EFI V10 engine, with enough torque and horsepower for anything she'd ever need. She'd gotten the full towing package, along with the complete wiring system to accomodate any adapter. She'd had it painted a midnight blue, with silver detailing over the wheels and side of the truck.

She'd almost been uncontrollable the day it had been delivered to her driveway. And once the 16" chrome steel wheels had touched the pavement... well, Kagome Higurashi fell in love. Yep, that's right; she fell in love with a truck. She still remembered how smooth the all-leather interior had felt underneath her hand, and she could still smell the sweet aroma of a new car...

Souta, seeing his sister drooling and lost over her baby again, reached over and flicked her on the nose. "You're drooling a puddle, you know that?"

Kagome rubbed her nose and glared menancingly at him. "Souta, get in the truck." She took out her keys and pressed the auto unlock button.

Souta laughed nervously and hopped in the back of the truck's cab. Kagome grabbed her bag and her friends' and threw them in the seat next to Souta.

"Kagome, what the fuck happened in Tsubaki's office?" Eri pressed her. "I nearly died I was laughing so hard. Even Relue stopped during class to listen!"

"Mr. Anderson turned green and ran out in the middle of us running the mile," Yuka pondered. "Then I saw Tsubaki chasing him down the hallway. Where's a video camera when you need one?"

Kagome sighed. "You guys, we've got a big problem. And I mean big," she stated, opening up the driver's door. She easily stretched her leg and slid behind the wheel. Eri sat in back with Souta, and Yuka rode shotgun.

She took in a deep breath and let it out, finding her keys and putting the key in the ignition. Attached to her keys (one for the truck, one for the house) were dozens of little trinkets that she'd collected over the years - funny keychains, like her "My Foot and Your Ass Need to Meet"; little demonic stuffed animals with red eyes; braidings and rows of beads; and her wallet chains.

Kagome's truck, she supposed, was her only real sanctuary. When she felt stressed or out of control, she'd take hour long drives to hell knows where. Magazine photos of all her favorite rock, metal, and punk bands took up most of the ceiling and sides. She had black and white fuzzy dice ornaments, even more hilarious keychains ("Eat right, exercise regularly, die anyway"), and numerous air fresheners hanging over her rear-view mirror. And of course, she had her own personally designed sign in her back window - "Don't touch my truck. Ever."

"Well, what's the problem? I mean, you spent almost all of ninth period with Tsubaki?" Yuka pressed.

Kagome put the truck in drive and roared out of the parking lot. "I'm moving to fucking TOKYO!"

"Oh... that's bad."

"Yeah; REALLY bad."

* * *

A/N: I think this is going to turn out be one of my better fictions. But in case you're interested, go ahead and check out my other fics: Call of Life and Deadly Attraction - both Inuyasha fics! Don't forget to R&R this one! 

(1) Look, I know that's a really bad name for a high school, but sue me. No one's going back in the past, so I'm happy with it.

(2) This truck is my dream car. My friends all think I have a problem - I'm 16 years old, female, and I want a truck.

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	2. Long drive ahead

Disclaimer: I swear, I don't have Inuyasha! (Backs away from scary men in black with riot batons)

* * *

A/N: I haven't decided whether or not to do this fiction chapter by chapter, or do numerous uploads all at once. I'm still deciding... but don't forget to R&R! 

Italics character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**  
Chapter 2: Long drive ahead 

Kagome stacked the last cardboard box that needed to be loaded on top of the others, and pushed it as far back as she could. Wiping her forehead, she turned and walked back down the ramp of the storage trailer.

"Souta, let's go!" Kagome yelled, grabbing the ramp and pushing it up until it was closed. She swung the handles down into their grooves and snapped the large padlocks on the rings.

It was early Saturday morning, and the siblings were getting ready to get on the road and drive to New York City, where they'd be meeting Myouga Nomi. The truck had already been hook up to the storage trailer, and they were pretty much set to go.

Souta emerged from the simple two-story brick house, dragging a hunter green dufflebag, matching backpack, and laptop carrying case. He was donned in jeans and a navy hoodie for the long trip, and had already transformed the back of Kagome's once clean truck cab into his own personal living quarters. Masses of blankets and pillows were crammed into the backseat, along with Souta's GameBoy and Playstation 2 console.

Even though it was California, the morning air was chilly and a steady breeze made the trees bend and quiver. A trip across the country meant only one thing: Comfort. Kagome was dressed in her scrub clothes - well broken in sneakers, black and white track bottoms, and a black t-shirt that had "You say tomato... I say fuck you" and a smiling red tomato on the front. Her blue and purple highlighted hair was pulled away from her face into a high ponytail, and the only jewelry she wore was her favorite ring.

Souta had loaded his bags into the backseat of the truck and was saying goodbye to their housekeeper. Mrs. Hernandez had been with the siblings ever since they had moved from Washington to California. Kagome and Souta often thought of their housekeeper as their surrogate mother.

Mrs. Hernandez was probably in her late fifties or older - no one knew her exact age, because if someone asked all they'd get was a whack across the head. She was as stubborn as a mule and set in her ways, but the children loved her for her sarcasm and temper. When Kagome was thirteen, she and her friends had been walking back from a movie when a man had come by and flashed them. The girls had told Mrs. Hernandez when they got home, and the next thing they knew she was grabbing her coat and Souta's baseball bat, and heading out to kick some flasher ass.

"Now, if things go as planned, you guys should spend eight days on the road and meet Mr. Nomi in New York on Saturday night. So remember to take your time and enjoy the sights, okay?" Mrs. Hernandez bent down and picked Souta up in a bear hug, squeezing him. "And if anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to call on your cell phone." Mrs. Hernandez started sniffling, and Kagome knew that was a prelude to the waterfall to come.

She laughed and helped Souta extract himself from Mrs. Hernandez's death grip. Then she took her turn saying goodbye to her beloved nanny. "Oh, I wish you could come with us."

Mrs. Hernandez laughed through her tears. "Oh please, sweetheart. I don't think Tokyo's ready to handle Mrs. Angelina Stephanica Marie Hernandez just yet. Besides, it's time for you two to move on to the next step in life."

"And that would be...?" Kagome asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Who the hell knows?" Mrs. Hernandez helped Souta climb into the back of the truck. "Just remember, kids. Everything in life happens for a reason. Oh, I almost forgot." Mrs. Hernandez disappeared inside the house for a moment, then reappeared carrying something wrapped in her hand. "It's sort of a going away present."

She handed Kagome the thin package, which Kagome ripped to shreds. In her hand she held two more brand new signs to put in her truck - "People who drive the speed limit annoy me" and "People don't kill people; My truck kills people."

Kagome laughed and gave her nanny one last hug. "They're awesome. Souta, let's go. We've got a long drive ahead of us." She paused. "Hold on, something's missing..." Then Kagome spotted the empty cusion on the passenger seat. "Buyo!"

No sooner than she called, a large mass of white, orange, and brown fur came trotting out the front door. Buyo was Kagome's cat - Kagome's fat, odd, and all around weird cat. She'd found Buyo laying on the sand on a California beach when he was a kitten, and had brought him home with her. From that moment on, Buyo would not leave Kagome's or Souta's side. He was six years old, and had been on a diet for approximately six of those six years. Kagome suspected it was because of Mrs. Hernandez's sympathy for Buyo's ravenous appetite that his diet hadn't worked so far.

His enormous girth bouncing with every trotting step, Buyo lept up into the truck and made himself comfortable on the large, stuffed pillow. He gave a loud meow and batted his paw at Mrs. Hernandez, then tucked his head underneath his front leg and began purring like a weedwhacker.

Giving her nanny a kiss on the cheek, Kagome hopped up into the driver's side, put the signs on her back windows, and turned the key in the ignition. Putting the truck in reverse, she carefully backed out of the driveway, making sure she had enough room to manuever the storage trailer behind them.

Shifting into drive, she straightened the truck out and pressed the gas. Slowly cruising out of the neighborhood, Kagome took one last glance at her old home. Souta was staring forlornly out the back window, and even Buyo was standing up to the window, meowing softly.

_Myouga, you little shit, our guardian better have a good reason for making us do this. Or else I'll kill him._

* * *

A/N: Yep, another chapter. You guys know the drill - R&R!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	3. Throwdown at the truck stop

Disclaimer: What? I don't have Inuyasha! (Hides Inuyasha in car trunk)

* * *

A/N: We need some explanations here, mostly from me to a reviewer or two. 

**Rain** - FF is so paranoid about that crap. If they do give me a warning, then I guess I'll have to change the rating to R. Also, no other couple except IY/KG exists to me!

**Constructive Critic** - 1. I'm not going into that, because I think it sounds fine.

2. By expenses I meant clothes, furniture, school tuition, food, rent, and other things like movies or eating out. Not drugs, and I don't know where the hell you came up with that one.

3. By no means was I making light of schizophrenia. I'm basing Souta's character on a boy I met in the hospital when I was having my tonsils out. This was eight years ago, but I still remember him. He had adolescent schizophrenia, and took medication and went to therapy. We spent a few days together, and I got to know him and what he went through. I'm still in touch with him today, and I asked him if it was okay to base a character in my fics on his personality.

Don't think I don't know schizophrenia is a serious matter, because I had to watch him go through an episode at the hospital. It was painful for me to watch that, but as of today he's pretty much stable and doing fine.

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**  
Chapter 3: Throwdown at the truck stop 

The quiet, steady rumble of the truck's engine helped soothe Kagome's tired mind. It was almost midnight, and they were close to crossing over the border and leaving Nevada.

The highway was pretty much deserted except for a few semi-trucks and an occasional car, so Kagome shifted the truck into cruise and relaxed in her seat somewhat. There were no street lights on the highway, so all she had to rely on was her truck's headlights.

Buyo had abandoned his stuffed cushion on the passenger's side, and was now quite taken with Kagome's lap. The constant vibrations of his loud purring comforted her even more, and an idle hand reached down and stroked his soft coat.

A soft snore from the backseat and mumbling were all that she heard from Souta. Glancing back in the mirror, she smiled and had to bite her lip from laughing. Souta was completely out cold, his arms wrapped tight around one of the pillows, and one foot resting against the window. The blankets were twisted around his body, but he seemed comfortable.

Kagome's eyes softened. He seemed so normal, like any other nine year old kid would be. She could feel her eyes start to moisten as a dreaded memory floated up from the back of her mind.

_"Angelina, can we make pasta and meatballs tonight?" Kagome asked, bouncing up the steps toward the front door. Keeping a tight grip on the grocery bag in her hands, she hopped from foot the foot to keep warm. _

_Angelina nodded, fumbling around in her pocket for the house keys. "Are you asking because that's Souta's favorite?"_

_"Yeah. He's been a real grouch since school started, so hopefully this'll knock him out of his bad mood," Kagome answered. Just the thought of it made her cringe - three months down, eight months to go until summer._

_Frowning, Angelina paused in her search for the keys. "Now that you mention it, he has been acting really odd. All he does is yell and sleep, and he hardly ever eats anymore. Maybe school's been rougher on him than I first thought." Finally finding her keys, Angelina unlocked the door and both of them stepped inside._

_"Souta! Souta, we've got the groceries!" Kagome yelled, kicking off her shoes. Leaving her coat and scarf on the railing, she walked down the hall towards the kitchen._

_"Why are all the lights out?" Angelina asked, still slipping off her shoes._

_"You know Souta. He's probably playing his video games." Kagome fumbled around in the dark, and finally found the kitchen lightswitch. She flipped it on, and felt like the wind had been knocked out of her._

_It looked like a tornado had been through their kitchen. Dishes were shattered on the tile floor; the pots from the windowsill were laying smashed on the counter; kitchen drawers and cabinets were left open and in shambles, with their contents strewn all over the tables and chairs. The refrigerator was open, and the shelves were destroyed - all the food was laying in a heap at the bottom._

_Kagome could hear Angelina come up behind her and gasp. Her eyes strayed downwards towards her feet, and she felt sick to her stomach. Blood was on the floor, and its malicious glint leered at her._

_Terror gripped at her throat, and a cry wrenched from her mouth. "Souta! Souta!" Kagome stumbled through the kitchen, slipping in her cotton socks on the tile._

_Feeling around on the wall, she flipped the lights on in the family room. Only one lamp worked, but it was enough for her to see. The family room looked as bad as the kitchen._

_The sofa and loveseat's cushions had gashes embedded in them, and their stuffing was scattered amongst the carpet. The curtains had been pulled off their hangers and lay in a heap by the window. One of the lamps had been yanked off the table, and Kagome found it in the middle of the television screen. Then she saw him._

_Huddled behind the Lazy Boy chair in the corner of the room was Souta. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his head was in his hands. He wasn't moving, and that made Kagome fear the worst._

_Stepping carefully throughout the catastrophe, she crept over to his side and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Souta... what happened?"_

_One look at his scratched and tear-stained face made her heart break. She gathered him in her arms and held tight._

_"I didn't want to... they made me do it, but I didn't want to." His hands lay limp in his lap, and she bit her lip. Jagged gashes were still dripping fresh blood, and she took off her sweatshirt and wrapped it around his hands._

_She could hear Angelina calling nine-one-one, but she felt frozen. Her brother was shaking violently, and she gripped even tighter. "Souta..."_

A semi's blasting horn jerked Kagome out of her memory. She jerked the wheel hard to the right just in time to let a semi pass in other lane she had been drifting into. Her sudden movement startled Buyo, and he went sliding off her lap with a growl.

Kagome gripped the steering with both hands and let out a stream of curses, mentally smacking herself for getting distracted. To her relief, the next exit brought a truck stop to her sight. Flicking on her right blinker, she eased her truck up the off ramp and took a right at the stop sign.

Shuffling and cursing in the back alerted her to Souta waking up. His hair was sticking up in messy tuffs, and his eyes were half open. Stretching, he stuck his head over the seats and gave Buyo a scratch behind his ear. "Hey. Did you almost kill us or something?"

"No, pidgeon head." Kagome retorted, pulling into the truck stop's parking lot. "I just need something to eat so I don't fall asleep." She parked her truck, got out, and helped her brother climb over the seat. "You took your medication at dinner, right?"

Souta stopped and glared. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head adamently. "Nothing! Can't a sister ask a question to her own brother?"

"You only ask that when your worried about something. So don't be." Souta rolled his eyes. "Earl and Bob have pretty much left me alone."

"Don't say that crap, Souta." Kagome begged. "I can't help it if I'm worried. I'm your sister, it's a given right."

Souta sighed, then grinned. "Fine, but if you're getting something, I'm getting something. Dealing with a disgruntled fat woman with a vulture on her hat in a superstore is tiring, even if you're dreaming."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, fine. Buyo!" Said pussy cat lept down from the truck and trotted towards the truck stop diner. "Arrogant feline..." she grumbled, taking Souta's hand and following the cat.

The diner was small, but looked clean and well managed. A pleasant looking plump woman with bright blond hair, red lips, and three inch long red nails to match nodded to them from the counter. "Take a seat. What'll you two be having?" If she noticed Buyo winding himself around Kagome's ankles, she didn't say anything.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, and a can of tuna."

"**(1)**Medium suicide, please."

"Souta," Kagome hissed. "She probably doesn't even know what that is."

The waitress laughed. "Don't worry about it, hon. My teenager used to drink those all the time." Kagome nodded, then pulled Souta into a booth. The only other people in the diner were a few truckers at the counter, who were giving Kagome the deciding eye.

As soon as they had ordered, the waitress, who's name was Amelia, came out with their order. Kagome dunked a spoon in her milkshake, Souta grabbed a straw, and Buyo sat down to make quick work of the can of tuna.

"So long, Martin. I hardly knew you," Souta declared before taking a long sip.

"You weirdo," Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes.

Souta grinned. "I learned it from you."

"I name my food, not my drink! And don't get technological!" Kagome sputtered, turning red. Her nose twitched as the foul stench of beer, cigarettes, and B.O. enveloped her sense of smell. Much to her disappointment, the three truckers from the counter were standing right in front of their booth. They varied in height, but shared common characteristics - unshaven, unbathed, and unmannered.

One in a red baseball hat, the apparent ringleader of the disgusting trio, slid in next to her. Buyo uttered a barely audible growl at being crashed into the wall, with Kagome trying to put as much space between them as possible.

"So baby," he slurred, sliding a plaid covered arm behind her shoulders. "Where have you been all my life?"

Kagome snorted. "For the first half, I wasn't even born." His crew roared with laughter, while (A/N: Since I don't feel like giving pigs names, why don't we call them Trucker A, Trucker B, and Trucker C, shall we?) Trucker A redoubled his efforts.

"I may not look it, but I still have a few wild nights in me. Whad 'ya say, doll?" He grinned, showing his yellow stained, crooked teeth.

Kagome gagged. "That's great and all, but why don't you spend those nights in the local penitentiary? Check, please!" Getting rather desperate, Kagome punched his arm off her shoulder and jumped backwards, landing in the booth behind them.

"Little witch," her pursuer growled. He got up and made a leap for her legs. Making a quick, and probably bad decision, Kagome jumped and kicked him square in the jaw. Twisting in mid air, she slammed her knee into the back of his neck and sent him flying onto the table. Landing, she turned to face the other goons. _Thanks for making me do those exercise tapes with you, Angelina!  
_  
"Hey, you - !" Trucker C never got to finish his sentence and dropped to the ground. Souta stood behind him, two broken dinner plates in his hands.

Kagome, bent on getting Souta out of the diner, forgot about Trucker A. He sneaked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her neck. Trucker B smiled maliciously and moved towards her brother, who was looking around desperately.

"Usually I'm not one to beat on kids, but I think I'll make an exception!" With that he lunged, Souta still trying to find something to hit him with. Then he spotted a ball of growling fur by his feet.

"Like cats?" Souta asked, grabbing Buyo and hurling him at Trucker B's face. Buyo, who was already pissed at losing his dinner and being mashed into a wall, hissed and unfurled his claws in mid-flight. Trucker B only yelped once before the cat's staggering weight knocked him to the ground and the cat unleashed his fuzzy fury on the unsuspecting trucker's face.

_I'm glad we didn't get him declawed!_ Kagome thought, ramming her elbow into her captor's meaty stomach. While he gasped for breath, Kagome managed to wiggle out of his grasp.

A loud gunshot broke through the diner, and made Buyo jump ten feet up in the air and into Kagome's arms. Amelia the waitress reloaded and aimed the gun at Trucker A's head.

"Boys, all I wanted was a nice quiet evening, and my wish was coming true until you animals showed up." She pointed the shotgun with practiced skill.

"Why do you have a gun?" Souta asked, finding it rather amusing.

"This is Nevada, kid. Everybody has a gun," she replied "Now I want you morons out of my diner!" She kept the loaded shotgun trained on their heads as Trucker A and B scrambled out of the diner, leaving their unconcious friend behind.

Amelia let out a sigh and set the shotgun on the counter. "Well, an eventful night wasn't exactly what I had planned."

Kagome grimaced. "Sorry about that What are you going to do with him?" She pointed a finger at the unconcious guy on the floor.

"Don't worry about him. He'll still be there when I open tomorrow. You guys can go."

Kagome nodded and slapped a twenty on the table. "Keep the change," she hollered, running out to start the truck.

Amelia cocked her head. "Young man?"

Souta turned around to look at her. "Is your sister always this fiesty?"

He thought a minute. "Yep."

* * *

A/N: Nothing really else to say, except R&R! 

**(1)** Suicides are a drink that my brother likes. You put a little bit of each drink in a fountain machine in your cup. They're pretty nasty.

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	4. Revealed

Disclaimer: Ha! Right, like I'll ever own Inuyasha... now you guys are just making me depressed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, here's the latest chapter. I've been working on my two other fics right now, so don't hesitate to check them out! 

**Constructive Critic** - Don't worry about it. It is disgusting when you read crap that makes fun of diseases like schizophrenia, and it pisses me off until no end. I'm just glad that we have an understanding.

**Silver Rain Drops** - Thanks, but I can't stand suicides - my brother has them all the time, and I don't know what he's thinking!

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 4: Revealed

Kagome repeatedly banged her head on the steering wheel, trying to block out the sound of screaming and car horns. Seven days after leaving the truckstop they had finally arrived in New York City, and she was hell bent on putting a hole through Myouga Nomi's head when she saw him.

It had just turned nine, and she wasn't prepared for the immense traffic that she was facing now. Kagome supposed her truck and storage trailer didn't help make things easier for the people behind her. But as they honked and yelled obscenities, she stuck her hand out the window and gave them the one finger salute.

Souta was clicking furiously at the computer in his lap, and Kagome guessed he must have gotten himself blown up when he started swearing. For some odd reason in her life, the laptop (appropriately dubbed the 'Craptop' by Kagome) refused to work unless it was in Souta's hands. She didn't know why, but it sure as heck pissed her off when she'd lost items on Ebay because of it.

Buyo, contentedly snoozing in the passenger's seat, rolled over onto his back and stuck his front legs up in the air, the left one twitching. He growled and batted at something in his sleep, and Kagome laughed, reaching over to rub his stomach. She didn't know any cats that could survive an eight day trip across the country. But her fuzzball had handled it pretty darn well.

Sighing in relief when the cars in front of her moved forward, Kagome grabbed the white piece of paper with the directions to the office on it and checked again. Myouga Nomi's office was on East 63rd Street, and that's where they were now.

Seeing a large, white bricked building with large glass windows, she guessed that was it. Turning on her blinker, Kagome drove down into the adjoining parking garage. A metal bar blocked her way into the parking spots, and a guard in a blue uniform stepped out of the toll station.

"No one enters the parking garage without permission or an appointment," he informed her, already turning back to the station.

She honked her horn, irritated, and got his attention. "Look, I've got an appointment to see Mr. Nomi. It's probably under Higurashi."

The guard sighed and checked his clipboard. "A Miss Kagome and Mr. Souta?"

"Ding-ding. Give the moron a prize," she said sarcastically. The guard glared and went back inside the station. A second later, the metal bar lifted and she drove into the lit garage. Not really caring if she inconvienced anyone, Kagome parked the truck and trailer sideways, taking up four spots.

Turning the truck off, she grabbed her bag from the back and ran a brush through her highlighted hair. Earlier in the morning, they'd stopped at a rest stop that thankfully had showers. She and Souta both cleaned up, tired and dirty after the week of driving. They'd changed their clothes as well, Souta putting on faded blue jeans and black t-shirt. Kagome wore her favorite black low-rise jeans that had numerous rips in the knees, combat boots, and one of her black A.F.I. t-shirts. Her eyeliner was done heavy, and her dice necklace and black beaded choker hung on her neck. Her black sex bracelets ran up her left arm, and two rings were on her right hand.

Kagome opened the door, helped Souta over the seats, and let Buyo jump out before she locked the truck. Grabbing Souta's hand, they ducked underneath the chain fence and headed towards the elevator, Buyo close on their heels.

"I hope Myouga tells us why we're moving to Tokyo," Souta said, pressing the up button on the elevator.

"Why? You scared?" Kagome inquired. She regretfully recalled that her little brother hadn't had many friends in his life so far, mostly because mothers were so ignorant to his condition.

Souta crossed his arms over the chest and stuck his nose in the air. "No! Why would I be?" Kagome chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, kid." The elevator doors opened, and the trio walked out. It was a typical business lobby - marbled floors, uncomfortable benches, and a registration desk right in front of the elevators.

A female secretary was furious talking on the phone, and Kagome was in touch enough with her feminine side to know that the secretary was gabbing with a friend. After waiting five minutes with the woman glancing disdainfully at her, Kagome simply reached over, plucked the phone from the woman's grasp, and set it back down in the cradle. "Where's Myouga Nomi's office?"

The woman, tight-lipped, pointed to the elevators. "Last floor, last door in the hall." Kagome smiled and walked back into the elevators. Riding up to the eighth floor, they continued down the hall.

Stopping at a wooden door with a brass nameplate that read _Nomi_ on it, Kagome banged on it once. "Hey Nomi! Let us in." Scuffling could be heard from behind the door, and a few seconds later it opened.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi." Myouga Nomi was, in Kagome's opinion, an extremely abnormal being. Standing hardly three feet tall, he was completely bald except for a small gray mustache and pointed nose. A starched black work suit had crumbs all over the front, and his tie was crooked.

Buyo hissed at the lawyer and trotted past him into the office. Taking a running leap, all twenty-five pounds of him landed on the top shelf of a book case. Stretching his back, the cat twisted and nestled down to take a nap.

Kagome yawned and stalked past the lawyer, selecting one of the plush leather chairs in front of his desk. "Spill it, Nomi. So what did our oh-so-screwball guardian do this time to furthur mess up our lives?"

Myouga sat down at his desk and straightened his tie, giving the teen a disdainful glance. "I see your manners have not improved since our last visit."

Kagome stopped picking her ear and looked up. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" She grabbed the cup of writing utensils off his desk and began rummaging through them.

Myouga sighed and looked grim. "Miss Higurashi, for a while when you were younger, I remember you beginning on an adament search to discover your guardian's identity."

Kagome snorted. "A lot of good that did me. But yeah, so what if I did? Not like I found anything." She found a lead pencil and started twirling it in her fingers.

"Well, due to circumstances beyond our control, your guardian now felt that it was time to explain everything to your and your sibling." Myouga paused and cleared his throat. "You may be a tad bit shocked at first, but... your guardian... was, in actuality, your biological father."

The pencil snapped in half and fell into Kagome's lap. Souta, who'd grown bored with the conversation and was climbing the bookcase to get Buyo, fell off and landed with a thud on the floor.

She stared at the runt-like lawyer and shook her head. "No, that's not possible. My father's dead; D-E-A-D. My mother told me so herself."

Myouga gave her a sad look and passed a manilla folder across his desk. "In that file contains everything you'll need to know, Miss Higurashi. DNA, blood types, hair color, eye color... whether you wish to believe it, it's the truth."

Kagome grinded her teeth together and cracked her knuckles. Then she stood up and, grabbing Souta's arm, stalked towards the door. "This is such bull-shit! I drove across the country with a nine year old boy and fat cat, only to hear something that you could have told me over the phone? Well, tell our wonderful father that he can give us a call if he feels like it, and that we'll be back in Burgston, California!"

"I'm afraid he can't do that, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome's hand paused over the brass doorknob. She turned slowly and faced the lawyer, a hollow pit starting to form in her stomach. "What do you mean, he can't do that?"

Myouga sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "What I mean is..."

"Tell me, Myouga!"

"Kagome, your father was murdered a few weeks ago." Kagome let out a half breath, half strangled cry. She could feel Souta's grip on her hand tighten painfully, and the beating of her heart grew louder in her ears. She could feel the bile start to rise up in her throat, and she took a few deep breaths.

Myouga gave her a sympathetic smile and crossed the room. "Now, let's get going, Miss Higurashi. We need to get your and your brother to the airport as soon as possible." Taking her by the arm, he led her complying form out the door and down the hallway.

Souta stared at his sister's retreating back and wrapped his arms around himself. "Buyo," he called gently. The massive cat gave a soft meow, hopped off the bookcase, and jumped into his arms.

Nuzzling his face into the warm fuzziness, Souta followed the lawyer and his sister. "I guess it's a good thing that we brought your travel carrier..."

* * *

A/N: Nothing really else to say, except R&R!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	5. Big metal bird

Disclaimer: What do you think?

* * *

A/N: Nothing much, just another chapter. Enjoy! 

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 5: Big metal bird

Kagome rested her head back against the plush, comfortable seat of the 747-400 jet. It felt like a little mole with a jackhammer, scotch drink, and party buzz was pounding away at her skull, and she massaged her temples.

Buyo growled irritably from inside his extra-large cat carrier that was placed in the seat next to her, and she absently stuck her hand inside and scratched his head.

Myouga Nomi had placed the siblings on the first available flight to the Narita International Airport, and he'd wasted no time in shoving them into the backseat of a limo and sending them on their way. Her head pounded even harder as she remembered his last words; "Have a good flight, and I'll meet you in Narita! Then we'll begin sorting everything out!" _I guess that means this school trip to the seventh circle of Hell has only gotten started..._

Kagome and Souta had been allowed to grab one thing from her truck to bring on the plane. Kagome had grabbed her oversized black backpack. Contained inside were her lifelines - a bag of candy lemon drops, her trusty portable CD player, the six twenty-four CD carrying cases, a few books, some of her favorite DVDs, and her black fuzzy slippers. Ignoring what any of the other first-class passengers would think, Kagome slipped off her combat boots, stuck them in her bag, and tucked her feet into her slippers with a sigh. Souta had grabbed the laptop, along with his bag of computer games and Buyo's travel carrier. Buyo had brought along with him a nasty attitude and a new-found love of attacking the luggage checkers.

Willing to let herself become distracted by any means, she peeked an eye open and scanned the first-class seating. Immediately when they'd been herded onto the plane, they'd been greeted with aircraft paradise. The first-class area had three rows of seating, with two large aisles running down towards the coach section. The seats were large, spacious, and leather, with fully reclining backs and built-in pillows.

Letting her eye roam, she glanced at her fellow passengers. Kagome and her brother had been seated at the first row of seats to the far left - Kagome on the aisle, Souta in the middle, and Buyo had gotten the window. _Damn lucky feline..._ She had a pretty good view of everyone else in the cabin - a few seats behind them were a pair of women, who Kagome was pretty sure were drunk. Across the aisle sat three men in suits, all having bags underneath their eyes and five o' clock shadows. And at the opposite end of the cabin sat a prim looking, blond executive in a cranberry red suit. _Yep, I bet that one's got whips and chains in her closet._

The pounding in her head seemed to double, and Kagome moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. Then her nose twitched and she smelled a glimmer of hope - the sweet, heavenly smell of potato strips fried to a golden crisp, heavily salted and extra greasy. She opened her eyes as Souta shoved a fast-food bag and large drink at her.

"Bless you, child." Opening the bag, she inhaled the sweet aroma of her comfort food and began stuffing it into her mouth. McDonald's supersized fries and a large Coke were always the perfect cure for a bad migraine.

Souta reached over and tried to steal a fry from the bag, pulling back when Kagome gave a primitive growl and bared her teeth. Rule #1 of Souta's life- touch his sister's food and die a very painful and agonizing death.

Finished consuming the fries, Kagome crumpled the bag into a ball and took a long sip of her drink. She gave a sigh and relaxed back into her seat. "Souta, you're a lifesaver."

Souta merely grumbled, but was secretly happy to help prevent his sister from killing anyone. Popping the top off the the travel carrier, he pulled Buyo out and deposited him on his lap. Buyo, who was growling like a weedwhacker, settled down and closed his eyes.

_"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking, and I would like to welcome you to flight number six forty-eight, non stop service to LAX Airport. We will stop and refuel, and then continue the flight until our arrival at Narita International Airport. There will be full meals served during the course of this flight, as well as an in-flight movie. If there is anything we can do to make your flight more comfortable, please don't hesitate to call a flight attendant. Thank you for flying with us tonight, and we wish you a pleasant evening."_

Kagome fished her CD player out of her backpack and popped in System of a Down's 'Toxicity'. She could feel herself relaxing as Serj Tankian's vocals screamed out of her headphones, and she glanced over as Souta tried to wrestle all twenty-five pounds of Buyo back into his travel carrier.

The arm rest started vibrating as the plane pulled away from the gate and made its way down to the take-off strip. The plane picked up speed and hurtled down the runway, pressing Kagome and her brother back against their seats.

The nose of the plan lifted off the ground, and she glanced out the window at the night city below. The bright links winked backed at her, and the cabin luminescents dimmed. Her eyelids drifted shut, and she could feel herself slipping into sweet oblivion. _They better be taking care of my truck down there..._

* * *

"Miss? Miss?" A shake to her shoulder jerked Kagome out of her sleep. She mentally growled and rubbed her eyes. _At this rate, I'll never figure out what the man in the rabbit suit means!_

A perky, brunette stewardess with too much whore-red lipstick was standing behind a dinner cart. She gave an annoying smile and began rummaging through the shelves. "What would like to eat tonight? We have turkey, roast beef, or ham sandwiches, and all of them come with a salad and complimentary slice of cheesecake." The stewardess gave another smile and fanned herself. "My, isn't this a lovely night to be flying, dear? So nice and peaceful, very serene."

Kagome gave her a dead-pan look. "I want what you've been smoking."

Souta shook his head at the stewardess's confused look, and said, "She'll have roast beef, and I'll have the turkey." The brunette nodded and passed them their dinner trays. Once Souta had his tray settled, he reached over and unlocked Buyo's carrier door. Cutting up a piece of turkey, he fed it to the cat, who inhaled the piece and looked for more.

Kagome grabbed one of the packets of Italian dressing, took the bun off her roast beef and cheese sandwich, and dumped the packet on top. She recovered the sandwich and took a large bite, savoring the tangy taste. She supposed they'd picked up more passengers when they'd refueled in California, since there was a mother, her boyfriend, and their seven-year-old child in the seats across the aisle. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she was startled to see the kid staring at her.

All red hair and red cheeked, snot ran down from his nose as he kept his fixated glare on her. He gave her a leerish smile and gave his crotch a hike-up. Kagome turned her attention ahead of her, her eyebrow ticking.

Since the brat was still staring at her, she grabbed her dinner knife in her fist and stared back at him. "You ever see dead people, kid?" She gave him a slitted-eye glare, and was pleased when he turned a nasty shade of white and amused himself with theflight attendant'srear end instead.

Souta walked up from behind her and sat down in his seat, a weird look on his face as he buckled his seatbelt. "Hey, sis?"

"Yeah?"

"I think there's a cow in the bathroom."

"What? Souta, how can there be a _cow_ in the bathroom?"

Souta shrugged and looked over his shoulder. "I was waiting outside the door when I heard mooing. Then something was banging against the door, and..." He bit his lower lip helplessly.

Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. Brushing the crumbs off her lap, she stalked down the aisle and stopped at the lavatory door. She was about to knock impatiently when she heard a soft _MOO_.

Frowning, she stuck her ear against the door and listened. She heard loud grunts, groans, and another _MOO_. Then she glanced over at the first-class seating - the woman in the cranberry suit was missing, along with one of the suited men.

The lavatory door bounced, and Kagome leaped away, her eyes rolling skyward. She walked back to her seat, sat down, and turned to her brother. "I'd use a different bathroom."

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, ladies and gentlemen. But it seems like all of our movie choices were left at LAX, so there will unfortunately be no in-flight movie. "_

Souta rolled his eyes and waved the brunette stewardess over. He dug through Kagome's backpack and pulled out one of her DVDs. "Here, you can put this in."

The stewardess smiled and patted his head. "Why thank you, little man." Souta glanced down at his dinner knife, and Kagome sent him a look that said _Forget about it_.

A few minutes later and after an announcement from the pilot, Kagome settled back into her seat and agreeably watched the beginning credits of Happy Gilmore.

"Adam Sandler's a genius," Souta said, huddled underneath a blanket.

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N: No real point to this chapter, except for a little humor. R&R!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	6. Falling down to oblivion

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.

* * *

A/N: Just another update. Enjoy! 

_Italics_ character's thoughts (or in this case, a dream sequence)

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 6: Falling down to oblivion

_"I mean it! Tell me what the hell you want!" Kagome gripped the baseball bat tighter. In front of her stood a rabbit - or more precisely, some nutcase dressed in a rabbit outfit. He was sitting on a solitary swing, going back and forth endlessly. She didn't know exactly where the swing came from, since the ends of it disappeared into the purple, hazy sky._

_The nut in the rabbit suit laughed. "No need for hard feelings, my little pretty. All will reveal itself in good time."_

_Kagome growled. "Who the hell are you? Why do I keep having this dream over and over and over again!" She gave the bat an experimental swing. "Better cough it up, you little bunny boner. Or else somebody's going to get neutered."_

_"So hateful. So violent. Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why?"_

_"You want why? Why are wearing that stupid rabbit suit?"_

_"Why are you wearing that stupid girl suit?" **(A/N: Borrowed that little piece from Donnie Darko ((sighs)) Jake Gyllenhaal is such a hottie!)** _

_Kagome cracked her knuckles. She dropped the bat to the grass-covered ground and launched herself at the man-rabbit. He fell off the swing with a thud, and Kagome straddled his waist. "Tell me!" Receiving no answer, she wrapped her hands around his neck and began smashing his head into the ground. "I swear, if you don't tell me - !"_

"Kagome! Kagome, for Christ's sake, let him go!" Kagome peeked one eye open, and found herself in a very odd predicament. They'd landed at the Narita International Airport, and the plane was deserted. Flight attendants and the pilots were standing around her in a circle, and Souta was looking exasperated.

Then she realized she was straddling an object in the aisle, and that her hands were around something's neck. She looked down. "Myouga? What are you doing?"

"He can't breathe, Kagome."

"Whoops." She extracted her hands and stood up. The color was coming back to Myouga's face, and he gasped for breath.

"I take it your flight wasn't pleasant?" Myouga inquired, rubbing his neck. He stood up and straightened his tie.

Kagome scratched her head and laughed sheepishly. "Uh, sorry about that. Some rabbit was being an ass in my dream."

Myouga cleared his throat. "Well, let's get your luggage and go, shall we?" He clapped his hands, and five men in black suits swarmed the interior of the plane.

"What's with the secret service?" Kagome inquired, noting their black sunglasses and ear pieces.

"Protection," Myouga answered. The bodyguards began grabbing their things off the plane seats, and one of them grabbed Buyo's travel carrier, ignoring his hissing. Then they grabbed Kagome and Souta, and swung them over their shoulders.

"Who-! What the hell are you doing! Put me down, damnit!" Myouga merely laughed and headed towards the exit. The guards followed, carrying the siblings like they weighed nothing.

"Miss Higurashi. Why walk when you can be carried?"

"Because it's unnatural!" Was her angry response. As they left the walkway and entered the terminal, people from every direction were turning to look at them. "You little prick! I can walk on my own!"

Souta was looking rather comfortable, and he even started waving at people who were taking out their cameras. Kagome sighed as the flashes went off in her face, and reached back to smack her captor over the head. He merely grunted in annoyance and kept walking.

Before she knew what was happening, she was being carried out into the chilly night and thrown into the back of a limousine. Souta was tossed in next to her, and then came the flying form of Buyo's travel carrier.

"Myouga, where the hell are we go-?" The door was slammed shut in her face, and the driver quickly pulled out of the arrival level.

* * *

Myouga Nomi rubbed the newly formed lump on his head as he, the guards, and the Higurashi siblings rode the elevator of the large apartment building. Kagome was leaned up against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest and a grumpy frown on her face. 

Reaching the fortieth level of the building, the elevator doors opened and the siblings were herded out by the bodyguards. A roll of red carpet ran down the luxurient hallway, stopping at two grand double doors. Vases filled with flowers on top of oak tables stood at either side of the doors, along with credible artwork that hung on the light blue walls.

Myouga stepped forward and put a hand on the door handles. He twisted them and pushed them open, revealing the interior to the siblings. _Oooohhh..._

The double doors led straight into a grand foyer, with marble floors and a iron chandelier. One small coat rack, table, and large gold mirror were on the right wall.

From the foyer, the two siblings ventured futher into the penthouse. The foyer opened into a huge living room, in tall glass windows gave off an incredible view of Tokyo. Black leather furniture sat stylishly on the white carpet, and an expensive entertainment system was placed in the far corner of the room. The ceilings were at least eighteen feet, and the walls were painted a soft yellow.

To the right of the ending foyer was the kitchen. Furnished with metallic stoves, microwave, sinks, and a refrigerator, the countertops were marble and the floor was stone.

Turning left out of the foyer led the siblings to the bedrooms. Myouga stepped forward and pointed left down the hall. "The two guest bedrooms, baths, and utility closet are down that way. The second master bedroom, which will be Souta's, is right in front of us. The third master bedroom is right next to it."

With one of the guards following him, Souta ran towards his new bedroom and ripped open the door. "Awesome!"

"And down this way," Myouga said, taking Kagome's arm. "Is the grand master suite. Your bedroom, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome sighed and allowed herself to be pulled down to the oak doors. "A whole new thing to redecor - What the hell?" It was her room! _It's like my one back in Burgston!_

The carpet was an inky black, and the walls were painted a dark rose. A large closet stood off directly in front of the doors, and that too was painted. A black iron king bed, exactly the same as her old one, was right in the middle of the far wall. A black and purple plaid comforter, purple sheets, and a black mattress cover adorned the bed, as well as dozens of red, black, and purple pillows. In the left corner stood a brand new entertainment unit, consisting of a stereo, large screen television, desktop computer, and DVD/VHS player. Set up on the wall next opposite of her bed were a system of shelves - shelves that she knew she would stack her hundreds of CDs on, as well as any other knick-knacks she could find.

The left wall was bare, except for it opening up onto an iron balconey with glass doors. The grand master bathroom, which was next to the balconey, was more stylish. White marble sinks, tub, and shower were glistening under the new lights, and the multi-shaded gray stone was laid on the floor in an intricate design.

Kagome, who was already suffering from jet lag and sheer exhaustion, stood rooted to the stone floor. Her arms felt like dead weights, and she barely jumped when Myouga touched her shoulder. "Souta is apparently already asleep. You should get some rest as well, Miss Higurashi. Sunday will be very active for you." Without another word, he left her standing by the doorway.

The lights in the living room and kitchen turned off, and she was met with the comforting sound of silence. Stumbling over to the king bed, she sat down and pulled off her boots. Then she lay back and stared up at the ceiling, the wood and iron fan swirling gently above her. She rubbed her temples and sighed.

_Oh my god. What am I DOING here? This isn't good - I should be back in Burgston with Eri and Yuka._ Her eyes drifted shut, and she took a deep breath. _My life's going from one hell hole to the next. Ugh, and my father..._ Kagome didn't even want to begin with that.

Rolling over onto her stomach, she grabbed one of the purple pillows and squeezed it. A soft meow made her look up, and she smiled. One of the guards had let Buyo out of his carrier, and now the cat was walking drunkenly towards the bed. Kagome reached down and hauled him up with her, smiling as the cat curled into a ball by her chest. His rythmic purring slowly lurred her into a doze, and she fell deeply into oblivion, still clutching the feline.

* * *

A/N: Okie-dokie, one more update. Don't forget to R&R, or check out my other stories!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	7. Steroidasaurus

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm on a roll. But could you guys do me a favor? Refer this to anyone you know who's an IY fan, cause I'd like some more reviews. Other than that, thanks for everyone who's reviewed so far. Don't forget to R&R yourselves!

* * *

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 7: Steroidasaurus

_Kagome sighed deeply and stretched out on her beach towel. The warm glow of the sun reflected on her skin, and she smiled as a soft tropical breeze swept a lock of hair across her face. The sound of the waves crashing against the sand was soft and soothing, and she took a long sip of her icy Coke._

_A loud shrill whistle made her sit up, her fingers curling into the warm white sand. Out a mile in the ocean was the rabbit man, riding a jet ski. He waved to her, and did a jump over a swell._

_Kagome paused and narrowed her eyes. The jet ski erupted into flames and crashed into a pile of jagged rocks. "That's better."_

_She lay back down and let her eyelids droop behind the dark sunglasses, returning to calmly sipping her drink. The sky suddenly grew gray and cloudy, and Kagome looked up. In the distance was a small black dot, and it was growing larger the closer it fell to the ground. _

_Grimacing, Kagome braced herself as the huge black ball slammed down onto her chest, knocking the wind out of her._

Kagome peeked one eye opened and groaned. Souta was sitting on her stomach, looking wide awake and hair standing up in tufts. "Come on. Up! Up girl, up!"

"Up this," his sister retorted, rolling onto her side and sending him flying over the side of the bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, swinging her legs over the bed. Then she noticed the piles of boxes that took up one wall of her new room. "What's with the boxes?"

Souta clambered back onto the bed. "Some muscle guys came in around six and started unloading things from the trailer. They left a little while ago."

She glanced at the clock by her bed. "Seven fifteen? God, hasn't anyone been explained the concept of sleep in this country!" Her temper was furthur aggravated as Myouga pushed open the doors to her room, followed by a swarm of bodyguards.

"Good morning, Miss Higurashi!" The loud tone made Kagome cover her ears and groan. "Time for a quick shower, and then we must be on our way."

"To where?"

"You let me worry about that. Just go on into the shower." He snapped his fingers, and one of the guards walked towards the siblings. Kagome held up a hand.

"Touch me, and you'll find yourselves neutered." She heaved off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she emerged into the living room with damp hair and a fresh face. She still wore her preferred clothes, which consisted of threadbare jeans, black Vans, and a black wife-beater tank. She'd left her hair down, and wore a simple black wristband on her right arm.

Souta was rummaging through the boxes in the kitchen, and triumphantly pulled out two metal dishes. He filled one with cold water from the sink, and poured cat kibble into the second. A brown and white blur raced around the corner from the bedrooms, and Buyo was up on the counter before anyone had a chance to blink.

"I swear, that cat's got a ten mile radar for food." _Guess he got that from the Burg._ The Burg was every citizen's nickname for Burgston, CA. Kagome, who'd lived in the Burg for a decent portion of her life, had developed the superhuman Burg radar - she could tell when someone was going to knock on the door, pull up in a car, or arrive to pass out on their couch. Any decent human being had this Burg ability.

Myouga cleared his throat, and the guards herded the siblings out the door. "Bye Bu - watch it you boob, we're not cattle!"

* * *

The black limousine pulled to a stop outside of a twenty story building with high glass windows, and the door was opened. Souta bounced out, followed by a reluctant and still brooding older sister. Myouga waved the driver onwards and led the two on the red carpet. He nodded to the doorman and proceeded on inside. 

The doorman gave the siblings a disapproving look, and Kagome made sure to 'accidentally' crush his instep on her way inside. Her eyes adjusted to the bright lights, and she raised an eyebrow. An entrance desk was stationed right in front of the doors, and silver doors of elevators were lined neatly on the sides of the large lobby.

As Myouga led them towards one of the elevators, the secretaries that were manning the half-circle desk immediately stood up and bowed as she went by. Staring back, Kgaome gave her brother a shove towards the elevators. "Myouga?"

"Yes?"

"Explain where we are - pronto."

"All in good time, Miss Higurashi.

"No, not in good time! I want answers now!"

An elevator door opened in front of them, and the three passengers climbed in. "Myouga..." she could hear her teeth grinding. "Just tell me where we are so I can prevent a migraine."

Reaching the top level, the doors opened. "This, Miss Higurashi," the lawyer stated with a grand sweep of his arm, "is a company building." The top floor of the building was probably the grandest - luxurious wood furnishings decorated the border, along with walls painted a serene blue. Plush beige carpet was laid out on the floor, and a red rug led the way towards another secretary desk. A perky, brunette woman was wearing a headset and rapidly typing on the laptop in front of her. She stood up immediately when Myouga paused at the desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Nomi." She nodded a greeting and bowed to the siblings. "Miss and Mr. Higurashi." She spoke in Japanese, and a curious smile donned her face.

"What's up?" Kagome answered back in English. She saw the secretary and Myouga exchange glances. The lawyer murmured something too quietly for Kagome to hear, and the secretary turned to Kagome and her brother. "Wel...come to Tokyo... ma'am." The secretary's broken English made Kagome wince. "De... Veece Prasident... ad Excutives are wating in dae ofeece."

Kagome gave her a salute. "Thanks." Then she headed towards the largest double doors in front of her with Souta close on her heels. Reaching the doors, she took a deep breath and knocked loudly, then pushed the doors open.

Immediately she was blinded by the immense sunlight. The office/conference room was huge, with the wall directly in front of her made completely of large windows. A mahogany desk, the widthlonger than her height, was set right in front of it, as well as a red-backed leather chair. Bookcases ran along the other sides of the room and were crammed full with volumes and whatever else Kagome could imagine.

Two figures in chairs in front of the desk jumped when the door banged open, and they turned their heads to look irritably at the intruder. One of the two gave Kagome a disdainful glare and started yelling in Japanese. His companion was more soft spoken, and he tried adamently to calm his companion.

Myouga walked into the room and the yelling idiot swarmed him and pointed at Kagome. The other joined them, and she caught phrases of their loud conversation.

"Myouga, what the hell is some child doing in my office? I want her out, and this is not the time to be playing tatics!"

"It's not your office, Naraku. It belongs to Matosoku's heir."

"That IS Matosoku's heir!" All three men turned abruptly to stare at Kagome, who glared back. Then the shouting continued.

"That's impossible! Matosoku didn't have an heir!"

"We'll have to make sure. In the mean time, Myouga, she'll need to be kept in solitude."

"I AM curious, however, that you've suddenly showed up with some child, claiming that her father was Matosoku. If this is another one of your hairbrained stunts - "

Myouga waved his hand. "Now, gentlemen, please. I have full documentation of Matosoku's will, and in it directly states that his oldest child will inherit the company - the child's name is Kagome, and the sibling is Souta."

"You mean to tell us that you've been a part of this scandal!"

"There was no scandal Naraku," Myouga scoffed. "Matosoku entrusted in me the care of his children when the mother died, and he kept it in silence - imagine what a secret like that could have done to damage the company."

"Does the child even comprehend what's going on and why she's here? Can she even speak to us?"

Kagome cleared her throat loudly. They all shot exhasperated looks her way, but stopped when she smiled. "You don't have to worry about me, boys." She enjoyed the stunned looks on their faces and was aware of Souta peaking out from behind her. "Our mother made sure we knew of our culture before she died."

Myouga stomped up to her and growled. "You mean to tell me that you speak perfect Japanese? And you just let me get berated like that!"

Kagome thought for a moment. "Yup." Seeing the exaspherated look on Myouga's face, she sighed. "Look, both my brother and I have been strung out long enough. Now, we're not leaving this building until we get the truth and the whole truth." She sent him one of her "Or else I'll set you ablaze right now if you ignore me" looks and waited. Souta, seeing his older sister, stood next to her and puffed out his chest.

The man named Naraku narrowed his eyes and took deliberate steps toward the siblings. His jet black hair hung freely down to his waist of his tailored pinstripe suit, and his hands were clenched into fists. "Now look you little brats, I don't know who you think - "

"Pipe it, Inky." His ruby eyes went hard as they lidded into slits, and Kagome felt an unpleasant shock run through her spine. Something about this man made her skin crawl, but she stood firm and raised her chin, returning his stare.

"Yeah, she's Matosoku's daughter all right." His companion laid a large tanned hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, man. At least let Nomi explain the situation to them." He smiled down gently at the siblings, and Kagome couldn't help but turn the corners of her mouth up into a grin. He was tall and broad across the shoulders, but not at all intimidating. His weather beaten face wrinkled around his amber eyes when he smiled, and his iron gray hair was neatly set behind his ears. As he reached his hand out, she caught the flash of a simple gold ring - no matter what he said, the man screamed power and authority.

"Inutaisho Dai," he introduced himself. "I do believe things have been rather unconvetional for you two, so why not sit down and let us explain."

Kagome gripped his hand in hers, matching the firmness of his squeeze. "We'd be delighted." She put a hand on Souta's neck and guided him towards the two chairs. The siblings made themselves comfortable and waited as Myouga sat down behind the desk.

"Kagome and Souta, I'd first like you to meet your father's partners - Naraku Fukumoto." His red eyes never left Kagome's as she turned to glance at him. "And Inutaisho Dai. These two were your father's Vice Presidents of the company."

Kagome slashed her hand through the air. "Whoa, back up. What company?"

Myouga gave her a rueful smile. "This building is the Matosuko Jewelry Coporation. It's the largest jewelry empire in the West Pacific, and your father was its founder and President."

She gave him a deadpan look. "Oh crap."

"Oh crap is right, Miss Higurashi. Once your father passed away, his will was discovered to have your name on it - and it gave specific directions to have you brought from Burgston, CA to Tokyo. To Tokyo to take over the corporation."

"Holy shit." Everyone, including his sister, turned to look at the nine year old. "What? I'm not stupid, you know."

Myouga clapped his hands together. "Well, now that that's been explained - "

"Sit."

The one word was spoken so forcefully that Myouga instantly sat back down in the chair, and it took a minute for the realization to sink in. _She sounded just like her father..._

"I want to know - " She swallowed. "I want to know why he left us. Why my mother took us to the United States, and why she said he was dead."

Myouga sighed. "I'm afraid I honestly don't know, Miss Higurashi. After your brother was born, your mother vanished to America. Your father refused to tell me why, but he always kept up with her in private calls."

"You have to realize," Inutaisho broke in, "that outside of Myouga, no one knew of your mother's existance. Or that Matosoku even had children, for that matter."

"Once your mother died, Matosuko changed. He wasn't interested anymore in society, and became consumed in his work. He gave me the task of keeping watch over you and your brother, and he constantly checked in himself." He paused. "When Matosuko died, I took over guardianship and found the will. From there on, I followed the orders."

"But - but-" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, willing her head to stop pounding. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, and the metallic taste helped her regain control. "Why not let these two take care of it? Why drag me and Souta into this?"

"He was your father, Kagome. He'd never known you, never spent a moment with you. He wanted to have something left to give you, and this is it." Myouga waved his hand around the office. "He wanted you to learn and become strong enough to direct his empire. It was his last wish."

Souta, seeing his sister go pale, wrapped his arms around her neck. "Kag?" Feeling his warm embrace, Kagome wiped at her eyes and sat up straight.

"Fine. I'll do as my father requested, but not because I want to - I have a duty to him, and I'll fulfill it." Myouga and Inutaisho nodded in agreement.

"You must realize, Miss Higurashi." Kagome whipped her head around to glance at Naraku Fukumoto, who was leaning against a bookcase. "No one outside this room knows of this... recent transgression. If the media got wind of this, that would mean instant scandal for the company." Normally, Kagome would have responded with a sarcastic comment, but she kept her mouth shut. This man made her nervous, and she didn't feel comfortable enough to tread on his toes, lest his temper. "And I've worked my ass too hard to let everything go down in flames just because some teenager couldn't keep her mouth shut."

Kagome stood up and cracked her knuckles. "Don't think of me as some ignorant child, Mr. Fukumoto. I stay in my business, and you stay in yours." She looked at Myouga. "Are we done? I'm hungry and I've got a headache." Souta nodded in agreement.

"Yes, except for - "

Kagome had already turned around before he could finish, but her forehead ran smack dab into someone's elbow.

Now, Kagome wasn't a short girl - she was respectively five foot five, maybe six. By no means a dwarf, so as she realized it was an _elbow_ that her forehead had knocked into, it instantly caught her attention. Her eyes traveled upward, and her jaw hit the floor.

"Ah, you're right on time." She could hear Myouga chuckle. "Kagome, meet Makeen Mamdouh Marzuq-al Ahmed Maudad - your personal bodyguard." Souta was about to reach over and roll her jaw back up, but froze when he caught sight of the statue in front of him.

Makeen Mamdouh Marzuq-al Ahmed Maudad was a good six feet seven inches, and possibly the largest speciman of the human race that Kagome had ever seen. He wasn't fat, but looked like he was made out of carved stone.

Makeen Mamdouh Marzuq-al Ahmed Maudad was dressed in an inconspicuous black suit with sunglasses, despite the fact that they were indoors. His complexion was a dark mocha, and his thick black hair was neatly combed down. A bulge stuck out underneath of his jacket, and Souta's eyes brightened. "I bet that's a gun, isn't it? Can I see it? Aw, man, that's so cool - " Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Uh, wait a minute. What-his-name has a gun underneath his coat and is wearing sunglasses. And he has muscles in places muscles aren't supposed to grow. He looks like... Steroidasaurus!"

"Don't underestimate him," Myouga said. "He can spell his name. He's not overly violent as long as he remembers to take his medication. And he gives good shade."

"Oh you little shit, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

A/N: Okie-dokie, one more update. Don't forget to R&R, or check out my other stories!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	8. Homeroom & Honors Biology

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.

* * *

A/N: Okay, another update - I think this is the one you guys have been waiting for - dun dun dunnnnn! I'll leave it at that! 

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 8: Homeroom and Honors Biology

As they made their way down to the building's parking garage, Kagome repeatedly shifted her backpack and glanced over at her newly acquired 'employee'. Makeen Mamdouh Marzuq-al Ahmed Maudad, or Steroidasaurus, as Kagome dubbed him, had his eyes hidden behind the darkness of the sunglasses. He wore an exact replica of the black suit that he'd donned yesterday, and the bulge underneath his jacket was still the same.

Souta was following along behind them, his own bag slung over his back. He grinned as he recalled the morning's events:

_Kagome yawned as she rolled over, smacking the alarm button on her clock. Reaching up over her head, she switched on her light and sat forward, wiping the blurriness out of her eyes. She looked up._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Souta ran into the room just in time to see Kagome fall onto the floor with a thud, the sheets wrapped around her. He glanced over at the corner by the door and started laughing. _

_The bodyguard was standing as still as stone, his arms firmly folded over his chest. Kagome slowly unwrapped herself and climbed up from the floor. Souta gulped as he saw steam pouring out of her ears._

_"I'd start running if I were you," he warned, seeing Kagome's face turn from scarlet to purple._

As the trio stepped out of the elevator and onto the concrete, Kagome led the way over to her newly arrived truck. As she pressed the unlock button on the key, the corners of the bodyguard's mouth turned upwards in the tiniest of pleased grins.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Aha, I know. I'm driving the emblem of testosterone domination - and I can tell that you're happy." She opened the door and hopped in. "Better get used to it, because I'm not your average girl."

The bodyguard said nothing and opened the doors for Souta, who climbed in. He shut his door and settled into the passenger's seat, looking completely comfortable. _At least he actually FITS into the truck._

Turning the key, Kagome put her truck into reverse and backed out of the reserved space. As she drove down the exit ramp, she turned her head. "Look, we've got a problem if I can't pronounce your name, so give me something else to work with." The guard remained silent. "Fine, I'll come up with one by myself."

Her tires squealing, Kagome pulled out into the oncoming traffic without even bothering a glance. Then she smiled. "I'll call you Moose - perfect." Souta peaked around the seat to see Moose's lips tighten.

Taking a right onto a side street, Kagome slowed her speed as they approached the gates of the school. "Okay Souta, I'll meet you right here after school. And make sure - " A high pitched squeak eminated from the backseat, and Kagome whipped her head around.

Souta was sitting as straight as a board, his hair standing up on end. A black rectangular object was clasped in his hand, and she reached back and grabbed it.

"Where the hell did you get this?" Kagome growled, observing the stun gun. Souta, his fingers crackling from the static, pointed towards Moose.

Moose turned red and swiped the stun gun back, grumbling about pickpockets. "Next time kid, don't touch anything that says 'High Voltage - Risk of Death' on the label."

Kagome slammed on her breaks to avoid smashing someone's bumper. "You speak!"

"Damn right I speak." Moose tucked the stun gun back into its holster. "I can speak fourteen different languages fluently, thank you very much."

"When will the surprises end?" Kagome asked dryly, unlocking the doors. Souta climbed, waved, and passed through the gates toward his new school. "I'm guessing you not opening your mouth last night because of constipation isn't the right answer?"

Moose gave a chuckle and fiddled with the radio. "Myouga gave me specific orders about what to do with you. If keep you from being kidnapped, hurt, or killed during the week, I get my paycheck. I also follow your own orders."

"So if I told you to go screw a monkey and leave me alone, you would?"

"Nope."

"Figures." She sighed and pulled back onto the road. "So, what are your particular areas of expertise?"

Moose though for a minute. "Well, I know five different forms of martial arts. Spent a few years protecting an oil Sheik in Arabia. I've gotten shot seventeen times in varying places, and I can use anything that's shiny, made of metal, or goes bang."

"That's good to know," Kagome replied, smirking slightly. "Have all of your employees been men?"

"Yep."

"I don't suppose that means you're gay?" Moose shot her a look as if she'd asked whether he ritually sacrificed cats every Wednesday at the stroke of midnight.

"Okay," Kagome sighed, pulling through the wire gates of her new school's parking lot. "Here're the rules: 1. Don't look at anybody; 2. Don't talk to anybody; 3. Don't talk to me; 4. Don't kill anybody. Clear?" Moose nodded. "While I'm in my classes, just sit or stand somewhere and do something - clean your gun, read a porn magazine, abuse yourself, whatever. Ram your head into a stone wall for good measure, I don't care." She expertly manuevered her baby into a parking spot and killed the engine.

"Yes ma'm."

"And knock it off with the ma'm crap!"

"Yes sir."

"Very funny."

"Ow! Learn to take a joke, will you?"

"I'm the one giving orders here!" The two bickered the entire way to the school steps.

* * *

The warning bell rang, signaling the five minutes for the students to get to their classes. There was a flurry of activity as the students ran through the hallways, screaming obscenties at each other and running to their rooms. 

One walked slower than all the rest. His navy backpack, written all over in permanent markers and White-Out pens, was slung freely over his shoulder. His confident steps never waivered as people ran and screamed around him, making sure not to bump into him.

As was standard every weekday morning, females waved and males gave a brief nod of their heads or gave him a slap on the back. His silver hair was thick and shaggy, hanging well below his waist and his amber eyes stared straight ahead as he manuevered in the hallways. Dressing for him was simple - black t-shirt, khaki cargos, and black Vans.

"Hey Yash! We gonna' win Friday night?"

"Fuck yeah!" he answered back, pushing open the door of his homeroom class. The female teacher was sitting at her desk, reading a magazine and didn't even look up when a ball of wadded paper missed her ear by an inch. There were three rows of desks in the room, with seven desks in every row. A chalkboard was in the front and back of the room, and three computer stations were set up on the wall opposite the door.

Inuyasha made his way down the second aisle and sat in the last seat. His closest friend, Miroku Tetsuko, was already sitting in the seat in front of him. Miroku wore his regular clothes, which consisted of baggy jeans, scuffed work boots, a purple t-shirt, and a black vest. His black hair was just long enough to be slicked back into a rattail at the base of his neck, and two hoops hung from his left lobe and one from the right.

They'd been friends ever since kindergarten, when they'd both been taken to the office for behavioral problems - in their opinion, they didn't think daring each other to jump off the school roof and into dumpters was a problem. Miroku worked at his father's mechanic garage, and he had a love for tinkering with engines - he could also customize anything that went _vroom_.

"Hey." Miroku tossed down his swimsuit model magazine and turned around. "Boring weekend?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a grin, looping his bag across the back of his seat. "You're not going to believe this - apparently there was some massive airborne fungus outbreak at my brother's university. Cleared out the entire campus and no one can go within a mile of it until the Haz Mat suits disappear."

Miroku winced. "Please tell me he's not coming back here to stay?"

"He might be," Inuyasha sighed. He made a gun out of his hand, pulled the trigger, and slammed his forehead onto the desk.

"As much sympathy as I feel for you, I'm going to take pleasure in knowing that your morning is about to go down the shithole." Miroku rolled his eyesfrontwardand picked his magazine up.

"Shut up." Inuyasha lifted his head to see the reigning queen of Sengoku Jidai Prep School - Kikyo Yamanaka and her select posse. The two of them had been on and off for the past year, but lately Inuyasha had been finding reasons to avoid the witch.

"Kikyo," he growled, trying to make it clear that she wasn't wanted. Unfortunately, everyone knew that Kikyo had the I.Q. of fried salted cat shit.

"Inu baby," she cooed, sitting down in the seat to his right - also unfortunately, that was her regular seat. "I've got the most interesting tidbit that you'll die to hear." Kikyo definitely fit and looked the part of the most popular girl in the school - skin tight blue jeans, stilettos, and pink, orange, and blue designer halter top - the disgusting combination almost blinded his eyes.

Her group of friends - another unfortunate circumstance for himself, since they were all in the same period - flocked around her. Most people in the school would say being her friend was a good thing; Inuyasha's fairly understandable opinion was that it was the reason why the percentage of teen suicides was so high.

"Well, my connections in the admin office tell me that a new student's arriving today. And apparently, she attented St. Marguerite's Academy - my counsin's friend's sister'sboyfriend's ex-gilfriendused to go there. She'll fit right in, and we better give her a warm welcome." Her friends bobbed their heads up and down in agreement like parrots. _Pity that poaching's illegal._

After the last bell rang, the teacher finally dropped her magazine and stood up. "Okay, quiet all of you." The students ignored her. "Quiet please!" They ignored her again... what a shock. "The principal and I had sex on the damn desk!" Every single head in the room whipped up.

"That's better." The teacher cleared her throat. "We'll be joined by a new student this morning, and she comes all the way from the United States. So once she gets here, please make sure to - " There was a loud smack from the hallway, and a roar of what sounded like a wounded buffalo.

"Stop being such a baby! I didn't even hit you that hard!"

"What the heck do you have in there? Rocks? Dead bodies!"

"You're close with the dead bodies."

"Dear God. Trust that I have to look after a manical teenager - what did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, just shut up!"

"Aw, did I hit a nerve? Ow, ow! You're breaking my arm!"

"Only because I can't reach your neck!"

Someone slammed a fist onto the door twice, and the door was almost pulled off its hinges.

Everyone in the room sat at attention as a person entered the class. "Hello U.S.A.," Miroku muttered, a slow indulgent smile creeping onto his face. Inuyasha's expression didn't differ.

The girl, who was presumed to be the new student, stood stiffly in the front of the class with her legs braced. All the guys in the room could see themselves giving her the once over. She wore black knee high combat boots, black fishnets, a black plaid skirt with a studded belt, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie. About a hundred black bracelets ran up her left arm and a black band adorned her right wrist. The only jewelry she wore were black studded earrings, a black choker, and a skull ring on her right hand. Her hair was midback length and the darkest shade of black anyone could hope for, and she'd laced it with blue and purple highlights. Her face was relatively free of makeup, except for black eyeliner that encircled her dark eyes.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" The teacher asked, not disturbed by the girl's appearance.

"Yeah."

"Welcome to Sengoku Jidai. Why don't you have a seat in the back?" Kagome gave a short nod and headed towards her desk. "Oh my..." Everyone in the room had eyes that grew to the size of baseballs when Moose walked in. _I knew it! He's scaring people!_

"And you are...?" The teacher stuttered, ready to call down for security.

"The dinosaur's with me," Kagome replied flatly. "Move it, Moose." The bodyguard stomped down the aisle after his charge, who flopped down into the last seat.

After the teacher had resumed reading her magazine at her desk, the students continued with their gawking at the new arrivals. Kikyo, brave or entirely stupid,was the first one to get up.

* * *

She sauntered up towards Kagome, who was fishing out her CD player, and put her hands behind her back. "Hello there.I'm Kikyo Yamanaka, president of our class. I guess you could say I run things around here." Kagome slowly raised her eyes up towards the girl, wondering if the last part of her introduction sounded a little overzealous or if it was just her morning tension._ Well, Angelina always said appearances are deceiving._

One of the girls behind her got out of her seat and came forward. "Um, hi. I'm Ri - "

"Rin!" The girl froze. Kikyo turned around and shot her an iced glare that made Kagome's blood drop a few degrees. "Did it SOUND like I was finished yet?"

"N-no."

"Good. Be sure to remember that next time when you're with your obvious betters." _And Angelina was wrong. Kagome - 1, Angelina - 0._ "Anyway, I'm sure you'll fit in as soon as you make a few... adjustments. You're welcome to eat lunch with me today, and afterwards, we can go shopping."

By this time, Kagome's eyebrow had developed a steady tick. "No thanks." Later, she would swear that the entire room had gone silent.

"Excuse me?" Kagome almost felt sorry for the girl - obviously she didn't hear the word 'no' very often.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me. I can fend for myself if you don't mind." She was about to put on her headphones, but her eyes narrowed when Kikyo grabbed her wrist.

"I think you're a little confused," Kikyo stated, her grip tightening. "I run things around here. People do what I say, when I say them. I suggest you show a little more consideration when you're around me. Or else your welcome will be short lived."

Kagome couldn't help herself, though she tried - she wrenched her wrist away and started cracking up. Students turned around to stare, but she couldn't stop laughing. Gradually wiping the tears from her eyes, Kagome smiled. "You know, put a tiny growl at the end of it and it might sound a little more threatening."

"Why you little... do you even know who I am?" Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Look, as much as I like to play 'Make the Slut Look Stupid', it gets boring after awhile. So if you don't mind, get lost and leave me the hell alone." She put on her headphones and flipped through her CD case.

Grinning when she heard the stilettos click away on the tiled floor, her head popped up when someone scooted their desk next to hers. "You know, you're pretty tough for a new chick." The speaker was another student. His black hair was pulled back into a rattail, and he had gold hoops on his earlobes.

Kagome snorted. "I've met dead deer on the side of the highway that were tougher than her - but just as stupid." The guy smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Miroku Tetsuko." Kagome glanced at it, but went back to her CDs.

"You already know my name."

Miroku blew out a breath and tried again. "So, came all the way from California, huh?"

"Yep."

"How was your trip?"

"As shitty as this conversation."

"What the hell is your problem?" Kagome gritted her teeth and turned to her right. Sitting in the seat next to her was a guy - a really cute guy, but still a guy. She was struck by a feeling a deja vu at the sight of his silver hair and gold orbs. _Those eyes are really familiar. Such a nice shade of gold. Soooo pretty - Kag, stop it. Get a grip! _She couldn't really blame herself, though - she'd gone so long without a relationship that she was beginning to have romantic thoughts about her toothbrush.

The guy smirked. "See something you like?"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and glared. "Fuck you!"

"Any time, babe." He hooked his arms behind his head.

She growled and slammed down her CD player. "Idiot!"

"Wench!"

"Moron!"

"Dumbass!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Man whore!"

"I see you've wasted no time welcoming our new student, Inuyasha. But please, keep the flirting until after class so I can start." Everyone in the class laughed, and both Kagome and Inuyasha turned scarlet. The teacher smiled and turned to the blackboard.

"Now, we left off last week discussing electron configuration and I want to take it a step furthur by doing some example problems in class. These will be on the quiz on Thursday, so can anyone tell me the configuration of platinum?"

A solitary hand went up. "Yes Sango?"

"1s2, 2s2, 2p6, 3s2, 3p6, 4s2, 3d10, 4p6, 5s2, 4d10, 5p6, 6s2, 4f14, 5d3." The voice belonged to a girl sitting in the front row of desks. Her chocolate colored hair was tightly braided down her back, and she wore baggy overalls and a navy t-shirt. Wire rimmed glasses sat on her nose, and she kept her head down towards her desk.

Several students snickered as someone in the classroom muttered, "The nerd scores again!"

"Quiet Janeko," the teacher ordered. "I won't hesitate to give you that failing grade if you continue with disrupting my class. And you need my cooporation to participate in the soccer game on Friday."

Kagome frowned as the student merely rolled his eyes and threw a wadded up piece of paper at the girl's back. The girl grabbed the ball of paper, opened and read it, and tossed it onto the floor.

"Sango's answer is correct, and many of you made similar mistakes on your homework. Instead of following the order of quantam levels as I told you, many went by numerical standards..." _This is going to be a long day..._

* * *

A/N: Just another update. Don't forget to R&R, or check out my other stories!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	9. Expedition: Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: Just another update - I've gotten more time to work on this story than I thought I would. Don't forget to R&R. 

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 9: Expedition: Lunch

"Ugh, this is a madhouse!" Kagome yelled, trying to get her voice heard above the swarm of students. Her English language class had just ended, and the schedule had her marked down for a sixth period lunch. Unfortunately, she had a good feeling that it'd take a while to actually GET to the cafeteria.

Moose, who never moved from his spot as her shadow, shook his head. "You young scraps may be able to survive without food, but a man's got to eat!" With that, he grabbed his charge's arm, placed her behind him, and began barreling through the crowd.

He pulled her along as easily as a five pound weight, and she heard the unfortunate stomps and cracks of victims falling to Moose's feet. Jerking to a stop, her head snapped back and came forward, leaving her to see pretty colors until her eyes focused. Moose smile down on her happily as he opened the door to the cafeteria. "After you."

"At least you're good for some things..." Kagome muttered, walking down the aisle of tables. She passed by Kikyo on her way, who glared at her and said something to the mass of girls around. They all burst into laughs, but Kagome rolled her eyes and gave them the one finger salute over her shoulder.

Trying to ignore the eyes of the cafeteria that were pointed straight at Moose, she scanned the tables for places to sit and relax. None really appealed to her, except for one at the very far end corner. Only a few people were scattered in the seats.

"Go ahead and get your food," she told her guard. She watched as his eyes glazed over and he started stampeding over to the food line, tossing aside anyone who got in his way.

Taking her backpack off her shoulder, Kagome approached the table and instantlysomeone from her biology class. The quiet girl Sango was sitting closest to the wall. Another student was leaning back against the table, talking to an older girl across from him.

Taking a deep breath, she motioned towards a stool. "Mind if I sit here?"

The girl looked up from her pre-calc book in surprise. The two students down from her stopped their conversation. "Uh, sure." The girl wiped her hands on her overalls and stuck her right out. "I'm Sango Hiraikotsu. We've got period one to four together, don't we?"

Kagome nodded and accepted her hand, setting her bag down by her feet. "Yeah, but I don't know what my afternoon classes are."

Sango held out her hand. "Let me see your schedule." Kagome fished the piece of paper out of her bag and handed it across the table. "We've got Japanese History and study hall in the library together."

"Nice," Kagome replied, fishing out her brown bagged lunch.

"So, did you really move here from the United States?" Sango asked, twirling her chicken salad around the fork.

Kagome grinned. "Yep, all the way from Burgston, California."

"Whoa, that's a long fli - " She turned her head towards the other three that were pretending to not evesdrop. "Oh, get over here." The two quickly scooted over to join the conversation.

"Okay, so these two weirdos occupy 'The Table.' " She made a hypothetical motion with her fingers and pronounced the simple word 'table' as _tab-lay_. "They occupy it with me - the school's biggest weirdo and nerd. But I'm sure you've already figured that out."

Kagome laughed. "If I ever paid attention to stereotypes, I would have grown up worshiping Barney."

Sango smiled. "Well, first off that's Kagura Fukumoto. This is her last year at Sengoku Jidai IF she actually decides to get off her lazy butt and study for the exams." She pointed her thumb at a girl who looked to be around eighteen. Her long black hair was pulled into two knots at the nape of her neck, and she had dozens of black and white beaded chokers around her neck. Kagura only wore simple khaki cargos and a yellow t-shirt that had a black '?' on the front, and Vans on her feet. She waggled her fingers at Kagome, who frowned when she heard the last name. Kagura quickly nodded her head, her red eyes never leaving Kagome's.

She bit her tongue and let Sango continue with the introductions. "The dork down there is Jakotsu Hishinuma, but sometimes we call him MoonMan or Mooner."

"Why?"

"Because dude, it totally fits me." Jakotsu was dressed in torn blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a ragged t-shirt. "I can fly in my mind. Like, I can soar." He giggled and then did a stoner laugh, huffing and chuffing.

"Oh boy." Kagome shook her head. _His brain probably looks like those clumps of dead coral you buy in the pet store to put in aquariums._

Just then, Moose sat down in the stool next to her. He looked absolutely ridiculous in Kagome's opinion - a six foot seven beast who's knees wouldn't even fit under the cafeteria table. Not to mention the fact that his plastic tray was stocked two feet up in the air with food. He let out an exhasperated sigh and dug in. "Man, I could use a cigarette right now."

"No smoking. I'm not ready to get lung cancer right now, thanks very much."

"Yeah man, cigarettes can kill you." Mooner giggled. "Better off with weed, dude." Moose gave him a deadpan stare behind the sunglasses.

"Who's the bong user?"

"Hey! A man's got his, like, rights to do what he wants," Mooner replied, picking his ear.

Kagura leaned forward. "See, we can't really imagine Mooner as a man. More like Peter Pan on pot." Kagome laughed.

"I get it. A little too much time in Never-Never Land, right?"

"So now that we've covered MoonMan's tendencies," Sango drawled. "The little fireball next to him is Shippou Kashikoi."

Kagome peered around Moose's back and spotted a bundle of cloth sitting to Mooner's right. The bundle peered back with green eyes and glared. "What? WHAT?" The bundle turned out to be a kid, possibly a little younger than Souta. He had bright orange fluffy hair, and wore a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Uh, isn't he a little young to be here? I mean, he's just a kid." Shippou turned red.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Oh, pipe it, little dude." Mooner reached over and ruffled his buddy's hair.

"He's young," Sango admitted. "He's only supposed to be in grade three, but the kid's a technical genius - can program with the best of the computer wizards in the advanced classes."

"I told you, I'm not a kid!" Shippou hopped on top of the table and waved his arms, and Kagome couldn't help herself - she tried, she really did, but this was an emotional time for her. She reached up, grabbed the little boy, and held him in a bear hug.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" To everyone's, and Shippou's surprise, he blushed a deep red and kept still.

Moose grumbled and grabbed Shippou by the back of his shirt, hauling him out of Kagome's arms. "That's close enough to my charge, fuzzball." Shippou glared and sank his teeth into Moose's nose, taking the chance to escape underneath the table when Moose's hands went to his face. "Ow, you little freak!"

"Moose!" Kagome admonished. "I won't have that kind of language around a child. Now shut up!" Shippou climbed back onto Kagome's lap and she put her arms around him. Her instincts were to hide and protect - Kagome Higurashi, mother cat.

The little outburst had gotten everybody's attention back onto Moose, who was rubbing his now bright red nose. "Would you mind explaining why Gigantium's following you around?" Sango asked, pointing.

Kagome's eyes drifted over to Kagura, who shook her head. "Um, I can't really explain it. It's a freaky family issue that's never been resolved, so they hit me with this guy."

"Bummer dude. Major bummer, but the dude could hook you up with some awesome shiz." Sango and Kagura rolled their eyes, and Sango leaned forward.

"MoonMan's been experimenting with pharmaceuticals since he was a teen and for the better part of his life has made no sense at all. Usually it's best to ignore him," Sango cautioned.

"I think I'm going to like this table..."

* * *

"Hello? Yash?" A hard flick on the nose brought Inuyasha's attention away from the far table. "You haven't stopped staring at the new girl ever since she came into homeroom this morning." Miroku fluttered his eyelashes. "Does wittle Inu-baby have a crushie-wushie? Kikyo might be a little upset at that." Of course, they both knew that Kikyo tended to claim something, living or non-living, and never let it out of her death grip. 

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled. He stood up, tossed his tray in the garbage, and sat back down at the table. All of the Varsity soccer players sat at the same table, with the exception of Miroku - he had no interest in school sports whatsoever, but most of the players liked him well enough to tolerate him. That or the fact that they like seeing him get physically assaulted by the female population of Sengoku Jidai.

"Why is she sitting over there anyway?" he asked, not even realizing that his attention had gone back to the new girl. "Most would have jumped at the chance to sit with that witch, but not this one."

Miroku shrugged and closed the car magazine he was reading. "Who's that she's sitting with?"

"That chick Sango or something. She's in our biology class."

"Oh yeah." Miroku cocked his head. "She's not that bad looking, you know?"

"Yeah, if you're a mile away and you squint." The voice that sounded from behind them came from non other than the other co-captain of the Varsity soccer team.

"What the hell do you want, Kouga?" Inuyasha muttered, propping his feet up onto the table. Kouga Morikowo, who wore his standard jeans, t-shirt, and headband, smirked.

"Just noticing that you're checking out the new meat that came in this morning."

"What makes a difference to you?"

Kouga shrugged. "Nothing really. But everybody's talking about the chick, especially after she blew Kikyo off." He narrowed his eyes. "I might just have a go at her. I could use a new toy lately."

"Not a chance!" Inuyasha glared at him, not realizing what he'd just said. Kouga had thankfully grown bored with the conversation and walked over to the opposite end of the table.

Miroku stuffed his magazine into his bag. "Why're you getting so worked up over some new girl?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

As the halls quieted around her, Kagome sedatedly loaded her backpack with her binders and books. The last bell had just rung, signaling the end of the school day. Moose stood beside her and held out his hands to carry any extra items, but both of them looked up when they heard footsteps. 

Kagura Fukumoto stood with her hands tucked into her back pockets and her bag thrown over her shoulder. "I guess you want answers?"

Kagome sighed. "I've been wanting answers ever since I got to Japan." She glanced up. "I didn't figure Naraku to be a father type."

"That's because he's not," Kagura retorted, shifting her bag. "He's my uncle. My mother died when I was born, and my father's dead. Naraku was his brother."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, me too." ...

"Want a ride?"

"Sure." Kagura threw her backpack at Moose, who caught it easily. "How about I show you and your brother the highlights of Tokyo?"

* * *

A/N: Okie, just another simple update. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	10. Study hall rumble

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... unfortunately.

* * *

A/N: I'm on an updating roll! Here's another unscheduled update for you guys - I go when my muses move me. R&R! But first, some R2R! 

**crazy-punk-girl**: Thanks for the review.

**Izayoi**: I know, but it fits in perfectly with my chapter plans. Souta doesn't really need a bodyguard, since A. No one knows about them; B. Kagome's the future head of the company. As for the Kagome/Kagura thing - scroll down to the near end of chapter 9 and read VERY carefully. You should get it.

**SpiritSealedSlumber**: No, you won't have to wait a month. My muses are working overtime!

**animejacksparrowlover**: Um... I don't think so. I don't mess with the laws of nature - not my place of business (winks)

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 10: Study hall rumble

Almost all of the student population was gone by the time Inuyasha and Miroku slowly descended down the front stairs of Sengoku Jidai. The bell had rung and everyone had cleared out, leaving only the two to walk to Inuyasha's car.

"Want to catch a movie?" Miroku asked, opening the car door.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I have to be back in an hour for soccer." He threw his bag over the front seat and into the back. "I'm not doing anything aft- Miroku, get back here!" His friend, who had been staring at across the parking lot with a line of drool from his mouth, was running across the pavement. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He took off after him, grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him backwards.

"Oh, come on, I just want to look at it!" The object of Miroku's obviously one track attention was a truck sitting underneath the shade of an oak tree - although Inuyasha had to admit, it was a beautiful piece of machinery.

Miroku skillfully wiggled out of his grip and stepped in front of it. Reaching under, he popped the hood and raised it up.

"Miroku, get out of there! I don't want some guy coming back to find us messing with his truck." Miroku gave a half-hearted wave.

"Get a grip, Yash. Besides, I was made to admire and love these things." He stuck his head inside to take a peek, and gave a low whistle. "This wasn't some factory line product - somebody had this thing decked out to a T. V10, 6.8 L, 4x4, full torque - I think I'm in love."

"Yeah well, smooch some other time, you dork. Let's g - "

"Hey!" Both boys jumped out of their skin, and Miroku whacked his head on the inside of the hood. Rubbing his head, he turned around to look at the new arrival. A kid, probably no older than than nine, was glaring at them with his arms crossed over his chest. "That's MY truck you're poking around in."

The two exchanged glances. "Sure kid. Whatever you say." Miroku went back to keep looking, but the kid beat him to it. He reached up and slammed the hood back down, narrowly missing taking off the tips of Miroku's fingers.

"You little brat," Inuyasha growled, taking a step forward. "What crazy babysitter let you out of your cage - "

"Just what the HELL do you think you're doing!" The boys went still as a shadow was cast over them, and Inuyasha whipped around to come nose to nose with the new girl, who had her hands on her hips and a red face. Some other girl he vaguely recalled was standing behind her along with the monster who followed her.

"This is YOUR truck?" Miroku asked, rubbing the lump on his head. Obviously things were a little more different in America than he had originally thought.

"Damn right, that's my truck!" The girl, Kagome he remembered, pointed at the back window. "Do I have to get that sign in Japanese for you morons to understand!" Both boys glanced over, and they knew English well enough to comprehend what it said - **Don't touch my truck. Ever.**

Giving a growl, Inuyasha pointed a finger at the kid, who was hiding behind the girl's back. "Is that thing your brother? Because he almost took off Miroku's fingers!"

"So what?" Kagura shot back, looking bored out of her mind. "You numb nuts shouldn't have been in the truck in the first place!"

"What the heck's your problem?" Inuyasha shouted back. _God, why the hell does she irritate me like this!_

Growing redder by the minute, Kagome waved her hand. "Stun gun 'em, Moose!"

Inuyasha's eyebrow began to tick as the giant pulled out a rectangular black object and tested the voltage. He grabbed Miroku's collar and ran, just in time to dodge Kagome, who'd yanked the stun gun and dove towards him.

"These American chicks are nuts! Nuts, I tell you!"

* * *

Friday afternoon rolled around the corner faster than Kagome had ever thought it would. She was exhausted, sore, and brain dead - nothing sounded better to her than just falling to the floor and curling up in a ball. 

Her entire week had consisted of daily meetings in her father's office, reviewing procedure manuals, record books, financial reports, and receiving 'lessons' from Myouga on how to become a ruthless, money-guzzling goon. _Just what I wanted to do with my spare time_, Kagome thought sarcastically as she entered the library.

Her study hall was the last period of the day, and thankfully she had Sango in it with her. Walking down the aisles of shelves, she spotted her newest friend in their usual table by the window. The library wasn't all that bad - high ceilings, new floors, cement walls, and fans that kept the temperature acceptable. It was definitely better than a stuffy classroom, with one exception - she had every person she hated in the library with her.

She had on her men's khaki cargos, a black studded belt, a black long sleeved v-neck shirt, black sandals, and a black choker. Her hair, which she had rinsed the color out of the day before, hung in loose midnight waves down her back.

Setting her backpack down on the floor, Kagome gracelessly fell into the chair across from Sango and rested her head on the edge of the table. "If I randomly stop breathing, don't bother to resuscitate me." Moose, who stood against the wall, didn't look to upset at the notion.

Sango laughed and tossed her a Coke that she'd bought from the vending machine. "Don't look so grim. It's Friday, and you can relax all weekend. Where as I have to work tonight." The mere thought of Myouga having two full days to torture her made her groan.

"Yeah, right. I've got so much crap tha - " She stopped as shadows fell over her back.

"Hello... Kagome." She growled deep in her throat as Kikyo's light and taunting voice invaded her precious ears. _Does this girl ever let up?_ "How has your week been?"

"Why don't we just skip the formalities and cut to the chase, Kikyo - what do you want?"

Kikyo smiled and let her posse gather around Kagome. "I'm surprised you need to ask. You made me look like a fool in front of everybody."

"Please don't flatter me. It wasn't that hard," Kagome shot back.

"Look, you little smart ass," Kikyo hissed. "I heard that you almost zapped my poor Yasha to death. So stay the hell away from him!" Kagome gave a look over at said Honey Bunny, and saw him exchange a pained and annoyed glance with his friend.

"Hate to break it to you, but your Honey Bunny doesn't seem too thrilled with your declaration of everlasting love." Snickers could be heard around the library, and Kikyo turned red. "Might you be a little crazy with the 'I die, you die with me' routine?"

"You freak," she yelled. "You're the one that's crazy. Living with that retarded brother of yours - yeah, that's right. I know all about him and - " The next second, Kikyo was pinned up against a bookshelf. She couldn't move, because Kagome's hand was holding her there - by her throat.

Kagome had a temper - yes, she admitted that. But after several years of continous counseling by her guidance counselor and reprimands by Angela, she'd learned to basically keep herself under control. Except that any deragatory mention of her little brother would always set her off.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you," Kagome hissed, tightening her grip and slamming Kikyo harder into the shelf. "That it's rude to degrade people that are less fortunate than you are?" Her face was stone white and still, but her blue eyes had turned dark and had narrowed into slits.

Kikyo couldn't speak, probably because of the choke hold on her larynx. Her face was turning blue, and she clawed at the hand that held her there.

"What the hell are you doing? Cut it out!" Inuyasha, though he hated Kikyo, came up behind and grabbed Kagome's free arm. Without loosening her grip, Kagome turned and aimed a perfect hook at his face. He ducked, but lost his balance and stumbled back.

Kikyo's posse milled around frantically, and even Sango was looking frightened at the situation. It didn't look like Kagome would be loosening her hold any time soon.

Suddenly, Kagome found large hands encircling her upper arms, and she was lifted effortlessly away from Kikyo and held above the ground. Moose refused to let her go, even though Kagome kicked him square in the chest. "Damnit Moose!"

People milled around Kikyo, who'd slumped to the ground holding her throat. Even Inuyasha seemed a little concerned, but just because he didn't want to be a witness to an attempted murder. Trials were so tedious...

Sango stood up, grabbed her and Kagome's bags, and ran quickly towards the door. Moose had let Kagome down, but made her walk out towards the exit.

"You bitch! You and your brother are crazy!" When Kagome turned and lunged with the full intent of gouging Kikyo's eyes out with her thumbs, Moose caught her around the waist and swung her around.

"Woah there, tiger."

"Let me go, Moose." She struggled hard against his iron hold. "Let me go!"

"Not on your life," Moose stated, carrying her out the door. "Myouga would kill ME if I let YOU kill HER. Plus, I wouldn't get my paycheck."

* * *

Kagome tossed the doors of the penthouse open and stomped inside. She kicked off her sandals, went into the the family room, and threw her empty backpack against the wall in frustration. 

"Aren't you even going to thank me?" Moose inquired. He sat down on the leather couch with a beer in his hand. "I mean, I did stop you from doing fifteen to twenty in a juvenile detention center."

Kagome shot him a wry look. "Yeah, thanks. Next time, I'll just make sure to have you lie on the stand." The phone in the kitchen rang, and she groaned. "What now?"

She picked it up and stopped in surprise. "Souta? Where are you calling from?... I thought you were at school working on a project... Invited over?... I don't know... Fine... Just make sure to take your tablets, okay?... All right, love you. Bye." She set down the phone, looking at it in wonder. "He actually got invited to someone's house."

"Wow. I guess even weirdos can have friends." He blanched at the absolute death glare that Kagome shot him. "Don't hurt me!"

Kagome stopped in the middle of hurling a chair and glanced around the penthouse. She hadn't bothered to clean up since the unpacking, and garbage was littered around the dirty rooms. She sighed and set the chair down. "Fine, but you're helping me clean."

"What? No way!"

"Yes way. That's an order."

"Fine, but I absolutely don't do windows."

* * *

Two hours later, the penthouse was sparkling clean and perfectly tidy. The windows glistened, the carpets were vacumned, and not a speck of dust touched a piece of furniture. Kagome had changed into black pajama pants and a white System of a Down t-shirt, and Moose had thrown on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. 

"Want to watch a movie?" she asked, picking up two cans of Coke out of the refridgerator. Moose stowed the vacumn and cleaning supplies in the storage closet next to the fridge and nodded. They both looked up in surprise when the penthouse doorbell rang.

"Just chose a DVD and pop it in," Kagome called, hopping up the step to the front door. She turned the knob and pulled the door open, almost dropping her drink when she saw who it was.

"Sango!"

"Kagome!" Both girls looked equally surprised to see each other. Sango was attired in a maid's uniform, and was holding onto a cleaning cart. "You actually live in this place?"

Kagome mentally whacked herself on the head, realizing that she'd possibly blown everything. "Um, yeah. What are you doing here?"

Sango face went red and she turned her eyes downward. "Well, I'm the cleaning crew. This is my weekend job." Kagome vaguely recalled Sango mentioning something about work earlier in study hall that day. _I'm such a loser. If I'm not careful, I might just get myself hit by a car - what a pity _that_ would be._

"Um, I just finished cleaning the penthouse. So there's really nothing for you to do. Of course, I had Moose to help me." Sango peered around her and caught sight of the bodyguard, who waved from the couch. "Do you have any other stops tonight?"

Sango shook her head. "This is my only apartment on Fridays."

"Cool. Want to hang out the rest of the night?"

"Are you serious?" Sango looked surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be. After what I pulled today, you deserve some pampering. So drop your cart in the foyer, and I've got some clothes if you want to change into them."

"Thanks." Sango pushed the cart into the foyer and tucked it into a corner. "Uh, am I still getting paid?"

Kagome shot her an exhasperated look. "Sango, just dealing with me deserves payment."

"So utterly true."

"Moose, shut up!"

* * *

A/N: Okie, just another simple update. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	11. The Caverns

Disclaimer: What do you think?

* * *

A/N: Okay, I've been EXTREMELY generous with my updates lately, and I want some freaking more reviews - my muses are getting pissed! So do them a favor and just review, PLEASE! Before they kill me! 

**Izayoi** - Since you're having trouble, let me explain: In chapter 9, Kagome hears Kagura's last name - Fukumoto. She then grasps that Kagura is related to Naraku Fukumoto, who I'm sure you know. Kagura nods quickly to confirm Kag's suspicions. Then at the very end, Kagura catches Kag alone and fills her in about how she's related to Naraku - Kagura is the only one besides Moose who knows about Kagome at the school. Got it?

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 11: The Caverns

A hand emerged underneath the purple plaid comforter, grabbed the wailing alarm clock, and threw it across the room. Blessed silence engulfed the grand master suite like a heavy cloak, and Kagome snuggled even deeper into the warm recesses of her dreamworld.

"Kagome, get up." She groaned and rolled over, coming face to face with a freshly showered and dressed Sango.

"Go away," she moaned. Sango rolled her eyes and ripped the comforter away from Kagome's curled up body.

"It's past ten. You said we could go at nine, so get up." Kagome ignored her, and Sango reached over and grabbed an available ear.

"Ow! You stupid nerd!" Sango paid her no heed and dragged her towards the bathroom.

"Damn straight I'm a stupid nerd - a stupid nerd that wants to go downtown! You've got twenty minutes." Kagome slammed the door in her friend's face, but Sango grinned as she heard the shower start. She headed out into the kitchen and saw Moose already eating at the counter.

"Still mad at me for last night?" she asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice. She'd borrowed some clothes from Kagome, since she wasn't about to walk downtown in her maid uniform - black jeans, Birkenstocks, a white t-shirt that had "Magic Mirror on the Wall Says: You suck!", and close fitting red plaid overshirt. Her chocolate hair was pulled down into two messy knots at the base of her neck and she still wore her wire glasses.

Moose grumbled behind his english muffin. "Didn't have to kick me so damn hard," he retorted.

"You were in the way of the television." Sango rolled her eyes and took a swig of juice from the carton. "Future warning - when I tell you to move, move."

Moose went to give her the one finger salute, but Sango chucked a spoon and hit him dead in the forehead. "Ow!"

"God, are you guys already at it?" They both turned to see Kagome, her long hair still damp from the shower.

"Where's your cape?" Sango inuired, downing more orange juice. "You have super speed or what?"

"Super speed to kick your ass," Kagome retorted. She was dressed in her black OneStar Converses, black knee high sheer socks, a cargo mini-skirt, and her studded belt. She'd thrown on a tight white t-shirt with a black Von Dutch tanktop over it, and had run lightweight gel through her hair. Her face was clear of make up, and she was tugging her black sex bracelets over her right wrist.

Sango tugged on her shirt. "Ready to go?" Kagome nodded and looped her backpack purse over her back.

"We have to pick up So - that may be him right now." She reached over and grabbed the phone that was ringing, and pressed the 'talk' button. "Souta? Good, we were just coming to get you... no, I want you to come with us... With your friend's parents...?" She paused, clearly torn. "Well, I guess that's okay. We won't be back until probably after one, so we'll pick you up at your friend's... All right, love you." Kagome put the phone back onto the receiver.

"Change of plans," she said, grabbing her truck keys off the counter. "Souta's going to an arcade with a friend and his parents. So we've got until then to hang around."

Sango nodded and grabbed her wallet. "Come on Moosey."

"Don't call me that, dammit."

"Moosey Moosey Moosey!"

* * *

"Have you noticed people staring at us?" Sango leaned over to whisper. Kagome, who was glancing at something in a display window, smirked. 

"Nope," she responded, taking a sip of her smoothie. "I was distracted by the constant flashing lightbulbs." Another flash went off in her face, and Kagome growled. "Tourists... they need to die."

"Come on," Sango said. She grabbed her friend's arm and yanked her off the sidewalk. Moose placently followed his charge into the dark store.

"What is this?" Kagome asked. The store looked very cramped from the outside, but it seemed to stretch on forever in length. Tables of Cds and cassettes were placed in neat aisles, each marked with category and name cards.

"Dingleberry's," Sango replied, picking up a Cd and reading the label. She put it down and pointed over towards a check out stand. "That's the owner over there. This place's been running for the past twenty years, and they carry everything - from Japanese to English, if Dingleberry's doesn't have it, nobody will."

"Jackpot!" Kagome screamed, dashing to pick up an old Dropkick Murphy's album that she'd spotted. "They don't even have this in the US anymore."

"Told you this place was good," Sango said, looking over her friend's shoulder. The trio had been trampsing around the Tokyo shopping district for the past two hours, and Kagome was having a blast. Not only did she now know where to find the best smoothies in the entire world, she'd also found her own personal heaven in Dingleberry's. She grabbed five more Cds and headed towards the checkout, with Moose right on her tail.

She set the albums onto the counter and fished around in her backpack. The man behind the counter smiled and rang the items up. "Good afternoon, Sango."

"Hey Mr. D. What's cracking?" He had a jovial face, cheery eyes that were hid behind spectacles, and a round belly - not to mention a smile that could light up a room.

"Oh, nothing much my dear. Have you gotten bored with the last three albums you picked up last week?"

Sango laughed and pointed towards Kagome. "Mr. D, Kagome Higurashi. She just came in from the U.S. last week and I'm showing her around." Then Sango pointed her thumb behind her. "And that's Moose. He's Kag's, um, uncle."

"Oh my," Mr. D exclaimed, taking in Moose's towering height. "Well, it was very nice meeting you, Kagome."

"Likewise, Mr. D." Kagome grabbed the bag, turned around, and grabbed Moose's arm, leading him out of the store. She heard Sango say a brief goodbye and follow them out.

"My uncle?" Kagome questioned, raising her eyebrow. Her companion grinned sheepishly.

"Would you have prefered large paid stalker?" Kagome punched her in the arm and checked her watch.

"We've got another forty-five minutes until Souta needs to be picked up, so what do you want to do?" Kagome, having finished off her strawberry smoothie, rested on one leg.

Sango shrugged and took off her glasses to clean them. "I don't know. My feet hurt, and I'm all shopped out of money - my paycheck doesn't come until next week." She shot a meaningful look at Kagome, who promptly ignored it. Her attention was caught elsewhere.

"What's that place?" Sango put her glasses back on and caught sight of the brick building that Kagome was pointing to. It had a neon lighted sign hanging over the entrace, which included a metal ramp that led up to the cement deck. The red brick around the entrance was scuffed and covered in soot, but the windows were clean and paper signs flapped in the air.

"I think that's The Caverns," Sango said, walking across the street to get a better look. "It's supposed to be an underground bar or something."

"Cool, let's see." Kagome grabbed her arm and dragged her up the metal ramp, their shoes making heavy thuds. She reached down and picked up a loose piece of paper. "'Music Fest - Being held this year at The Caverns - Don't Miss It!'"

Sango cautiously stuck her head inside the building. The front entrance led down to a metal staircase, and they could hear shouting and scuffling from down below. "Feel up to it, Moose?"

Moose puffed out his chest and stalked in. "Just walk behind me - you don't know what kind of crazy nuts these places carry." Kagome rolled her eyes but followed her bodyguard. The staircase led down to the basement of the building, which had a large bar at the right corner. A large stage took up the far wall, and a room with a glass pane was set over the bar. Shadows behind the glass indicated people were moving about, and there was plenty enough activity on the floor.

Men were carrying tables and chairs to a far corner of the basement, and sound equipment was placed idily in the center.

"No, you morons!" The shrill screech of a girl's voice caught the trio's attention. "The amps go behind the stage, not in a pile here! And it's not your break until I say it is, so keep moving!" The voice belonged to a girl no older than Kagome or Sango. Her bright red hair was pulled up into two pig tails, and her green eyes showed her irritation. It was drafty in the basement, which was probably why the girl was wearing a gray sweatshirt, khaki capris, and heavy workboots.

She had a clipboard in one hand and was waving the other, trying to direct the mass of men working in front of her. The men were obviously oblivious to her, since they went on at their lethargic pace. Her frustration seemed to grow, and Moose - who hated seeing women in distress - stepped in to help.

"All right, you dip cracks!" The loud boom of his voice shot across the basement walls like a cannon. "Now, if you don't want to find a Glock 10mm shoved up your ass, you'll mind what the lady says and move it!" Kagome doubted anyone'd disobey him - they'd need to be legally insane to want to.

Her suspicions were confirmed when there was a definite increase in hustle in the building basement, and the girl with a clipboard smiled gratefully. "Well, that's a big improvement from before." She sent one last lethal glare at the workers and walked over, her heavy soled boots hitting the cement with loud thuds. "So, what can I help you guys with?"

Kagome held up a flyer. "Just saw a poster for the Music Fest and wanted the low down." The girl nodded and stuck out her hand.

"I'm basically the best person you could ask," said the girl. "Name's Ayame Tatsumi, and I'm the loser who got conned into being the set-up manager."

Kagome accepted her hand and nodded behind her. "I'm Kagome, that's Sango, and that's my uncle, um, Boris." Moose gave her a deadpan look through his sunglasses.

Ayame raised a brow skeptically. "Uncle? From the way he's packing, I'd think a little more than that." She smiled as Moose frowned. "You might want to try a looser fitting jacket."

"Hmph," Moose grumbled. He pulled at his jacket lapels, trying to make the lump disappear.

"Glock 10mm, huh? What year?"

" '97."

"Good year." She grinned at the trio. "I have an uncle up North who catalogs anything that can be termed deadly. So, what do you want to know about the Music Fest?"

"What's it about?"

Ayame waved behind her at the stage. "The Music Fest's been going on for a decade or so. It's turned into a huge string of concerts for local and national bands wanting to make it big, and the organizers decided to have it at the Caverns this year." She whacked her clipboard. "I'm with a group myself, but that didn't stop me from taking this stupid job."

"How long does it go on for?" Sango asked, heading towards the stage.

"The small concerts and gigs last for about a week on the nights, and then the last Saturday is the monster concert. Bands have to compete all through the week, and the ones that aren't eliminated by judges do a battle-off on Saturday night." Ayame wrote something down on her clipboard. "The tickets for the week have already been sold out for months, but I'll put you guys on the VIP list - token of my appreciation for the help with the numnuts."

"Cool." Kagome spelled out their names for the manager, who nodded and wrote them down as fast as she could.

"You guys should come back in the week before the concerts start," Ayame said. She made a check on the clipboard and wrote something else. "That's when the real fun begins. All of the bands meet, chat, get drunk, and socialize - I think you'll like it." She gave them a date, but paused when Moose's beeper went off.

Reaching underneath his jacket, the bodyguard pulled it out and read the number. He frowned ever so slightly and rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It's Myouga, and it's urgent." Sango and Ayame stared quizzically as Kagome's face hardened.

"Lend me your cell phone," she muttered. Moose handed her the flip phone and Kagome punched in the speed dial number. Ducking off to one side of the room, the group she left could catch phrases of the conversation.

"What do you want...? I thought today was supposed to be my break day... Can't we do it tom... But Myouga, I'm down at the... He put you up to this, didn't he...? Myouga, please... Fine." Kagome flipped the phone shut and gripped it tightly, her knuckles turning white with the stress. She turned back to her group, Moose already nodding his head knowingly.

"Sorry, but we've got to go," she said. "Something's come up that I can't get out of, but we'll be back for the night social." Ayame nodded and waved goodbye as the new trio walked back up the metal steps.

Shaking her head, Ayame thought to herself. _Maybe taking this managing job wasn't such a bad idea after all..._ Her face turned red as she heard the unmistakable crash of an amp falling on the floor. "Oh my GOD!"

* * *

"This was _supposed_ to be my day off!" Kagome crossed her arms and glared at the company's vice president. Naraku was casually leaned back in the desk's chair, a satisfied smile on his face. His custom suit was immaculately tailored, and the ink black hair was pulled into a tight braid. _You could probably swap that suit for a nuclear bomb and still have change left over_, Kagome thought ruefully. 

The sun had set hours ago, leaving the company office dressed in the shadowy darkness. Only a small lamp cast any light in the small room, and it highlighted Naraku's face to a sinister glow. The nightlife of Tokyo had come alive, with neon signs and lights that Kagome had a perfect view of from the office. Searchlights waved in the dark sky, their beams attracting tourists and locals like a dope addict to a pile of drugs.

Myouga was sitting in a shadowed chair by the bookshelves. "Naraku, please be reasonable. Kagome is only sixteen, and she needs some sort of social life to be able to cope with everything. Her having the weekends off was a part of the bargain." A fond smile graced her pursed lips as she heard the weasly lawyer try to defend her. Naraku, however, only smiled deeper and settled farther into the chair.

"What you seem to be forgetting, my dear Myouga," he said. The richness of his cultured voice flowed down Kagome's skin like cold water, causing her to shiver at the unpleasant sensation. The man could have chilled Satan by just saying a word. "Is that this girl is the heir to the largest jewelry empire in the West Pacific. Both you and I have slaved away many years to see it grow into the power that it has become today, and I will not leave it in the hands of a half trained teenager. The girl has barely any handle or grasping of the amount of work that she will be taking on; file reports, schedules, meetings, conferences, expeditions, summary documents, contracts... " His voice slowly tapered off until she strained her ears to hear him. "Since her father has had an untimely demise, it is my duty to see that she make an adequate president. And make no mistake that I shall."

"Where's Inutaisho?" Kagome demanded. _Maybe he can talk some sense into this wacko._ Her throat tightened as Naraku's eyes flashed, and she knew that he was reading her thoughts.

"Don't bother wasting your time on that sentimental fool," he hissed out between clenched teeth. "Inutaisho may have a soft spot for you, but while he is gone at home you are under _my _tutelage. And you _will_ do as I say, for the benefit of the company." He looked surprised as Kagome stalked up and placed her hands on the fine wood desk. Her eyes had turned to ice, and even in the darkness they glittered with malicious contempt for the monster before her. When she spoke, her voice never waivered and stayed commanding.

"I know what you are," she stated. "This isn't for the benefit of the company, and it never will be, will it? This is just a little game of who can control and manipulate the mouse better." She met Naraku's stare unflinching, making her bodyguard proud. "Make no mistake in this, _Mr. Fukumoto_," she spat out the title mockingly. "I will control and lead this company as my father had done before his death, but when I assume full responsibility..." She let the threat taper off into the chilled room. "Until then, _stay out of my way_."

Naraku finally lowered his eyes from hers, and Kagome was startled to see something akin to respect in those red orbs. Uncomfortable with this new feeling, she turned around and stalked for the door. Moose hoisted the sleeping Souta onto his back and followed his charge out the door.

Once the echo of the slam had died down to nothing, Myouga sighed and reached under his seat. A bottle of whiskey appeared in his hand and with a grateful sigh, he uncorked the top and took a long sip. "She's a fireball, that one."

Naraku had turned the chair and faced out the glass window. The streetlights from below bounced off his figure and he let out a low chuckle. "Oh Matosoku... she is without a doubt your daughter."_ She won't last... I'll make sure of it._

* * *

A/N: Okie-dokie, one more update. Don't forget to R&R, or check out my other stories!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	12. Snoozing, reports, ditching oh my!

Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? Hmm, lets's see...(checks Things to Do List) Take over world... nope, not yet. Stuff boiling enchiladas down my bio teachers dress... tomorrow. Find mising undies from the washer... already done that. Ah, wait, here it is... Own Inuyasha... no, no, sorry. Not quite.

A/N: Okay, another update. I've already got the next six chapters outlined on a list, so hopefully that'll speed up the update process. Have fun reading and reviewing!

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 12: Snoozing, reports, ditching... oh my!

"I _told_ you not to touch the pan," Kagome chided her bodyguard. Moose was still cradling his burnt palm, sniffling like a toddler. "If it's on a running stove and has leaping flames around it, chances are it's going to be hot." She received a shielded glare from Moose and smiled.

"I was hungry," he complained. "Besides, you were taking forever to make the eggs." Stepping down from the passenger seat, Moose shut the truck door and walked around to take his charge's bag.

Monday morning had arrived too quickly for the young heiress, who'd spent a fitful Saturday night and Sunday evening under the tutelage of a pinstripe-suited Spawn of Satan. And now she had to spent another terrifying five days at Sengoku Jidai - the very _last_ place she ever wanted to be.

Despite Kagome's foul mood, the morning had seemed to be cooperating with her. She hadn't ruined the toast at breakfast, Moose only had a minor second degree burnmark on his palm, she'd woken up without hitting the snooze button fifteen times, and she'd gotten most of the laundry done the night before.

The morning was light and crisp, meaning it would hopefully stay that way all day. A light breeze occasionally wafted through the trees that shaded her truck's parking spot, and felt good against Kagome's neck. She wore her tight black jeans, a black studded belt, Converses, and a purple and black striped collared shirt tucked into her waistband. An amber pendant hung from her neck enticingly, and the morning light reflected off her finger rings.

"If you weren't so damn impatient, that wouldn't have happened." Kagome replied, taking her bag and walking briskly toward the school's front steps.

Moose snorted. "A big man's got to eat."

"A big man should have more brains than that," she retorted. A shadow fell over her left shoulder as she reached for the school door, and Kagome already knew who it was.

"Morning _wench_." Kagome gritted her teeth, tried to count to ten, made it to six, and turned around. She instantly came face to face with the recognizable smirk of her sworn enemy. _And the morning looked so promising..._

Inuyasha, standing close to 6'1", towered above her and smirked. The light made his hair look positively ethereal, but the eyes revealed the true-to-jock cockiness and arrogance that she so greatly despised.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Kagome asked, shooting out each word through her teeth. It irriated her even more to see him unfazed by her tone, looking extremely comfortable in his jeans, navy shirt, and plaid overshirt.

The second Spawn of Satan shrugged. "Just wanted to see how my significant other was doing." Grinding her back molars, Kagome shot a look towards her bodyguard.

"Do you have an addiction for the feeling of a stun gun?" Moose took the hint and began reaching underneath his jacket.

"Whoa, down boy." Inuyasha held up a hand and smiled. "No need for that." He turned back to Kagome and sobered his face. "Kikyo's still has the bruises on her throat, you know."

Kagome snorted and walked through the entrance, the two males hot on her tail. "If you're following me to make me feel remorseful about what I did to your girlfriend, forget it." She gasped in surprise as Inuyasha grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Kikyo is _not_ my girlfriend!" Moose went to wrench him off, but Kagome held up her free hand. "No matter what she says, I'm not."

"Any particular reason why you sound like you're giving me a warning?" she asked. She glanced pointedly down at her arm, which Inuyasha was still holding onto - and quite tightly.

Following her gaze, he blushed and let go. She was surprised to see something akin to remorse in his eyes. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, making his dog ears twitch. "I don't want you to underestimate Kikyo, Kagome. She may look like a ditz, but she's got a mean streak a mile long and she does what she wants - and if it seriously hurts something _or_ someone, then she doesn't care."

"I can take care of myself," Kagome replied. She jerked her thumb at Moose. "Besides, I can't think of anybody that could take on Steroidasaurus back there." Inuyasha laughed as Moose grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you're probably right. A nuke could go off next to him and he wouldn't budge."

"Good shelter," Kagome agreed. For a few seconds either of them said nothing, standing and letting the flow of students mill around them. This was too weird for her - she liked meeting people and putting them into one category: Good people or assholes. And try as she might, she couldn't fit Inuyasha into either one. She didn't like this new personality of his.

The shrill tones of the warning bell blasted from the speakers, jostling Kagome out of her funk and dropping her mood a few notches. She shifted her bag and glared upwards. "Look, I don't know what you think you're trying to pull. First you act like a bastard, and now the nice guy routine. Well, I _don't_ buy it." She poked a finger into his chest. "Heed my advice, you stupid schmuck: Leave. Me. Alone."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And this is the thanks I get for trying to help you around here?" He smirked as Kagome stalked off down the hall, flipping him a birdy.

"Later wench."

"Jackass!" _Now that's better..._

* * *

"Rough morning?" Sango asked from behind her textbook. Kagome dejectedly dropped into the seat across from her friend and smashed her head down onto the table. 

"The worst," she replied. A throbbing pressure clung to her temples, and it only increased as she heard the loud chorus of the Merry Men entering the cafeteria - Inuyasha and his group of friends.

"Hard morning, wench?" he called from across the cafeteria. The boys he was with laughed and sat down at a table.

"Fuck off," Kagome replied sweetly. One of the boys at the table, a tall muscular pony-tailed black haired one, gave her the roving eye and blew a kiss. She gave him an eyeroll and watched as he sat down with a laugh.

Sango watched interested from across the table. "What's the deal between the two of you?" Kagome nearly choked on her saliva.

"There is no 'deal' between us!" She ripped open her lunch bag and settled down, darkly chewing her peanut butter and banana sandwich.

Sango pondered to herself for a moment. "If there's no deal between you guys, why do you get so pissed off whenever he's within a ten foot range?"

"Because he's arrogant, conceited, a jerk, rude, deceiving, spontaneous, arrogant, rude - "

"And just one of the hottest guys in the entire school," Kagura shot in, dropping down in the seat next to Sango's. "Every girl goes into a state when the guy walks by them. One girl even tried committing suicide after she looked right into her eyes - went full out Sylvia Plath. She's in counseling now."

Kagome gagged, then started laughing. "Oh, come on, you guys! Like every girl is supposed to be in love with him; how stereotypical is that?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Kagura quipped. She had on black leggings that hit her mid-calves, a jean skirt, wallet chains, and a baggy yellow t-shirt with her scuffed converses - in other words, totally herself. "Stereotypes ARE life!" She yelped as Kagome and Sango threw their wadded up trash at her.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, you wannabe good girl!" Kagome shot back. She turned to Sango, who was again immersed in her textbook. Her style was pretty much the same every day - jeans, sneakers, and usually a sweater. "What's the issue with him and the Bitch?"

Knowing 'the Bitch' meant Kikyo, Sango marked her page and set the book down. "They'd been dating off and on for a few years, but a couple of months ago Inuyasha just flat out dumped her. You could say Kikyo hasn't quite gotten the hint yet."

"Gee, ya' think?" Kagome asked sarcastically, glancing over towards the enemy table. The Bitch was currently draped across Inuyasha's lap while her friends flitted amongst themselves. She could also see the annoyed tick in her nemesis's eyebrow, and secretly wished him the best of luck with dealing with the iron grip he had around his neck.

"Kagome!" All three of the table seaters turned and found Shippou making his way towards the table. Or rather, Shippou was seated on top of Moose's head, while Moose carried enough food to feed a small country.

"Found the little guy almost trampled to death in the food line," Moose explained, setting the trays down. Shippou unwound himself from his perch and sat on the table next to Kagome.

"Aw, are your paternal instincts kicking in, Moose?" Moose merely glared and began the delicate task of shoving as much food down his throat as he could without choking - a skill that had apparently taken him years (and a few visits with Mr. Heimlich Manuever) to perfect.

"Face it, Kagome," Sango said sadly. "Those hours of penthouse cleaning are finally getting to h - " She stopped abruptly and focused her attention on something behind Kagome's back. Shippou had gone suddenly silent as well, his hands clenched into tight little fists.

"Hello... Kagome, is it?" Not recognizing the voice, she (later regretting it) turned around and met the eyes of the moron who'd blown the kiss at her. He was definitely a jock, there was no problem telling that. Unless you were blind and didn't see the soccer jersey, of course. His jet black hair was pulled into a high pony tail, with a sweatband keeping the bangs away from his face. His mockish grin flashed a full set of teeth that would give an orthodontist a hard on, the little pearly whites accenting the dark blue color of his jeans.

"Yeah?" She kept her tone monotonous, hoping the guy would take the hint and buzz off. Nope.

Instead of hitting the highway, he seated himself on the stool right behind of Shippou and leaned back against the table. "I'm Kouga Morikowo, co-captain of the school's varsity soccer team." It was obviously meant to impress her, but maybe the guy had gotten a lot of turn offs in the past? Her blank look didn't scare him off as she'd hoped it would. How how _how_ did she get herself into situations like this?

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like Sengoku Jidai so far?"

"No."

"Do you speak words containing more than one syllable?" Believe it or not, she blushed at the joke, but shook her head to clear herself.

"Look... Kouga. I'm kind of busy right now," Kagome said, motioning to the people at the table, "so what exactly is it that you want?"

Unfazed again _(God, have I lost my touch at insulting? This is NOT good...)_, Kouga merely smiled. "Just thought that a pretty thing like yourself might want a tour around our big bad school. Newcomers can get lost in here sometimes."

Kagome swallowed a huge gulp of her water. "Uh, no thanks. I've, uh, already gotten the tour... from, um, Inuyasha." Okay, she admitted it. It was stupid and moronic, but hey. She was desperate to get this guy away from her. And if that meant pitting the two emblems of hotties against one another, then so freaking be it.

Kouga's smile slipped a tiny bit. "You mean that mutt? Tell you what honey, when you're ready for a real man to show you around, don't hesitate to ask. Okay?"

Kagome opened her mouth to tell him off when they both turned to look at Shippou, who'd been growling lowly in his throat the entire time. Kouga glared at him. "Well, it's the ugly little runt. Want another thrashing?" Kagome peeked hesitantly around at Moose, who'd gone stiff. _Big mistake_, Kagome thought. Shippou was technically Moose's baby, she could see. And well, you just didn't call Moose's baby ugly or give them a thrashing - very bad for your health.

Using the good old 'stand up slowly and intimidate your opponent' technique, Moose loomed dangerously over Kouga's head. And though Kagome did want to see some pulverization going on _(What else are those muscles for, anyway?)_, Kouga was definitely smart enough to stop talking and moving. Typical predator-prey reaction: stand still long enough and hope the predator's stupid enough to forget you're there.

Moose, cracking his knuckles, let his stare radiate from behind the sunglasses. Reaching out, he grabbed the back of Kouga's jersey and lifted him effortlessly out of the chair. Amidst of Kouga's indignant yells and the laughing of the entire cafeteria, Moose deposited him back at his normal table. He exchanged a few words with Inuyasha, then went back to his stool and began eating like nothing had happened.

"It must be great having dumb muscle around to do whatever you want," Kagura thought outloud.

"Yeah, but feeding them's an absolute bitch," Kagome agreed.

* * *

Japanese history was going perfectly. The teacher had taken attendance, the class got started, and Kagome was currently half passed out on her desk. Moose sat uncomfortably in the plastic chair set up specifically for him, trying to read the latest issue of "Guns, Guns, and More Guns: What to Do With Them All?" Kagome personally didn't want to know the answer to that question. 

The professor, a shrimp of a man who looked like a disfigured and disformed version of My Little Pony, was standing at a podium. His pointing stick pointed to numerous texts on the overhead, but if he actually thought people were paying attention... Even Sango was slumped in her desk, trying to doze and not fall over.

The class stayed that way until five minutes before the bell, and the professor flicked on the lights. Kagome jerked slightly, but didn't exactly snap out of her coma. Sango, however, nodded awake and tried to look inconspicuous. Little did they both know that that evil little mutant pony was about to turn their lives into utter chaos - and without even trying, too.

"All right, everyone pay attention." He waved a clipboard up above his head. "Since we're nearing the midway point of the quarter, I need to get one finalized summary grade into the books. You'll be doing partner projects on one of the topics that we've discussed the past week, and I've already picked out your partners." A wave of groans ripped through the mass of the classroom. "Oh, stop the belly-aching," the professor chided. "It won't be that bad. You'll have simple outlined research questions, a pre-picked topic, and a basic report due." Flipping to the right page on the clipboard, he began reading off names.

Sango slouched back down in her chair and fiddled with her nails. It didn't really matter who she got, because she'd just end up doing the project herself. Time and partner management, she called it. In other words, stay out of my fucking way and I'll get us an A. She looked up when he called, "Sango Hiraikotsu... Miroku Tetsuko." Sango's jaw dropped to her desk.

The professor continued reading until he got to the last pairs. "Kagome - ... Inuyasha - "

Now come on, don't be surprised. Hearing her name and the jackass's name in the same sentence was certainly enough incentive for Kagome to snap out of her coma and try to figure out what the hell was going on. She'd heard project, Kagome, and Inuyasha - those three words, she realized as it settled over her stomach, meant instant doom. Sheer and utter destruction. Malicious content with bad bad words. Complete chaos with full intent of paralyzing and lasting mental and physical damage. Had she mentioned bad words yet?

* * *

"FUCK!" Kagome screeched, slamming her head onto her textbooks. Although the quiet library was a welcoming atmosphere from the claustrophobic classroom, it didn't change the fact that she had one of the Spawns of Satan as a _research partner_. "A research partner! That means, actually spending time with the jerk?" 

Sango, slamming the thesaurus onto the library desk, didn't look happy either. In fact, her almost always sweet neutral face was twisted into an unholy being of demonic origin... wait, that was just the way pissed off nerds looked.

"Well, at least you didn't get _Miroku_," she emphasized the name, "for a partner!"

Kagome looked up from her bed of textbooks and glared. "And _why_ exactly is that so bad?" For all she knew, this Miroku guy, though the name did sound familiar, was a saint.

Sango was about to reply, when her face turned three shades of red behind her glasses and she gave out a small squeak. "Hey, partner." Miroku, Kagome recognized as one of the guys from her homeroom, had walked up behind Sango and - oh. Need she say more?

"Hentai!" Sango screamed. She grabbed the thesaurus off the desk and proceeded to pulverize Miroku's face, arms, legs... heck, anywhere there was unprotected flesh was fair game.

Kagome watched with interest as Miroku went down to the floor. "Sango?" Her friend paused for a moment, the thesaurus over her head. Kagome walked to the stack of books on a cart and pulled out the second volume, which was a hundred fifty pages thicker. She slid it across the table. "Here."

Flashing a quick smile, Sango abandoned the book for the new one and turned back, only to find Miroku had scampered across the floor to hind behind a chair. "Are you going to keep your hands to yourself?" Sango asked, still holding the second volume. Miroku nodded nervously. "Good."

"Damn, Higurashi." _This day just keeps getting better and BETTER!_ Kagome screamed to herself.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

Said jackass was standing square on both feet, looking about as pissed off as Kagome felt. "Try and control your psychotic friend, why don't you?" Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see Sango blush in embarassment. That image only fueled the already boiling frustration inside of her that day.

She stomped up square in front of Inuyasha and, completely unaware they had the audience of the entire library, yelled into his face. "Why don't you control your lecher of a friend, huh?"

"That's not my problem!"

"I'm making it your problem, you jerk!" She waved her hands irritably. "Put a bell around his neck or something, let the girls be warned that _thing's_ coming their way. Or even better, a leash and straight jacket!"

"Shut up, Higurashi."

"Hell, while we're at it, we might as well go for total and complete lockdown in an asylum!" She poked her finger into Inuyasha's chest. "_Do_ something about it, or I will. Or better yet, I'll let Sango at him - think about what she could to with a metal bat."

Inuyasha glared at her behind narrowed eyelids. The air in the library had gone from pleasantly cool to pulsing with tense energy, the audience feeding off it like a drug addicted mob.

"What the hell," he yelled, "are you being such a bitch about?"

Kagome curled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her skin hard enough to draw blood. "Bitch? BITCH! I'll show you bitch when I break your goddamn nose!" She lunged for him and was dead set to land a good right hook across that precious nasal cartiledge - the sound of cartiledge crunching was sweet music to a seasoned fist fighter's ears.

Unfortunately, rock arms came out around her waist and caught her in the air. "I go the bathroom for five minutes, and you're already trying to commit homicide? Jesus!"

"Moose," Kagome growled, giving him a hard kick in the shins - or rather, his thigh since he was so huge and indestructable. Moose could be run over by a semi truck and walk away with one useable leg. Actually, come to think of it, his other leg would probably regenerate. "Let. Me. Go. Right now!"

"Holy shizknocker." All the heads in the room turned to see Kagura leaning against the library doorway. "I am _so_ in the wrong class. I need to be moved to this period, pronto."

Sango, the forever caretaker, frowned unhappily. "Kagura? What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in your trig class!"

Kagura waved her off with a hand. "So I skipped, whoop de freaking doo. I was walking down the hallway when I saw Rambo Meets Batman here, and though I'd pop in on you guys. And in the nick of time I'd say."

Still not satisfied, Sango rebutted. "You'll get a detention if you skip too many times."

"Pfah," was Kagura's response. "I've got better things to do. Wreak havoc on unsuspecting civilians, drink smoothies at the cafe, scope hotties. Life, liberty, and the pursuit of my happiness is at stake here, and you want me to be in _class_?"

"Yes!" Sango replied, completely immune to Kagura's sarcasm. "You're such a bad influence! Soon poor Kagome'll be ditching her classes, too, right Kagome?"

"Yipee fucking skippy," Kagome responded. She was still struggling to get loose from Moose's arms. He held her without a problem and swung her around.

"I'm on my way out for a smoothie. I think it'll be best if you bring her," Kagura motioned towards Moose's captive, "and follow me." Moose carefully deliberated his options - leave and eat food (always a plus) or tie Kagome on the floor and sit on her (not always a plus). He chose the first.

"Lead the way." Kagura smiled and disappeared out the library doors. "You coming with us, Sango?"

Sango hesitated and shook her head. "I should stay and work on the project."

Kagura gave a goofy wave. "Okies, I'll see you later!" She disappeared out the library doors, Moose hot on her heels with Kagome.

"I swear, if you don't put me down right now - "

"Kagome, I know we've gotten close these past few weeks. As close as a charge and a bodyguard can get, so I don't mean to be rude, but SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Feel better?" Kagura asked. The trio was sitting at a table in the cafe downing smoothies. Kagome took a dainty sip out of hers and nodded, finally placated enough to stop screaming. She imagined it'd been quite a sight to the cafe employees, seeing Moose run through the doors and frantically ordering a large strawberry smoothie. Especially with herself screaming her head off over his shoulder. 

"He irritates me so much," Kagome muttered. "How can you even stand being around him and not ripping his head off?"

Kagura shrugged. "He's an arrogant prickish moron. I have enough experience dealing with lording bastards to ignore them."

"Your uncle?" Kagome guessed sympathetically. "No offense Kagure, but he's an asshole extraordinaire. I should know, since I had to spend all of my weekend with the little spawn."

Kagura burst out laughing. "I know he can be difficult, but he's not that bad. Really, you just have to get used to him." Kagome stared at her, a look of disbelief on her face.

"How did you even come to live with him?"

Kagura's face sobered and she took a quiet gulp of her drink. "My parents died in a car accident when I was about thirteen. My father had been one of the vice presidents of the company before he died, and my uncle Naraku took his place after the funeral. He was the only living relative who wasn't incarcerated or in a mental asylum, so the social services decided it would be best that I live with him."  
"I'm sorry about your parents." Even though she could relate with her own experience, Kagome had a hard time finding things to say. She did temper and sarcasm, both very fluently. Anything beyond temper and sarcasm was virgin territory - dangerous and unknown territory.

"Don't worry," Kagura said airily, waving her hand. "I'm over it. And I've got five therapists and one hospitalized psychiatrist to prove it."

"Hospitalized psychiatrist?" Kagome questioned.

"He wanted me to express myself in a physical manner since I apparently had trouble relating myself when I got into fits of uncontrollable and destructable rage. I used him to express my rage."

"Bad, Kagura."

"Funny. The lawyers and the judge said the same thing."

* * *

A/N: Okie, just another update. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	13. The family of Sango

Disclaimer: What do you think?

* * *

A/N: Okay, another update since I was late with the last one. And just to let everybody know, these chapters are just the very _beginning_ of the entire story - there are so many more planned chapters that I'm not sure how long this baby'll be : ) R&R! 

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 13: The family of Sango

"Does she do anything except sleep?" Sango questioned. Wednesday morning had dawned fast and unhappily, and the groaning from Kagome's homeroom class could prove it. Kagome herself was again semi-passed out on her desk, snoozing the hours away in her dreamland. Sango sat in Kikyo's spot for the time being, going over Moose's outline for a custom ordered gun he was putting in.

Moose pretended to think hard and peered over the top of the outline. "Sleep, eat, throw things, eat. Sleep, eat, throw things, eat. Sleep, eat, throw things, eat. Nope, that's about it, besides screaming."

"I heard that," Kagome grumbled, shifting in her chair to face them. It was officially scrub day for her, only wearing gray sweatpants, sandals, and a green t-shirt. Her hair was pulled down into a high messy knot. "Sango, you might want to move." Alas, her warning was too late to save her beloved friend.

"Stupid freak, get the hell out of my seat!" Kikyo and her posse had surprisingly come in on time that morning, and now she was looking like a cat who'd gotten its tail caught in a lawn mower. Sango rolled her eyes and leisurely got up from the seat, taking her time.

"Go stand in the middle of a highway, Kikyo," she said, taking one out of Kagome's book. Ever since Kagome had walked into her life, she found herself learning to not avoid confrontation when it came her way.

"Bitch," Kikyo muttered at her remark, sullenly sitting in her chair.

"Whore," Kagome replied, half dozing once again. She giggled into her pillowed arms as she imagined Kikyo turning purple, starting at the roots of her hair, down her designer velvet shirt, into her tight jeans, and ending at the tips of her stilettoed feet.

Kikyo huffed and flounced down in her chair, her eye roving for unsuspecting victims to verbally abuse. It was a shock to Kagome that Kikyo's eye landed on one of her own posse followers.

"God Rin, did you just randomly throw on anything lying on your floor this morning?" Kikyo shot at a girl standing next to her. The girl, dubbed Rin, reached back to cautiously fiddle with her black hair. In Kagome's eyes, there wasn't anything wrong with what she was wearing - a faded blue sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Rin's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I just didn't feel like doing anything this morning, Kikyo. I'm sorry."

Kikyo merely laughed and inspected her nails. "I suggest you start feeling like it, because _I_ sure don't want to hang around with a slob. Do you, girls?" The rest of her posse anxiously shook their heads. _God, she's even a bitch to her friends. Wait, why am I surprised?_

"Hey wench." _Ugh, kicking Moose in the knee this morning doesn't make me deserve this, _Kagome said to herself. Without raising her head from her arms, she turned to look at her jean and navy t-shirt clad research partner sitting down at his desk. "Meet me in room 315 after school on Thursday. That's the only time I have free to talk about the project." Kagome yawned and scratched her eyebrow, enjoying the frown on his pouty face.

"Yeah, yeah. If I remember it, I'll be there."

"Okay, the lot of you just shut up!" The classroom door slammed close with a resounding bang, the biology professor looking thoroughly pissed. "I had bad sex last night, so don't push my buttons." A deathly stare cut down any giggles in the class.

* * *

"You're going to have to excuse the mess at our house," Sango said. She, Kagome, and Moose were seated in the truck and driving down a quiet side street near the school. "My aunt and uncle aren't exactly what you'd call neat freaks." 

"You live with your relatives?" Kagome inquired. She slowed and turned on her blinker as Sango pointed to a house. It was a small one story building, but it looked quaint and cozy. The lawn was freshly mowed, and someone had taken the time to plant flowers in the front beds. Dainty windchimes hung from a porch overhang above the front door.

"My parents don't live with me and my brother," Sango replied quickly. Her gaze was fixed on the passenger door as she hopped out of the truck. The front screen of the door was pushed open and someone stuck their head out.

"Sango? Is that you sweetie?" The voice was warm and enviting, just a tad bit lower than your average female voice.

"Hi, Aunt May." Aunt May was a stout woman, with an aged, full body and graying hair. She looked every bit the part of a comfortable suburban resident, with her pink work dress, a demure white apron, and polished black flats. "I just brought some friends over."

"That's fine honey." Aunt May's voice dimmed as she caught glimpse of Kagome's bodyguard emerging from the backseat, her tiny spectacle glasses falling down onto her nose. _This is REALLY getting old,_ Kagome thought as she descended from the truck. She knew Moose had an effect on people at first sight, but now it was getting ridiculous.

Much to her and Sango's utter shock (or horror), once Aunt May's catatonic state wore off, she giggled like a school girl. Her weathered hands flew up to cover her mouth shyly, and the shrunken-in eyes behind the spectacles gleamed with coyness of their own. "And who is this _handsome_ devil?" Moose, Kagome guessed, was not used to be referred to as handsome. He blinked in pure confusion behind his sunglasses as Aunt May latched herself onto his arm. "Do come in, Mr., uh - "

"Mamdouh Marzuq-al Ahmed Maudad," he finished for her. May giggled again and led him inside the small house.

"What a mouthful," she cooed. "Morton, get your lazy ass off that couch. We've got visitors!" A small foyer led from the door and opened into a cramped living room. A small, skinny stick figure dressed in plaid was sprawled on the beaten couch, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Stop nagging, woman." Uncle Morton waved his hand absently, intently focused on the game show on the television. Aunt May placed her hands on her wide hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Morton, you stubborn jackass of a mutilated mule, you get that ass up or I'm coming at you with a frying pan!" Uncle Morton's eyes didn't flicker from the television for an instant, and he took a slow sip of his whiskey.

"Sango, tell the bag to calm down before she has a stroke." Sango rolled her eyes and reached for her uncle's arm. Ignoring his grumbled protests, she hauled him off the couch and pushed him into the kitchen.

"You know you push her buttons for no reason Uncle Mort, so you deserve it." Aunt May smiled triumphantly and pulled a seat out for Moose.

"Thank you, dear," Aunt May cooed happily. Sango finished refilling Morton's scotch and shot her aunt a withering look of disapproval.

"You're no better than he is, you old bat," she scolded. Aunt May miffed her mouth closed and _hmph!_'d quite loudly. "I swear, you both bicker like an old married couple."

"But we are an old married couple," Morton said.

"Then act like it! Couples your age are supposed to be sweet, caring, considerate. Not ripping each other's heads off for pure amusement when you're bored." She made a sound in her throat disgustedly and settled her family down onto the kitchen table chairs. "Now, you two stay here and entertain Mr. Mamdouh Marzuq-al Ahmed Maudad. I'm taking Kagome to my room, but has Kohaku come back from Kiara's walk yet?"

"Sango! Aunt May, is Sango back?" The front door banged shut loudly and the clacking of nails could be heard on the foyer tile. A minute later, two forms bounded into the kitchen. One belonged to a small boy, probably only a year or two older than Souta. The other belonged to a large hairball of a dog, who ran smack dab into Kagome's legs and almost knocked her over.

"What the heck is that?" On further inspection, she realized that the thing was a small Alaskan malamute. Smokey gray hair covered its body, and crystal clear blue eyes stuck out from the fluffiness of its face.

"This is Kiara," Sango said, kneeling down to wrap her arms around the dog's neck. "We've had her since she was a goofy puppy and she's still goofy."

"Are they supposed to have that much hair?" Kagome knew cats. She didn't know dogs.

Sango laughed and stood back up, letting Kiara sniff her way around the kitchen. "Yeah, the hair can be a problem. Especially when she rolls in the mud and tracks it inside."

"Well, why don't you girls just go about your business and I'll entertain your friend. I know, I baked some brownies this morning and we can get to know each other better over a few of them." Moose tossed a desperate glance Kagome's way, but she waggled her fingers and smiled. _I'm not getting you out of this one._ Aunt May bounced jovially over to the counter but stopped sharply.

"Kiara! Kiara, get out of there!" The malamute's plumed tail wagged happily as her tongue made quick work of once full platter of brownies.

"At least she didn't eat the plate this time, Aunt May," Sango reasoned. "That dog'll eat anything that isn't nailed down and I mean _anything_. Floorboards, kitchen utensils, cardboard, toilet paper. And most of it always comes up the front or out the back."

"Eww."

"You're telling me."

* * *

"Tired?" Kagome lifted her head from its resting place against the window and squinted. The cab of the truck was quiet except for the soft snoring of Souta, sprawled out on the back seat. She'd decided to let Moose drive back to the penthouse, once she'd firmly instilled the hint that she'd haul off and slug him if anything happened to her truck. She hadn't been named Girl Most Likely to Dismember Someone back at St. Marguerite's for nothing. 

She gave a small smile. "A little, but Souta's even worse. He's having harder of a time adjusting to the time difference. That and his new friend is keeping him busy."

"Have you even met this new friend?" Moose asked. Kagome frowned and shifted in her seat.

"I will eventually. I can't push him. Besides, I'm sure the kid's nice." She sighed in relief when she saw the parking garage. "This research paper is going to kill me. Remind me that I have to meet with that bastard tomorrow after school."

"That 'bastard' has a name, you know," Moose teased her, sliding the parking card into the card reader once they'd turned in. The light beeped green and the blockade raised slowly.

"Really? I didn't know," Kagome bantered back.

"He's not a bad kid, Kagome." Moose parked the truck in the regular spot and killed the engine, getting out and leaving Kagome to keep frowning. She opened her door and then opened the cab door to grab her brother.

"How the hell would you know that?" She grew more suspicious as Moose visibly blanched behind his sunglasses. "Moose, spill it."

He waved his hands in front of himself. "Nothing, I know nothing! He just, uh, doesn't seem that horrible to me." Kagome humphed loudly and stalked to the elevator. Moose nudged the truck doors shut with his foot and shifted the sleeping Souta over his shoulder.

"It's impossible to believe what seems to be these days," Kagome griped, stepping into the elevator.

"Well, I know one thing to believe in," Moose stated. "You're excelling much faster than any of us ever thought you would. I've overhead Dai telling Fukumoto that you're picking up the company instruction faster than they can give it."

"Yeah, but learning to run the company is one thing. Actually doing it is another," she said, getting out the penthouse keys as the elevator stopped on their level. "Besides, annual interest percentage reports and the factoring of the yearly income divisions from each country isn't that hard."

Moose laughed. "Better keep that from Fukumoto or he'll double your tutoring." Kagome smiled and unlocked the door.

"Are we bonding?"

"Yeah, I think we are."

"Scary. Too scary."

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to R&R, or check out my other stories!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	14. Can't you put a shirt on!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Another update. Pleasant reading, and hopefully I'll have chapter fifteen up within a few hours or a day. 

_Italics _character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 14: Can't you put a shirt on?.!

_Okay Sango, get a grip. You can do this, it's not that hard. Just walk in, professionally, and discuss the research paper. If he goes for your ass, slap him with a harrassment suit. No biggie. Oh my god, I can't do this!_ Sango fiddled with the white binder in her hands, standing outside of Tetsuko Son Auto Repair Customs. The weather was being cooperative, the sky perfectly cloudless in downtown Tokyo and a wafting breeze blowing every few seconds.

Her chocolate hair was tied back into a braid, but loosened strands played on the wind and brushed into her eyes. Sango knocked them behind her ears, adjusted her jeans and hoodie, and stood up straight. Calm, business-like, and a complete chickenshit.

The little bell above the metal and glass door jingled in a high pitch, alerting anyone at the white counter. No one was behind it, but she heard noises coming through another glass door. She guessed it led to the garage, a place she really wanted to avoid.

Sango's heart almost leapt out of her chest when the metal door opened and an elderly woman walked in. Dirt and grease splotched over the gray overalls and the woman was wiping her hands on a rag. "Can I help you?" _Maybe I should just leave a note._

"Uh, hi. Is, um, Miroku around?" The woman scratched under her graying bangs and pointed a thumb through the door.

"He'll be under the blue Mercedes. Just yell." Sango nodded in thanks and pushed the door open, her nose wrinkling at the smell of gasoline and car oil. The aisle in front of her divided two rows of cars, and she could see a bright blue sportscar at the last slot. A boombox blaring music was settled on top of a metal cart, surrounded by tools, wrenches, screws, whatnot and flipflops.

Her eardrums were almost popped when she stepped in front of the speakers, and she grabbed the knob quickly, shutting the music off. Sango heard the sound of a dropping tool, a muffled curse, and a flat dolley board rolled out from underneath the car. "What the he - Sango" Miroku was lying on his back, a greasy cloth in his left hand and a wrench in another. A streak of grease smeared itself over his left eyebrow and he had a quizzical expression on his face. "What're you doing _here?_"

She cleared her throat and stepped back, giving him to room to get up. "Well, in case you've forgotten, we've been assigned the history research project. I'm not interested in failing the class, either." Miroku rolled his eyes and set the wrench down on the tool cart.

"Do you always have to act like such a hard ass?"

"Do you always have to act like such a pervert?" Sango shot back. She could feel her face growing redder by the minute - why oh why did he always make her blush?

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Miroku asked, reaching behind her to grab a bottle of water. When she felt bare skin brush her arm, only then did it occur to her that her research partner didn't have a shirt on. Not in the least.

She tried not to look, she really did. Her disobedient eyes followed the location of contacting skin and moved upwards, having an unobstructed view of his chest - a very nice chest when she thought about it. _Oh my god, what am I DOING?_

Miroku smiled smugly and took a long swig of water. "What are you staring at?" Sango snapped back to attention and backed away quickly.

"Can't you put a shirt on?.!"

* * *

All Kagome could hear was a steady clanking as her flipflop clad feet smacked against the cheap tile of the school's hallway. She'd never explored this wing of the school before, and she'd been there long enough to know what wings the classrooms were in, including the floor levels. 

"Where exactly did he say for you to meet him?" Moose, forever faithful in his stalking duties, walked closely behind Kagome and held two hot dogs in each hand.

"Room 315," Kagome replied. She glanced back and saw her bodyguard stuff two of the hot dogs into his mouth.

"Whaf's wong wif you?" he asked around the mouthful of meat. Kagome made a mental note to go over etiquette with her bodyguard sooner or later.

The farther the duo walked down, the louder the clanking got until they finally reached the source - room 315. In other words, the weight room. Moose saw the sign above the door, started cracking up, and almost choked.

"He got you this time," Moose crowed, wiping his face on his sleeve.

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed the knob of the door. "Yeah, yeah. He better have a shirt on, that's all I have to say." _Why is it that every guy in this school seems quite fine with being a pervert? _Kagome thought to herself, pushing the door open.

The smell of steel, grease, and sweat assaulted her senses instantly and made her eyes tear. Full length mirrors took up the entire left wall of the weight room and she caught a glimpse of her 'significant other's' reflection. Kagome could see, however, that he was indeedy wearing a tanktop.

"Very slick, you pervert." Kagome spat, stomping over free weights scattered on the floor. "Is this how you get your jollies?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued his sets with the leg press. "I'm on varsity soccer and this is the only free time I've got. Either we do it here or we don't do it at all. What's it going to be?" Kagome growled, not liking being backed into a corner with two decisions - stay, be annoyed, and ace the project; leave, be satisfied and happy with the Hagen Daz at home, and flunk the project. _I'll regret it, I know it._

Sighing, she sat down on one of the machine's benches. "How exactly are we going to work on the project _here?_" Her eyes followed the nod of his head, catching sight of a laptop hooked into a phoneline outlet.

"Start searching." Kagome rolled her eyes, stood up, and grabbed Inuyasha by his ear. "Ow! Let go, damnit!" She dragged him over to sit on one of the folding chairs set up near the laptop and glared at him.

"Look," she began, shoving him down. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do. Unfortunately, our asses are grass unless we do the project _to-geth-er_. I'm not going to be stuck doing all the work and I've got enough shit to worry about." She took a seat on the chair and opened the internet icon, ignoring Inuyasha's mumbles as he rubbed the sorespot on his ear.

"What was our topic?" she asked, typing in a search website.

"Reasons and consequences of the warring states during the feudal era," Inuyasha replied. He watched as Kagome nodded and typed in the keywords, her fingers moving lithely across the keyboard.

Five minutes passed of complete silence, Kagome scanning the search results, Inuyasha still rubbing his ear, and Moose chomping away at the hotdogs he had left. Inuyasha eyed her still form and decided to make a pitch.

"So... I don't think you've ever explained to anyone why you hauled ass all the way from California to here." Kagome's eyes flicked to him before returning to the computer screen.

"I really don't see why you're interested in that," she said. "It's just some family issues that got screwed 21 ways to Sunday." Inuyasha snorted.

"Then why do you have Makeen following you around?" he asked, his head nodding in Moose's direction. Moose stopped chewing and glared at him, having the full effect after removing the sunglasses.

Kagome frowned and turned. "How the hell do you know that his name's Makeen?" she demanded. Moose swallowed and spoke, still glaring at the teenager.

"We know each other. Just acquaintances." Kagome opened her mouth but stalled as Moose got up abruptly and left. Presuming he left for the restroom, she focused her attention on Inuyasha.

"Spill it," she said blatantly. "How do you two know each other" She could see Inuyasha working to find an explanation, but he sighed.

"We just know each other. End of story."

"No, not end of story," Kagome retorted, closing the laptop. "Stop being a jackass and just tell me!"

"Stop being a stubborn wench and maybe I will!" he yelled. Kagome clenched her hands and reopened the laptop. _Oh god Kagome, just relax. Breathe and relax._

Watching her, Inuyasha frustratedly ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "It's not a big deal Kagome. We've seen each other around town."

"You're being evasive." Her tone was lighter now, not as hard and brusque as before. He almost liked it. She had the sort of voice a guy could get used to, as long as the voice wasn't verbally assaultive.

Inuyasha smiled. "So are you. Can we both just be evasive and not answer anymore questions?"

"Evasive... evasive could work."

"Told you."

"Did not."

"Did to, and you know you're starting to like me. Admit it."

"Oh, shut up." _Back to normal._

* * *

A/N: Bonding time and fluff - essential.

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	15. Kagome 1, Angela 1

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 15 up and running. Have fun reading and reviewing! 

_Italics_ Character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 15: Kagome - 1, Angelina - 1

"The school'll be closed," Moose hummed assuredly, examing his fingernails. The street lamps glowed dully as Kagome steered her truck down the road toward the Sengoku Jidai prep school. The Friday evening was quiet and peaceful, with most of the Tokyo traffic downtown for the weekend nightlife.

"I really don't care," Kagome retorted. "I need that binder for the research project, and without it, I'm dead." She turned on her blinker and drove into the parking lot. "Besides, that's why I brought you along."

Moose looked suspicious as he slid down from the truck seat and closed the door. "Why would that be?" he asked as Kagome jogged around the auditorium and towards the back of the school.

She smiled at him as she stopped and pointed towards a small metal door, probably used for custodial maintenance. "You're the only one I know who's got the fingers tricky enough to pick locks."

Moose laughed and reached into his pocket as he stood by her side. "Heck, if that's all that you wanted, I could have taught you in five minutes." He pulled out a small leather case and unzipped it, letting Kagome see a wide variety of complicated tools - at least she thought they were tools. He selected a long, three inch metal point stick and bent the flexible material in half. Bending down, he stuck the two ends into the lock and twisted the top and bottom ends in opposite directions.

Kagome heard a click and the door swung open, revealing the blackness of the cold room inside. "Nice," she approved, sliding past him inside the school. Her white mocassins, a present from Angelina last Christmas, didn't make a sound as the duo stealthily scampered through the custodial maintenance. The storage locker and bins on each side casted ghostly shadows from the miniscule light of the lowered overhead bulbs, and Kagome was on edge.

She jumped as she heard a loud squeak and latched onto Moose's thick arm. "What the hell was that?.!" Her head darted back and forth, eyes squinting in the darkness.

A tremble ran through Moose's arm as he tried not to laugh. "Down, James Bond. It's probably just a mouse or a cockroach." Kagome gulped nervously and gripped his arm tighter.

"Mice? I hate mice," she muttered. Then she screamed loudly as she felt something tiptoe its way up her back. Moose doubled over laughing hysterically and Kagome growled.

"Ow! I was just joking around," Moose sputtered as Kagome whacked his arm.

"That wasn't funny," she said indignantly. "Just follow me to my locker and we can go." Kagome spotted the exit door ahead and opened it carefully, peeking her head out into the commons area. The large stone fountain in the middle had long been turned off once the school day had ended, but the high powered heating/cooling vents were still on, making the trees and decorative shrubbery move in the otherwise still room. The moon shone through the large dome skylight above the squared balconey of the second floor, casting an eery glow.

_Thank god my locker's on the first floor, _Kagome thought gratefully, running past the entrance of the library hallway. Her locker was midway down the row on the side of the wall and she quickly entered her combo and opened it.

"Come on, Kagome," Moose ushered her. "They don't have security guards here, do they"

Kagome shrugged and grabbed the green binder in the bottom of the locker. "If they do, use your stun gun." Closing the tan locker door quietly, she ran around the wood benches and back towards the custodial door. Her heart jumped into her throat when she turned the knob and the door didn't open. "Oh shit," she said, spying the keyswipe on the left side of the door. "Can you dismantle that"

Moose inspected the swipe and frowned. "Even if I could, they probably have a security system that'll go off. My lock pick skills are good, but not that good."

"Where's Shippou when we need him," Kagome groaned, thinking of the technology genius. "Wait a minute! There's a maintence door in the back of the library with a regular lock. You can pick that, right?" Moose brightened visibly.

"Quick thinking," he approved.

"Always be prepared, that's my motto." Kagome paused. "Or is that the Boy Scouts?" Moose rolled his eyes and disappeared down the dark hallway. Kagome snapped out of her thought, saw she was alone, and took off after him.

Much to their luck, the two lobby doors of the library were motion sensored and required no picking. The doors whooshed open, the cold air brushing against the strands of hair that had escaped from Kagome's ponytail. The rows of bookcases loomed above the duo as they walked down the main aisle, and it was so dark that Kagome could barely see her own feet.

Then she caught sight of the door, crunched into a back corner. "I'll never be so happy to get out of this school," Kagome mumbled, running towards the door. However, smacking right into someone in the darkness knocked her focus off. Just a little though.

Kagome was bounced back and landed flat on her butt, and she heard the exclaimed curse of the person she had run into. In a second, Moose had a flashlight out and the stun gun prepped.

Moose shone the light in front of Kagome and the beam rested on the person, who was down on her hands and knees. A bookbag was lying on the floor next to her, and a dozen or so books had spilled out. Rising to her feet, the girl shot an annoyed look at Kagome.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" she demanded. It took Kagome a few minutes to recognize the girl from her biology class. She had on a ragged sweatshirt, a headband that held her mass of brown hair back, and a denim skirt with sandals.

"Right back at 'ya," Kagome grumbled, accepting Moose's hands hauling her to her feet. She rubbed the back of her sweatpants and glared. "You're in my biology class, aren't you? Rin something."

Rin Something huffed and began gathering her books. Kagome nodded at Moose to put the stun gun away and bent down to help. "What are you doing in here?" Kagome asked, handing her the books.

Rin shrugged and stuffed them into her bag. "I come here to read, do things. It's nobody's business."

Kagome snorted and stood up. "A groupie doing something on their own? Who would have guessed?"

Rin shot to her feet. "Just fuck off, bitch. I don't need your attitude." She turned to leave.

Kagome, instead of being insulted, gave a curious tilt of her head and caught up with her. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Rin paused and turned back around. "I don't get it. You certainly don't have any problems telling me to kiss your ass. Why can't you give Kikyo a piece of her own shit when she gets on your case?"

Looking sincerely confused, Rin said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Moose rolled his eyes and pointed the beam above the girls' heads, leaving a softer glow of light.

"Oh come on. It's not like I was passed out during the entire biology period. I heard her giving you some crap, and you should have give it right back to the bitch."

"She was just having a bad day. She's not like that all the time," Rin protested. Kagome sighed in resolve and shook her head.

"Okay, whatever. I'll probably see you around school on Monday." Without another word Kagome dragged Moose out the door that he had picked during the conversation and left.

While walking back out to the truck, Moose kept glancing backwards. "Should we give her a ride home?" Kagome shook her head and unlocked the car.

"Nope." _Damn. Kagome - 1, Angelina -1_.

* * *

A/N: Oooh, two updates close together. It's a record.

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	16. Flyin' high

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. Keep your fingers crossed.

* * *

A/N: I'm still on a roll, since this is kind of like my priority fiction. I've just got one response to a reviewer that I'd like to get done with: 

**LadderofAngel**s: Yep, you pretty much guessed it. The Princess Diaries books (only the books, not the movie - BLECH!) is one of my favorite series to read and re-read. However, my plan for this fic is extremely different and should have no comparisons to the books after the next few chapters.

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 16: Flyin' high

"For the record, we are NEVER eating out with Moose again," Sango declared, setting her tray down on the cafeteria table. "I almost got sick watching him shovel all that spinach and artichoke dip into his mouth." She seemed to turn green at the mere memory.

Kagome laughed and glanced to her right. Moose apparently hadn't heard and was shoveling more food down his throat in his trademark style. Saturday night she, Sango, Kagura, Shippou, Mooner, Souta, and Kohaku had taken a break and eaten at a casual burger joint that reminded Kagome tenderly of the Applebees back in Burgston. She insisted that Moose not hit Mooner with the stun gun, that Mooner not use his bong at the table, and that Souta and the other two boys not terrorize the senior citizens in the booth behind them. Overall an easy night.

"I'll lock him in the truck next time," she promised her friend. Kagura skipped up to the table from the east door and deposited her books in a heap.

"What's this?" Sango asked, pretending to look admonished and succeeding very well. "Kagura Fukumoto carrying educational school materials?" Kagura shot her an annoyed look before slouching up against the plaster wall in her usual seat.

"I'll have you know," she replied sweetly, "that for all I blubber about hating school, it really is one of my top priorities."

"Yeah, right." Sango rolled her eyes. "What'd your uncle suspend this time?"

"My internet account AND my MP3 player!" Kagura wailed, hiding her face in her hands. "How does he expect me to LIVE without those things?.! They're my goddamn life lines, for crying out loud."

Kagome nodded sympathetically. "Kagura, I say this out of love and concern - get a life." Kagura threw a wadded up ball of paper at her and sulked silently.

"Kagome!" She turned and opened her arms just in time for Shippou to jump in them. "Mooner's got a big surprise for you all." Kagome blanched, Kagura stopped sulking, Sango looked frightened, and Moose kept eating.

"Oh no," Sango groaned. "The last time he gave us a surprise he ended up melting most of the counters in the second floor chem lab." Kagura shuddered.

"I still remember that nasty smell," she added.

Mooner came up behind the table and rubbed Shippou's head affectionately. "Hey little dude." He sat down and Sango pushed her finished tray away from her, giving Mooner a suspicious look.

"What's the deal?" she asked bluntly. Mooner laughed and picked a french fry off her tray.

"I guess the little dude couldn't keep quiet?" Moose started on his second tray of food and shook his head. "I got myself a job."

Moose choked and almost regurgitated the first trayfull of food upwards. Kagome's jaw dropped, Sango almost fainted, and Kagura laughed hysterically. "You got a... JOB?" Sango asked. Her face had turned pale white. "Doing WHAT?"

"Driving an elementary school bus!" Shippou put in. "It's the perfect job for him, don't you think?" Sango and Kagome exchanged a look that said the exact same thing - _The school's going to be getting a lot of calls from parents when their kids tell them they went on a recreational dope hunting field trip._

"It's the best job there is for me," Mooner explained. "My last period ends around noon - "

"When you're actually IN school," Sango cut in.

"And the buses don't go running until two. Plenty of time for me to go warm up Sandra and pick up the little dudes."

Moose shook his head in disbelief. "Who in their right sane minds would ever hire YOU as an employee?" Kagome waved her finger at him.

"Hush Moose. A few questions - One, Moose's question. Two, who the hell's Sandra?" Mooner laughed and kept stealing fries off Sango's tray.

"My bus, dear Kagome," Mooner explained patiently. "I met up with a couple of the regular route drivers and we got to chatting. We all name our buses after someone important in our lives."

"Who's the Sandra in your life?"

Mooner shrugged. "Beats me." Sango and Kagura fell out of their chairs onto the floor.

"Maybe we should send an anonymous letter to the school principal about the hazardous risk he's taking by putting innocent little children's lives into the hands of someone like Mooner," Moose pondered.

"Dudes, chill out! It's not like I'm impaired or nothing." Kagome rubbed her throbbing temples and lended a hand to Sango, helping her back into her seat.

"Don't tell me the class stoner is actually getting a job." Inuyasha moved Kagome's books off the stool to her left and sat down, waving sheets of paper in her face. "Typed up the summary sheets and outlines for the project last night." Kagome extended her hand for them and Inuyasha drew back, eyeing the unopened bag of chips from her brown bagging.

"You know, I _did_ forget my lunch today..." She rolled her eyes and exchanged the bag of chips for the typed paper. "Sorry I'm such a beggar."

"More like an extortionist," Kagome bantered back. She checked over the outlines quickly, then stuffed them into the white binder. "All that's left is to put the rest of the captions on the computer presentation and we're done a week ahead of schedule."

Sango grabbed Kagura off the floor and held her head up to see the duo. "Are they having a- a conversation?.!" she whispered. Kagura cocked her head but shook it in disbelief.

"Can't be. That'd mean they'd be behaving civally towards each other. I'm waiting for the first hit - twenty bucks on Kagome."

"We can hear everything you're saying," Kagome said in a singsong voice. Inuyasha peered at them over Kagome's shoulder, reminded of prairie dogs poking their heads out of their dens.

Sango blushed and dropped Kagura with a thud. "Where's your girlfriend?" she asked Inuyasha sweetly, who laughed nervously.

"Speaking of that, I'll run before it shows up." He brushed off his jeans and sweatshirt and stood up.

"Moose can lend you the stun gun for the afternoon if you want." Without looking up, Moose tossed the stun gun across the table. Inuyasha eyed it temptingly, but shook his head.

"It'd just whine more. To that thing, any sort of attention is wanted." Inuyasha shook his head in disgust.

Sango looked behind him and winced. "Darn. You missed your chance by about five seconds." Kagome choked around her granola bar and turned to look, catching a glimpse of the bitch and her posse, including Rin, heading to their table. _Oh great, here we go again._

"Inu-baby," Kikyo whined as she approached. Completely ignoring or oblivious to the look on Inuyasha's face (Kagome couldn't decide which), she latched herself onto his arm and gave him an adoring look. "Why didn't you call me last night, honey?"

Sango was dying into Kagura's shoulder at this point of the lunch period, her entire body shaking with the effort of keeping her laughing under control. Kagura wasn't faring much better and had her mouth covered by a napkin. Kagome saw this and figured they'd last for maybe three more minutes. Her eyes locked with Rin's, who looked down at the floor.

"Kikyo, get _off_." Inuyasha growled and slid from her grasp, taking a few steps back in case she decided to pounce again. Kikyo's mouth turned pouty and she cast a disdainful glance over the table.

"If you ask me, people will start talking when they see you hanging around with the likes of _them_. Even if it is for a project." She sniffed and stuck her nose in the air.

Kagome, taking advantage of being able to play her favorite game, rolled her eyes and swung around on the stool. "Listen Kikyo. Why don't you do us a favor, grab some guy off the street, and head to the music halls for some recreational groping? It works out for everyone."

Kikyo glared at her but refocused her attention on Inuyasha's unfortunate soul, who was trying to slip away unnoticed. She pounced again, dragging him back and pointing at Kagome's group. "Inu, why do you let them talk to me like that?" she wailed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tried to dislodge her again from his sweatshirt. "Because it's entertaining. Now let the fuck go."

"Hey mutt, you should learn to take a few lessons on how to handle women." Inuyasha's eyebrow started to tick as Kouga, adorned regularly in his soccer jersey, took a seat next to Kagome at the cafeteria table. Kagome shot Kouga an annoyed look as he put an arm around her shoulder and leaned into her. Inuyasha growled at the sight and redoubled his efforts to get the women off his arm, but it was like removing a leech - stick it with a knife or it's no good.

Kagome scooted away from Kouga quickly and rolled her eyes. "What do you want Kouga?"

"I just wanted to see if you'd reconsidered my offer," he said with a slight twitch of his mouth. Kagome cracked her knuckles and sighed in resignation.

"Look, I don't know how many ways I can spell it out for you. Get. A. Hint. And. Move. On." She punctuated each word carefully for enunciation. "You're such a prickish jock."

"Yes I am," Kouga said without breaking the smile. Kagome blanched in disbelief and shook her head.

"Jesus, some people you can't even insult," she mumbled, crossing her arms. Inuyasha had finally gotten Kikyo to loosen her grip, but couldn't wiggle out of it. Seeing the losing battle, Kikyo switched her plan.

"I can't believe that you're more interested in hanging out with that weird bitch - " She tossed her head in Kagome's direction, who growled. "than you are with me. You don't know anything about her or her retarded brother!" Moose reached over the table and grabbed Kagome's jacket in the nick of time as she jumped up.

Inuyasha mouthed _Cool it! _to Kagome. "Kikyo, unless you want another bruise on your throat, you'll shut up, get off me, and get lost." Kagome was just about to rip herself loose from Moose's grasp when something when flying by her ear, making the loose strands brush her cheek. She watched, almost in slow motion, as a huge glob of something unedible from the cafeteria sailed through the air.

_Keep going! Come on, just a little bit more to the left - left - left - bingo._ Kagome thought to herself as the huge glob of mashed potatoes slapped Kikyo right in the side of the head. With a startled shriek, she let go of Inuyasha's arm and reached up to her face. The glob spattered over the entire left side of her face and dripped onto the sleeve of her designer sweater. The whole cafeteria went silent at the sound of her outraged yell, and her posse looked utterly confused as to what they should be doing.

The first laugh came from Sango. She was trying as hard as she could, but to no avail. Falling onto the table, she laughed uncontrollably and was joined by Kagura, who fell off her chair again, clutching the side of her stomach in agony. The cafeteria turned to an uproar of laughter, making Kikyo even more steamed than she was. Kagome let out a little chuckle herself at the sight, and found Kikyo turning on her quickly. How she was able to hear Kagome's quiet outburst among a group of more than two hundred students laughing, Kagome didn't know.

Kikyo grabbed a full tray of food on the table next to theirs and swung it with all her might. Moose jerked Kagome back over the table and behind him just in time as the tray went whizzing above her head, splattering the contents all over the unexpecting dozens of students sitting behind them. Reacting on his instincts, Moose yelled "Take cover!" just as all hell erupted in the once peaceful designated eating area.

Sango was already underneath the table as the food started flying from all directions, and she grabbed Kagura by the cuff of her jacket, pulling her, still laughing, under the cafeteria table. Moose shoved Kagome underneath as well before sliding in next to her. Under the table, she had a pretty good view of the feet of the two hundred students as they ran like a mob inside the cafeteria.

Moose was cursing his head off at the riot, uncomfortable at being squashed under the lowset table. Kagome looked around frantically and started yelling, needing to be heard over the incessant screaming in the cafeteria. "Where's Shippou?.! Shippou?.!"

"Kagome, HELP!" Poor little Shippou was running under foot of the older high school students, trying not to get stepped on or beaten down. He slipped in a puddle of who-knows-what and took a nose dive onto the floor.

"Shippou, get over here now!" Kagome screamed. He was no less than ten feet away, but Moose had an iron lock on her arm. "Let go, Moose. I have to get Shippou! This is just a stupid food fight, I'm not going to get killed!" Moose adamently shook his head no.

"What if you have a food allergy and blow up like a pufferfish?" He blanched at the murderous look on Kagome's face but stood his ground. "You're staying put."

Shippou was trying to get off the floor and still slipping, when a large shadow loomed over his back. He turned around and cried out, for there were two large teenagers (probably football jocks) locked in an epic food fight battle, and they were close to trampling him. "Ka-Ka-Kagome!"

"Stop crying, brat!" Inuyasha came out of nowhere, ran and slid on the floor on his legs, and grabbed Shippou's arm, pulling him along. They duo slid right underneath the table where the others were hiding out and came to a quick stop. Kagome held out her arms and Shippou jumped into them without a second thought.

She gave Inuyasha a grateful look, who _hmphed!_ and paid attention to the chaotic scene instead. Kagome inched backwards, trying to give Moose more space and ended up bumping into someone. She turned around and came face to face with Rin, who was huddled up against the plaster wall.

"Hey Rin."

"Hi Kagome."

"Having fun?"

"No. You?"

"Pfah. Don't joke with me." Kagome settled next to her, back resting on the wall, and relaxed a little. "Why is this happening to me? I didn't do anything today yet, I swear I didn't."

* * *

A/N: Just another update. Don't forget to R&R, or check out my other stories!

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	17. Guilty party

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet and it doesn't look like anytime soon.

* * *

A/N: I'd just like to make one quick referrence to a reviewer who posted some rather interesting and upsetting news to me: 

**Kiyoshi Ame Kitsune** - Thank you for pointing this particular fiction story out to me. I find it truly sad that some people don't possess enough creativity to not have to resort to stealing and rewording another's hardworked story. I hope that readers will not confuse that butchered writing style to my own educated one, but hey, what can you do about it?

Oh, as a side note, Kagome arrived in Japan around mid-August and has been there roughly three weeks. Just something I'd figure was worth adding. Having fun!

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 17: Guilty party

"I SO do not deserve to be here!" Kagome ground her back molars together as she continued listening to Kikyo's whining screech of a voice. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Kikyo and her posse of friends were stashed on one side of the airy behavior modification room _(Why not just call it what it was? Is detention too simple of a word to use?)_, trying to console themselves at the fact of spending their nights in here instead of at the nearest Prada boutique.

Kagome, still dressed in her red track bottoms, black sandals, and a tight black t-shirt, was lying on top of a row of desks that she had pulled together. Her head was cradled on her fleece North Edge jacket that she'd used as a pillow. Herself, Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippou, Kagura, Sango, Mooner, Moose, Kikyo, and Kikyo's posse_ (in other words, fun fun fun) _had been hauled out of the cafeteria once the officials had barged in to break it up. Despite others' active involvement in the disruption of the school day, only a select few, meaning the suckers that had been ratted out, were ordered to undergo a full afternoon of detention.

Moose had actively protested at the unlawful and unwarranted confinement of his charge, but quickly shut up when presented with his choices: Either stay with Kagome during the full detention period, or hang out with the ugly, yet eligible bachelorettes of the school's faculty. Surprise surprise which one he'd chosen.

The room, a spare English classroom, was just large enough to comfortably house the more than fifteen occupants that demanded it. Unfortunately, the computers had been shut off and television monitor sealed, and Shippou wasn't feeling much like coming out from under the desks that Kagome was laying on to finagle with them. Inuyasha was slouched in a teacher's wheelie chair, leaning back and resting his head on the desk close to Kagome's knee. Moose stood by the doorway still as a stone, and Kagura and Sango were sitting against the legs of the desks underneath Kagome and talking quietly.

The room was silent, albeit Kikyo's constant whining from across the room and the rapid tapping of Kouga's shoe against the tiled floor. "Nice going, mutt."

Inuyasha shot his head up from the desk and glared. "What the hell are you blaming me for?"

Kouga glared back at him. "Maybe if you'd kept dating Kikyo instead of breaking up with the twit, we wouldn't be here right now!"

"You try dating that- that _thing_ and see what your blood pressure is."

"Inu baby!"

"Kikyo, shut up and stop calling me that."

"Learn to handle your women better, mutt, and this won't happen again!"

"Fuck off Morikowo!"

"Inuyasha, _SIT_!" Kagome's voice came out fiercly. She was still lying on the table, left hand over her eyes and her right hand massaging her forehead, which was wrinkled in irritation.

Inuyasha gave one disgruntled _hmph _before sitting back down on the comfortable wheelie chair, not wanting to take a chance at Kagome exploding what little was left of her temper. Kouga smiled in satisfaction.

"Are you so weak that you'll let some _woman_ order you around?" He let out a loud laugh. "How pathetic!"

Kagome growled from the table and flipped him a birdy. "You just blew your chance at ever going out with me," she said, raising her hand and glaring at him. Kouga looked bewildered and started stuttering.

"C-come on, Kagome! I was just kidding, I swear."

"Start behaving better and maybe I'll rethink my decision," she ordered, covering her eyes again. Sango and Kagura had been listening in on the semi-brawl and stared at each other. Inuyasha was hunched down in the wheelie chair and Kouga had retreated to another corner of the room to sulk.

"How is it that she says one word and both guys are begging to behave themselves?" Kagura whispered curiously. "I don't remember them doing anything like that before." Sango shrugged.

"She's got some influence over them, but more power to her for using it." Sango stretched her legs and repositioned her back against the metal legs of the desks, trying not to rest her spine on anything harmful. "Do you think there's any reason for this sudden truce between her and Inuyasha?"

Kagura smiled in a devious thought. "I think they're starting to like each other. They've spent so much time together on that project, more than I think's necessary."

Sango giggled in a rare girlish moment. "Oh, they'd be so cute together!" Kagura could see little hearts floating around in Sango's eyes and laughed softly.

"When they aren't trying to kill each other, that is," Kagura put in. The two stopped giggling and fantasizing the 'cute couple' when the shadows of said 'cute couple' fell over their heads.

Kagome, catching glimpses of their conversation, had poked Inuyasha's shoulder with her toe. Inuyasha followed her as she stretched herself width-wise across the desks, her feet playfully kicking in the air and head resting on her crossed arms. The plotting girls sweatdropped as they turned to see the 'cute couple' staring at them deadpan from their high resting spot.

"Where do you think they get these ideas?" Kagome asked Inuyasha nonchalantly, cocking her head. Inuyasha shrugged and continued observing them. "I mean, too much sugar or caffeine?"

"Beats me."

Sango waved her hand casually and smiled nervously. "Oh, come on, you two. We've got nothing else to do and we're bored."

"Go try and get the computers to work then, if you're bored," Kagome admonished sharply. "Leave the matchmaking on the internet where it belongs, and away from _us_."

Sango crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her friend. "What I want to know is why we're here in the first place." Kagome rolled over on her back, sighing loudly.

"Start whining like Kikyo and I'll never speak to you again," she threatened.

"Crabby," Sango commented.

Kagome glared at her before rolling back over and closing her eyes. "I could call you abnormally happy for having your ass stuck in detention, but I won't." Sango glared back and huffed loudly.

Kagura rolled her eyes at the two of them and jumped up to sit on the table. "Stop biting at each other's necks," she ordered. "Now, I'll tell you what I want to know. I want to know who threw those mashed potatoes that started all of this crap!" Her statement caught almost everyone's attention - the possibility of ganging up on the helpless wrongdoer and carnivorously tearing her/him to pieces was extremely appealing to the pent-up students.

"Don't play innocent!" Kikyo shouted, jumping up from the chair she had been sitting in. A residing blob of the potatoes dripped onto the floor and Kagura bit her tongue to keep from laughing. "We know it was one of you freaks!"

Sango took a seat next to Kagura and removed her glasses to wipe them down. "Impossible," she said. She inspected her glasses thoroughly and then put them back on her nose. "About a dozen of you saw Kagura, not to mention myself, rolling on the floor trying to breathe. Since we were, uh_, occupied_ at the time, our names are off the list."

"Then who the hell was it?.!" Kikyo screeched, growing even more upset. Her grating voice bounced off the classroom walls, amplifying it across the room.

"Shut up already and stop screaming," Rin ordered her. She was sitting indian style with her back pressed against a far wall. Kikyo turned red at the order.

"What did you say?"

Rin shook her head. "I've already got a ridiculous headache from all of this and you sounding like a cat whose tail got caught in a lawnmower isn't helping." Kagome turned her head in surprise at the sound of someone, besides herself, admonishing Kikyo. _What do you know?_ she thought to herself, smiling. _A groupie can insult._

"I don't think you want to be talking to me like that," Kikyo said, glaring dangerously at her spirited groupie. Rin pulled her head up and didn't look away from the intimdating glare.

"Oh, I think I do," Rin replied. Kagome sighed as Kikyo's face started to turn purple, and she swung her legs over the table and sat up.

"As much as I find this entertaining," she began, bending backwards and cracking her spine, "I think Kagura has a point. If we're going to be spending our afternoons in this hellish pit, we might as well find out who the idiot is that put us here." Almost everyone in the room stopped breathing - the guilty party stepping forward meant two things: Face down Kagome or face down Kikyo. It was fair to assume that everyone was smart enough to want to stay away from those particularly hazardous options.

"That basically takes out everyone in the room, then." Kagome smiled as Shippou, getting enough of his nerve back to come out from under the table, jumped into her lap. Inuyasha, who'd obeyed Kagome's command and had been sitting quietly in the wheelie chair, narrowed his eyes as the child made himself comfortable. He started growling as well when Shippou turned his head and stuck out his tongue.

"Brat," he muttered. Shippou tugged on Kagome's arm and spoke tearfully.

"Kagome! Inuyasha called me a brat." Inuyasha laughed nervously and slowly pushed the wheelie chair back a further distance, for his own safety, as Kagome vehemently glowered at him, her left eye twitching.

Sango shook her head at the ridiculous banter and stood up, wiping the back of her pants. "I think we can figure out who's responsible," she said, heading for the clean, white dry erase board. She picked up a bright green marker and began drawing a sketch. "This square is the caefeteria (she pointed accordingly). The smaller square is our table, where the incident occured at precisely twelve twenty-three during the lunch period." Kagura rolled her eyes at Sango's investigative attitude.

"The S is me, the K is Kagura, and the big 'ol X is Kagome." She drew a few more signs, highlighting and explaining who they were. "I is Inuyasha, next to the D and group of Ps."

"What are those supposed to stand for?" Kikyo asked disdainfully.

"Dingbat and parrots." The meaning went completely unnoticed by Kikyo and her posse, who accepted the insult without realization. Kagura frowned at the drawing and spoke up.

"That leaves the entire room behind us accountable for the mashed potatoes," she said. "Anyone could have thrown them." Kagome was deep in thought by this point, and her attention was slowly draw to the figure standing by the door as the pieces pulled together in her head. _They missed my ear by only inches..._

It suddenly clicked, and she set Shippou off her lap and onto the table. Her sandals slapping against the linoleum floor, she stomped over to her bodyguard's slumped form. Moose saw her coming and started sweating noticeably, turning his dark skin pasty white. He gave a high squeak as Kagome grabbed one of his ears and pulled him along into the center of the room.

"Kagome, let go!"

"Shut up." She deposited him in front of the dry erase board. Sweat was rolling down his pasty skin, and the detentionees could see his eyes glancing nervously at the steaming girl in front of him. "You've hardly said two words this entire time."

"S-s-so?" Kagome's eyebrow started ticking even more and she closed her eyes, raising her shaking closed fist level with her face. Moose tried cowering behind Sango, but she could see what Kagome was thinking and pulled away.

"You're on your own Moose," she said apologetically. Stepping back, she watched the episode unfold. Kagome, taking deliberately precise steps forward, backed Moose right up against the dry erase board, enjoying the sight of him terrified of her wrath.

"Those potatoes went flying inches from my ear. Your right hand was free. Those potatoes had to have come from more than twenty feet away from where Kikyo was standing. You're the ONLY one in here with enough skill to hit the ditz dead on from that distance." Her voice grew in volume and pitch until she was practically shouting. "Fess up, Moose."

"I-but-couldn't-didn't-AH! All right, all right already! I did it. There, you happy? Happy now you prying psychopath?.!" The room went still as Moose confessed, dreading the looming outcome. He gave a squeak as Kagome clenched her fists even tighter at her side, and everyone could see flames leaping around her frame (A/N: just think of the cartoon animation - Kagome's head growing super big and she's ready to commit a violent act of inhuman torture. Got it?).

Moose pressed himself as hard as he could away from her, spreading himself along the dry erase board. "Come on, Kagome. Don't do anything stupid!" Then, just as everyone was ready to duck and speak a final word, Kagome turned her back to him. The students breathed a collective sigh of relief as her shoulders relaxed from their vicious posture. Moose looked especially relieved and even had the audacity to give a little victory grin. Until, of course...

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?.!"

"Kagome, please! No, put the chair down! Come on, I did it for you! Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" An inhuman cry of agony, followed by what sounded to be an indoor demolition, wracked the hallways.

* * *

"I'll never walk again," Moose whispered weakly. The clock on the wall was close to striking five as the detentionees still occupied the spare English classroom. The atmosphere had calmed down somewhat, with Kagome feeling much better after thrashing her bodyguard. Her poor, defenseless, good hearted bodyguard, as Shippou tried to point out. The poor, defenseless bodyguard was lying on the floor on his stomach, not possessing the strength (or muscle coordination, to be more specific) to move his large limbs. 

Kagome, after delivering the thrashing, had sat muttering in a corner with her arms crossed. Nobody had dared to speak to her, fearing the loss of their loved limbs, until she herself had risen and deemed herself once again suitably calm enough for the detention society.

All heads, including the thrashed Moose's, lifted as the door to the classroom opened with a flourish. Something, presumably human by the symmetrical appendages, nodded in satisfaction at the sight of the mentally exhausted and beaten students. "I think that's enough. You're all dismissed."

Kikyo and the posse barged out first, their high pitched voices echoing in the hallways as they searched for the nearest drug to calm themselves. Or a boutique of something expensive would probably suffice...

Sango stretched her limbs and turned to rouse the snoozing Kagura, curled up comfortably on more tables that were pushed together. Her eyes fluttered open as Sango nudged her shoulder, and she pitchedly rose to her feet. Feeling sympathy for the mangled bodyguard, Sango extended her hand and tried, with the help of Inuyasha and Kouga, to pull him up.

Once Moose was standing, although it looked like he would fall back down any second without Inuyasha to lean on, Kouga shook himself off and went to Kagome's side. Still she sat in the cornerwith her arms crossed.

"We can go." Kagome turned her nose up and didn't look at him.

"I heard," were her regal words. Kouga chuckled and stood up straight, extending his bent arm.

"Well then, shall we?" Kagome turned her head and saw the arm, and gave him a quizzical expression. She didn't notice as Inuyasha single-mindedly dropped the strain of supporting Moose's weight and the corner of his lip twitching at the sight of Kouga extending his own arm to her.

"What the heck are you doing?" she asked, thoroughly puzzled.

"A gentleman always assists a lady," came his reply, as though it were completely obvious. Kagome looked at him skeptically.

"Since when did you start being a gentleman?" she inquired. Kouga merely gave her a smile and, not to refuse something chivalrous (or at least half chivalrous), Kagome stood up and looped her arm through his.

"Is this just another way for me to go out with you?" Kagome asked.

"You bet," Kouga responded, patting her arm. Pulling her along, he strutted out the door with his prize and shot the now red Inuyasha a smug look. "I'm the best you'll ever find at this school."

"Uh-huh, right." Kagome said sarcastically. "Let's go Moose."

Moose groaned in pain as he managed to finagle himself to his feet and took off at a half limping, half pitching gait, trying to catch up with his charge and her companion. Inuyasha still stood solitarily in the classroom, his face turning purple. Shippou stood at his feet, curiously surveying the pair walk down the hall.

"You blew that one for sure. Nice going." Inuyasha growled and whacked the child across the back of his head.

"Ow! Kagome, he hit me!"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

* * *

A/N: Come on, me need more reviews. Just mention this fanfic to anyone who you think it'll interest and I'll be a happy, satisfied Hagen Daz consumer.

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	18. Primped scrubs

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: They just keep on coming, but I need some reviews to feed my imagination. That's a pretty big hint, lol. Have fun R&R! I'm also going to do a little responding to some reviews that caught my attention: 

**sweet-Inukag** - Oh, she'll need him plenty enough in later chapters, believe me. Thanks so much for the review!

**lil mutt face grl** - Kagome is the president of the jewelry company, with Naraku and Inutaisho the vice presidents so far.

**DranineStone** - I can't reveal anything know, but trust me, your questions will have answers in the next (counts in my head) 8-9 chapters. Sorry it's a long way away, but there's important stuff I must puit in and write about for more thought provoking character anaylysis and plot developments. God, I'm quoting my english teacher now.

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 18: Primped scrubs

"Stop clicking your tongue, I'm almost done," Kagome said impatiently. The internet cafe was nearly empty at the late hour of eight. The two partners were desperately trying to finish putting the captions underneath the computer presentation part of their project. Apparently the decision of who would finish it had gotten lost in the last part of the week.

"It's your fault, anyway. You said you would finish it." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome shot him a dirty look without having to stop typing.

"Screw you, I called you on Thursday and told you I'd be too busy to finish it!"

"Kagome, such language."

"Fuck off," she griped as Moose sat down in his seat next to her. He was on his third smoothie in the past hour, for reasons Kagome couldn't understand.

"You didn't call me anytime last week," Inuyasha said adamently. Kagome stopped typing and turned to face him.

"Did so, I left a message on your machine." Truthfully, Kagome knew that she didn't - she just kept spewing out lie after lie to keep her pride.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did fucking so!" _Oh my God, I am such a liar. And I can't leave at just one lie, either. Oh, no. I have to pile it on. I am sick, I tell you. Sick!_

"Did not, wench!"

"Shut up and stop distracting me!"

"Start paying attention to the project, Kagome!"

_Jesus Christ_, Moose thought sadly to himself. _If I don't have an ulcer by the time I'm retired, it'll be a miracle_. "Okay kiddies," Moose said. He grabbed the tops of their heads in his hands and made them look straight ahead. "Am I going to have to separate the two of you?" More than ever Kagome wanted to plunge one of her thumbs into his eyes.

She knocked his hand off her head and continued typing. "Yeah, whatever. At least we found out it hadn't been done before Monday."

"You're right on that," Inuyasha agreed, leaning back in his chair. Moose shook his head, thoroughly confused. _I don't get these two - one second they're ripping each other apart, the next they're agreeing on everything. Somebody put me out of my misery, I can't take much more of this!_ he thought desperately.

Just as Kagome was clicking the save button on the program, the cell phone in Moose's pocket went off at high volume. He turned red instantly as Cher music came out as the ringer. It wasn't that crowded in the internet cafe, but people still turned around in their chairs to look.

"Kagome!" Moose whispered furiously. "What the hell did you do to my ringer?.!" She and Inuyasha laughed hysterically.

"But I thought you liked Cher," Kagome said, feigning innocence. One look from Moose said he didn't believe her, and he flipped the phone open.

"Hello? Oh yes, Sango. Yeah, she's right he - Yeah yeah, so switching my ringer was _your_ idea? I'm still laughing," Moose yelled into the phone as he handed it to his charge.

Kagome took it and pressed it to her ear. "Hi Sango. What's going on?"

"I'm just finishing working on our project and I'm starving, plus I got my paycheck this morning. Want to get something to eat?" Kagome eyed Inuyasha, who was eyeing the phone, and Moose who was eyeing Kagome, Inuyasha, _and_ the cell phone. She was pretty sure that, given his close proximity, Inuyasha had already picked up the word 'eat.'

"Um, well, I'm at a cafe working on the project with Inuyasha - "

"He can come." Kagome silently sent Sango a begging telepathic message to keep quiet, but alas, to no avail.

She gave a sigh. Her partner was already foaming at the mouth by this time, she was disgusted to see. "All right, fine. Where do you want to go?"

"We can try that little sushi bar a block over from Karabi's. Is that the cafe you guys are at?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'll see you there in fifteen minutes. Ack!" Kagome frowned as she heard a thud from Sango's end. "Keep your hands to yourself, you pervert!"

"Sango, who the heck is with you?" Sango came back onto the line after another loud thud. "That would be my partner. I can't believe I ever agreed to let him come over to work!" Kagome wasn't listening however, as Inuyasha was trying to wrestle the cell phone away.

"Give me the phone Kagome!"

"No, I'm not done talking to her yet! Besides, it's not _your_ phone!"

"Jesus, just let me talk to Miroku for a minute!" He finally finagled the phone out of her grasp, much to Kagome's dismay. Of course, there wasn't much she could do about it. There was the little unavoidable fact that she was pretty convinced that, if she took a whack at him, he might try to whack her back. Moose looked at her with an expression that seemed to suggest that he thought she'd slipped down a few notches on the IQ scale.

"Miroku, listen up. Yes, I'm well aware that you're in the prescence of a particularly nice looking butt... well, it's not _that _nice." Moose laughed.

Kagome didn't know what came over her. Sometimes she was simply seized by impulses over which she had not the slightest control. But suddenly she'd shoved her chair back and stalked over to where Moose stood. A second later, she held a pinchful of the short hairs at the back of his neck between her fingers.

"Get the phone back for me," she ordered, twisting the tiny hairs hard. This method of torture, she'd discovered recently, was much more effective than her former technique of punching Moose in the gut. He had, over the past few weeks, greatly built up the muscles in his abdominal wall, undoubtedly as a defense against just that sort of occasion.

"Ow, let g - OW!"

"Listen up. The way I see it, you can go out to dinner for sushi with your teeth in or your teeth out. Which is it going to be?" Moose swiped the phone out of Inuyasha's hands and gave it back to his charge, sighing in relief when she released the hairs on his neck.

"Miroku, you stand in that corner and and I better not find you moving! Kagome, are you still there?"

"I'm back, I'm back. Are you going to have to bring Miroku?"

"I suppose - hey, I saw that foot moving! I mean it Miroku!"

"We'll see you there in fifteen minutes," Kagome sighed, snapping the phone shut. She back around to face Inuyasha - in having to go out with both the Pervert of the Year _and_ the Most Hot-Headed winner, Kagome was left where she always was... ass-deep in alligators. Yipee. "Look, all I want is a nice, relaxing evening eating sushi. But the again, I could always go for a pervert groping my friend throughout dinner."

"Can the sarcasm."

"Please, I always use fresh sarcasm, never canned," Kagome replied. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and pressed the outset key on the keyboard. The floppy disk popped out and she stuffed it into her jeans pocket. "Are we ready to go?" She frowned in question as Inuyasha shook his head. "What's the problem?"

"It's raining." Kagome looked out the large front windows of the internet cafe. Sure enough, rain was spattering onto the streets. And the problem was...?

"So what?" Inuyasha looked at her like it was totally obvious, even to an idiot.

"So... you don't go out walking in the rain. There's no point, and you should let Moose drive the truck up for us."

Kagome shook her head in exhasperation. "One, I don't like Moose driving my truck.. Two, the sushi bar is just around the block. We can walk there."

"Why do we have to walk there?.!" She gave Inuyasha suspicious look. He was being an pretty big baby considering it was only rain.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome grabbed a few newspapers out of a recycling bin to hold over her head. "I tell you, I've never seen people so afraid of rain. You deal with earthquakes all the time - no big deal to the Japanese. But a little bit of drizzle and it's head-between-the-knees time." Placing the newspaper over her head, she opened up the cafe doors and waited. Moose and Inuyasha stood as still as statues. "You want food or not?" That got them going as they grabbed newspaper to place over their heads. "Pansies..." Kagome muttered, stepping outside.

It wasn't even raining that hard. More than a drizzle, but much less than a downpour - happy medium somewhere between the two, she guessed. They were barely around the corner when they saw the sign for the Mazaka sushi bar, lit up lightly against the black night. They were pretty far away from downtown Tokyo, which explained why it was darker than Kagome had seen before.

The bell above the door jingled as the trio stepped inside and discarded the drenched newspapers. Kagome pulled her damp hair into a ponytail for it to dry and sat down at the vacant counter. A man in an apron came out from behind a swinging door and nodded his head at them.

"Three green teas, please." Pulling out three handless teacups from behind the counter, the waiter poured the steaming liquid from a pot into each. "I've been wanting to try the platter meal, so can we wait for Sango and Miroku to get here? Then we can all split it." Inuyasha shrugged and took a drink of his tea.

"How long did she say it would take to get here?" Moose asked, calmly sipping out of his cup. He'd shed his long trench coat and placed it over the back of the counter stool to dry off.

Kagome was about to respond, but her ears caught a resounding slap that came from outside the bar. "They're here." Sure enough, Sango ran into the bar, her Converses leaving puddled footprints on the linoleum tiling. Miroku came running in after her, a red hand mark across his cheek. "Right on time," she remarked, tasting her green tea phlegmatically again.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friend. "Do you ever give it a rest, monk?" Sango snorted as she draped her coat over the back of the stool and sat down.

"Please, you've known him for most of your life. Do you have to ask?" Kagome laughed as Sango ordered a green tea for herself. There was something differen't about her today, but she couldn't put a finger on exactly what it was. Then Kagome's eyes dropped to her friend's lower half.

"Those are cute. When did you get them?" she asked curiously, pointing a finger. Sango blushed pink before looking down herself. Covering her nicely shaped legs was the denim of a pair of cute lowrise flare jeans, extremely noticeable from the baggy overalls she normally wore. Just spotting those, Kagome also realized that she was wearing a tight red long sleeved shirt and a vintage brown belt, with her black Converses on her feet.

"Excuse us for a moment," Kagome stated, standing up and grabbing her friend's arm. Sango glanced back nervously at the three companions they were leaving behind, but allowed Kagome to lug her towards the back restrooms.

Shoving Sango inside, Kagome pulled the bolt on the door and turned back around. "Just _what_ is going on?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. In the stark light of the restroom, Kagome spotted two more things - Sango wasn't wearing her glasses, and her rich hair was left down to sweep across her shoulders.

"Where are your glasses, and what the heck did you do to your hair?"

"Uh, I lost my glasses this morning and couldn't find them," she sputtered. "And I just got my hair trimmed a little this morning, what's the big deal?" Kagome stared right up into her tall friend's face intently. Sango was backed up against the bathroom wall, turning redder by the minute.

"Nuh-uh. You _never_ wear your contacts. Not to mention, why is your hair dow - wait, you got it cut? What the heck is going on with you?" Sango fingered the ends of her hair nervously. Suddenly, the answer hit her like a brick to the back of the head. "Wait a minute, you did all this because Miroku came over, didn't you?" Sango jumped as Kagome squealed and started clapping her hands. "That is _so_ cute!"

Sango rubbed her hand against her brow. "You must be on your period, or else you wouldn't be such a spaz about all this."

"Yes I am, but don't try to change the subject. Admit it, you got all primped up because of that pervert," Kagome declared triumphantly, pointing her finger.

"That is absolutely ridiculous," Sango yelled. "And what about you, you little hypocrite?.!" Kagome put her arm down and was puzzled. "What's with the outfit?" Kagome slowly looked down at her clothes and cautiously took it in - she thought she looked pretty damn good in the lowrise jeans, tight gray cotton tube dress that ended just below her hips, and the brown corduroy blazer that was on her shoulders. She had on a rhinestone clip belt that hung low on her hips, and her scuffed sneakers. "I mean, look at _your_ hair."

Kagome reached back self-consciously to run a hand through her black locks. "All I did was put a little mousse in it."

"And you blew it dry with a round brush!" Sango accused.

"How the hell would you know I used a round brush?" Kagome shot back.

"Then how the hell would you know I got my hair cut and styled!" The two faced off against each other in the restroom.

"You freaking told me yourself!"

Sango, however, tapped her heel and let out a collective breath. "Okay, let's chill here. It's nothing to be ashamed of, even though we're both scrubs - we're women, and we like to primp." Kagome smiled and started to relax.

"Definitely. Who cares if the scrubs primped themselves?" She did, although, give a cocky smile. "But I still think it's adorable that you did for Miroku."

"Oh please," Sango growled. "It's so obvious that you did it for Inuyasha." Kagome had her turn to be colored maroon as the words sank in.

"I so did _not_ do it for him," she declared. Sango rolled her eyes skyward.

"Really? Am I supposed to believe you did it for Moose, then?" Kagome opened her mouth, but shut it a second later in defeat. Sango ripped the bathroom door open and flounced back out towards the counter, Kagome stomping right behind her.

The three guys had already begun digging into the platter meal of sushi, and all three stopped eating to stare at the approaching girls. Sango stopped dead in fright, and Kagome blinked hesitantly. They shot each other a look that said the same thing - _Please, if there is a higher power, don't let them have heard any of that!_

"Sushi's here," Inuyasha said out of the blue, holding up a large plate. Kagome sighed in relief and took a seat on one of the empty stools. Sango, however, was in a tight spot.

Sometime during their conversation in the bathroom, the boys had switched to the stools near the far end of the restuarant. Kagome was sitting next to the tiled wall, Inuyasha sat next to her, and Moose next to him. Leaving Sango to sit exactly where she'd rather not be. The thing of it is, Sango couldn't follow her first impulse and run screaming from him. People tended to talk when they saw impeccably garbed girls such as herself run screaming from seventeen-year-old studlies.

She bit her tongue and stiffly sat down next to him, and grabbed a plate. "Try anything and you're dead," she muttered, grabbing some of the salmon sushi.

Miroku gave a charming smile. "Back there for a little woman-to-woman talk? Sounded complicated."

Sango rolled her eyes and stuffed the piece of sushi in her mouth. "Complicated? Let me spell this out for you, monk. Woman talk makes _Critical Theory Since Plato_ look like _Duey and the Sunshine Springers_. You men have no idea how easy you have it."

"You're right about that,"Miroku agreed, looking deep in thought. "I guess men only need three things to survive - food, sleep, and sex. And we can do them all ourselves." Sango choked on her sushi and resulted to coughing into a napkin. Inuyasha and Moose shook their heads sadly at their friend's less-than tactful conversation starters.

Kagome delicately tried to select which piece of sushi to eat. She was hungry, and the sushi smelled good. Should she eat first or gouge out Miroku's eyeballs with her chopsticks? Choices, choices.

* * *

A/N: Just to let you all know, the next chapter is going to be an extremely IMPORTANT part of the entire plotline, diving into critical character anaylsis and plot development... God, I really do sound like my english teacher.

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	19. Run amok

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: The big one, or one of the big ones (I have many planned, I'm so evil). So enjoy, but remember to review! 

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 19: Run amok

_It was such a good dream - surrounded by the luscious sounds of falling water, the rich grass crinkling as the breeze swept through its thick stems. The same breeze waffed gently across her cheeks, warmed from the sun's delicate rays. Oh, it was beautiful and tranquil. Exactly what Kagome needed at the moment, until..._

_"Hello, Kagome." Her eyes darted open and she shrieked as she stared straight into the face of the rabbit monster. Kagome rolled away frantically, her legs becoming entangled in the silk nightshift she was clad in. What the hell am I wearing? Christ, this is 17th century crap!_

_She shakily climbed to her feet and grabbed the nearest heavy object, which turned out to be a formidably sized rock. "Can't I enjoy even one peaceful dream without you barging in?" Kagome asked, holding the rock threateningly. The rabbit merely smiled beneath his grotesque mask and laughed._

_"Dear dear Kagome," he said, sounding sad. "I merely have something to warn you of." Kagome rolled her eyes._

_"Wait, don't tell me, let me guess. You're really a 30 year old high school dropout pedophile who's insane enough to invade the dreams of a mentally fragile young minor in your hopes of defiling her hopes and spirit?" Unfazed by her words, the rabbit held up something in his hand. _

_"Just to warn you of your impending day... run amok." Kagome deadpan stared in disbelief. "Run amok, my dear, run amok."_

_"And that's supposed to mean...?" she asked, letting her sentence trail off. The rabbit smiled even more broadly and tossed something towards her. Kagome, reaching out for it, dropped the rock and let her hands gently enfold the object, which was making a very annoying sound. Opening her hands a fraction, she understood what it was. "Oh shit..."_

Kagome rolled over in her bed, the covers twisting around her bare legs, and wacked the top of the alarm that was making the horrible racket. Blissful silence filled the master bedroom as she snuggled deeper underneath the covers. Just five more minutes were all that she needed, she decided. Just five more beautiful, glorious minutes...

"KAGOME!" The sleeper squawked at the magnified voice and flipped out of the bed, landing with an audible thud on the carpeted floor. "Stop hitting the snooze button!" Her face turning maroon, Kagome groggily pulled herself up over the edge of the bed and saw Moose, with Souta behind him, standing between the double doors. What caught her attention immediately, although was the large megaphone that Moose clutched in his hand.

"I had a feeling you'd listen to this," Moose said, holding up the megaphone proudly. Kagome badly wanted to wipe the grin off his face with a fist, but resisted the urge. Who said she had no self-control?

"Guys... get... out." Three words sent the two running out the doors as the vein in her forehead started throbbing. It was a general rule of the world that antagonizing people with throbbing veins in the center of their foreheads was a big no-no.

Buyo, the large mass of fuzz that he was, came sauntering into the room once the doorway was cleared. He hopped onto the bed, quite a feat for his monstrous girth, and licked his lips. "Honestly, what do I have you around for?" Kagome angrily asked of the feline. "You can't even be a good guard kitty." Why couldn't her pets be more like the ones she always saw on _Animal Miracles_ or so? She'd heard of a pet pig walking twenty miles into town to get aid for its ill owner, so maybe Buyo could do that. At least until he got distracted by a bird or chihuahua and left her to rot on the bathroom floor.

Just the thought made her depressed as Kagome stood up and grabbed her towel. Now she remembered why she'd set the alarm extra early, to make room for a wonderfully luxurious hot shower. Just the right motivator. In fact, in her opinion, the largest motivator in the world, aside from guilt. Guilt always won the Most Effective Motivator Award, hands down.

* * *

Moose and Souta were already downing the crudely made french toast when Kagome trotted out of her room, tying the black long sleeved crop shirt high on her waist over the white tank top. Slipping on her Converses, comfy little stinkers that they were, she fluffed her dried hair with her fingers and grabbed a forkful of french toast off Souta's plate. 

"Hey, get your own!" Souta declared defiantly, moving the plate out of her reach. Kagome rolled her eyes and munched the delicious, carb-filled breakfast before wiping her mouth with a napkin and grabbing her bag.

"Come on squirt, at least you got breakfast." Moose dumped the dirty dishes in the sink. "Are we going to have to stay after late today?" Kagome shrugged and opened the penthouse front door.

"I don't know, maybe."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Stop pestering me, Moose. I mean it."

"Pestering? I haven't heard that word since my grandmother."

"Leave me the fuck alone. That better?" The ride down in the elevator was quiet. Really quiet in fact, and nice for Kagome's ears. Very nice... she didn't know exactly why, but her her stomach was tied in knots.

* * *

"Jesus Kagome, watch out!" Kagome slammed her foot down, the brakes squealing as the truck swerved to avoid hitting a television news van. She straightened the wheel frantically and stopped dead in the middle of the parking lot row. "What the heck is going on?" Moose shrugged and stuck his head out the window to look. The entire parking lot of Sengoku Jidai Preparatory was crammed full of multi-colored vans, all with different t.v. station logos painted on their sides. Most also had antennas sticking out of the roofs, no doubt broadcasting the footage that was being filmed in the millions of cameras on the property. 

Dozens of students were loitering on and around the large front entrance steps to the school, and some were being interviewed with microphones shoved into their faces. Kagome couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw Kagura on the stoops, frantically fending off a reporter who was pushing the mike so hard into her face that it looked like he was trying to shove it down her throat.

"Maybe a rally?" Kagome suggested, carefully mauevering the vehicle around the parked vans and into their normal parking spot. "I'm just glad we dropped Souta off back at his school instead of making him walk. Come to think of it, I might have to make sure he doesn't walk over here once school gets let out."

"Why?" Moose asked, opening the truck door and stepping down. The majority of the chaotic scene was distanced a good thirty feet away from them, so the bodyguard didn't feel the need to charge the stun gun just yet.

"Chaotic environments contribute to triggering his episodes," she explained briefly, hopping down from the truck cab. "I just like to be careful." Moose shrugged before reaching to grab the bags behind the seats. "I'll be right back."

Moose, startled by her words, hit his head on the truck cab ceiling. "No you don't. You go somewhere, I watch you like a hawk. Remember?" Kagome waved him off half-heartedly with her hand.

"Yes, dear protector of mine, I remember. Just chill and I'll be back in two minutes." Skipping lightly over the yellow parking blocks, Kagome ducked between and into the writhing mass of people. Someone stepped rudely on her foot, but her anguished yelp was lost amid the shouting. She'd been to some quite excitable concerts before, but crazed sleep-deprived reporters would totally kick the high punk rock teens concert-goers asses any day.

"Hey, polar bear!" Kagome stopped dead and turned around in time to see Kagura running towards her in a flat out sprint. "Let's go!" Kagome let out an annoyed sigh before letting Kagura drag her out of the mosh.

"I thought we agreed to never use those stupid names in public, panda," Kagome stated, emphasizing the animal name. The last Friday, the girls had decided to give embarassing animal names to pass the time, and to also use as a good means of blackmailing a favor. Kagome was the polar bear, Kagura the panda, Sango the wombat (A/N: Yes, this is a real life occurance, and I'm the wombat at my table... har har, laugh it up), Moose the obvious moose, and Mooner... well, they didn't exactly know what animal would fit him, but they'd settled on a chinchilla for the moment.

"Shut up and keep running. I can't risk saying your name, they might hear!" It was only then that Kagome noticed the agitated, actually downright frightened expression, that Kagura wore on her face. About twenty feet from the truck, Kagome wrenched her arm out of Kagura's grasp and stopped dead, catching her breath.

"What's the matter? Why can't you use my name?" Kagura, her distraught look deepening, only shook her head quickly.

"Kagome, get Moose and get into the school, quick. I've tried holding them off as long as I can, but Kikyo's running her mouth like a toddler who's found his mommy's stash of crack!" She looked around. "Where the hell is Moose?"

"At the truck," Kagome answered, rubbing the hand print on her wrist. "Kagura, please. What. Is. Going. On?"

"Oh my God, THERE SHE IS! Right there!" Kagome would recognize that voice anywhere, even if she were blind folded, beaten, and high on Mooner's pharmaceuticals. She turned around, to her great horror, and saw Kikyo pointing at her frozen form over the crowd. The ground beneath her Conversed feet starting tremoring as the mass of cameras, microphones, and psychotic reporters trampled their way.

She knew she should run, she honestly did, and she clearly felt Kagura pulling at her arm with all the strength she possessed... but good luck with that. Kagome was successfully stuck with her feet rooted, staring at the downright dangerous stampede like a deer in the headlights. "Miss Matosoku!"

"Comment, Miss Matosoku?.!"

"Can we get an interview?"

"Is it true that you only recently found out that you are now the heir of possibly the largest jewelry corporation in the world?.!"

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"How did you react when you found out this wonderful news?"

"Miss Matosoku, a few words please!" Dear God, reporters had talent - they could sprint flat out for a few hundred feet and still manage to spew questions out of their mouths.

"MISS MATOSOKU!"

Hearing the unfamiliar name helped snap Kagome out of her dazed funk and back to reality - which was that she about to become the stepping stones for the feet of a few hundred reporters.

"Kagome!" Kagura had left her side only for a moment to whack Moose over the head and get his attention. It only took him a millisecond to realize what was about to happen to his charge before taking off at a fast running clip, very impressive for a man of his bulk and his path was deadlocked to cross Kagome's.

(A/N: Let's make this as simple as it can be, shall we? Picture a large black dot in the middle of your computer screen - that large black dot is Kagome. Hundreds of little red blinking dots are heading straight for her from the right side of your computer screen. The humongous green dot, which is Moose about to save the day, is speeding straight up from the bottom of your screens. Now invision this: Just as the poor, innocent little black dot is about to be crushed and killed by the evil blinking red dots, the heroic green dot grabs the black dot, says a few choice words to the archfiend red dots, and carries the unfortunate black dot out of harm's way. There is, of course, another dot - a vivacious yellow dot that is shoving people out of the way in the front entrance of the school to clear it)

Kagome felt the wind get knocked out of her as Moose ran straight to her still frozen form, threw her off his shoulder, and dashed off like Speedy fucking Gonzales around the school and away from the reporters. The pavement passed beneath her eyes in a blur and then changed to grass as the running duo left the parking lot and ran over into the Sengoku Jidai courtyard.

The complete outrage and disbelief that was coarsing through Kagome's body refueled her energy, and she pulled her head up (not an easy feat, you know, with gravity and all) to glare menacingly at the pursuing reporters. "Moose? Moose!" Kagome hit his back with her fist to get his attention.

"What?" He panted heavily, his legs never pausing in their rhythm.

"Pick up the pace a little, they're gaining on - man, they can reallyrun, can't they?" Moose grunted and increased his speed, putting a few more feet between them and the enemy. Kagome felt horrible at the fact that Moose was doing all he could to keep them away, so she lent her expertise to try and help. What was her expertise, you may ask? Why, shouting and screaming bloody obscenities, of course.

"You crazy bastards! Stay the hell away from - hey, don't you be taking any God damn pictures, you hear me?.!"

"What's your favorite flavour of ice cream?"

"Fuck you!"

"Do you have any pets?"

"Go to hell and stay there!"

"Who's your number one hottest hunk in the world, Miss Matosoku?"

"Kiss my ass!" Kagome was sure that the first period gym classes were quite amused. They stood gawking on the track, clad in their ridiculous P.E. uniforms, as Moose rounded the bend and ran back for the front of the school. She wasn't sure or not if he was tired, but he had to have been by now.

"Kagome, Moose, over here!" Bursting around the corner of the school, they both almost wept in relief as they saw Kagura shoving people off the three feet high steps to land in a frazzled heap of bodies. "Get inside, quick!" Leaping up the stairs, taking two at a time, Moose sped into the air conditioned commons area and stopped to take a quick breather.

"I (gasp) think (gasp) we're in (gasp) the clear." Moose bent over, Kagome still tossed on his shoulder, and took it great shuddering gulps of air. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, not bothering to yell at the students who were staring at them in the commons area.

Her sigh of relief quickly turned to one of disbelief as she heard the familiar ruckus and pounding of footsteps. She looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of a video camera around the corner, then kicked Moose in his sides. "Moose...? Moose... run!"

The bodyguard took off running again, around the right corner, past the cafeteria and through hallway A, but skidded to a stop when he saw reporters walking casually down the science wing. "Oh no," Kagome moaned pitifully. "We're trapped."

Moose, however, grunted and shifted her weight. "Oh, no we're not. I didn't spend six years at the Dubai Academy for World Bodyguards to let some measly reporters get the best of me." The reporters coming through the science wing spotted them, but didn't make a move. Moose didn't move either, even as the rest of them crowded behind at their backs.

"Moose, what do we do?" Kagome whispered frantically. Their glazed over pupils led her to believe that one loud sound or quick movement could start them up again. "Moose?" Just then, she heard the ding of the staff elevator. Turning her head as far as she could, Kagome glimpsed a custodial wheeling a cart out onto the main floor. "ELEVATOR!"

Her bodyguard was one step ahead of her, taking a giant bound just as the reporters swarmed. Flashes went off directly in her eyes as Moose tossed her inside the elevator doors and followed, smashing his hand over the close button. The metal doors closed with a gentle swoosh, and Kagome almost cried in her relief. Her heart was pounding erratically and felt like it was going to leap out of her chest, but she was more concerned about Moose, who was hunched over.

"You okay?" she asked, getting her legs underneath herself and standing up. Her balance was wobbling, and she had to grab onto the polished steel railing to keep herself up. Moose straightened himself and nodded, cracking his neck loudly. In such a small space, the sound bounced off the walls and magnified.

Moose, his usually slicked back hair in disarray and his collared shirt wet with sweat, wiped his hand against his brow. "Okay, here's the plan. We ride up to the second floor, and then we hightail it back down the stairs, out into the parking lot, to the truck, and go get your brother. I just hope they haven't hit the elementary school yet."

"What if they've got the stairs blocked off?"

"I'll toss you out a window."

"What?" Kagome leaned her head back to rest against the mirror. "You are _so_ not tossing me out of anything, you hear?"

Moose rolled his eyes. "That's plan B. We'll just stick to plan A. You ready?" Kagome nodded and watched as he hit the second floor button on the control panel, and the elevator slowly descended upward. Kagome followed the little lever over the doors, blinking nervously when it landed on the number 2.

The doors slid open, almost cautiously, but Kagome had to shield her eyes from the flashes that were there to greet the charge and her bodyguard. The questions were still coming, the shouts clouding her ears until they rang with everything the reporters were asking. She squeaked and ducked behind Moose, who gave the one finger salute to the cameras and punched the close button again. "How'd they get up here so fast?"

Kagome moaned again. "Plan A and B are trashed. Now what?" She became even more hysterical when Moose shrugged helplessly, for once not knowing what they could do.

"Oh my God, we're going to die in here!" she wailed, holding her head in her hands. "They're not going to leave us alone, and we'll stay in here and rot until they finally get thrown out by the school security, and by then it'll be too late! All they'll find are our bones and clothes, and we'll be gone! Maybe if I give them an interview they'll go away!"

Moose grabbed her around the shoulders and shook her hard, her head snapping back. "No way. I can't agree to letting you condemn yourself to that sort of mental sacrifice and torture!"

"We're gonna' die, we're gonna' die, and Souta's going to have an episode if they find him, and all that'll be left of me is my bones!" she bawled.

Moose rolled his eyes at her utter eruption of emotion. "Kagome, I don't want to have to slap you, but I will." Kagome turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh really? Well then, Mr. Dubai Bodyguard Training Academy, what the hell are we supposed to do!" They both stopped as the music of Cher echoed in the closed elevator. "The phone! Get the phone, get the phone, get the freaking phone!"

Moose didn't have time to blink before Kagome had ripped the cell phone out of his coat pocket and pressed the talk button. "Hello? Oh my God, if anyone can hear me, please help! I think I'm hyperventilating, which I've never done before, and my bodyguard's about to kill me in a psychotic rage, and I want out of here!"

"Kagome, shut up and calm down."

"Sango?" Kagome, puzzled, became tranquil instantly. "Hi."

"Listen, you've got some explanations to give out to all of us, because believe me, the entire school is almost in a riot. None of the teachers can get everybody to sit down and stop screaming, and all of the school security's been called up the second floor. Those crazy reporters hijacked the entire school!"

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "It's _Attack of the Rabid Reporters_," she mumbled, mostly to herself.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, but Sango, I have to get out of here now. If they know about me, they probably know about Souta and are heading over to his school," she said frantically. "I have to get there before they do!" She heard scuffling from Sango's end. "Sango?"

"Hey Kagome."

"Oh, hi Rin."

"Listen, where are you guys right now?" Kagome glanced at Moose, who was deliberating how many reporters he could take out with a half charged stun gun.

"Uh, we're stuck on the second floor in the elevator."

"Fantastic. Okay, on the control panel, press 1-4-6-3 and then the green button." Pushing past Moose, Kagome bent down to inspect the control panel.

"What's that going to do?" In the background of the phone, Kagome heard someone, who she thought was Sango, screeching her lungs off - hopefully at Kikyo. _Memo, must kill bitch before leaving the school forever._

"It pays being buddies with the custodial crew," Rin replied smugly. "That's the code for the basement level of the school. The custodials usually leave the exit door unlocked, too, so you should be good to go once you get down there."

"Rin, you are so the rocking bitch!" Kagome praised, pressing the buttons. Moose looked up from his deliberation once the elevator started moving downwards.

"What? No, she's busy right now - hey, stop that!" Kagome frowned when she heard even more scuffling. "Inuyasha wants to talk to you, and pretty badly." The basement level light flared as the elevator came to a stop.

"Um, I've got to go. Tell him to call me later. But thanks Rin!" Kagome pressed the end button on the cell phone and handed it back to Moose. The two flattened themselves against the perimeter of the elevator when the doors opened, but thankfully no flashes or screaming erupted. The bodyguard peeked his head out the doors first, surveying the area. He stepped out, checked for a clear zone, then waved Kagome to follow him.

In spite of the main floors being neat, clean, and up to date education facilities, their basement was a piece of crap, Kagome noted. Pipes, water or sewage (yuck, hopefully not) were run along the ceiling. The sound of dripping water was blatantly heard in the dank facility, and her shoes slapped noisely against the wet cement floor.

"Yucky," Kagome commented, stepping largely over something covered with a dusty sheet. _I don't even want to know what the heck that was._ Moose followed the trail of what little lighting there was, until they saw some form of daylight. Straight ahead of them was a small window over the exit door.

Holding her breath as Moose cautiously pushed on the door bar, she almost jumped him when the door opened with a loud creak. Luminous sunlight hit her eyes, but Kagome didn't give a darn one way or the other. _Truck, truck, truck... focus on the truck. _

"Do you see anybody?" Kagome whispered, glancing out the door cautiously. All she had in her view was the luscious green woods surrounding the school, and nothing else. Moose shook his head and inched out quietly, ready to run at the slightest sound.

Kagome was moving on her tiptoes, ready to duck and cover at anything. When all else fails, hide. It worked for rabbits. Bending around the front corner of the school building, she saw that the parking lot was deserted of people. _Little maggots are probably still inside_, she thought grumpily.

Moose grabbed her wrist and seized the moment of tranquility, running like a bat out of hell across the pavement. Kagome was flapping along in the breeze as he yanked her along behind him, her feet not even touching the ground. In no time at all, but enough for the skin on her wrist to turn red, Moose opened the passenger door of the truck, shoved her inside, and climbed in himself.

"Step on it." Kagome nodded in agreement, sticking the key in the ignition and changing the gears to drive. The tires squealed as she slammed her foot on the accelerator, running over the yellow parking blockades in her haste to leave.

* * *

The staff in the elementary school office looked up in shock as Kagome came barreling through the glass doors, with Moose hot on her trail. Resting against the green counter, she caught her breath before waving one of the men over. "Souta... Higurashi," she panted. "What class is he in right now?" 

The man frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't divulge that information - it violates the school's conduct of privacy to the students." Bad, bad thing to say...

"Listen up, buddy," Kagome growled, reaching over the counter to grab the front folds of his shirt. She yanked him right up to her face. "Unless you want your septum to get better acquainted with the lovely counter, you'll tell me what class my brother is in. _Now_!" She wasn't sure if it was her threat or Moose waving the stun gun in the guy's face that persuaded him, but hey, whatever the hell worked.

Kagome, having been told the teacher name and room number, ran down the hallways and up the first flight of stairs that she saw. _212, 213, 214, 215 - Aha! _

The dwarf-resembling teacher looked up in alarm from the blackboard as Kagome came storming into the classroom, the door hitting the wall with a loud bang. Her bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead, Kagome scanned the rows of little vermin until she came to the particular vermin that she wanted.

"Excuse me!" The teacher set down the chalk and approached with her hands on her hips. "May I help you?" Kagome let Moose handle the woman as she skirted between the narrow rows and stopped right by Souta's seat.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Kagome shook her head frantically before grabbing everything that was on his desk and shoving it into his backpack. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Questions later," his sister snapped, zipping the bag closed. "We've got to get out of here, and fast." Fate wasn't on her side, however, as the intercom above their heads crackled before a voice spoke.

"Attention all faculty members. Alarge incident is occuring in the school at this time, so we ask that you please keep your students in their current classes until further notice and treat this as a temporary lockdown. Thank you." The whole room went up in chatter as the intercom clicked off, but Kagome only groaned and snatched Souta out of his seat, pulling him along to the door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to take that young man off the school premises," the teacher insisted, her round face turning splotchy red with indignance. Kagome rolled her eyes and let Moose haul Souta out the door.

"Shove it lady, and if you know what's good for you, you'll lock this door when we leave and prop something against it." The splotchiness spread even faster across her face.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Hearing Moose's colorful language, Kagome swallowed hard. "You're about to meet the living walking zombies of sleep deprived reporters. Beware." She skipped out of the classroom, but stopped when she saw Moose standing in the hallway, Souta placed carefully behind him.

Stepping cautiously, Kagome moved by his side, her eyes never straying from the mass of reporters and television cameras blocking the only flight of stairs to the first level. _Wow, this looks familiar..._ Kagome thought sarcastically to herself.

"I've _so_ had enough of this bullshit!" she snarled. Moose obviously felt the same way, because he knelt down and motioned for the siblings to get on his back. Souta climbed on first, hanging on to his left shoulder and Kagome hanging on his right, her arm around Souta's waist protectively.

"Get us out of here, and you'll get a raise, big time," she said softly into his ear. Moose nodded slowly before wiping the soles of his shoes on the carpeted floor. The wind swept back the hair from Kagome's face as Moose charged the mass of reporters.

Did reporters like to play chicken with a raging six-foot-seven bodyguard who had a stun gun out and ready? They were about to find out...

* * *

A/N: Yay, the first major plot development is finished, and my fingers can finally take a break! Typing that much hurts like a bitch, but I do it anyways. Don't forget to read and review - reviewing will help the swelling in my fingers go down, hint-hint.

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	20. Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A Note To My Sincerest Reviewers: 

DON'T KILL ME! I'm SO sorry I've taken so long to update, but summer and my new job at IHOP (Pancakes galore, bitches) has kept me really busy. I swear on my stack of Belgian waffles in front of me that I won't drop and stop updating this fiction, since it's my baby.

Yours Truly,

_WilyWaltzer_

* * *

**IcyBetrayal** - Ah, don't worry. Those querries will be revealed and solved, don't doubt it for a second. Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. 

**Saki** - Thanks, I do try on my sarcasm, though it comes quite naturally for me. I guess that's why my rentals sent me to a therapist for most of my eleventh year, but hey, their mistake. Thanks for the review!

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose** - Really? Aw, thanks!

**ChaosKree8er** - Fuck yeah, Viva La Moose! Moose shall live foreva' in this fiction, I love how I created him so much. I know that makes me sound egotistic, but I'm not. Just like I'm not materialistic, I just love to buy things (namely clothes). Thanks! Ooh, I also agree with me long living... okay, I guess I'm egotistical.

**Kagome1992** - I'm not good, I'm God - can't you tell? Lol, yes, I now fully admit I am egotistical. Thanks for the review!

**anim3-for3v3r** - I thought this was pretty obvious, but he tossed her an alarm clock. As for the second question... you'll never get it out of me! (sorry, diet coke is my friend tonight)

**kyoi kiseki - **Here you go, don't kill me.

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 20: Breakdown

The first mile was behind her. It always hurt the worst. Her body took about a mile and a half to be convinced that it couldn't talk her out of the insanity. The little red dots on the treadmill were what really motivated Kagome to keep running - once the square was completed with the red dots, she knew she will have won. Petty, yeah. Satisfying, hell yeah.

Probably unlike most girls her age, Kagome didn't have any medical or physical reasons to run miles at a time. She was blessed with the ability to have stress fuel a high metabolism. Basically now more than ever since she'd moved to Tokyo, she could eat three Big Macs at one sitting and not gain a pound. Supersized, of course.

She didn't enjoy exercise, however. Slim thighs, muscular calves, and a tight ass were not enough incentive for that kind of abuse. Being able to outrun the caffeine-high reporters, however, was. That and not hauling off and slugging someone at a moment's notice. Previous guidance counselors at St. Marguerite had often told her that her rage mechanism was highly sensitive, and prone to going off at the slightest provocation. That and the fact that Kagome didn't really mind anything provoking it to go off in the first place.

The treadmill was really the only piece of equipment she considered using in the apartment building's private gym. That, the punching bag, the rockwall, and a few of the weight machines. Weight machines scared her somewhat, they really did, and they made her nervous. Heck, the hip adduction looked like a gynecological torture device.

The gym was deserted, and Kagome was thankful for that. Dear God, in the past few hours she'd considered moving to Afghanistan and changing her name, pleading insanity after dropping their large leather couch off the penthouse balconey and onto the crowd below, and sleeping until the nightmare ended. Which didn't look like it would happen soon.

The treadmill beeped loudly and began automatically slowing, the square on the control board completed for the third rotation. Kagome let her legs slow along with the rate of the machine, her face flushed and her pulse pounding. Running for three miles straight wasn't her idea of fun, but she had needed it desperately. The muscles in her legs trembled as she walked slowly, threatening to give out as she breathed in deeply and rhythmically. She could already feel her heart rate going down little by little.

Slowly the rotating mat came to a complete stop, Kagome pausing to grasp the safety handles and continue her breathing. Her breaths were the only thing she heard in the quietness of the gym, the air conditioning humming softly out of the overhead vents. She had only flicked one of the switches on the electrical control board near the entrance to the gym, turning on the lone center strip of lights over the collection of cardio machines. The sole light reached outwards little, shrouding the weight machines on the perimeter in dark shadows and nothing else.

Kagome walked to the side of the treadmill and hung off it by the pads of her feet, pumping her calves up and down to loosen them after the hard run. _I bet they're still out there, _she thought darkly to herself._ They were already camped outside the apartment building when we got back..._

_"Kagome, what the HELL is going on?" Souta screamed from the backseat. He was thrown sideways as Kagome took another sharp left turn two blocks away from their parking garage._

_"What did I tell you about that language?" she retorted hoarsely, nervously checking the rearview mirror for following cars. Souta snorted and climbed over the seats to sit between his maniacal sister and her equally maniacal bodyguard._

_"You could be the Pope and I could care less," her little brother said. "Why are we - "_

_"What do you think?" Kagome asked tersely, slamming on the brakes for a red light. Souta stuttered for a moment, scanning his sister's tense face as her foot twitched over the accelerator. When the light turned green, she slammed her foot down and the truck shot forward._

_"Um, I don't know."_

_"What do you think, Souta! This is what our life's going to be like from now on!"_

_"Lay off, Kagome," Moose warned, laying a hand on her brother's shoulder. "He's just a kid, he doesn't know any better." Kagome growled before rolling her eyes and laying her hand on the horn, warning the cars in front of her to keep moving._

_"It's about time that he DID know better!" she snapped, changing lanes and cutting off a taxi. She was so focused on reaching the parking garage, she never noticed Souta's eyes casted downwards. Nor the tears welling up behind them..._

_"Fuck," she swore softly, slowing the truck as the apartment building came into view. Souta's eyes widened, glistening with the unshed tears as he surveyed the bright lights of the camera crews and television news stations. Vans were actually parked on the cement sidewalk, preventing anyone from getting in or out of the building. Much to her dismay, the entrance to the garage was sharing the same situation. _

_Men in dark suits and sunglasses, like Moose's own attire, were blockading the entrance. They had used black painted vans as barricades to hold off the reporters from getting inside. She wouldn't have been surprised if a few unsuspecting reporters had already fallen victim to their undoubtedly hidden stun guns._

_Moose sighed in relief when he saw them and pulled a small walkie-talkie out from underneath his coat. His words were like jumbled mashes of syllables as he spoke rapidly and without hesitation. Kagome could see the biggest of the blockaders listening raptly on his own walkie before signlaing to the driver of one of the vans. Slowly the van backed up, leaving a space just big enough for Kagome's truck to fit through._

_Unfortunately, reporters that weren't intimidated by the dumb muscle with paralysis toys swarmed into the open space. Flashes went off in her eyes as question after question could be heard amidst the yelling._

_She frustratedly sounded her horn, warning the reporters to move back and allow her to pass. No such luck, as if they couldn't even hear the monstrous truck horn. Growing even more upset, Kagome roughly pumped the accelerator, sending the clear message with each lurch of the F250 that she had no moral qualms with running the reporters over._

_As her front bumper was less than two inches away from the mass, the whole back section suddenly collapsed to the pavement. The sparks of stun guns made Kagome smile as the hired muscle dragged unconscious reporters clear of her path, waving the fully charged guns to warn off the rest._

_When she had just enough room to squeeze into the garage without scratching her truck, Kagome hit the accelerator and shot in. Right on time the black vans pulled in the vacated spot immediately, sealing the truck inside. Just as she had pulled into their regular parking spot and cut the engine did a hand descend on her truck door_

_Moose was already out the passenger side and had the offending hand, not to mention everything else attached to it, pinned up against the truck bed. "Moose, let him go!" Once she had gotten out, Kagome had been able to recognize Moose's unforunate victim as the apartment building's superintendent, Yoku Nanno._

_"Mr. Nanno, I'm so sorry," Kagome blustered, shoving Moose away. Nanno coughed a few times and rubbed his neck, the red marks clearly visible from Moose's well practiced choke hold. "He's usually very obedient and docile. It's just that with all this commotion, he's really wired and goes commando at any given - "_

_Nanno held up his hand and shook his head. The slicked back hair fell neatly into place again as he adjusted the red tie of his navy manager's uniform. "That's precisely what I'm here to talk to you about." Souta carefully climbed over into the driver's seat and popped his head out the window._

_"I just wanted to assure you that police units are on the way, we've called in extra building security and you will have two guards outside of your penthouse and elevator at all times. We're very well equipped to handle situations such as this." He beamed brightly at the trio. "So, nothing to get into a fret about. I'm sure you're all very tired after this on going ordeal and would like privacy." With that, he disappeared as quickly as he had come, leaving Kagome to shake her head._

_"Remind me to put him on the Christmas list," she muttered, waving her hand absently at Moose. He frowned and lifted Souta out of the truck and onto his back._

_When she stepped into the luxurious front foyer of the building, Kagome was surprised to see the room shrowded in darkness. Then she realized that large drapes had been descended in the front, covering the tall glass windows that made up the front entrance. She could still see the flashes and sirens behind the curtains, however, and she rolled her eyes._

_"How are the rest of the tenants going to be able to get inside?" she asked, annoyed as she bumped her shin into a marble bench in the darkness, the sharp ache only making her more frustrated. Moose shrugged and guided her towards the elevators._

_"The last time I checked, you and your brother were the only two people living here under forty. The rest are business and financial moguls, and I'm sure they know how to handle the press and publicity." He punched the button rapidly and ushered his charges inside when the doors opened. Kagome leaned back against the metal railing and sighed as the elevator started rising._

_"I still don't get why people are making such a huge deal about this!" she said, exhasperated. "Maybe if the Pope got a speeding ticket or was found getting high, or something. But this?"_

_Moose shook his head. "Myouga told you to expect this reaction once you were ratted out. It's a great public relations story, and the fact that it's happening in Japan's wealthiest and most commercial jewelry corporation... this won't end for a long time."_

_"Oh great," she moaned. "Trust my life to be a public interest piece on the morning news conference with some bimbo wearing a water bra. What a fucking pooch screw." Souta sighed wistfully._

_"That's Angelina's favorite saying," he said, deep in memory. Kagome nodded and put a hand on his shoulder as the bell rang and the doors to the elevator slid open. They were met with the sight of two burly security guards, dressed in guady red suits that Kagome guessed the superintendent found fashionable._

_"I wonder what Moose would look like in a red suit," Kagome pondered as she stopped in front of the penthouse door. She inserted her keys and pushed the doors open._

_Moose only glared and sent her his I-know-seven-hundred-ways-to-kill-a-person-so-if-you-don't-tell-me-your-kidding-right-now-I'll-show-you-number-two-fifty-three look. "Don't even think about it."_

_Kagome smiled and tossed her bookbag onto the leather couch, flipping the lamp light on. Her smile faded, however, as she walked over to the living room windows and looked down. Much to her dismay, even more vans and cop cars had piled into the street in front of the apartment complex. The flashing lights, and even the searchlight of a flying helicopter illuminated on her face as she watched impassively. Souta walked up next to her and looked as well, leaning into his sister for support._

_"Go to your room and start your homework. I'll get dinner ready." _

_"But you always let me watch t.v. before I start," Souta argued angrily. "Why can't I watch some god damn t.v.!" He shut his mouth as Kagome turned and glared at him murderously._

_"I said go start your homework." Although her voice was quiet, it left nothing to question. Souta reluctantly got the message and shuffled off into his room, only to start blaring music. Moose came out of the front foyer where he'd been hanging up the coats and started unbuttoning his sleeves._

_"Take it easy on him, Kagome. He's just as upset as you are." _

_Kagome eyed the bodyguard levelly but didn't respond immediately, mostly because she didn't think, "Fuck you," was the appropriate thing to say at that particular moment._

Throwing the damp towel around her neck, Kagome shut the lights off in the gym and walked off towards the elevators, her steps already lighter. She even whistled along with the annoying elevator music on her way back upstairs. That was ironic, since the week before she'd been trying to convince Moose to rip the soundbox out of the elevator.

Her black racerback was thoroughly soaked with sweat, as were her green track bottoms. Not to mention her cotton socks, which she was considering just tossing out the second she got back into the penthouse. Waving to the security guards stationed by the elevator, Kagome breezed into the foyer and tossed her towel on the floor by the laundry room.

When she walked into the kitchen Moose was already cutting up the vegetables for the chicken stir fry. She thought he looked ridiculous in the frilly pink cook's apron, but that was the only thing they had. Plus she figured it was good material for blackmail if the occasion should ever arise.

The cordless phone suddenly rang next to the cutting board, and Moose reached over to pick it up. "Hello? No, she's not coming out for an interview. What are her fetishes! Takes a fetishist to know one, asshole!" He pressed the disconnect button and slammed the phone onto the counter in front of him.

"Caracas," Moose said without looking up as he went back to chopping.

"Yeah, and mariachi to you, too." Kagome's voice was muffled from turning her head upside down, shaking her hair out, and then twisting it back up into a knot out of her face.

Moose checked the thawing of the chicken slices next to him and wiped his hands on a towel before replying. "No, I think we should move to Caracas. It's almost five and the reporters are still out there. I can't believe they've been here since yesterday afternoon."

Kagome shrugged and opened the refrigerator door, pulling out a bottled water. She twisted the cap off and took a sip, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. "Weren't you the one telling me earlier not to expect this to die down quickly?"

The bodyguard glared at her, never missing a beat as he rapidly chopped the washed carrots into even pieces. "Don't forget mushrooms," Kagome told him sweetly. "Where's Souta?"

Moose nodded with his head irritably towards the bedroom hall, where Souta's music was still playing. It seemed louder than when she'd left. "He hasn't come out since you left for downstairs, and he turned that damn stuff up right when you left. It's driving me crazy, and so are the phone calls." He growled as the phone started ringing again. "Damn buggers."

"Have they been calling alot?"

Moose gave her a knowing look. "What do you think?" Kagome only smiled and reach down to the phone jack, yanking the line out of the wall. She held it out to him.

"Problem solved." Moose snatched it out of her grip and stuffed it in the pockert of his apron.

"Any Neanderthal could have done that," he shot back. "Lacking finesse, aren't we?" Kagome flipped him a birdy and went to wash her hands at the sink when she heard a door slam open. The music grew twice as loud once it no longer had the door to contain it.

Souta came stumbling into the kitchen, his hair mused and sticking up oddly. He grumbled and pushed Moose out of his way before ripping the refrigerator door open.

"Hey, watch it! I'm the one cooking dinner here, so don't piss me off," Moose growled. His tone desintegrated into nothing as Souta dived into the fridge headfirst, muttering wildly and low in his throat.

A full, unopened jar of pickles crashed onto the floor as Souta rummaged through the shelves. His sister yelped and jumped at the sound of the shattering glass, stepping back a few feet. She could feel a tremble making its way up her arms, her whole body starting to shake.

"Kagome, what the hell's wrong with him?" Moose almost yelled, gesturing to her brother, the cutting knife still in his grip. Kagome shook her head, despair beginning to set, and she could feel it deep in her bones as she began to realize what was happening.

"I don't - no. Oh no, God please no," she moaned, clasping her hands on her mouth. "He hasn't had one in months. Oh God, Souta."

"Had what!" Moose glanced nervously at Souta, who had whipped around at the loud tone. His eyes were glassy and blank, the pupils enlarged dramatically.

Kagome laid a hand on her bodyguard's arm, silently sending the message of silence. "Don't make any sudden moves - " Another jar, this time mayonaise, shattered on the floor.

"Souta..." Kagome, careful of the shards of glass around her feet, wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders and hauled him clear. She wasn't prepared for the elbow Souta rammed into her stomach, knocking her away. "Get away from there, right now." He ignored her warning and threw himself into the refrigerator again, completely knocking entire shelfulls of food out onto the floor.

"Where is it? WHERE IS IT!" Souta whirled around and grabbed the bowl of freshly cut tomatoes that had been sitting on the edge of the counter, and held it up threateningly. "They're after me again!" Kagome swallowed nervously and glanced at Moose, who was staring in complete shock at her younger brother. He caught her eyes and motioned forward, but she waved him off.

"Souta," she said, trying to remain calm for her own sake. "Tell them to go away. They'll listen if you tell them, I promise." Tears almost spilled onto her cheeks as she saw the panicked, wild look in Souta's eyes has his grip trembled on the ceramic bowl. She held her arms out and cautiously took a step forward. She could hear Moose set down the cutting knife on the marble cutting board, but it was as if it were miles away.

"Souta, come here, okay? Just give me the bowl and come here," Kagome begged him. He was breathing erratically, taking short, punctuated breaths of air. She could see the beads of sweat rolling down his face which was pasty and white, and the bowl slipped a tiny amount in his wet grip. Souta licked his lips nervously and blinked, and Kagome could see him trying to decide.

"There, you see? Tell them to go away and not bother you, and just give me the bowl. You're okay, just give me the bow and come herel." She inched forward slowly, her arms still outstretched. Thanking all the mighty beings above, Souta allowed her to gently grasp the bowl, her hands covering his as she attempted to lift it away.

Kagome might have been able to calm her brother down if not for the police on the street firing a flare into the air. It exploded right at the top of the building, or more directly right at the penthouse living room windows. Even she was startled and let out a shriek as the red light burst into her vision, the bowl slipping from her fingers.

Almost in slow motion she saw Souta's face grow hard and panicked again, his eyes narrowing into cynical slits. The red shadows from the flare casted over his face, and for one terrifying moment, _she_ was afraid of him. She, who was supposed to take care of him and love him. She was afraid of her own baby brother.

Souta yelled and shoved her backwards, the bowl of tomatoes smashing into pieces on the floor. "Get away from me!" Kagome cried out as she groped for the marble counter, but couldn't get her hand on the edges. Only Moose's quick reflexes kept her from landing on the tiles, and onto the sea of broken glass and ceramic.

"Grab Souta before he hurts himself," she panted, grappling with her sock-covered feet for traction. Moose waited until she regained her balance before taking off into the living room where Souta had bolted. He was throwing himself at the windows, screaming bloody murder at the sirens, police, people, cars, at _everything_ below him.

Kagome heard the pounding on the front door and loud shouts through a hazey fog, the security guards outside not registering in her mind. All she could really hear were Souta's blood chilling screams and threats, and the dull thudding in the back of her mind. "Souta, just stop it," she whispered almost to herself. "Stop before you hurt yourself."

Her heart jumped into her throat as the front door was knocked open and the two security burst out from the foyer, brandishing their hand guns and scouting for the source of the screaming. She could tell they didn't often see children screaming like demons at enemies only they could see.

"Get out of here!" Kagome screamed, running over and trying to push them back. "Just get out!"

"Ma'm, we're just trying to help," one of them protested, refuging to budge. All of a sudden a larger force, much larger than Kagome, knocked both of them back. Moose grabbed both by the lapels of their jackets and hauled them to eye level.

"She said to get out," he growled, letting go and letting them land with a thud on the foyer floor.

The dull thudding had increased to a roar of defening drums in Kagome's heads, and she grabbed her head in panic as her temples began to pound horribly. _I can't take this, I just CAN'T!_

"Souta!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, this should prove that I'm not dead or dying on my death bed. This was just a really hard chapter to write, so I hope you all will understand that. That's about it, so don't forget the routine.

* * *

Hey, want a surprise? Then look down... 

and down...

and down...

and down - hey, don't look at me like that...

and down...

There. See that button? I wonder what'll happen if you press it...


	21. Law of Relativeity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: I figure I should respond to some of my devoted reviewers and fans. Much love to all! 

**fireofinuyashas** - Yeah, babysitting can suck, can't it?

**MEGZ** - I'll try not to, I promise.

**Kalika13** - I know, I myself hate cliffhangers. You'd be surprised, though, how necessary they are in writing.

**ChaosKree8er** - Wow, thanks. I can't believe I inspired someone to do so much, especially from just writing a story. I felt it was extremely important to include schizophrenia in this fanfic because you see so much crap on the television that portrays people suffering from this disease as unliveable, unhuman freaks who'll kill and mutilate anything that moves. Most people don't understand how normal and happy some schizophrenics lead their lives, but how heartbreaking it is for their family and friends.

**Amanda Trinh** - Hey, don't diss IHOP. I get free breakfast, lunch, and dinner, depending on what shift I'm working. Don't bite the hand that feeds, okay? Plus the uniforms aren't that bad. Basically black pants (we aren't allowed to wear skirts or dresses, so beat that), and a polo. Plus I can wear as much jewelry as I want, since I'm only a hostess. They let me wear my studded belt, too...

**rikku452** - I'll keep the chapters rolling as fast as I can!

**aly88** - I'm happy too, it was hanging over my head for the longest time. Talk about guilt trip...

**Asia** - Why, thank you.

**Jaded Lady** - Moose shall live in infamy!

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 21: Law of Relative-ity

"Ma'am, would you care for any lemon in your tea?" The black and white penguin, otherwise known as Lorenzo the butler, primly held out an aged, delicate china cup full of the golden substance. His employer merely waved her hand absently, her eyes not leaving the _Cosmopolitan_ magazine pages in front of her.

"No, Lorenzo, I'm fine. You may bring me my biscuits now. And do tell Zunni that I care for no mousse tonight." A flick of a heavily jeweled hand sent the butler scurrying away towards the kitchen. Fluffing the front of her mink nightrobe, the elderly madam settled more deeply into her plush dining chair, the stuffed velvet cushions accomodating her generous form quite comfortably. Adjusting the well worn reading spectacles settled delicately on her broad nose, she smoothed the pages of the magazine and tried to resume her much needed reading.

_'10 Bedroom Moves that Will Make Him Sit Up and Beg!' 'Find Out What Every Woman Wants in a Man (And How to get it)!' _She scoffed loudly. Perhaps if her engine was running the same when she was twenty. Nowadays just thinking about her sex life, existant or not, left her exhausted.

She frowned as her stomach loudly objected the lack of her nightly biscuits. _Where the devil is everyone? _"Lorenzo? Lorenzo!" Her frown deepend as the expertly trained human penguin came scrambling into the dining room from the staff's kitchen entrance. _Without_ her biscuits. "I must say Lorenzo, what on earth is keeping you? And everyone else, for that matter?"

"Pardon me, madame, but I believe there is something on the television that you will be most anxious to see. And quite possibly not believe." Concerned with her employee's pale white face, she heaved herself out of the chair, readjusted her robe, and sighed.

"Show me whatever it is," she ordered, stepping quite gracefully across the smooth wood floor, despite her bulk. Following the butler down the hallway to the great room, she settled herself down on the butter-soft leather sofa and crossed her legs, constantly sipping the tea she'd brought with her. Lorenzo, remote in hand, flicked on the 28" wide-screen television.

The nightly news logo flashed onto the screen briefly, then was cut to live footage of the breaking news bulletin. "Lorenzo, exactly what did you want me to - " Her voice stopped abruptly as she zeroed in on two figures fighting to get through a massive crowd of reporters on the television. _Those eyes. Kane._

"The daughter of renowned and recently deceased jewelry tycoon, Kane Matosoku, has kept her identity secret from the public ever since her arrival over three weeks ago. Sixteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi, seen here accompanied by her bodyguard, name unknown., has not given any comment on her current situation - "

"Madame?"

The teacup shattered as it hit the floor.

* * *

The polished oak grandfather clock struck eleven that night, the chime bells rising and falling in a steady, sweet precession of lullabic notes. It was some sort of sonata from the 17th century, or at least that was what it said on the customer information pamphlet that they'd gotten with it - free, too. That was a stretch, considering the 'pamphlet' had to be a two hundred page novel. 

Kagome found herself humming along with the chimes as she sat on the ledge that dropped from the foyer to the living room, her left knee pulled against her chest and her right leg settled listlessly over the side. Her hands remained utterly motionless in her lap, feeling like nothing more than dead weight. She hadn't changed her clothes yet and was still donned in the black racerback and track bottoms, both not yet dried from the vigorous workout she'd performed hours and hours ago.

That was the length of time that had passed - hours and hours. Or more precisely, six hours and thirty seven minutes to the clock. Six hours and thirty seven minutes since Souta's horrific episode. Kagome closed her eyes painfully at the memory, the memory that had been plaguing her mind for the past six hours and thirty seven minutes. She rested her head back against the wood paneling of the foyer opening and took a deep breath, willing herself to not scream. She'd done a lot of that the past six hours and thirty seven minutes as well, not to mention trying to physically harm the two security guards who had refused to leave the penthouse for some time.

Her brow furrowed angrily as she remebered the faces of the guards, their thoughts completely transparent to the entire room as they viewed her little brother: _This one's totally bonkers_. She'd never gotten close enough to land a good punch to their noses due to Moose pulling her away. That was just to clear the path as he landed two solid punches of his own.

Kagome's eyes opened with a start as she heard a door close down the hallway. A few seconds later Moose appeared and stopped in the doorway, his gaze meeting hers. The corners of his mouth twitched, apparently trying to form a reassuring smile. He failed miserably, but she had to give him a brownie point for trying. Sticking his hands in the back pockets of dress pants, Moose walked over and sat down gently beside her, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"You okay?" he asked softly, scratching his forehead in the awkward moment. Kagome smiled lifelessly and twisted her head around and up to look at him.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" she asked just as softly. "No, I'm not okay. If this is a complete relapse from all the progress he's made in the past years, he'll have to go back to an institution for 24/7 therapy and medication. Naraku won't ever let me visit him, probably, like doing so will tarnish and embarass the company more than we already have. I'll be locked in an office until I'm twenty-one doing summary financial reports and sitting in on stockholder meeetings. And then once I'm aged and worn out, I'll have to become a nun." She paused, almost letting a sarcastic chuckle escape from her throat. "God. _God_, everything sucks."

Moose couldn't help but laugh at her personal trajedy and sheer misery. "You'll have to find a co-ed convent if you do. Otherwise I won't be able to keep an eye on you." Kagome didn't smile or give any sign of hearing what he said as she picked at the rubber hair band around her wrist. She kept picking it up and letting it snap against her skin, leaving faintish red welts around her entire wrist. He rolled his eyes, grabbed her wrist, and took away the rubber band distraction.

Kagome didn't even fight, which surprised him immensely. He expected at least a swat to the head or a verbal whiplash. Not the sight of her resigning even further into herself, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to admit it out loud, but she felt even more dependent on Moose than normal now. She wasn't going to hit him, probably never again. The trigger to her rage mechanism was sensitive, but she wasn't going to go around punching the bodyguard who was trying his hardest to help with Souta, especially when he could have upped and quit at any moment. He was her homebody, as she used to say back in California.

"I better not hear you blame yourself," Moose warned her, sticking the hair band into his pants pocket. "You look like a walking poster advertisement for someone wallowing in her own guilt and self pity." It frightened him a little that Kagome didn't even respond to that obvious rile. She just leaned her head back against the wood paneling harder and sighed even deeper. Okay, he was _really_ frightened. It shocked Moose to realize that he wanted her to whack his head or start babbling in anger - he would know that she was herself.

"It _is_ my fault." Her eyes were half lidded and absent as she whispered the words, staring blankly out in front of her. Moose hadn't seen how white her face was until he stared directly at her. Black rings of fatigue made themselves at home under her normally vibrant eyes, and her face was drawn tight with exhaustion. The spotlights and siren lights from the street below reflected shadowed figures in the living and acros the two of them sitting against the wall.

Moose snorted and stretched his legs out even father. "The biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard in my life, and trust me, I've heard some crap not even gullibility itself would believe. Exactly how is it your fault?" A self-absorbed smirk appeared on her face as she reached into her right pocket and withdrew something.

"Look at this." Her bodyguard took the prescription bottle out of her hand and inspected it closely. "Look at the date of refill and tell me what's wrong with it." Moose did, but nothing struck him as odd or out of place. He shook the bottle, hearing the clap of tiny pills hitting the plastic containment.

"I don't see your point _or_ what you're talking about. The pills are in there." Kagome lashed out and swiped the pills from his grip, sitting up on her knees. She shook them violently in his face and glared as he swatted her hand away.

"That _is_ my fucking point!" she growled, twisting the childproof cap and opening the bottle. She poured out a handful and let him see the tiny, oval shaped pills. Moose looked closer and picked one up in his fingers, examing the bright blue color and tiny printed drug name on it. Kagome put the pills back into the bottle and sat back down, again drawn and resigned. "I counted them, Moose. After we sedated him, I went into his bathroom and actually _counted_ his pills. There are twice as many as there should be." She closed her eyes tight in pain. "He stopped taking the medication, probably a little after we arrived in Tokyo. I was just too fucking busy with my own problems to notice!" Finally breaking down into angry tears, Kagome hurled the bottle into the foyer. The prescription bottle bounced against one of the walls and the cap, not fully shut, burst open. A good amount of the blue pills spilled onto the floor with a rattle.

She slumped back against the wall and drew her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them and pulling tight. "It's all my fault. I wouldn't pay attention to him. I didn't watch him carefully enough. That's my job, that's all my job is. I'm supposed to protect him and take care of him, and I couldn't even do a half-assed job of that!" She buried her face into her knees, her shoulders shaking with the force of her dry sobs.

Although fearing for his spine and motor functions, Moose wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his chest. "I don't want to ever hear you say something like that again," he told her firmly. "I've never heard such crap in my life. I know this for a fact, so don't bother trying to disagree - a lot of people wouldn't have even bothered dealing with a disease like that. A lot of people probably would have stuck him to live in a psychiatric ward in some private hospital for the rest of his life. You didn't, you hear me? You raised him all by yourself and with hardly any help, and you've done a damn good job of it." He smiled softly as she stopped shaking. "He's a good kid with a sensible head on his shoulders, and most of the time he acts the older sibling better than you do. You taught him to be that way. Just trust that everything will work out."

Kagome snorted wryly in her lap. Seriously, trust. _Trust!_ As if _trust_ had ever solved her problems before. A good ass kicking would make her problems go away before a hell of a lot better than trust, but she could see that way of life wouldn't exactly work in their current situation. Maybe _she_ should be the one on medication. Not a bad thought, now that she pondered it.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I completely ignored him," she pointed out surlishly, bringing her head out of her lap. Moose took his arm away and rolled his eyes, annoyed at being brought back to Step 1 of Getting the Hell Over Self Pity and Guilt. She had made it to at least Step 5 before completely relapsing. _Dangit_.

"Kagome, for Christ's sake, you didn't ignore him!"

"I did, too." She didn't bother to yell or raise her voice. Not disturbing Souta was the number one priority in her mind at that moment. "Back in Burgston, I always made sure he took his meds at breakfast and dinner. I haven't done that once since I got here. Face it, Moose," she interrupted him as soon as he opened his mouth to protest. "If I'd done a better job, he probably wouldn't have gone into an episode." She yelped when Moose flicked her nose with his fingers.

"Listen up. I'm not that ignorant like you may think. I've been around quite a few people who had to take pills themselves, and let me tell you, I have no doubt that your brother may have mastered the art of mirraging."

"The what of what?" she asked, confused as hell. "What's mirraging?"

"Schizophrenics taking the pills and hiding them under their tongues," Moose explained. "Most adolescent drugs have a hard, latex coating covering the capsule of the pills. Usually something only as strong as stomach acid can dissolve it." Kagome glanced over at the pills laying on the floor, the shiny blue exterior winking at her everytime a search light hit them. Moose grabbed a nearby pill and held it out to her. "Try scratching it." Kagome did so, and cracked her nail in the process.

"Nowadays, most drug companies are coming up with a softer, easier difusing coating to the pills. That way patients in hospitals won't be able to hide the pills without the coating stripping away." Moose took back the pill and let it drop on the floor with a little clap. "You have to understand that taking those anti-psychotics aren't easy, especially for a kid. They cause nausea, dizziness, drowsiness, mood swings, bouts of depression, weight gain..." He let the rest trail off, hoping to get the message through to her. "Having to become sick to stay well is an oxymoron most adolescents don't want to deal with."

"But we found a drug that works for him with hardly any side effects," Kagome protested, still in a hard effort to blame herself. "He would have told me if they were making him sick again!" Moose's look of 'Oh really?' made her close her mouth.

"Are you sure? Because it seems to me that Souta's a pretty conscientious kid, and he knows what a blow being trained to run a multi-billion dollar company would mean stress wise to his older sister. That's a pretty good motive to keep his mouth shut about his own problems." Kagome bit her lip in an effort to keep the sobs at bay again. She half refused to believe the words of her wiser bodyguard, but she could feel herself resigning to the truth. "Souta's only trying to show his gratitude by making your life as easy as possible. He loves you, and this is really the only way he could show it. In his mind, at least."

"If he'd been on his medication, he wouldn't have gone into an episode tonight," Kagome said with a sigh. "You can't deny that."

Moose growled and stood up quickly, his hand around her forearm bringing her up with him just as fast. "Moose, that hurts. Knock it off!" He dropped her arm, but guided her over to the living room windows with a hand at the back of her neck. Kagome tried to look the other way as he brought her nose to the glass, but eventually she gave in. And felt like breaking down and crying all over again.

"Now tell me what you feel like, Kagome. What do you feel when you look down and see all that chaos beneath you? Especially when it's happening because of you." He didn't enjoy or want to do this, but tough love was the most effective in his own experiences. "I'll bet you feel angry, emotional, scared, exhausted, crazed. All those feelings coming from a mentally healthy, sixteen-year-old girl who's been through a hell of a lot in her life. Imagine what a nine-year-old ill boy would feel like, especially when dealing with the sickness brought on by his medication. Can you really tell me that Souta wouldn't have stood a good chance of having an episode anyway, even if he were on his medication?"

Kagome sighed and rested her forehead on the cool glass, her eyes never leaving the commotion on the street below. Police cars lined the sidewalk and most of the street, blocking the road both ways and the doors to the building. The black van belonging to Moose's associates was long gone, but everything else remained. People were huddled in clusters around the news vans.

Tears burned behind her eyelids, threatening to spill over the brim and onto her cheeks. "I have to blame someone, Moose. There's always someone to blame when things go wrong. It's the way my world works." She flinched when she felt her bodyguard rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Pardon, but your old world was fucked twenty-one ways to every Sunday," he said harshly, tightening his grip. "Your world is new now, Kagome. New place, new people, new everything. That's _including_ how things work around here."

Kagome sighed and turned around. "I'll have to find him a new therapist. Maybe a new doctor, try to see if any new medications have come into the medical field."

Moose whacked her on the upper arm encouragingly. "That's the spirit!"

She rubbed her arm. "I could do without the bruises, thanks. I've been abused enough for two lifetimes." Still massaging her arm, Kagome walked slowly towards the bedroom hall. "I'm going to take a shower. Get me if anything happens, okay?"

Moose nodded.

* * *

The water was hot enough to scald skin, but it felt _so_ good drumming steadily against her sore shoulders. Her nose was itching and irritated from all the steam and humidity, but who really cared. All Kagome knew was that this was the closest she'd ever gotten to an orgasm before in her life. That wasn't exaggerated, either. 

Sticking her face into the spray, the abrasive, rejuvenating, and pretty damn good smelling facewash was cleared away from her skin, leaving it tingly and pleasantly raw. Deciding to forgo the tedious task of shaving, Kagome grabbed the knob and turned the water off, goosebumps immediately developing on her skin as the humidity in the shower dispersed. She opened the shower door and stepped out onto the plushy bath rug, wrapping a thick towel around her shivering frame.

"Sweet Jesus, there's nothing better than a hot shower," she muttered to herself, reaching for the wire tooth comb, already wincing in apprehension of untangling the snarls in her limp, wet hair. She'd just gotten through one strand when she heard something slam shut out in the living room and Moose's raised voice.

_If another reporter has gotten through the elevator security, I swear I'll taser them myself_, she growled in her head. Sliding a pair of terry cloth bath slippers on her feet, she padded out through her bedroom and into the hall, hearing Moose's voice raise even higher as she got closer.

"No way, Fukumoto. Absolutely no way am I bringing them to the office now. In case you haven't bothered to check the news lately, we're completely flooded with reporters!" Moose stomped out towards the large glass windows and whacked a fist into the glass panes. The black cell phone was crunched into one hand under his ear.

"I'll bring them in in a few days - _excuse me? _I'm not using _my_ better judgement? Souta just had a goddamn episode, Naraku, and he can't be moved anywhere for at least another day or so!" Her fingers tightened around the wood paneling as Kagome peered out from behind the hallway wall. "Are you really that inhuman that - yes, I'm attached to them! Okay? I freely admit that. They're two good, honest kids who are being taken for the ride of their lives without any concern for their welfare, and do you want to know something? It's showing!" Moose abruptly cut off what he was going to say next to listen to the other end. From her place behind the wall, Kagome could see his shoulders slump.

"Oh shit. There couldn't be a _worse _time for her to find out. Is she demanding to see them?" Moose used a few more choice words to express his distress, then sighed. "I still don't care. I'm not bringing them to the office. Yeah, well, go ahead and threaten my job. Does it sound like I give a damn anymore?"

"Moose."

He whirled around guiltily, eyes searching, and saw Kagome by the hallway entrance, her eyes smoldering beneath partially hooded lids. All she wore were slippers and a bath towel, but he could see her hands clenching the top of it tightly in suppressed anger. "Tell Naraku I'll be there in twenty minutes." She could see the displeasure in Moose's eyes and the way it eminated from his angry stance. Too damn bad.

Moose snapped the phone shut and glared at her. "What the hell are you trying to do, Kagome?" His mouth was pursed into a tight line. "In case you weren't listening long enough, I was _trying_ to keep you out of his clutches."

"I know," she replied, calm as ever. "But we're going anyway."

"Why?" her bodyguard demanded, crossing his arms belligerantly over his chest.

Kagome smiled. It was one of her creepy, all knowing, eery smiles that said she was about to hurt someone. Badly. "Because I have a hunch Naraku knows who tipped off the press. And once I have a name, you're going to lend me the number of Rent-A-Thug."

"Absolutely not."

"I'll just have to use you, then. Be ready to leave in twenty minutes."

Moose ran a hand through his slicked back hair, feeling the urge to rip it all out. Was there any way to get through to her, short of a tank or a SWAT team?

* * *

The second the elevator doors opened, Kagome marched through and stomped past the secretary's cubicle desk, Moose only one step behind her. She heard the late working secretary give a little gasp, and Kagome smiled to herself. Intimidation was exactly what had been going for. 

If the tight blue jeans, black combat boots, and black t-shirt weren't enough, she'd grabbed her tattered, Air Force jacket, bought years ago at the Salvation Army, and her knuckle gloves, purchased at the same location as the jacket. She hadn't bothered to comb the snarls out of her hair, but thankfully she _had_ had the prescence of mind to spritz No-Frizz through it before she left. She couldn't exactly kick someone's ass with her hair in the white man's version of an afro.

Arguing voices grew louder as Kagome drew closer to the heavy wooden doors of the main office. Not even bothering to warn whoever was inside, Kagome fairly kicked the doors in with her foot and stood stone still, hands braced on her hips agressively. _I knew there was a reason I kept these boots._

Naraku and Myouga looked up from their heated argument in surprise, Myouga's stare turning concerned, while Naraku's merely turned irritated and annoyed. "I do believe, Miss Higurashi," he said icily, "that you said you'd be here in twenty minutes. It's been a half hour!" Moose turned to look at Kagome apprehensively, but his charge was very strangely standing still, looking as composed as ice.

"Who did it?" The control of her voice shot through the room like a gunshot. Never before had they heard a voice so quiet, so smooth, yet promising a horrible effect in an instant. They hadn't heard anything like that since... well, since Kane Matosoku himself was alive.

"Myouga?" The lawyer seemed to jump five feet in the air the second his name was mentioned. Raising a trembling hand to his tie, he tried to loosen it with befuddled movements.

"W-well, ma'am, I can honestly say I'm not very sure who tipped off the news stations. It could be anyone - teachers, classmates, friends, employees..." His voice trailed off on a high note.

Kagome turned her blazing, relentless glare towards the man she was pretty sure that she despised the most in the entire world. "I know you know, Fukumoto. Trust me when I say I'm not in a fairly forgiving or understandable mood this pleasant evening." She spat out the last two words venemously, her heart starting to race faster as Naraku slowly broke out into a malicious and downright sociopathic smile. A smile that could freeze magma under the ground, she thought grimly. She hadn't seen someone smile like that since she'd been out to look at used cars years ago.

"Dear, darling little Kagome." She fairly retched as the words flowed around the room like a satin scarf. "You had to get used to handling the press eventually. I believe I gave you an adequate amount of time to get settled in."

The temperature in the room dropped fifteen degrees as Kagome stood rock still, slowly deciphering his words as they oozed over her body. Her head was thundering painfully, a dull roar sounding in her ears and getting louder with every second. Myouga stopped fiddling with his tie and turned his astonished gaze toward his fellow employee, clearly amazed and repulsed himself.

Clenching her hands into fists, Kagome's shoulders shook violently as she took shallow breaths. "You... _bastard_." Shutting her eyes tight, Kagome tried to remember every single control exercise she'd been adamently taught by the counselors at her school. She tried counting to ten. She made it to three.

"You BASTARD!" All rational thoughts literally evaporated from her mind as she focused on the one thing she desperately wanted to do with all of her heart - rip that slimey backstabber lime from lime.

Moose would later admit that he pondered letting Kagome go ape-shit on the vice president for a few seconds, but as she leaped towards him, fists already up, it was an automatic reaction to grab her around the waist and haul her back. Kagome fought like a possessed soul, thrashing and twisting to get out of his grip.

"I swear, I'm going to tear you apart, piece by piece!" she growled. "Do you even realize what you did to my brother? He could have killed himself!" Naraku smiled and walked with a confident swagger, bringing himself just inches away from Kagome. He was either completely oblivious to the murderous rage eminating off her struggling form, or didn't really care. Either way, it was a bad move.

"My dear girl, you're really going to have to stop this behavior. We can't have you presenting yourself like a lunatic in front of the cameras, can we?" He looked angelic and positively innocent, and if she'd had a gun, she'd have shot him on the spot. Given the fact that she was presently gunless, she did the next best thing. Grinding her teeth, Kagome lashed out with her legs and felt an unholy grin split her face when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She wasn't completely satisfied, but it was a start, and she'd answered an age-old question. Evil incarnate did have balls.

Moose winced, keeping his hold tight as the vice president doubled over, clasping his hands over his groin. "Pass go and collect two hundred dollars for not complaining," Moose said tightly. "That's got to hurt." Having been kicked enough with those boots himself, he could only imagine how painful that would be.

"That's not even the opening sonata of what I'm going to do to him," Kagome snarled, her feet still flying. Moose twirled her around and placed her firmly in one corner of the office. "Get out of my way!"

"Kagome, you have to stop. Beating him into a bloody pulp won't help your case at all." Standing up on the tips of her steel toed combat boots, her face was only inches away from Moose's.

"What do you want me to do, Moose? Pretend nothing happened and offer him a crumpet? That wouldn't change the fact that _he_ sent Souta into an episode, and it would annoy the hell out of me."

He sighed. "If only you matched your packaging."

Rocking back onto her heels, Kagome shoved her hands in her back pockets and glared at him. "Fuck you." Yeah, those were the words.

While the two of them were arguing in the corner and Naraku was still bent over, relearning how to breathe, the intercom on the desk glowed red and the secretary's voice came over the line. "Mr. Nomi, the madame is on her way up to the office and is quite irate. She called earlier and demanded to see you at once." Kagome, hearing this, frowned. Madame? Who the hell was the madame? Her scowl deepened as she saw Myouga turn stark white, sweat rolling off his face.

"O-o-oh n-n-n-o," he stuttered, reaching over the desk to grab his suit jacket. Tightening his tie back into place, Myouga shot Naraku a look of pained disdain. "Come on, man. Pull yourself together. She's going to be here any second!" Naraku, cautiously removing his hands from his genitals, straightened painfully and took a deep breath.

Kagome, still over in the corner, was absolutely puzzled. Then she noticed the grim, cessading look on Moose's face. "Moose?" He turned to her. "Who the hell is the madame?"

Just outside the thick office doors, Kagome could hear someone (she thought it sounded like a woman) bellowing loudly. The yelling grew in volume as whoever it was out there came closer to the office. "MYOUGA!" The lawyer almost fainted when the angry holler called his name.

"Is that a buffalo or a rhinoceros?" Kagome wondered outloud. Moose, sighing loudly, pushed Kagome father back into the corner and stood in front of her, blocking her completely from the door.

"That is someone you should have met the instant you stepped off that plane," he told her, placing his hands on his hips. The doors jumped as someone outside knocked once, then came bursting through. Peeking out from behind Moose's elbow, she felt her jaw drop.

There were two things that Kagome noticed immediately about this woman - she was large. She was loud. A thick, real-looking fur coat dragged the carpeted floor and covered the woman's large size. She wasn't very tall, but Kagome instantly got the feeling that if you crossed this woman in any way, you'd stand a good chance of losing one of your precious limbs. Steel gray hair streaked with lighter strands was pulled tightly away from her face into an elegantly done chignon at the back of her head, but her eyebrows were black and so was her dark eyeliner, drawn out in cat curls at the corners of her eyes. Those eyes were small, yet commanding, and they searched the room the instant the doors crashed open, the expensive-looking leather pocket book she grasped in her right hand swinging as she whirled from side to side.

"All right, Myouga. Where are they? I demand to see them at once!" The woman cut her interrogating glare from Myouga, frozen to his spot in fright, to Moose. He rolled his eyes, now understanding where Kagome had inherited that same I'll-cut-off-your-limb-if-you-don't-tell-me-what-I-want-to-know glare. He felt a shove at his back as Kagome pushed forward around him, crossing her arms indignantly over her chest.

"Who's the reigning diva?" she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. The woman, ignoring the barb or possibly not even hearing it, switched her gaze from Moose to the newly exposed teenager. She mirroed Kagome's expression, raising an impertinent eyebrow of her own.

'Well child, I can see we've got our work cut out for us, hmm?" Kagome's eyebrows slashed together as she frowned and turned back to Moose.

"Moosey, feel like filling in the blanks for me?" Moose opened his mouth to reply, but the woman cut him off just as Myouga snapped out of his trance to yell "Kaede, don't - !"

"I'm your grandmother, girl."

* * *

A/N: And voila! I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting so long for an update, so I hope this extra long chapter makes you happy!

* * *

I'm freaking awesome. 

Let's just end it at that.


	22. Obaasan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: I AM BACK! 

To all those who have reviewed my story so far, I am SO sorry. Were it not for serious family issues that have taken forever to get under control, this story would have been under way months ago. I can only repeat how sorry I am to have taken this long. I am in no way putting this fanfic on hold. I hope you all have notifications in place when I guess this updated - there are so many chapters going up before my senior year starts in August!

Yours truly,

_WilyWaltzer_

**Amanda Trinh** - don't worry, Inu's around. Gone for the moment, but around.

**REDSILVERDRAGON3** - I'm sorely tempted, but alas, Naraku is as important to the plotline as he is evil and completely conscience-less.

**Harai** - I'm with you there. I was pondering for awhile on how to include Kaede, and then, _epiphany_. It just hit me and I screamed.

**puppylover** - never fear. There shall be lime! There shall be a lot of lime! Maybe not lemon, but definitely lime.

**rikku542** - oh yeah? Let's see you get passed my attack kitty (he sleeps with me every night) - all 16.5 lbs of him.

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 22: Obaasan

"I'm your grandmother, girl."

For a few lasting seconds, the world seemed to spin right in front of her eyes. Pieces of furniture and people melded together to form a vortex of muddled colors, a familiar dull roar blossoming in her eardrums. Her eyes might even be dilated, she was so close to a state of utter shock. Moose watched as Kagome started trembling, wrapping her arms around herself to stop from shaking. He was tempted to take the two steps necessary to close the gap between them and replace her arms with his own, but wasn't sure he'd come away with his balls intact. Then reality nicely settled itself back into place.

"Uh... excuse me?"

"Have you cotton in your ears, child? You heard damn well what I said. Lesson number one: never make me repeat myself!" The appending shock immediately gave way to sheer annoyance, and Kagome stuffed her hands in her back pockets and rested on one leg. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut and let me deal with this quickly - are you even paying attention to me?.!"

Kagome looked up and stopped inspecting her finger nails. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Grams?" She smiled inwardly as a pink flush started blooming on Kaede's cheek bones.

"That's Grandmama to you, and yes, I damn well said something! I said, are you paying attention to me?"

"I thought you didn't like to repeat yourself," Kagome observed calmly, picking under her finger nails.

"I - you - !" She looked down to see Kaede plant herself firmly in front of her, bringing them relatively nose to chest. For all of her prescence and voice, she was a good six inches shorter than Kagome herself. "For you information, my dear little _granddaughter_, I am_ trying _to handle this so we can both get out of here."

Kagome smiled broadly. "Yeah well, buzz off Granny - "

"Grandmama!"

"Whatever. Look, after I'm done castrating that spineless mother of a mule - " She jerked a thumb at Naraku and glared at him, clearly contemplating how much physical harm she could inflict upon him. Anyone in the room could see how Naraku resisted the urge to clap his hands around his genitals. " - we'll talk. And not a second sooner, got that?"

"Child, I do not particularly care if you wish to introduce Mr. Fukumoto to the lifestyle of a eunich. You are the only reason why I am here."

"_Moi?_ Should I be flattered?" She felt a hand on her shoulder as Moose, who'd walked up behind her during the heart-warming exchange. Spinning her around and leading her off a few paces, he flashed an apologetic smile at Kaede, who was currently tapping her foot.

"Moose, get off me," she ordered through clenched teeth. He gave her a slight shake.

"Look Kagome, just listen to me. Whatever you do, do not get on her bad side, okay? I've seen the damage this woman is capable of, and believe me when I say that she'll make your life a living hell just for the fun of it." He paused and glanced over her head before meeting his charge's eyes again. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know I should have told you about her the minute I met you, but then things would have gotten complicated - "

"Moose?" she asked, when he finally paused to take a breath.

"What?"

"You suck at apologizing."

"Well, the little tart's got something right. The man has the social skills of a buffalo," Kaede remarked loudly to herself.

"He eats like one, too," Kagome said over her shoulder, not tearing her eyes away from Moose.

Kaede smiled. "Yes, I'm not surprised. It's why we usually don't allow him to attend the company dinners - "

"LADIES!" Both senior and junior females turned around to see a red-faced, mussed-haired Naraku attempting to regain control of the room. He straightened his tie and brushed his hands down the front of his designer shirt. "If this tearful family reunion is close to ending, may I remind you that since Kagome has been outed and the public, including our stockholders and board of directors, are now aware of what is going on, _that we have major work to do_?" Kagome wouldn't have been surprised if they heard crickets chirping, the room was so silent. Moose's mouth was hanging open a few inches, inviting flies to traipse in and lay their eggs.

Kaede raised her eyebrow high in disgust. "You _will_ watch your tone with me and my granddaughter, Mr. Fukumoto," she said nastily, turning her nose in the air. "I do believe that there has been enough excitement for one night. If you will excuse us, I am escorting my granddaughter back to the penthouse. Come, Kagome." With an exaggerated flourish of her fur coat, Kaede turned to leave. Kagome was almost tempted to go with her, but quashed the feeling when she looked over at Naraku, who had turned a truly startling shade of maroon. Storming around the wooden desk, he stopped a few feet from Kaede and pointed at her.

"Now, you - you listen to me, you bluthering old bag of windpipes!" he snarled. "_I_ am the vice president of this company, and everyone in this building does what I say and when I say it! Just because you are too stubborn to take your rightful place rotting six feet under, that does not change anything. If I say that both you and that wretched girl will stay here with me until I say otherwise, then by God, you will do it!"

Moose's mouth opened even wider. Both he and Kagome, her eyebrows raised quizzically and mouth pursed into a little 'O,' turned to look at Kaede. She'd stopped instantly and had listened to Naraku's rant with her back to him. Whirling around, she stalked forward until she stood not a foot from him. Naraku's smile signaled his apparent victory, but Kagome knew better when she saw the little pouting smiirk on Kaede's face. _Oh, he is so in for it now_...

Taking her pocketbook in her right hand, Kaede clocked Naraku over the head with it, the resulting thunk bouncing off the walls. Reversing her grip, Kaede swung back and hit him again, the momentum creating an even louder _THUNK! _as the bag connected with Naraku's skull for a second time. He swayed unsteadily before collapsing backwards against the desk. Kagome, joining Moose in the dropped jaws club, let out a strangled gurgle. That gurgle morphed immediately into a stunned laugh. Oh, this woman was good. This woman was very, very good.

Stepping back, Kaede elegantly smoothed the hairs that had escaped from her tight chignon back into place and fluffed the lapels of her fur coat. "What beastly manners, I should say. Absolutely beastly..." Feigning oblivion to Kagome and Moose's stares, she pulled two objects out of her pocket - a compact and a cell phone. Quickly checking her eyeliner in the portable mirror, Kaede dropped the compact back into the purse and flipped the cell phone open.

"Gustav? Bring the car around immediately; my granddaughter and I wish to retire for the evening. Are you hungry, darling?" It took Kagome a few seconds for her stupor to evaporate.

"Wha-what?"

"I said, darling, are you hungry?"

"Uh..." Kagome narrowed her eyes, wondering if it was a trick question. "No? I mean, yes? No, wait, no. Just don't hit me."

The glance that her newly found grandmother gave her seemed to suggest a sudden drop in her IQ. "Gustav, the car." Flipping the cell phone shut, Kaede tucked her pocket book into her coat and glided (yes, glided. Kagome couldn't really believe that one either) through the heavy double doors. "Come, child!"

Jumping straight up, and annoyed that she did so, Kagome turned to look and Moose and gave a dejected wave of her hand. "Let's go, Moose. We can't disappoint Mother Teresa with a cell phone." She spared a glance on her way out at the crumpled form of the vice president being attended to by Myouga. He looked like someone had whacked him on the back of the head with a Wiffle bat a couple hundred times. Smiling outright, Kagome lightly followed the trail of fur coat.

"Yo, grams! Grams!"

"GRANDMAMA!"

"Yeah, whatever. Wait up."

* * *

The hands on the clock pointed to ten after two when the bodyguard, charge, and grandmother stepped off the elevator and into the penthouse foyer. Shedding her monstrosity of a coat, Kaede absently chucked it at Moose, who caught it with a mere eye twitch of annoyance. Underneath the heavy fur coat, she wore a demure black silk walking gown, the length of it reaching well past her expensive, brand-name pumps. 

Stepping into the view of the foyer mirror, she smoothed the sides of her hair down and pursed her lips critically. Seeming to pass her own inspection, she flounced into the kitchen and took a seat on one of the barstools, crossing her legs primly and resting her hands gracefully in her lap. Her gaze wandering around the spotless kitchen, it settled on Kagome and her bodyguard, who stood in the alcove of the kitchen entrance. "Well?"

"Well what?" Kagome answered, propping her left hand on her hip in less-than-amused boredom. Kaede eyed her with the same distaste that she would give a dirty animal on the street.

"I can see that we have much work ahead of us, child, don't we?" she asked, arching her eyebrow in a grand gesture. Now that put a poker up Kagome's backside. She didn't know exactly how, but her grandmother had apparently mastered the "look" - the _you're-the-shit-on-the-bottom-of-my-shoe _look. Kagome was dying to learn that one.

Kaede, seeing that her granddaughter had no clue what she was referring to, sighed dramatically. "Child, when an elder or person of high respectability is welcomed into your home, it is customary and traditional to offer them a cup of tea."

Kagome rolled her eyes toward Moose, who nodded in reluctant acknowledgement. She turned back to her grandmother, not knowing that she perfectly imidated Kaede's signature eyebrow raise. "One, I thought you said the person had to be welcomed." She smiled as Kaede glared at her. "Two, we don't have tea. Sorry."

Sighing again dramatically, Kaede flicked her hand. "Very well, hot water and lemon will do."

Moose looked at Kagome, who was looking at him. "What are you looking at me for? She's your grandmother - you do it."

"You're the bodyguard. You have to do what I say. So chop chop!" He sent an irritated glance Kagome's way as he grabbed the kettle from the cabinet under the stove, filled it with water, and set it on the flaming burner. Walking around to the refrigerator, he rummaged around, found a lemon, and began to cut it into slices on the cutting board.

Surveying his work from her seated perch, Kaede returned her attention to her granddaughter. "Kagome, child... come here." Keeping an eye on Kaede's hands and the purse she had set on the stool next to her, Kagome approached with extreme caution.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Yeah. Yes to what?"

"Never 'yeah', darling. It's so common. Always 'yes.' " Kagome bit her tongue in order to keep from verbally assaulting her own kin. She wondered if she could have Moose shoot her for being a pain in the ass. A second, more in-depth analysis of the idea proved to be a resounding no. She didn't think so, anyway.

Moose, having poured the hot water when the kettle started whistling, placed a slice of lemon into the teacup and set it down in front of Kaede. Kaede glared at him. "Spoon, you neanderthal, a spoon." Moose narrowed his eyes and reached into a drawer. "Now, Kagome, I am not sure how much information Fukumoto and Dai have given you since your arrival to Japan, but - "

"Grams," Kagome interrupted, placing her hand on the granite countertop of the island.

"Grandmama!" Moose finally fished out a spoon and slid it across the countertop, but Kagome slapped her hand on it and gave Kaede a very icy stare.

"What. Ever," she pronounced slowly, never taking her eyes away from Kaede's. "I'm going to be frank here, _Grandmama_. I feel like shit." She didn't flinch as Kaede narrowed her eyes. "These past few weeks haven't been the best of my life, and I hit 'exhausted' days ago. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm stressed, and I feel like throttling someone. If you don't want that to be you, then you better make whatever you have to say short, sweet, and simple. Otherwise, I'm throwing you out. Got it?"

Kaede regarded her coolly for a moment. She plucked the spoon from under Kagome's hand and began stirring her drink. "Well," she began. "You certainly have your father's spirit and lack of tact, that is to be sure. But very well. I will be short. The reason I am here, my girl, is because you desperately need my help."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh, really? Help with what, exactly?"

"With the next phase of your life in Tokyo," Kaede explained, as if it were so simple. "Dear girl, I can see you have no idea what is about to happen. Hell personified is about to take over your life."

Kagome snorted and waved her hand towards the living room windows. "Uh, _hello-o-o_. What does this seem like now to you? A paid vacation?" The way Kaede started to shake her head in seeming sympathy made Kagome's fingers itch to throw something.

"Tsk, tsk, Kagome. That, all that - " Her arm followed the same path as Kagome's had only seconds before, "is merely the beginning. You have just only been outed. The real fun is yet to be had."

"I thought you said you were going to make this short," Kagome growled. "I have to go tend to my brother - _your _grandson, in case you didn't know."

Kaede waved her hand dismissively. "Yes, yes, we'll take care of that. What you don't seem to be realizing is how your life is going to change." She took a long sip of her drink, as if preparing herself for a long speech. "This world that you have found yourself thrust into, the world of corporation and society, is ruled by one thing, and one thing only - _reputation_. A person lives or dies, becomes rich or goes bankrupt, perseveres or slowly withers away in shame, by the strength and stability of their reputation. The only thing that can and does threaten an individual's or company's reputation is what you have already experienced - the media. What we have in your situation is a bonafied, take-it-out-of-the-fire-it's-done scandal."

To be quite blunt, darling, your story is the scandal that will end all scandals in the Tokyo society. Your father, one of the wealthiest and most eligible men in Tokyo's history, dies at an untimely age. Then, while his prosperous company seems in turmoil, the vice presidents find out that your father had a secret love - a woman of no name whatsoever, with whom he fathered two children. Due to some unknown reason, after your brother's birth, your mother flees to the United States and severs all ties she ever had with her family and friends, only keeping in touch with your father, who keeps her identity and yours complete secrets from everyone. Then, your mother's unexpected death. The news reaches your father, and in his grief, he keeps himself secret, another secret out of many, from you. After his death, you and your brother are whisked halfway across the world, away from your ignorant bliss of a life that you had, and placed in a position of power that most corporate men can only dream about. Add to it the fact that you were kept hidden for weeks after you first arrived, pop in your age, a tad tid bit of your nationality, throw in your brother's condition, etc., etc., and there you have it." Kaede sipped her water and lemon delicately. "A story that will sell headlines forever."

"Are you done yet?" During her grandmother's lengthy and well-thought out speech, Kagome had remained silent. Listening, yet silent. Moose hadn't moved from his spot near the sink. Kaede laughed softly and took another sip.

"Oh, no. I am merely getting started. Now, after the media gets wind of this luscious scandal, what is a young, naive girl like you supposed to do? That is precisely where I come in." Kaede set her cup down and pushed it away from her, folding her hands in a business-like manner on the granite. "As I am sure you already know, reporters are nasty, viscious, loathing, moral-less scrapes of primordial ooze. They come second as abominations only to lawyers - your relationship with Myouga Nomi leaves no doubt to this fact. If you give them an inch, they will rip you to pieces. They are harsh, cruel, degrading things that will sell whatever they can get away with if it puts their name under the front page article or spoken on the prime time special. You, with my lengthy aid, will learn to handle them. You will learn to manipulate, to twist around your Prada heel, to so thoroughly wrap and cut and piece together information, that they will write and speak exactly what you want them to."

Unfortunately, some select few in the media are smart. Smart enough that it will take months before you are prepared enough to conduct interviews without fear of reprehensible damage. Along with this preparation, you will learn how to speak, how to dress, how to walk, how to act, how to eat, how to smile, how to greet, how to even be upset in a gracious manner. You will learn to seem unaffected by rumors of eating disorders, love triangles, affairs, people calling your brother psychotic. From this very moment on, you will be under scrutiny, under ridicule, under humiliation. They will try to break you. To run you ragged until you care no more and just want to shrivel away into the background. Until you want to bare your soul to the heavens and confess every single thing that you have done since the moment you were born. If you give into this, if you are weak and simple minded, you will fail. You will perish. And not just you, my dear. If you fail, everyone connected with you will feel it. Every employee at the company, every stockholder, every person who invests the company in their portfolio. They will suffer, and you will have nothing left but guilt at your own stupidity." Kaede eyed her granddaughter critically, whose expression and stance had not changed for a second. "Well? Do you have anything to say?"

Kagome thought for moment. "Well _that_ doesn't sound good." Half smiling at Kaede's scowl, Kagome opened the freezer door and pulled out an ice pack. Turning her back on her grandmother, she settled herself on the plush black leather couch, reclined her head, and placed the ice pack on her forehead. "If your intention was to give me a mother of a migraine, congratulations. You did it." She heard rustling in the kitchen and Kaede's footsteps as she stepped down into the living room and stood by the couch.

"Damage control must be done," Kaede informed her imperiously. "I can't leave a matter as significant and important as that in the hands of imbeciles such as Fukumoto or Nomi. Dai would be another thing altogether, but I have a feeling he will want to step back and observe how you handle yourself. Therefore, we will waste no time. An immediate change of pace is needed."

"Like joining the circus?" Kagome muttered under her breath. Kaede glared down at her. Kagome could tell she wanted to kill her, but probably couldn't figure out how to do it without getting blood on the beige carpet.

"We shall hold an emergency press conference - yes, that's perfect. We will see how well your powers of control and persuasion are at this point. And then, to present the right image and smooth over the undoubtedly ruffled feathers of the board of directors, we will hold a charity ball. Yes, yes. This will work out perfectly." Kaede turned to her granddaughter's prostrate form on the leather couch. "My dear, if you are not a morning person by nature, I suggest you become one. There is much work to be done." Kagome mentally groaned. Morning people creeped her out. For one thing, they all seemed so damn self-disciplined. Not to mention self-righteous.

"Chin up, child. You are no longer a mere common girl with nothing to her name. From now on, you are Kagome Kosuke Matosoku. Daughter of the great Kane Matosoku, heiress to the Matosoku empire."

"You forgot Higurashi," Kagome said from underneath the ice pack. She peeked her gaze out for a moment and saw Kaede give her the evil eye. She was turning out to be very good at that.

Whirling around with a flourish, Kaede stepped into the foyer and collected her coat and purse. "I suggest, dear granddaughter, that you get your rest. Your trials have only just begun," she called backwards.

The ice bag missed her, but it made a very satisfying bang as it hit the closed door. Kagome grabbed one of the pillows off the couch, placed it over her face, and screamed for all she was worth. Then, subduely replacing the pillow, she lay back down.

"Moose?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me that when I go to bed and wake up, this will all be just a dream."

"Sorry. It won't."

"Eh. It was worth asking."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! The author returns, and with a rather kick ass installment, if I do say so myself. I tried to make Kaede's speech as snobby and ridiculously snooty as I could. I actually think I pulled it off. Love goes out to my faithful reviewers - please continue to do so, we authors receive so much drive from you.

* * *

I'm baaaaaaaack... 

You know you missed me.


	23. Stand Off

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is going to be somewhat short addition. Just to get me back into the swing of things, since it's been a while since I updated. 

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 23: Stand Off

"Buyo, I wonder if I really am in hell. Or at least one of the circles." The brass and wood fan swirled lazily above Kagome's king-sized bed. She'd been watching the five rotating blades go round and round in circles for the past two hours, and was close to a state of stupefication. It reminded her slightly of the first and only time she had lit a joint at Eri's fifteenth birthday get together - without the giggling, although she wasn't counting out that possibility just yet.

All twenty-five pounds of Buyo was centered directly on her chest. He watched her through sleepy, hooded eyes and was purring with the intensity of a weedwhacker. "You're very introverted, Buyo. You should work on that." He yawned, showing pointy canines that had, once or twice, been sunk into Kagome's ankles. She had the scars to prove it.

The breeze creating by the rotating fan blades ruffled her bangs off her forehead and cheeks as Kagome lay taser-styled on the mattress, the comforter pulled up to her thighs. She-who-will-never-be-mentioned, _a.k.a. Grandmama from Hell_, _a.a.k.a. Kaede-san_, had left precisely two hours ago, leaving in her wake one knuckle-cracking bodyguard and one emotionally numb teenaged girl. Kagome couldn't be positive, but she had an inkling feeling that her Grandmama was responsible for her lacking will to live. Almost, but not completely positive.

"Is it possible for her to have been _ExpressMailed_ straight from Satan's loins?" Buyo heaved himself off his owner's chest, stretched the massive bulk of his stomach, and waddled over to the oak nightstand beside the bed. Kagome would check his response into the 'Maybe' category for now, until she got a more definitive answer. Her eyes undialated slightly as her alarm clock went crashing to the floor. "Buyo, you shitter." Rolling over onto her side, she peeked over the edge of the bed to the illuminated numbers glaring at her. Buyo sat where the alarm clock had previously called residence and washed his paw.

_6:14 AM_. Goddamn fucking 6:14 AM - no, wait, make that goddamn fucking 6:_15_ AM.

Her brow furrowed in concentration as she attempted to recognize the loud pounding inside her skull. It took a moment or two for Kagome to realize that the pounding was in fact eminating from the front doors of the penthouse. Through her bedroom door, she heard Moose's bedroom door squeak as it was pushed open and his muffled footsteps against the plush beige carpet. A glow appeared from underneath Kagome's door, telling her Moose had turned on the foyer lights. Rolling onto her back and covering her eyes with her forearm, she waited.

The intricate ornate brass doorknobs clicked open loudly, and she caught a moment of Moose's annoyed voice. The responding voice was one she was becoming all too familiar with. _Oh no. Please, NO_. Unfortunately for her, she heard Moose's footsteps again, only this time they grew louder.

"Kagome?" Turning the knob, Moose pushed the door open slightly and peered in. The room wasn't entirely dark, as Kagome had turned the lights down to their lowest setting, bathing the room in a barely noticeable glow of warmth. He could barely make out her prostrate form sprawled on top of the bed. ""Kagome? You awake?" There was a moment of silence before she bothered speaking.

"Of course I'm awake. I haven't slept since last night." She paused, lifting her forearm off her eyes and sitting up slightly on her elbows. "What, Moose? Tell me that I was hallucinating and Lucifer's ex-wife isn't in our apartment." She heard Moose intake a deep breath and release it in a loud sigh.

"She wants to see you. And Souta." Sitting up completely, Kagome brushed her hair out of her face and scowled at him.

"What the hell does she want with me at 6:15 in the morning?" Moose's pleading look was her only answer. Sighing, Kagome swung her bare legs over the side of the bed and slid down. "Well, I'm not changing. Not for her. She can live with me in my panties and T-shirt."

"You might want to throw on some shorts," Moose replied, pushing the door open and standing in the doorway. "She's brought friends."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but hunted around on her floor and pulled on the first pair of jeans her hands came into contact with. "Friends? Care to ellaborate a little more?" Moose didn't answer. Huffing out a breath, Kagome stalked past him and walked down the hallway. "Get Souta up while I deal with our dear Grandmama." Again, Moose didn't answer, but she heard him open her brother's door and gently inquire if he was awake.

Almost out of the hallway, Kagome mentally prepared herself for the encounter, but was, as it seemed to be a frequent occurance now, shocked into taking a backwards step. Kaede had taken the liberty of seating herself on the leather couch, and she was flanked by what, at first glance, looked to be two large statues. Two large statues that resembled Moose in height and build almost exactly. Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and pointer finger, Kagome cleared her throat.

Kaede was the first to turn around to face her. The two statues remained facing forward stoically. "Darling, so nice of you to join us. Although, I had expected breakfast to be served at this hour."

Unwilling to spoil the hard work and dedication of her orthodontist and dentist, Kagome resisted the urge to grind her teeth, and answered, quite unconversationally, "Why?"

The smug look Kaede gave her made Kagome feel ill right down to her uterus. "Why, because you can't go to school with an empty stomache. Breakfast _is_ the most important part of the day." _And you're the worst part of my day_, Kagome thought to herself gleefully.

"That's irrelevant, seeing as how I'm not going to school today, Grandmama." Kagome didn't know if the flash in Kaede's eyes was due to her finally conceding and calling her 'Grandmama' or if it was just her restraint at preventing her from choking her own granddaughter to death. Until she was blue in the face, at least. Kagome didn't really care whichever one it was - she just desperately wanted to go back to bed and try to get some sleep.

"You _are_ going to school, young lady," Kaede retorted back. "Matosoku's don't hide or run from anything. We stand up to our challenges and face them down like the noble people we are."

Kagome snorted and crossed her arms. "Well, bully for you, and I guess too bad for me - I'm a Higurashi, not a Matosoku." She felt slightly more unconvinced of that statement when Kaede stood up from the couch suddenly and turned to look at her completely.

"You _are _a Matosoku," she snarled. "If not by behavior or nature yet, then by simple and basic _blood_. You will not make a mockery of this family by showing cowardice in front of the world!" It could have been a number of different factors - lack of sleep, lack of proper food, the stress, the pressure, the constant revelations that had possible ulcers developing in her stomach lining... Kagome wasn't sure of what exactly, but it had her seeing red. Literally.

"Oh, _I'm_ showing cowardice?" she yelled, waving her arms about her head. "I'm showing cowardice?! Listen, _Grandmama_, and maybe put in your hearing aid so you don't miss a second of it - this isn't about me. It's not about you, and it damn well isn't about the stupid Matosoku empire that my estranged father so lovinginly bestowed upon my world! This is about _Souta_, you selfish COW! I'm not going to leave him at home all day while I go traipsing around in front of cameras just so the family and business can look good. Forget it!"

Even though Kagome had fully been expecting her grandmother to take a cue from _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon _and snap kick her in the chest, Kaede did nothing more than breathe deeply, exhale, and smile that disgusting little smug smirk that Kagome was beginning to despise. "Well, I guess it's a good thing, then, that he'll be attending school himself." She didn't even have the nerve to look ashamed when Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor.

"E-excuse me? He just had an episode two days ago! Two days! Are you completely fuck-screwed nuts or something?!"

"Whether you want to admit it or not, your brother is also a Matosoku, and with the privilege of bearing that name comes certain and specific obligations!"

"He's a _kid_, for crissakes! The only obligations he has are to get crappy grades in school and play video games all day long!"

"That may be, but he's still a Matosoku and you can't deny that!"

"Oh, I _can _deny that, and I certainly do, you psycho!"

"Ungrateful child!"

"Decaying old bag of windpipes!"

"KAGOME!" Both Kagome and her grandmother lifted their heads and paused in their verbal assaults. Moose was standing in the hallway overhang, looked extremely disgruntled and downright pissed off. Kagome's stance softened as she saw Souta, wearing his wrinkled pajamas, standing closely by Moose's side. His hair was in a hundred tufts sticking out in opposite directions, and by the wideness of his eyes, she could only assume he'd heard most of their conversation.

Taking a deep breathe, Kagome exhaled and fixed Kaede with a warning glare. Turning around to her brother, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and held out her hand. "Souta, come here." Encouraged by her tentative smile, Souta slowly walked forward, grasping her hand with his own and standing slightly behind her. "This is your - _our_ grandmother... Kaede. You can call her Grandmama." Souta's questioning stare moved from Kagome's eyes over to Kaede's, whose own facial expression certainly could not be described at paternal or anywhere resembling it.

Kagome led her brother over to the couch, Souta following hesitantly behind her. "This is Souta. He's nine years old."

"Ah, hem, yes." Kaede obviously tried to smile, but failed and only managed what looked like a grimace. "Well, that's very nice, child." Reaching out, she patted his head awkwardly before turning away. "I think I'll make some tea. Hans, Franz?" The two statues instantly came to life and followed their employer into the kitchen, where she began boiling water in a pot.

Kagome shook her head in disgust and ran her free hand through her hair. She should have known better. "Sis?"

"What, Souta?"

"Is this punishment for not taking my pills?"

She sighed. "Kid, even I couldn't be _that_ cruel."

* * *

A/N: Whoo, it's late and I have work at 8am tomorrow. At least I'll be going to bed happy!

* * *

I'm baaaaaaaack... 

You know you missed me.


	24. Proxy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: It's winter break for me, so I'm aiming to get a lot of chapters done. Enjoy! 

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 24: Proxy

"Are you ready?" Moose shrugged on his heavy wool jacket, effectively covering the double shoulder holster laden with his two loaded Glocks. It might have been overkill to some, but for the masses outside waiting for the departure of Tokyo's newest 'It' girl, Moose felt a nuclear rocket launcher could possibly be suitable.

"Was that rhetorical? Because if it wasn't and you're serious, I might just have to shoot off your big toe." Kagome's voice resonated from the kitchen, along with the sounds of cupboards slamming shut and pots being thrown into the diswasher. Moose couldn't be sure if she was doing anything productive or just breaking things in an attempt to feel in control.

Emerging from the kitchen alcove, Kagome wiped her hands on her blue UC Berkeley sweatshirt and irritably brushed a lock of unruly hair away from her face. She flicked off the lights and, joining Moose in the foyer, sat down on the step to pull on her fleece winter boots, tucking her skinny leg jeans into the fuzzy warmth. "She has no feelings whatsoever. No amount of empathy for anybody but herself," Kagome grumbled, pushing herself off the step and lacing a creme wool scarf around her neck.

"I take it you mean your grandmother?" Handing her her rhinestone studded, black leather purse, he held the door open while Kagome stomped out past him. Locking the double french doors with the key on his key ring, he followed his charge down the brightly lit hallway, buttoning his jacket.

"No, I was talking about the Dali Lama," Kagome retorted sarcastically, forcefully pressing the down button on the elevator. "Of course I mean that-that_ woman_. It's not even about me, Moose. It's about Souta - I can handle all of this crap. This is nothing for me, considering the past few weeks." The elevator bell dinged and the doors slid open with a gentle _whoosh_. Moose followed her inside and pressed for the garage level. "First off, she makes me go back to Segoku Jidai, even when I need to be home taking care of Souta. Then she sends him to school, right after he has an episode! She wouldn't even let me drop him off or make sure he was fine with it!" Moose grimaced at the truth in her words. That morning, at a dreary six fifteen, Kaede had shown up at the apartment suite with two burly men in black suits in tow, looking disgustingly perky and poised. Kagome had known that the two thugs behind her were Moose's colleagues, but she hadn't know what they were for. She'd incorrectly assumed that they were there to prevent Kaede from being kidnapped and ransomed for a ridiculous sum of money - Kagome was considering _paying_ them to perform that task for her.

"I don't agree with her," Moose consented, stepping out onto the solid gray concrete that layered the parking garage floor, "but the more you stay in hiding, the more - oomph!" He collided straight into Kagome's rigid back, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. "What the hell is wrong? We'll be late if we don't move it." Under his hands, her shoulders were ramrod straight and horrifically tense.

"Moose." Her voice was quiet, calm even. "WHERE IN GOD'S NAME IS MY TRUCK?!"

He blinked beneath his black sunglasses before surveying the garage. He saw all the regular Mercedes and BMW sedans, the stylish two-door Hybrids, and even the posh white limousine belonging to the advertising executive living in the apartment below the penthouse. But no Ford F-250 SD XLT Super Cab 4X4 truck. Peculiar.

"I will ask again, and believe me when I say my thread of humanity is close to snapping... my truck. Where. Is. It?" Kagome's hand that was holding her purse turned white with the intensity of her grip. She was eerily calm and collected, the only symptom betraying her rage being the subtle shaking of her shoulders.

Moose opened his mouth, but couldn't seem formulate an answer. Oh, he knew what had happened. He knew from the moment he saw the truck was gone, that it had a certain blood relative's name all over it. He raised his sunglasses up over his head in order to get a better look at the demure black town car that was parked where Kagome's Ford usually acknowledged its residence. Stepping around his charge, who still had yet to move a muscle in her body, he opened the town car's driver door and peered inside. The new car smell hit his nose instantly, and he was sure the scent was wafting out toward where Kagome stood. Then he noticed the red bow on the steering wheel, and the white card attached to it.

Grimacing, as he was positive of what he would find, Moose ripped the card off and opened it. Yep. He was right. He hated being right.

Turning around, he raised the card up and smiled weakly. "Kaede said she wanted it to be a surprise. Um. Yeah." He looked at the card again. "And that tomorrow there are a few things you need to discuss."

Kagome had her eyes closed and was apparently trying to channel Gandhi's wise spirit, as she was doing nothing but inhaling and exhaling - loudly. Suddenly her eyes popped open, a frighteningly hard glint to them. She, looking as poised and collected as any president of a multi-billion dollar company could, walked to the rear passenger door and stood. When Moose failed to move, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. That seemed to snap him back to reality, and he grabbed the handle and held the door open. "Oh, yes. We'll discuss things when I get her alone and in a corner," she said dangerously low, sliding onto the plush tan leather seat and strapping herself in. "You can bet on that."

Moose closed the door and let out his breath, undoing the top button on his shirt. He slid into the driver's seat and, turning the key that was already in the ignition, started the engine. It purred softly as it came to life, and he adjusted his mirrors, quickly taking a peek at Kagome's still form before backing out of the parking space. Her head was down and hands perfectly folded in her lap, looking just as a wealthy heiress should. He wasn't fooled.

He needed to get harzard pay for this job.

* * *

First period came and went, as did second. Now third period was in session, and not going well in the least. Kagome tapped her booted foot repeatedly underneath her school computer desk. Sitting in astronomy, doing a trivial lab on moon phases, worked evils on her disposition. She had finished the lab within the first five minutes of sitting down, and now had the remaining forty minutes to sit and grow roots. 

Earlier that morning, the scene outside of Sengoku Jidai Prepatory rivaled the chaos outside of the sibling's penthouse. Cameras, vans, reporters, and gawking bystanders as far as the eye could see. And then some. Moose had driven her up to the front steps of school with orders to rush inside and wait for him by her locker. Barricades had been constructed around the front courtyard, with local police only allowing registered students and school faculty with their photo IDs to enter the premises.

Surprisingly, she had actually followed his instructions and was waiting patiently by her locker when Moose finally parked the car and went to find her. She'd been acting quiet all morning, and it wasn't sitting well with him. Normal Kagome tendencies would be to scream and hit the nearest breathing life form, usually him, but he wondered if Kaede was finally starting to get to her.

Unbeknownst to her poor bodyguard, Kagome was merely bidding her time. There was no greater satisfacting that stewing all day and finally releasing the rage at the end of the door. Anticipation only hightened the pending result.

She hated people staring at her. As the new kid, Kagome had reasonably expected the stares she received the first week of attending her new school. In fact, she had no problem believing she deserved them. But now... people would not _stop_. First period had been torturous. Sitting immediately in her seat, only seconds before the final bell rang, she'd only been able to garner a sympathetic look from Sango, stationed at the front of the class, and nothing from Inuyasha. He wouldn't even raise his head to look at her. Kagome didn't know why she cared, but that bothered her more than anything. Everyone had been in whispering groups when she marched through the door, their heads bent together and talking furiously. It had only grown worse as she walked down the desk aisle to her seat. Even the teacher couldn't seem to stop staring.

Kagome had a feeling that Moose desperately wanted to flash his guns every time he caught someone starting or whispering, but she shook her head no. It wasn't worth it. Not yet, anyways.

She needed to talk. She needed to talk to _somebody_, she decided. And sitting at the very last computer desk in the classroom had its advantages. Fishing her portable flash drive out of her purse, Kagome placed it into the USB port, and up popped the flash drive's file contents. She double clicked on the filed marked 'P.' The screen flickered, then steadied. The only difference was the little P icon in the bottom right hand corner of her icon box. Shippou's proxy program was becoming her favorite new toy to play with.

Settling herself back into the computer chair, Kagome opened up the previously unaccessible network systems manager on her computer, and clicked the button for the third period english language classroom computers. The icons with the numbers one to thirty popped into her screen, and she right clicked on twenty-eight. Now all she had to do was wait.

Two minutes later, her messaging box popped up with what she'd been hoping for.

**JustGetADog: **logged on

**BurgGirl101: **logged on

**JustGetADog: **You rang?

**BurgGirl101: **Are you upset with me?

**JustGetADog: **Hell no. Why would I be?

**BurgGirl101: **Most would be if this happened.

**JustGetADog: **I'm not 'most.' I'd hoped you'd figured that out by now.

**BurgGirl101: **Still want to be my friend?

**JustGetADog: **God, what are we, back in the fifth grade? It's going to take more than a little secret to get rid of me.

**BurgGirl101: **You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You should get out while you still can.

**JustGetADog: **Oh my God, I swear, if it weren't for this stupid in-class essay (which I've already finished, and let me say this, could possibly be my greatest work of literature yet) and the teacher watching me like a hawk for any excuse to can my ass into detention, I'd come over there and slap you. You are the best thing that ever happened to this school, and frankly, ME. Get over it, because you're not going to use this as an excuse to drive us all away.

**BurgGirl101: **Just wait. In a few weeks you might feel differently.

**JustGetADog: **Please, you big whiner. You can't get rid of me _that _easily.

**Faculty212:** logged on

**Faculty212:** Pardon me for interrupting, but it there or is there not a school ban on Instand Messaging during school hours? Whoever this it, log off immediately or face detention for a month.

**JustGetADog: **logged off

**BurgGirl101:** logged off

**Faculty212:** logged off

**JustGetADog: **logged on

**BurgGirl101:** logged on

**JustGetADog: **THE TYRANNICAL COMPUTER NANNY MUST DIE.

**BurgGirl101:** Her home life must be very unsatisfactory

**BurgGirl101: **See you at lunch.

**JustGetADog: **Kudos.

**JustGetADog: **logged off

**BurgGirl101:** logged off

**JustGetADog: **logged on

**JustGetADog:** Hey, I thought Shippou's proxy program was supposed to make the IM activity fly under the radar.

**BurgGirl101:** logged on

**BurgGirl101:** He's working on it. The new prototype had a few bugs that he's smoothing out. It should be ready by next week.

**JustGetADog: **That's what I thought.

**JustGetADog: **logged off

**BurgGirl101: **logged off

* * *

Keeping her eyes on the tiled floor in front of her was Kagome's best tactic. Usually she never did such a thing. It was her personality to confront objects or problems full force with a well placed headbutt, and hope for the best. Realizing that would undoubtedly be ineffective at such a time, she tempered her pride and did the next thing she could think off. There was one good about Moose's size - yes, he intimidated the heck out of people, but she wasn't going to be mugged or assaulted unless her attacker had a few syringes of thorazine, and Moose's wake when walking was large enough for her to walk behind him without interference from anyone. 

She preferred to think of it as choosing her battles wisely and cautiously. Any fuel for the press would certainly bring Kaede's wrath back down upon them, and Kagome was planning on saving that all for herself. She followed him docilely through the cafeteria doors, and the buzz inside the eating area subsided immediately.

Feeling a tick beginning under her right eyebrow, Kagome motioned Moose towards the food line. "Go on, help yourself. I'll be at the table." Moose nodded and headed that way, but paused and turned around.

"Anything you want?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Just some water would be nice." Rearranging her purse, Kagome rotated to continue on her way to the table, but ended up stalled again. "Oh, _hello_ Kagome." Was she walking around with a bad karma sign or something? Had she done something malignant and evil in her past lives?

Kikyo and her flock of friends stood right in her way, and they all gave her sickeningly sweet smiles that had an effect on Kagome's gag reflex. Oh yes, they were potent, to be sure. "Kagome, come eat lunch with us today. There's _so_ much we need to talk about!" Kikyo giggled and patted her purse, as if it were a family pet.

Kagome, shifting her gaze, smiled slowly. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm already engaged for this period. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Wha-what?"

"You heard me. What, plain 'ol Kagome Higurashi wasn't good enough to kiss your feet, but now add the Matosoku and I'm suddenly your friend? Get a life, Kikyo. Better yet, get a functioning IQ. It looks like you need it." Twisting around to avoid contact, Kagome headed past and finally made it to her table. Sango, already sitting along with Kagura, Jakotsu, and Shippou, grinned sardonically at her approach.

"Aw," she cooed, sliding her tray over to make room on the table, "you like us. You really like us!"

"If by that," Kagome replied, setting her purse on the plastic stool next to her, "you mean you don't trigger my need to step in front of a speeding taxi, then yes. I do like you." She frowned as Kagura walked up behind her and, placing a hand on her head, ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Our little Kagome girl is growing up," she gushed, hopping onto the table and pretzeling her legs in front of her. "Today is such a good day."

"I can see by your clothes," Sango remarked, picking at her salad. Kagome roved an inspecting eye over Kagura's wardrobe and had to agree. Her black and silver peasant skirt, along with the black ankle boots, and scarf in her hair were much less intimidating than what she normally adorned herself with. The "!" T-shirt she wore even went with the clothes.

"Your uncle getting a headache over the media crisis?" Kagome asked.

Kagura nodded gleefully. "Yep, I saw him popping the prescription pills last night and this morning. Do you think you could do me a favor and start a juicy affair with a man twice your age, and leak it? If I'm lucky, that could send him over the edge for good. Possible aneuryism, which is good. It's very good." Kagome laughed.

"As much I'd love to, given my relationship with your uncle, I can't. At least not until after the charity ball. We need him for that, at least." Kagura sighed, but nodded in her agreement. Kagome suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Ah, can't believe I almost forgot." She turned to Sango. "There's some snazzy charity ball thing that demon spawn spun up to create some good publicity, and I'm obligated to be there, at least for an hour. Since tomorrow is a teacher inservice meeting, Kaede thinks she's going to drag me around updating my image and wardrobe. At least with you there and at the ball, I won't have a means to off her." Sango winced.

"God, Kagome, I can't go. I've got to look after Kohaku Saturday nights, so there's no way for me to go."

Kagome shot her a puzzle expression. "Oh, did I make that sound like I was asking if you wanted to go?"

Sango opened her mouth to protest, but Kagome cut her off. "Ah, don't even think about it. Kagura's even going." She looked for confirmation. Kagura nodded reluctantly.

"Yep, I can't weasle my way out of it. I've already tried."

"I'll be there, too." All heads swiveled around to view the newcomer. Rin placed her tray on the table and set her side bag down next to it. "My parents hold some stocks and funds in the company, so they've been invited." Kagome nodded in approval.

"Ah, our latest conformist and member. Welcome." Kagura shot her a look, which Kagome ignored and turned back to Sango. "See? Even Rin's making an appearance. Sorry, but you're out numbered. You're going." Sango's mouth was beginning to open and close like a fish's.

"But-but-but-but..."

"But nothing, sweets. If I have to drag your ass there, so be it. I'm pretty sure Moose would let me borrow the stun gun."

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll!

* * *

I'm baaaaaaaack... 

You know you missed me.


	25. Chez Alphonse

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: Nothing really much to say, except have fun reading and reviewing. 

_Italics_ character's thoughts

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 25: Chez Alphonse

_BANG! _The oak covered refrigerator door slammed shut, courtesy of Kagome's frustrated kick. She set the carton of milk she had retrieved from the refrigerator shelf on the counter and reached up to pull a cereal bowl out of a nearby cupboard. "You want to know something, Moose? It's really quite a revelation that suddenly dawned on me earlier."

Moose looked up from his newspaper and mug of coffee. "Sure, hit me."

Kagome shot him a look that ensured she would love to. "Don't tempt me. But anyway, I was dressing this morning and realized, every time my life seems to be going hitch-free and easy, wham! I get broadsided with something, just _something_ that screws everything up. I now resign myself to the fact that my life blows. It blows." Pouring the granola cereal into the bowl, she doused it with milk and stood in front of the counter to eat with Moose.

He frowned and flipped the page of his paper. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have an infinity for exaggeration?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you suck?" Kagome retorted, scowling as she scooped the granola into her mouth. "Seriously, Moose. You should be on my side, here. It's a teacher inservice day, and instead of sleeping in and enjoying a leisurely day around the penthouse, what are we doing? Getting up at the crack of dawn to go shopping with that blood relative of mine."

Moose shrugged. "Yeah, well, it can't be all that bad. Just make it snappy and we'll be back here in no time." He looked at her over the top of his paper when she let out a bark of annoyed laughter.

"Oh, yeah. Right, whatever you're smoking, hand it over right now. Tell me, how long have you known dear Kaede?"

"Since I started working for your father's company," he replied.

"So, are you telling me that you think a shopping excursion with her is going to be quick, snappy, and painless?" Moose thought for a moment, his face darkening and his scowl deepening.

"Oh crap."

"Glad you see my point," Kagome said triumphantly. "And as penalty for your insubordination just now, you'll be carrying whatever we buy. And I'm thinking it'll be a lot." His scowl became more intense. She finished her bowl and placed it in the kitchen sink, filling it with warm water and a dash of dishsoap. "Souta! Are you getting ready?"

Her query was answered when Souta stepped up into the kitchen, dressing in his usual jeans and sweatshirt. "Why do _I _have to go?" he whined, brushing past his sister. He opened the pantry door and pulled out a cereal bar for his meal. "I don't even like the woman."

"That makes two of us, bud," Kagome replied, drying her hands off on a dish towel. "But if I suffer, you suffer. That's the way things work around here." She grimaced when the doorbell rang, chiming loud and clear through the apartment. "That'd be Kaede. Moose, keep the stun gun away from Souta and don't let him have it, no matter what," she instructed, leaving to the grab the door. Souta scowled and shoved the cereal bar into his mouth.

The doorbell rang again before she reached the foyer, and Kagome gritted her teeth. Unlocking the deadbolt, she swung the door open and came face to face with her number two nemesis. Kaede looked disgustingly perky at eight in the morning, dressed in an expensive-looking red pantsuit and fur stole wrapped around her neck. Her black hair was pulled back into her usual chignon, and the catty eyeliner was fresh and perfectly applied. "Well, good morning, dear," Kaede purred. "Are you going to let us in or just make us stand here in the doorway?" Rolling her eyes skyward, Kagome stepped back from the door and let her grandmother and her company in.

Her red pumps clicking on the tile floor, Kaede marched in with an air of superiority, then stopped and whirled around. One eyebrow raised as she studied her granddaughter critically. "And just what is _that_ ensemble you happen to be wearing?" Kagome looked down at her sweatpants, "You Say Tomato, I Say Fuck You" T-shirt, and sandals. "That's completely atrocious. I could hardly be seen with you like that."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something - presumably a suggestion that Kaede kiss some piece of her anatomy - but was cut off when Moose entered the foyer, basically dragging a reluctant Souta behind him. "We're all ready to go." He stopped short and stared at the two large men in black suits, stationed behind Kaede. Something about his disgruntled glare jogged her memeory. She'd seen that look before - most recently on a documentary on the DiscoveryChannel when two male snow rams were checking each other out to see which one looked bigger, stronger, and more capable of winning a fight if a question arose about who owned that particular snow mound.

Not wanting to up the testosterone brewing in the room, Kagome interrupted. "Whatever, Grandmama. What's the game plan for today?"

Kaede _hmphed_ loudly before setting her gaze on Kagome, shrugging into her black fleece jacket. "We have quite an agenda today. First, we must update your - " she paused, eyeing Kagome's clothing once again, "er, _wardrobe_, before your press conference tomorrow morning. Then shopping for your charity ball dress, and then we have an appointment with Alphonse at three." Kaede ignored Kagome's frown and clapped her hands together. "Now, where is my little grandson?"

Moose literally had to drag Souta out from behind him and place him squarely in front. Kaede smiled happily. "There you are. Now, you musn't worry, darling," she cooed. "A day of boring shopping is not what I have planned for you. Here." She opened her handbag and pulled out what looked to be a credit card. Souta glanced at it before hesitantly taking it from her hand.

"What's this?"

"That's a money card for 11,000 yen. I had hoped that you and Makeen would like the spend the day at the video arcade." As Souta's eyes lit up, Kagome wanted to wack him over the head.

"Wait a second! Why does he get to go to an arcade when I'm forced to spend the day with _you_?" Kagome growled. Souta was already tugging on Moose's hand, trying to get them both out the front door.

Kaede glared at her icily. "I'll choose to let that little comment pass, dear. Now, come. We must be leaving." She whirled around and stepped out the door. Clenching her hands into fists, Kagome rotated her neck and let out a breath.

"Well, I guess an afternoon away from a bodyguard won't be too bad," she relented.

"Hans, Franz! Don't keep me waiting!" Kaede called from further down the hallway. Kagome growled as the two bodyguards proceeded to herd her out the front door.

"Don't tell me I lose Moose just to get stuck with you two! God, when can I get a freaking break here!"

* * *

"Oh, that suit is just too darling on you, Miss Matosoku." The three dressing sales associates crowded around her in the large and spacious dressing room. Each were smiling brightly and condescendingly, acting as if they were happy to be kissing her, Sango, and her grandmother's ass. 

Kagome felt like a trussed up turkey ready to be ritually sacrificed as she stood on the raised platform. The three way mirror in front reflected her new and, according to Kaede, 'appropriate' image.

She'd lost the sandals, jeans, and T-shirt and was wearing a skirt and jacket suit ensemble whose price tag could feed a homeless shelter for a year. It made her nauseated just wearing it. The gray skirt ended just above her knees and rode slightly low on her hips. The top of the skirt was covered by a matching and form-fitting suit jacket. The two vertical rows of black buttons cinched the jacket close to the waist, the resulting look being both chique and highly modern. The shoes on her feet alone would pay for two months rent on their house in Burgston, Kagome thought grumpily. Soft black leather with three inch heels, the stylish pumps fasted around the top of her ankles with an elegant band, the toes rounded, and her heels covered - the middle arch of her feet were bare. Reluctantly she admitted that they were cute. She could definitely see these paired with her normal clothes.

Turning around to face the mirrors, she saw the reflection of Kaede behind her, sitting on a plush pink leather sofa and looking very pleased. The high-end retail store, San Fran's, was just like the other three billion she, Kagome, and Sango had been earlier that morning. As the black stretch limo had pulled up in front of the tall glass windows of the store, which was situated on the busy and posh streets of Tokyo, the sales associates had herded their customers outside, placed a 'Closed' sign on the windows, and readily opened themselves for the private shopping escapade of the Matosoku and Co. women.

It was now ten after twelve, and Kagome could tell that Kaede was just getting warmed up. Sipping delicately on her tea that she'd berated someone into making for her, she shared a plate of tea crest sandwiches with Sango. When this was over, Kagome would have a few choice words with her friend, who had only happily settled into the limo when it pulled up in front of her modest house. Worst yet, Sango wasn't continually rolling her eyes at the unbelievably arrogant tone that Kaede used to talk to the 'inferior' folk they encountered. Oh yes, a quality beat down was coming her way.

It irked her to no end that Kaede had not made one single remark about Sango's jeans, sneakers, and long sleeved T-shirt. Then again, she had been hoping that there would have been a instant WW Smack Down in the limo on the way downtown. Alas, it was not to be. But this was it. She'd had quite enough shopping for one day and was ready for some serious down time.

Kaede took another sip of her tea and placed it down into the china saucer. "Yes, that suit _is _quite fetching. Don't you think so, Kagome?"

"Sure," she said monotonously. "It's great." That's what she said. But inside her head, she was going, _Why won't you die, Kaede? Why?_

"We'll take that, another one in the peach color, the shoes, and the gray, navy, hunter, and salmon collared blouses, but only in the extra-smalls. Ring up the lace blouse as well, but only the one with the pearl adornments, the rhinestones are so garish on the other."

The associates' smiles widened even further as they nodded their heads quickly. "Oh, yes ma'am, of course, ma'am," they chirped, gathering up the clothes sitting on the rack. The snipped the tag off the suit Kagome was wearing and literally charged over to their registers, as if afraid Kaede would change her mind.

Kagome quickly undressed and pulled on her normal clothes. "Are we finished or what?" she asked brusquely. Kaede merely rolled her eyes.

"We are finished at this store, darlings. We have one last place to stop before we must be at Alphonse's." Standing up and brushing off her lap, Kaede navigated herself around the podiums of over-priced clothing toward the front of the store. Sango stood up as well, but waited patiently for Kagome to slid on her sandals.

Giving her friend a hard stare, Kagome pulled on her jacket. "Getting cozy with my grandmother, hm?" she asked. Sango only gave her a look before responding.

"For you information, I think I'm going to need mouth guards whenever I'm around her. I haven't stopped grinding my teeth since you picked me up this morning." The two joined the rest at the registers, where Hans and Franz were being saddled and loaded with the bags of their recent purchases. "My orthodontist would be most displeased if I ruined all his hard work spent on my pearly white smile."

"At least this is the last store," Kagome muttered underneath her breath. The two girls dutifully followed Kaede out of the store, where they were immediately met with bright flashes of reporters and gawking tourists. Hans and Franz herded the three women into a triangle cluster and took their places on each side, ready to stun gun and taser anybody that got too touchy feely with their employer and her company. The busy downtown shopping district of Tokyo was in full swing at lunch time, people lining up to get into their favorite restuarants and to do a little shopping. Cabs and cars blew their horns as the traffic whizzed by the crowded sidewalk the women were forced to walk on.

Kaede seemed absolutely oblivious to the chaos and walked on resolutely, with her head high and a smug smile on her lips. Every so often she'd flash a wave and let a photographer snap a candid shot. Kagome and Sango kept their heads down and focused on getting from one point to the next. Not soon enough did they cross an intersection and walk through the open doors of yet another clothing store. Vital was just the same as the last, Kagome knew.

The doors closed behind them and were locked by the store's associates, who also drew down shades that covered the windows and blocked any gawkers from stealing sights of their clientele. When Kagome's eyes adjusted to the lighting inside, what she saw made her eyebrow start to tick. Dresses, as far as the eye could see. Long, short, puffed, taffeta, satin, silk, ball, garden, cocktail...

"Oh boy," she heard Sango mutter. "Let's hope this really _is_ the last store we're going to have to suffer through." They braced themselves as the sales associates grabbed them by their arms and pulled them into yet another private and spacious dressing room. This one had two raised platforms in front of the wall to wall mirrors instead of one, and Kagome secretly rejoiced in the fact that Sango was now going to suffer along with her. Four hours of continous undressing and redressing will do that a person, you know?

Kaede clapped her hands and directed the two bodyguards to sit on the available couches. "Now, girls, I've already told the wonderful associates specifically what we're looking for and they already have some lovely selections for you to try." She turned to Sango as the associates flew into acting, bringing forth racks and racks of dresses from the back. "Sango, darling, could you be a dear and tell the associates your size?"

Rolling her eyes after Kaede turned back around and headed for the couches, she informed the waiting associate, "Seven, please."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "I'd think you were smaller than that," she commented.

Sango shrugged. "I'm too chesty for a six, and they normally don't make six and a halfs."

"Chesty, woo-woo."

"Shut up."

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Kagome said as she was pulled toward one group of racks and was immediately handed her first gown. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for the commencing torture.

* * *

Three hours later, the two girls could feel their patience wearing thin and close to snapping. They were almost through all of the dresses selected by Kaede, and none of them had satisfied her enough to buy them. Too short, too long, too mature, too childish, too hooker, too Art Garfunkel, too Madonna, too transvestite in the look. Nothing was quite right. 

Sango was unzipped back in the dressing room and handed the dress to an associate. "Wow, too bad," she said brightly from behind the door. "Guess I can't go to the charity ball if I don't have a dress. I'll have to take a rain che - "

Kaede interrupted. "Oh my, Sango, you absolutely _must_ try this!" she exclaimed. Kagome peeked out from behind her own dressing cubicle as she disrobed from the bright green satin mess she'd been forced to put on. She only caught a flash of red before an associate hurried into Sango's cubicle to help her dress.

At everyone's immediate gasp, Kagome gathered up the halfway unzipped gown, clutched it to her chest, and pushed her door open. Sango was wearing the latest gown and had climbed up onto her platform to get a look. Kagome was as straight as a laser herself, but readily admitted that in that dress, Sango was a total knock out.

A deep red satin, almost burgundy, the color accentuated her fair skin and brought out the creamy tones in her cheeks. The neckline and the sleeves were square, rising vertical from her underarms. The rest of the gown hugged her shapely figure, then flared slimly to the floor. High slits ran up to her mid thigh on the sides, allowing for modest yet alluring glimpses of her legs when she walked.

Sango herself seemed stunned by how she appeared in the expensive gown. Turning around to look at the back, which was cut square across around the middle of her spine, she gave a small smile. Kaede nodded her immediate approval.

"Yes, that's perfect. There could not be a better dress. We'll have it, and take the young lady over to the shoes for a pair." There was flurry of activity as Sango was yanked off the podium, undressed, redressed in her own clothes, and dragged out of the dressing room toward the shoes. Kaede's smile was still smug as she turned to Kagome, who was still clutching her sagging gown to her chest. "One down, one to go," she commented. "And we are not leaving until we find your dress." Settling herself back on the couch, she began barking orders at the remaining attendants.

Rotating her neck until it cracked, Kagome stomped toward her cubicle, but was impeded by an attendant holding yet another dress. "What about this one, ma'am? It just came in yesterday and we haven't had a chance to display it." A tingle ran up and down her arms as Kagome stared at the black mass. Black _was_ her favorite color.

Nodding her head, she allowed the attendant to follow her into the cubicle.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kagome finally emerged from the cubicle, dressed and awaiting her grandmother's inspection. "Well, what in heaven's name took you so - " Kaede stopped speaking as she caught sight of Kagome lifting the front of the gown and stepping up onto the platform. For another moment, she did not speak. 

Kagome could not speak herself, even if she wanted to. Right now, she just wanted to look. She wanted to admire. She, who condemned vanity and outrageous spending on insignificant things in life, _wanted_ this dress. She _had_ to have this dress, and God help anyone who said no. The gown was midnight black and sleeveless, the boustier curving into the top shape of a heart, and the bodice of the dress was snug around her front and sides, keeping the dress from falling down. A delicate line of stitching ran from the top, down her middle, and ended where the fabric formed a V at her hips, the tip of the V reaching farther down the front, and the bodice ended directly at her hips. From there on, the gown flared dramatically towards the floor, fully and heavy.

She turned to catch a glimpse of the back of the gown. It dipped into a dangerous yet alluring V, completely exposing her back down to the tip of her tail bone. "Oh, yeah," she murmured softly. The lines and symmetry of the gown were perfect for her figure, and even she knew it. "Damn if I don't look good."

Kaede smiled behind her. "We'll take it."

* * *

"Honestly, Mrs. Matosoku, I really can't accept that dress - " 

"Psh. Do call me Kaede." She took a sip of the steaming tea in front of her. "However, I will simply not accept your refusal of this gown. Darling, wearing that gown at the charity ball, you'll have the male attendance panting and fogging the windows."

"But it's too much!" Sango protested. "What with the price of the dress, the shoes, the jewelry... I'll never be able to repay you."

Kaede _psh'd _again. "Sango, dear girl, you must learn to accept life's gifts and use them to your benefit. Isn't that right, Kagome?" Her gaze shifted to her granddaughter, who was sitting on the right seat in the limo, her legs crossed and arms folded. "After all, you could be considered to have received the greatest gift of all."

Kagome snorted. "And that would be...?"

"Why, your privileged life! Every girl dreams of having endless money and fortune to buy whatever they want." She took another sip. "Now you have that."

Kagome pursed her lips and shook her head slowly. "As if you could ever possibly know what I want," she murmured softly. As the limo slowed to a stop, her head came back up and she rolled down the nearest window. "Where the heck are we now?"

Grabbing her leather clutch, Kaede stepped out as Franz opened her door. "Alphonse's, of course. I believe I told you that many times today." Sango slid out behind her and looked up at the whitewash brick building. It stood by itself on the corner of a street, the last building in the row. A single staircase of red brick led up to the entrance, and two rows of thin windows, one on each side of the stairs, ran from the bottom to the top. Kagome could see that there were four floors, and she could also see people moving about, but could not distinguish anything else.

As the trio ascended the stairs, Hans and Franz returned to the limo and drove it around the corner. If Kaede noticed their abscence, she didn't let on. The door was opened for them from the inside by a tall, thin woman dressed in black. Black from head to toe, and unlike Kagome's fondness for black, this woman looked like death nuked in the microwave. The entrance led into a large, open reception area, with one desk straight ahead, flanked by two red sliding doors. Everything else was white, except for the tall black skinny trees that were stationed sparatically throughout.

Kaede marched straight for the desk, and spoke a few quiet words to the receptionist. She nodded and pressed a button on her phone headset. The right door pulled into the wall, and Kaede ushered the girls forward onto the escalator. Kagome could see bright lights at the top, and she could feel the knowing dread that was forming in the pit of her stomach.

No way. She wouldn't dare.

She dared.

Oh, she dared, all right.

To Kagome's horror, the top of the escalator revealed what Alphonse's truly was. She heard Sango's quick intake of air beside her. People were sitting in revolving chairs in front of large mirrors, having their hair dried or wet hair cut. Others were flouncing around in fluffy terry bathrobes, white slippers adorning their feet while languishing themselves with manicures or pedicures. "Kaede, you can just forget - "

"Ack! Kaede, my deaaaaaar womahn!" Choking back a gasp, Kagome looked on in fright as an extremely skinny man, decked out in black and white leather, came flocking toward them surrounded by woman looking very similar to the one downstairs at the door. His hair was a shocking shade of white or silver, she couldn't tell, and hung down around his head in hairsprayed and heat-ironed sheets. The eyeliner was what got her attention fixated, for it was even more flamboyantly drawn than her own grandmother's. Her side began to throb, and she realized that it was Sango, in her own alarm, continually digging her elbow into Kagome's ribs.

Kaede smiled brightly and exchanged two air kisses with the main. "You look rahvizing, daahling. Why taked you so long to come beck to me hemble abode, madam? My live iz nut inzpired widout you!"

She giggled and fanned her face. "Why, Alphonse, you flirt, you! But I have not come for myself, nor is the appointment for me. I'd like to introduce you to my granddaughter, Kagome, and her associate, Sango." Kagome and Sango both jumped in place as Alphonse turned his eyes to them. Said eyes narrowed as he stalked/prowled/sauntered over to them, still followed by those Kagome assumed to be his assistants. She could see that his eyes were a frightening pale green as he shoved his face into hers.

He stepped back. "Kaede, she iz stooning! I hav nevr seen such a beauutifel creetur en my live! Such eyez, such smile she haz, and legs! I kell for dose legs!" Alphonse turned to Sango. "Ahnd you! Vut skeen, so creimy and vesh, leek hole mielk, veshly dvawn fum cow's uedders. Vat a bosom, zo round and vruitfell!" Sango clapped her arms over her obviously impressive bosom and scowled.

Alphonse clapped his hands and whirled back around. "Kaede, du nut turtor me, me beautifell une! Till me dese exqvisite gurls ar mene te stiele, aht yur cohmmand!" His voice was raised to near screaming by now. "I vill mak dem zo stooning, ze wurld vill ckvash at der veet en soobing emozion, leek no utter! Vor I em Alphonse, mahster stieler uf France ahnd Japan, ahnd der iz no liemet to me ahsume powver!"

Kaede was dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "Of course, dear Alphonse. I have brought them for you to work your magic on them, for it is of the utmost urgency that they look fabulous by tomorrow. I know no one else with your skill and experience, Alphonse. I give them to you to mold and make beautiful!"

Okay, that was it. Fun time was over. Sango was shielding herself behind Kagome, and she whispered, "I want to go home now. Please, can we just go home?" Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but was yanked forward by Alphonse's flocking assistants.

"You cum now! Ento me zeshold, me palaz uf beutey!"

"Have fun, darlings, I'll be back in a few hours to see how you look!" Kaede waved cheerfully, oblivious to Kagome swearing her head off and Sango slapping at the hands trying to pry her into an empty chair. She turned to Alphonse and crooked him down for a private instruction. "Alphonse, I don't care if it takes a dose of Thorazine and nylon rope, _get it done_."

Alphonse nodded. "Yez madame! Ell rite, zat vun, har virst!" He tossed Kagome down into a cutting chair and pointed to Sango. "Zat vun, zpa virst. Cum cum, ve hav meuch vork to do!" He yanked out the hair tie holding Kagome's locks away from her face and shoved his hands in, massaging her scalp and rolling her head about.

"Qvick, de inzenze, de cahndals! Leet dem, now!" An assistant placed a stock of incense sticks right next to Kagome's chair and lit them all. At once, their fumes and smoke began invading her senses, and her body was growing sooo relaxed...

"Zuch stvength, zuch deekness, zuch voleume! Vat magneeficant har you hav! Vat do you use?" The scalp massaging and head rolling continued, much to Kagome's drowsy pleasure. In the back of her mind, something was screaming at her to get up and run like hell.

"Um, shampoo. Conditioner."

Alphonse snorted in apparent disgust. "Peazant eqipmant, dat's vat dat iz. Hav no vear, daahling vun, vor I zee highlights. I zee energy! I zee inteligance! I zee rahdiance!"

_I see big bucks_, Kagome thought, nearly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Kagome, adorned in a fluffy white terry robe, was sitting in the same chair with her feet propped up. Every inch of her had been washed, exfoliated, moisturized, pinch, sloughed, scraped, pulled, prodded, and poked, and she was just too damn tired to fight anymore. Looking back, she now realized this probably was part of Kaede's ultimate master plot. With hardly any food the entire day and being on their feet for more than six hours, they'd had no energy or reserves to fight off the assistants with their color trays and face creams. 

She looked up as Sango plopped down into the chair across from her and had her feet propped up to begin her pedicure. Kagome blinked once, then twice more to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. No, that was Sango, all right. She could tell by the absolutely murderous expression clouding her face.

"Let me just say, I don't blame you," Sango said slowly, steepling her fingers in her lap. "I blame that _thing_ that happily handed us over to a man who obviously missed his Ritalin dose this morning." Kagome had yet to look in a mirror to see her final results, but if Sango's were any indication, Kagome had a feeling she might break something. Probably the pedicurist's fingers.

Sango's hair, once a plain but rich brown, now shimmered with auburn, mahogany, and crimson highlights. The three color combination suited her skin color perfectly, and on her face was probably more make than she'd ever worn before in her life. They'd taken at least three inches off the length of hair, and cut it into choppy, long layers. Her bangs were separated now into straight sections that hung and flew off her face whenever she moved.

"Have you seen yours yet?" Sango asked, tucking her new hair behind her ear.

"I'm in denial," Kagome said, shaking her head. Sango grabbed a hand mirror off the table next to her and tossed it into Kagome's lap.

"Take a look. If I have to, you have to." Biting her tongue, Kagome glanced at her reflection and almost drew blood. Her hair, what she normally just shampooed and ran a brush through, was now a flowing mass of loose spiral curls that bounced and moved with her head. It was still long, she was glad to see, and still touched past the middle of her back. But now, with the subtle blue, dark brown, and lighter black highlights that streaked through it, it made her wince. So this was her new look.

Pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers, Kagome squinted her eyes shut, not caring if she smudged her liquid eyeliner. Raising her head and taking a deep breath, she fished into her robe pocket and pull out her cell phone. Punching one of the speed dials, she waited until he picked up. "Sango and I need to get out of here. We're both tired and we're both hungry, and we both just need to go home. Can you come get us? Great, thanks." She flipped the phone closed. "Moose will be here in a few minutes. Let's get ready to make a break for it. Feel like burgers?"

"I just want coffee."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

* * *

A/N: Whew, talk about a marathon chapter. I wrote this all in one day, and my winter vacay is over tomorrow! I really like how I made Alphonse. He might just be a continuing character, who knows?

* * *

I'm baaaaaaaack... 

You know you missed me.


	26. Roommate

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY! 

Whoo, thought I'd get that off my chest first. I know it's been a huge, long, massive, disgustingly absent time since I last updated, but I finally gave my ass a kick and spent the whole morning at Beaners with my laptop and a tall Caramel Marvel, and whipped up this little chapter. It's somewhat of a buffer and definitely not my best, it's been so long since I wrote a chapter, but it's what I needed to get myself going again.

To everyone who has reviewed, I hope it hasn't been so long that you've lost interest or catalogued me in the long lost author list. I swear, I'm going to start updating again. You who review are my lifelines, so don't give up on me yet!

_WilyWaltzer_

* * *

_Italics_ - character's thoughts 

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 26: Roommate

"Can we just order in, please?" Sango whined, tossing the ball stuffed with catnip against Kagome's bedroom wall. Buyo, having been crouched down in anticipation, took flight after his favorite toy, slamming against the plaster and rolling over. Kagome glared at her friend and, taking the toy from her cat, threw it out into the hallway. With a half strangled meow, Buyo skidded out the door after it. "Your cat is so completely dumb."

"Hey, you can take your frustration out on me, my house, whatever, but leave the cat alone," Kagome warned. "Your lucky I didn't just send your sorry ass home instead of letting you stay here with us." Sango laughed, loud and obnoxious.

"Letting _me _stay? Hello denial, I have a friend named Kagome who'd like to meet you." Sango rolled herself to a sitting position on Kagome's bed. "You needed me here, honey. Who else is going to be sympathetic to your fuming at your grandmother?" At the mention of the seemingly neutral word, Kagome felt her back start knotting up into little pressure points.

"Ah! I told you not to mention her to me until at least tomorrow!" Kagome growled, bending backwards slightly in hopes to release the paralyzing pain. "Oh my god, I don't think I can take this anymore. I hear even the slightest mention of her and I'm like a cripple." The bending seemed to help slightly, and Kagome pulled herself upright. Now bending forward, she took the brush she held in her hand and attempted to comb out the half-dried mass that was her hair. Yanking viciously against the resilient knots, Kagome once again cursed the existence of her demented grandmother. That was all that she seemed to have been doing since she and Sango had arrived back to the penthouse, energy gone and both waivering near the edge of insanity.

Both the girls had jumped into the showers the second their feet were in the doorway and had washed their newly styled hair and perfectly made up faces of the thousands of products that had been applied, scrubbed, streaked, and dried on. Kagome felt slightly better once she saw the noxious chemicals flowing down the shower drain, and thought she looked halfway normal again. She couldn't say the same for poor Sango, however. It was too much of a drastic change from her normal appearance to go unnoticed, even with her hair wet and scraggly from her own frantic shampooing. The radiant highlights were just as bright undried, and even the cut looked expensive and flattering unstyled. _Sango may not realize it now_, Kagome thought, _but she's a worldclass babe with a look to match_. She laughed to herself. Sango was in for a big surprise on Monday, and Kagome had a feeling it would be because of the guys practically throwing their numbers at her.

Whether her dear nerdy friend would admit or not, Kagome wisely knew that Sango had indeed noticed the looks of admiration and downright oogling as they were walking home from _Chez Alphonse_. Deciding to test her theory, Kagome flipped her head back up and tossed Sango the brush, the worst of her hair having been roughly tamed. "So, Sango," she said pleasantly, "what are you going to do on Monday? I'm sure your new 'do' is going to have the classmates absolutely frantic, especially Kikyo."

Sango snorted, yanking the brush through her own hair. "I really don't know what you mean. As far as I'm concerned, nothing about me has changed." She clenched her eyes shut as Kagome stood in front of her and smartly rapped her forehead with her knuckles. "Hey, get off!"

"Sango, naiveity does not become you, so cut the shit." Kagome stood up, frowning. "You know as well as I do that the only thing stopping those guys on the street from humping your leg was the fact that Moose oh-so-conveniently forgot his jacket and his Glocks were seen from downtown Osaka. And even then, I'm sure some of them were willing to risk a GSW to their neither regions." Pulling her black ballet-neck sweater over her head, Kagome gave Sango the _argue-with-me-and-you'll-lose-in-a-very-unpleasant-fashion _look. Straightening her light gray sweatpants low around her waist, she grabbed a blue sweatshirt off the floor and tossed it to Sango, who caught it in one hand.

"Look, missy, I'm sure exaggeration is your favorite way of dealing with stress, but it's not mine." Cutting Kagome a serious look, Sango dropped the brush on the bed and stood up, rolling down the waistband of the boxers Kagome had lent her. "I'm not interested in any guy who didn't bother to notice me before my look changed, got it? Unlike you, I've never had anyone bother to think I was fine the way I was." Looking away, she grabbed the sweatshirt and pulled it on.

Kagome frowned, unnerved by the sadness and practicality of her friend's tone. "Sango, I'm sorry. You've always acted like you wanted nothing to do with guys right now, at least when you've been around me."

Sango stopped rolling her own clothes into a bundle and sighed heavily. "It's not that big of a deal, okay? I'm sure you've had relationships of your own, even before Kaede went ape-shit on us."

Kagome laughed softly. "Don't be so sure. I'm positive I scared most of the guys back in Burgston from ever hitting on me, but that's just because I didn't want to deal with the hype that goes along with teenage dating. Besides, you know me well enough. Am I the kind of girl that can deal with some wussy teenaged guy who's intimidated by me?"

Sango stared at her. "Do you want the bald truth or the slightly sugar coated version? Okay, sorry," she said quickly when Kagome's face hardened. "I think you'd tear them apart." Kagome nodded happily and slung her arm around Sango's shoulder.

"That's right, Sango. We're both two little romatically-challenged peas in the same pod, as far as I'm concerned." She herded her towards the bedroom door. "We'll both get there eventually. I'll help you to be a little more confident around the boys, and you'll help contain my inner beast bitch monster. Deal?"

"Do I get hazard pay? Sorry, sorry!" Sango laughed, pulling out of Kagome's grasp and running towards the kitchen. "I'm ordering lebanese, okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Kagome replied. Was Sango in for a surprise or what, she mused to herself. Inuyasha had previously let it slip when they were working on their history project that at least one guy in Sengoku Jidai had noticed her shy Sango since freshman year. Kagome could't wait until Miroku got a good look at Sango on Monday. Maybe that would get her friend out of the blue mood rut she seemed currently stuck in.

Her own thoughts sobered as Inuyasha's name flashed in her head. It had to have been last Saturday that she'd seen him, nevertheless spoken to him. He hadn't seemed to want to even look in her direction on Thursday when she'd gone back to school. She rubbed the back of her neck absently, and caught herself feeling a tad guilty. _Get a grip Kagome_, she thought fiercely. _You don't owe him anything_, _and you'll probably see him on Monday_. Shrugging her shoulders, she wandered out into the living room. Souta was sitting in front of the television, soundly whipping Moose's ass at the two person shooter game they had going. Hearing Moose swear stupidly at being beaten brightened her mood considerably, as well as seeing Souta responding well to being back on his medication. That thought reminded her to get appointments with the referrals from his old therapist from Burgston, and she moved that to the top of her mental To-Do-List. Dr. Kline had been very optimistic when Kagome had called her concerning a new therapist, and had given her several names to choose from of her colleagues who all resided in Tokyo.

Kagome was jogged out of her thinking by the front door ringing loudly. Frowning, she glanced up at the wall clock and turned around to answer it. "Souta, we're having lebanese tonight, okay?" He waved a hand at her absently as something on the screen exploded.

Sango stuck her head over the bar that divided the kitchen and living room. "Do you think that's the food already? The guy said it'd be at least twenty minutes." Kagome shrugged and stepped into the foyer.

"Who else could it be? Did you get the rice this time or did you forget?"

"I got the rice, all right? Be sure to give a good tip, you cheapo!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stopped in front of the monitor hanging on the wall next to the door. She pushed down on the on button and an image popped up, an image that made Kagome's stomach drop to the floor and her eyebrow start ticking madly. "Oh... my... GOD!"

She heard Moose drop the game controller immediately and run up to the foyer entrance. His gun was out and the safetly already clicked off as Sango appeared behind him, her arm around Souta's shoulders. "What's wrong?" he barked out. "Did another reporter get past security again? I'm going to have a finger print scanner installed on the elevator tomorrow morning if it is."

Her eyebrow ticking once every second, Kagome stared in utter horror at the figure outside the door. "I... I... no... not poss-possible." Breathing unsteadily, she leaned closer to the screen as her worst nightmare was confirmed.

"Hellooooooo! Kagome, is that you?" Kaede's beady eye zoomed right up in front of the screen, rolling around as if trying to see inside the apartment. "Darling, I know you're in there. I decided to surprise my two favorite grandchildren," her voice cooed over the audio link.

As if things couldn't already have gotten worse, Kaede moved slightly and Kagome saw, to her already churning stomach's dismal realization, what looked like a dozen suitcases around Kaede's feet. Whirling violently back from the door, she backed up until she hit Moose's front. Visions of Kaede danced in front of her eyes as she clutched Moose's arm for support. "Kagome? Kagome, answer this door immediately. Kagome? Kagome?" There was more knocking at the door.

Moose sighed loudily and holstered his Glock. "Kagome, you have to let her in."

Kagome whirled around and brought her face as close to his as she could manage, which meant standing on the tips of her toes to reach his chin. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she yanked him down to her level. "No. I. Do. Not!" She spat out each word. "Do you know what she has with her, Moose? Do you? SUITCASES!"

Moose rubbed his forehead as if pained. "She won't just go away. She'll get someone to break the door down eventually." Sango shot a sympathetic look at Kagome and gently tugged Souta into the kitchen, out of the range of fire.

"I. Don't. Care!" Kagome punctuated each word with a jerk of Moose's shirt. "It's like a vampire! You let one into your house, and that's it, you're dead! Dead, dead, DEAD!"

Moose gently but firmly untangled her hands from his shirt and pushed her aside. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I really am." He moved in front of the door and threw the deadbolt back. Kagome could only look on helplessly as the door started opening.

"Moose, think very carefully about what you're doing. You don't want to die so young, do you?" Her pleas went unanswered as the door opened fully and Kaede's solid form appeared. _Has he never seen a vamp flick before_, Kagome thought, already starting to steam.

"Thank you, Makeen," Kaede told him as she stepped briskly over the threshold, into Kagome's current sanctuary. "At least someone in this house has some manners to speak of. Lovely to see you too, darling," she nodded to Kagome, who stood motionless and in a stupor as Kaede made her way inside the foyer and to the rest of the apartment. "I only have a few bags. Makeen, be a dear and set those up in the last bedroom. I'll be in to unpack shortly."

Sango and Souta peaked their heads over the bar as Kaede deposited her coat and purse on the leather couch, their mouths open in astonishment. Placing her hands firmly on her hips, she inspected her surroundings, and Kagome could see her mentally preparing a list of things to do to further wreck and disrupt her grandchildren's lives. Moose shot Kagome an apologetic look and went to start grabbing the suitcases. As he walked past her, loaded with suitcases bearing the Prada label, Kagome stopped him briefly. "_I don't know how I'll get you back for letting her inside,_" she whispered, her tone deadly and to the point, "_but I'll think of something. When you least expect it, expect it._" It gave her a little satisfaction to see Moose swallow hard.

The doorbell rang again, however, and Sango rushed out of the kitchen to answer it. "It's probably the food," she said quietly as she hurried past. Indeed it was, as Kagome heard the voice demanding the payment from the doorway. As the door closed and Sango walked back to the kitchen, laden with heavy plastic bags, Kaede raised her eyebrow and sniffed.

"Take-out, I presume?" She didn't wait for Kagome's confirmation. "Well, we shall have no more of that once I have Zunni established here. Dr. Totosai told me it was extremely important for Souta to have a balanced nutrition plan, and that in accordance with his current medication - "

"Who the hell is Dr. Totosai?" Kagome broke in. "That name sounds familiar."

Kaede gave her a reproaching look and picked up her coat from the couch. Reaching inside one of the pockets, she pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her granddaughter. Kagome glared at it momentarily before snatching it out of her hands. "'Mrs. Matosoku, this is a reminder of your pending preliminary appointment with Dr. Totosai, MD, for one Souta Higurashi-Matosoku. Listed below are samples of the criteria that will be discussed and recorded in the initial exam...'" Kagome read out loud. "He's a therapist?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, your Dr. Kline highly recommended him amongst her existing colleagues residing in Tokyo. She said she had given you their contact information but did not know if you had acted on them. I took the liberty of doing it for you."

Now this was uncomfortable. It sounded like too much of a smug order for Kagome's ears, but it didn't seem like the time to bitch at her. Folding the paper back up, Kagome glanced at the floor. "Thanks," she mumbled in a barely audible tone. "We'll, uh, we'll definitely be there."

Kaede nodded. "Good. Now, where is this - " she pursed her mouth, "_take-out_ food that you acquired?" Kagome pointed towards the kitchen.

She was so distracted in her thoughts she didn't notice Sango sidle up beside her. "Kagome, everything okay?"

Kagome shook her head as if to clear it. "Um, yeah. Yeah, everything's fine." Sango glanced at Kaede moving around noisely in the kitchen.

"So, is she living here or what?"

"Yep. We'll have to set an extra plate."

"You know, Kagome, I do love you, but it appears that you come from a long line of scary women."

Kagome sighed. "I'd better go help her in there. God knows she'll probably light something on fire. I'm not sure she's ever reheated anything in her life," Kagome said, already on her way to the kitchen as she saw Kaede place the entire contents, including the styrofoam box, of a meal into the microwave _(A/N: A warning for readers, I highly recommend you NEVER DO THIS. Also, do not ever put frozen fishsticks in the microwave for 20 minutes. Just a friendly warning from your author)._

"What'll happen if I just skip dinner and head home?"

"Don't ask."

"Shit."

"Yep, that's right. You're sticking to me like a tattoo on a sailor's bicep." Sango moaned and obediently followed Kagome through to the kitchen.

"Hey, I saw Moose checking out the front door. You might want to see if he's flown the coop," Sango pointed out, desperate to get something else for Kagome to fixate on.

"He wouldn't dare."

Sango half laughed, half snorted in disbelief. "How would you know?"

Kagome evily smiled. "Because if he tries, he's going to need both his hands to find what's left of his ass." Sango stopped short and shuddered.

"Like I said, Kag; obviously a long line of scary women."

* * *

A/N: Buffer done. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Oh, come on, give me a break. I'm back, aren't I? 


	27. The Press

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: Here's another one, have fun!

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 27: The Press

What you paid for is what you got. That realm of thought was the most influenced one in Kagome's life experience. If you didn't shell out the cash, you got diddly squat in return. Again, for most of her life, Kagome had abhorred this particular thinking pattern, probably due to her high sense of moral and ethics. Now, as she rested her uptight and, reluctantly admitted, nervous ass on the high scale leather upholstery of the black towncar, she appreciated it for the first time. Kaede had no doubt shelled out a pretty penny for this car, and in return Kagome was rewarded a smooth ride, power air, tinted windows, and a sound proof interior.

Her brow furrowed, she leaned back in the seat and placed her head on the headrest. Gerard, her driver for the morning, effortlessly backed the towncar out of its usual parking space in the penthouse garage and eased it down to the exit toward the busy road. Before they pulled out into traffic, however, the backdoor on her right flew open.

The lightbulbs and flashes went off in the corner of her peripheral vision, accompanying the shouted questions and statements of the reporters that assaulted her hearing. She hoped they got a good, boring picture of their current news darling. Kagome wore the expensive grey suit and a white silk blouse, along with the patent black leather heels she actually liked. Alphonse had scared her out of bed that morning before shoving her in front of her bathroom vanity. A few hot rollers, pins, and couple pounds of makeup, and Kaede had deemed her fit for public viewing. He'd pinned half her hair on the top of her head, leaving the rest to flow over one shoulder in big dramatic curls. He'd wanted to pin the whole thing up, but Kagome had been fiercely adament about keeping feeling in her scalp.

Remembering Kaede's words and keeping her gaze straight ahead, back ramrod vertical, legs crossed primly at her ankles, hands folded demurely in her lap, she didn't move a muscle as Moose slid into the seat beside her and, slamming the door closed, commanded Gerard, "Go!" As Gerard floored the engine and pulled out of the garage, Kagome relaxed, letting her shoulders slump and legs cross regularly.

"How does your head feel?" Moose asked, and althought Kagome could not see his gaze due to the dark sunglasses, she knew he was concerned.

"Like Apollo 13 just did a three-point turn on my forehead." Taking a deep breath, her eyes opened wide and she turned to lock them on the cardboard carrier Moose held balanced in his right hand. "If that's caffeine you're holding, you can name your price, big guy."

Moose gave her a chiding smile and worked a large white cup free. "Large vanilla latte with skim milk and no whip cream," he said, handing her the cup.

"Aw, and you even remembered the cardboard heat protector." Taking a careful sip of the amazing liquid, she closed her eyes in bliss, already feeling the pounding in her head decrease a fraction. Balancing the cup on her lap, she looked out the car window and surveyed the morose Saturday morning. It had rained very early, and a heavy mist was still looming over the streets, belaying a sense of gloom and depression. It fit Kagome's temperment to a T.

"You know, Moose," she said, turning to observe him taking a long sip of his own drink - regular coffee, black, no sugar or cream, she was sure. Moose was the only person she knew who could drink something with a taste consistant of tar and enjoy it; "Thank you." Moose shrugged and took another sip.

"It's not a big deal. It's my job."

"No," Kagome argued, shifting in the seat to face him. "I know what your job is, Mr. Makeen Mamdouh Marzuq-al Ahmed Maudad. Your job is to make sure that ugly thugs bent on world destruction don't get me, and I'm pretty sure Souta's not even that important to Nomi and Fukumoto. What you've done for me, for us, is beyond the scope of a trained bodyguard." She sighed. "I never had a father figure before, Moose. It was just Angelina, Souta, and me. I never had a father to scare off my dates to dances or movies, or take me to drivers ed, or ground me for getting a piercing. I wonder if that's why I've grown up to be such, in Sango's words, an unrelatable hardass with a borderline attachment disorder.

"You've been great to Souta. I can see a difference that wasn't there before, and it's wonderful. He's actually got friends at school and he talks about things now. We could barely get him to open up back in Burgston. He _admires _you, Moose. He's never had anyone to look up to in his life. I wonder if now, we're making up for the part of our lives without a father figure because of you - " She broke off, uncertain if she could continue. This relating stuff was completely virgin territory.

Her eyes widened as Moose threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "That just about made my morning. And no," he said, shutting off Kagome's protest, "it's not because I enjoy seeing you open up yourself. I'm honored if you think of me as a figure in your life. Believe it or not, it's not just me that cares about you and your brother. Kaede _is _your grandmother, and she loves you in her own special, if psychotic, way." Kagome laughed softly at that. "Myouga cares about you a good deal, and not because your father stipulated him to look after you. You've got Sango, Kagura, Mooner - " she could see him grimace slightly - "Shippou, Inutaisho... people will care about you if you let them."

"It's hard, Moose."

"I know. And I think part of it is because of how you've had to live. No parents, no relatives you knew of. You had to fend for yourself and your brother. You still can, but it's easier to accept help if people offer it. Don't shut people out, Kagome. Those people are there for you if you need them." He gave her shoulder a pat and unwound himself.

There were a few moments of silence, and then Kagome spoke. "You know," she said softly, smiling, "I think that was another bonding moment."

"Yep," Moose agreed.

"I liked it."

"Me too."

The looked at each other. "_Eeew_," they said in unison, and burst out laughing.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kagome finished her coffee in a long swig. "Moose, I - oh, well, I'll call you Makeen from now on, if you want. I only gave you that name because I was being a little sadistic that day."

He raised his eyebrow. "A little? But no, I've grown rather accustomed to 'Moose.'" He frowned. "Actually, back at the academy, that was my real nickname among friends."

Kagome raised her own eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Boy, am I good or what?" Her amusement faded, however, as the car slowed and Gerard turned around.

"Miss, we're here."

"Stop right in front," Moose ordered, putting his coffee in the cupholder. "You ready? Kaede is waiting inside the lobby for you."

Kagome groaned loudly. "And I was finally starting to relax. Any more of this emotional roller coaster, and I'm going to be a regular star on Looney Tunes."

"Well hello, Looney Tunes," Moose replied, folding his arms across his chest. "What's the matter, lose your quesadilla again?"

"If quesadilla means nerve, then yes," Kagome retorted. She smoothed any imperfections in her tweed skirt and uncrossed her legs. Moose grabbed a black umbrella from beneath the backseat and took a deep breath.

"Remember, stay right behind me. I've got other men covering your sides and back," he ordered as the car door was opened from the outside. Even though she was expecting it, Kagome was still partially blinded from the amount of flashes going off in her face as she followed Moose out of the car.

A soft raining mist was still coming down, and Moose held the unmbrella over her head. Hugging her long trench coat to her body, Kagome felt the prescence of Moose's associates fall in behind her. The company's security was holding the reporters and photographers in line on both sides as she and her entourage climbed the cement steps up to the revolving doors. As they passed through the doors and gained a reprieve from the heckling, Kagome saw the wood podium already assembled in the lobby and only waiting to be carried outside for the press conference.

The only other people in the lobby were those of high importance to the company. Kaede was sipping her tea as usual on a leather bench, looking her normal intimidating self in a bright red suit and tan fur coat. Myouga, Naraku, and Inutaisho were huddled together next to her, and only Naraku hung back as the other two stepped forward.

"Good morning, Kagome." She smiled weakly as Inutaisho clapped a powerful hand on her shoulder. His steel grey hair was combed neatly back from his weathered face and his suit and tie were immaculate. "How are we faring so far?"

"Not too bad," she replied, unbuttoning her coat. "Myouga, just relax already, okay? I promise I won't blow this too bad." Myouga, already sweating and looking particularly uncomfortable in his navy suit, blanched violently.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, would somebody please get Mr. Nomi a Xanex?" Kaede spoke disdainly from her seat. "I fear he might pass out before this conference even gets started. Speaking of which," Kaede glanced at her diamond watch, "we're starting in less than five minutes." Handing her tea cup to a waiting valet, she stood up and fluffed her coat. "Kagome, do you remember everything we went over last night?"

Kagome nodded. "Answer simply, no extended responses, 'no comment' to anything involving my personal life."

"Very good. If we're lucky, the shareholders and directors will be sufficiently silenced with their doubts about you. On the other hand, if they are suitably impressed, we'll have to worry about their sons." Kaede turned away and focused her attention on the workman applying the finishing touches to the podium. "No, you oafs, it must be shorter, they won't even see the top of her head..."

Kagome turned around to Moose. "What the hell did she mean, their sons?"

Moose looked uncomfortable. "It's a valid concern. Some of the shareholders and directors have teenaged sons they're grooming to be their replacements, and if they don't think you're completely incompetent, they're going to try to set you up with them in hopes of gaining exclusive control over the company." Kagome gave a disgusted snort.

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure their type is not anything I'd be remotely interested in," she spat. _Honestly, are we still in the dark ages or what..._

"Really?" Inutaisho interrupted, a curious grin on his face. "And what it their type, according to you, my dear?"

"Oh, you know," Kagome replied vaguely. "Big." Slow. Arrogant. Irritating.

Her face must have shown the words she did not vocalize, because Inutaisho gave a hearty chuckle. "Ah, I have no worries for you." Kagome smiled back.

"Makeen!" All turned to look at Kaede over by the podium. "Come here. These buffoons have no idea what they are doing, and they seem to be unable to get the podium to level." Moose rolled his eyes beneath his sunglasses and walked over.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked curiously, following him.

"A complex programming manuever I learned my last year as bodyguard to a rich oil tycoon with a temper." He cracked his knuckles. "Don't try this at home, boys and girls." With a nasty grin, he shoved up his jacket sleeves and took a furious kick at the base of the podium. There was a loud pop that sounded like a corner kicking into place. When they righted the podium again, it stood perfectly level. "That certainly made me feel a hell of a lot better."

Kaede rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her granddaughter. "Now, Kagome, let us just pretend that your entire future isn't riding on this one conference - "

"Oh, _let's_." Kagome gave her grandmother a glare and rebuttoned her trench coat, buckling the coat belt around her waist for good measure. "Would you all just relax? I think I can handle this." She turned and started walking towards the doors. The podium had been settled outside already, and the closer she came to it, the more the butterflies in her stomach fluttered.

"Kagooome," someone drawled from behind. She turned around to see Alphonse in all his flamboyantness striding towards her. His shocking hair, usually flat-ironed straight, was crimped into waves around his face. He'd decided to go without the eyeliner this morning, and instead substituted a few coats of mascara and some very bright red lipstick. She could barely stand to look at his clothes without laughing, what with the skintight black jeans tucked into heeled black boots, and a white shirt that buttoned up to his neck and went down the back all the way to his knees like a dress. Add to that the black leather gloves, and you had Alphonse. Just pure Alphonse, no doubt about that.

"Let me veck you von last teem." He applied one last coating of blush to her cheeks, fluffed the curls hanging over her shoulder, gave a quick cloud of hair spray, and critically surveyed her coughing form. "Dere. You look magnifique! Out vit you, now, go show de vorld my creatiun!"

Pinching her nose to keep from sneezing, Kagome hurried away from him. With Moose at her right shoulder and Kaede on her left, she marched out into the brisk and damp morning air. This time, much the wiser, Kagome cast her eyes downward in protection against the flashes as she took her place in front of the podium. It was situated on the top step of the building. All of the steps below her were covered with reporters and their photographers, and the butterflies flared up again. Breathing deeply, she adjusted the black microphone to her height and glanced to her right. Moose gave an encouraging nod from his place.

Turning back to the sea of people, she leaned forward slightly and cleared her throat. Very slowly, the murmuring and dull chatting quieted.

"Good morning." A voice that sounded not unlike her own burst out from the speakers in front of the podium. Already pens were flying on notepads as the reporters copied down her words. "I'd like to thank you all for coming here today, despite the apparently dreadful weather. My name is Kagome Higurashi-Matosoku, and though I am new to this wonderful city and country, I'm sure you all have many questions you would like answered. You'll have to promise to go easy on me, however, as I don't have a lot of experience with this." The crowd chuckled softly at her small jest. "Before we begin with the questions, however, I'd like to make some concrete facts known to you all. I am the daughter of the deceased Kane Matosoku, and I have inherited the role of president of Matosoku Jewelry Corporation. It is true that I am sixteen years old, and I am indeed a girl." There was more laughing as the pens flew. "It is also true that the majority of my life has been spent living in the United States with my younger sibling. Only recently was I contacted by Mr. Myouga Nomi and learned of my father's death, and his will bequeathing the company to my control." Despite her initial nervousness, Kagome kept her voice steady, soft, and controlled.

"Now that those little formalities are out of the way, I'm very open to questions." Shouts broke out from the crowd, and Kagome nodded to the first of the reporters who raised their notebooks. "Yes m'am, in the green jacket."

The woman smiled smugly and raised her voice louder than the rest of her peers. "Yitome Bane, channel seven news. Miss Matosoku - "

"Higurashi, if you would please," Kagome interrupted with a pleasant smile. Bane's own smug grin hiked up a notch.

"Miss _Higurashi-_Matosoku, what experience do you have concerning the management of a multi-billion dollar jewelry company?"

"I have none to speak of." The crowd tittered at this. "However, I am under the excellent tutelage of Mr. Nomi and Mr. Naraku Fukumoto. I am sure with their impressive experience and knowledge, they'll be able to transform a simple California girl like myself into someone worthy of running my father's company. Yes sir, in the leather jacket?"

"Why did you and the vice presidents of the company insist on keeping your initial arrival to Tokyo a secret?" Pens stopped and were poised above the paper.

"We all felt it was the wisest decision to allow me and my brother time to acclimate to our new lives. After all, Burgston, California is nothing like the amazing hustle and bustle of Tokyo. Although, I am growing extremely fond of the vivaciousness and spirit of this wonderful city. In the back, please?"

This voice rang out high and nasily. "If you consider yourself becoming acclimated with the city and it's fellow people, why then did you, I quote, yell at other reporters, 'Crazy bastards, Fuck you, and go to hell and stay there?'"

Kagome gave a sad smile, and camera flashes went off. "Would those present at the time I said that please identify yourselves." Several hands went up. "First, I would like to apologize for those things that I said. Though it is no defense or excuse, I'm afraid I was rather startled at the attention directed upon myself." Understanding murmurs of sympathy went through the crowd.

Oh_, vomit._

"Yes, the gentleman in the front row?" The instant Kagome called on him, she regretted her choice.

Probably standing just over five feet, his face was narrow and reminded her instantly of a weasel. His slacks and tan shirt were rumpled and stained, and he smiled a triumphant grin and his yellow teeth flashed. Slicking back his oily black hair behind his ear, he straighted his shoulders before asking, "I'm Stanley Kento, a Japanese-American very much like yourself. Miss Higurashi-Matosoku, what is your comment about your brother Souta's alleged mental retardation?"

Moose gave a sharp but soft intake of breath behind her, and her fingers tightened around the edges of the podium. She felt the fierce, almost unresistable desire to walk down to his level and punch him in the nose. She heard Moose whisper, "_Easy_, _Kagome_, _easy_." By some grace of supernatural force, she kept the pleasant smile on her face and relaxed her hands.

"No comment, thank you."

"Is he in fact mentally retarded? Does he require medication and institutionalization? Has he ever harmed himself or others?" Stanley persisted, his face crunched up in concentration and glee.

"Again, no comment, thank you, although your concern about my brother's welfare is very touching." She kept the sweet smile on her face. "Yes, in the back again?" Kagome expertly cut him off before he could ask another question.

She had a feeling that Stanley Kento was going one of the troublesome reporters Kaede had tutored her on. Only half listening to the latest question, her eyes wandered back down to where Kento was writing furiously in his notebook, an ugly look on his sallow face.

Skip punching him in the nose. Poking her fingers in his eyes, Three Stooges-style, had a whole lot more appeal at the moment.

* * *

A/N: Beaners does it again! I don't know if it's just the change of scenary, but chapters seem to be written a lot easier when I'm looking out their front windows, sipping a grande Caramel Marvel. Toodles!

* * *

Oh, come on, give me a break. I'm back, aren't I? 


	28. Charity Schmarity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: Well, ladies gents and fans, I consider this a very special chapter. This chapter is very special because at this time, I'm flying over what might be Alaska, could still be Canada, and we'll be coming across the Pacific very soon. Long story short as to how this came to be is this: as a late graduation present, mother asks "Would you like to join your father in Hong Kong on his layover?" I say, "Of course, let's start packing my bags." Then presto, I'm sitting in seat 28A of a NWA 747-400 jet and was THIS close to getting in world business class. Unfortunately all 65 passengers showed up. But hey, it's not that bad in coach. They should be showing 'Blades of Glory' soon as the inflight movie, and I can't wait. The ONLY problem is that I have an asshole in the seat in front of me who insists on his seat being reclined ridiculously long, meaning I might have carpel tunnel by the time I get off this metal bird from the way I have to type. Oh, what authors have to go through, but enough whining! 

This is by far the most amazing thing to happen to me. I'll be joining my padre in Narita and we'll both catch the flight FIRST-CLASS to Hong Kong. I'm going to be taking so many pictures I'll have to empty my camera's 1GB memory card at least three times probably.

However, I must get as much done before my batteries die, because at 42,000 ft, they don't have phone jacks or outlets. Toodles from my airplane seat!

Lisa a.k.a. WilyWaltzer

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 28: Charity Schmarity

"Why are you making that face?"

"What face?"

"_That _face."

"There is no _face_." Kagome rolled over onto her side and stared at the wall that was in her line of vision. She didn't even want to look at the clock on her nightstand, even though she had a feeling she knew exactly what time it was - that ugly, unhappy, depressing hour she had been fearing the entire morning, even through the torturous press conference.

Moose sighed dramatically and leaned his shoulder against the doorjamb, rubbing his jaw in frustration. The instant they had arrived back at the penthouse two hours ago, Kagome had burrowed under the covers and hadn't surfaced for air since, leaving Moose to entertain himself while he wallowed in his boredom.

"You know, in a perfect world, my advice for you right now would be to not get out of bed," Moose told her prostrate form.

"Better safe than sorry, right?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled from the covers.

"No. I just think you should leave the unsuspecting public alone for a while." Kagome whipped the covers off and chucked a pillow at him. Her bodyguard deflected it easily with a closed fist and stared at her; her carefully arranged hair-do had come down hours ago, and now it twisted and curled in a knotty mess around her face.

They both looked up as the cell phone hooked to Moose's belt went off. Checking the caller ID, Moose gave Kagome a look that warned her of the worst. "Hello? Yes Kaede, we're still here. Hang on." He walked over to Kagome's bedside and held out the phone. "She wants to speak to you."

Feeling utterly defeated, Kagome took the phone and gingerly held it to her right ear. "Hello?"

"Kagome, we're five minutes away, darling. We must start the moment we walk through the door, or you'll never be ready in time. Now, is your mood today straight or curly?"

Frowning, Kagome scrunched her nose. "Um, I don't know. Curly? What does this have to do with anything?" Kaede was talking to someone else on her end, however, and Kagome heard her mutter _"...she said curly. Yes, yes, over the shoulder would do wonders with that gown..._ Red or black, Kagome?"

_What the hell is going on?_ "Why are you asking me this?"

"Kagome, it's a simple question. Answer it!"

"Fine, black. Kaede, have you finally lost it completely? Is that why you're not making sense?" _Wait a minute, that's not right,_ Kagome thought grimly to herself. _She hasn't been making sense since day one, this is nothing new._

"Never you mind dear, never you mind. We're pulling up to the door, ta-ta!" There was a click as Kaede hung up the phone. Feeling her eyebrow ticking again, Kagome massaged the twitching muscle.

"Ta ta, my ass," she muttered as she flipped the cell phone closed. She had a feeling she'd just been hornswoggled by a master. Rubbing her brow, she tossed the cell phone back to Moose with defeated growl.

Moose sighed again and checked his wristwatch. "Do we have time to walk you through this issue you're having?"

Kagome pushed her breath out through her clenched teeth. "Not really. Nope. I don't have any _Oprah _moments left." Rolling her shoulders to work out the kinks, she pulled her feet over the edge of the bed and let them dangle. "Don't worry, I'm not going to sulk anymore. The world can resume rotating on its axis now."

Moose breathed a dramtic sigh of relief. "Thank God, the wobble was getting to me. Now let's go, we have no idea what Kaede has planned for you." They both looked up as the doorbell sounded. Kagome finally glanced at the nightstand clock - she still had time to run for it.

As if reading her intentions, Moose grabbed the back of her T-shirt and hauled her up. "Don't even think about it. If you leave me here with her, so help me, I don't know what I'd do, but it would be bad." Hoisting her forward, Moose half-dragged her through the hallway and to the front door.

Kaede had already let herself in by that time, and Kagome felt the eyebrow tick grow in intensity as she saw Alphonse standing next to her, directing the burly men carrying Prada cases. "You know," she said loudly, drawing their attention to her and Moose, "even in different countries, it's considered impolite to just let yourself into people's homes."

Looking miffed, Kaede merely shrugged her shoulders. "I'll try to remember that next time, darling."

"Yeah, well, you better or I'm going to kick your rude ass from here to Hoboken." Dragging her shirt out of Moose's grasp, she stood in the foyer and watched as the bags grew in numbers. "What the hell is all this crap here for? Is our little tete-a-tete going to be all night long or something?" There she was, being sarcastic again. Kagome had a tendency to do this even when she wasn't about to endure a well thought out and effective plan of torture.

"Muh dear," Alphonse crooned. He hadn't changed much about his appearance from the last time Kagome had seen him, but he had added the missing eyeliner. It was strange, but she was actually starting to get used to it. "I must hauve all me ezential tools to enhonce your beauty." Snapping his fingers, Alphonse directed the men to carry a few bags in the direction of Kagome's bathroom. "We vill git staughted! In de shover wit you!" Pushing her back in the direction she'd come from, Kagome sighed and allowed herself to be steered by the possibly gay/transexual/bisexual hairdresser.

"Hello? Anybody home? OW!" Planting her feet, Kagome turned, walked back to the foyer and saw Sango hopping down on one foot just inside the door, swearing loudly and in two languages. "Holy jezzie, are you moving or what? What's with all the bags?!" Holding her left foot in one hand, she tossed her backpack into the living room and pulled off her slip-on sneaker. "Crap, I thought I dislocated my toe. Who's stuff is all this? I want names so I can sue!"

Alphonse peered around Kagome's shoulder and smiled gleefully. "Ah, my round and vruitfell bosom gell!" He didn't notice, or possibly pretended not to notice, the look of horror on Sango's face as he made himself known. "You ah heere por Alphonse's help, no? No vorries, dear gell, I shall mauke you zo beautiful de min vill be drooling!"

The look of horror was fading from Sango's face, and was quickly being replaced by irritation. "Oh, fantastic. That's exactly what I wanted when I came here," she growled, taking a card from Kagome's sarcastic deck.

Grabbing Alphonse and pulling him in close, Kagome whispered, "Alphonse, look, I know you mean well, but Sango hasn't exactly become comfortable yet with the idea of her being a guy's wet dream. Got it?"

Luckily Alphonse nodded enthusiastically. "Ves ves, of curse! We vill take it very slowly."

"What was that? Are you telling secrets? What did you tell him? _Share with the class!_" Sango growled, still favoring her damaged toe but managing to stomp over perfectly well. She blanched as Alphonse grabbed her by her button down shirt and tossed her next to Kagome.

"Into de shovers, bod of you. Alphonse haz miuch vork to do and miust prepar. Shoo, shoo." Taking Sango's arm, Kagome steered her down towards the guest bathroom.

"Here," she said, pushing Sango through the door. "I just have a question. If you didn't come here to get ready with Alphonse, what did you come here for, exactly?"

"Um, I..." Sango apparently couldn't think of an answer, and it made Kagome's jaw drop.

"You DID want to get ready with Alphonse, didn't you? Might little Sango finally be growing up?" Kagome cooed.

Sango slammed the door in her face.

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..." Sango chanted softly under her beath. Her hands clenched and unclenched in the satin fabric of her gown, and she sounded like she was seriously two seconds from making a permanent trip to the happy farm. 

"Moose, do you have a paper bag or something?" Kagome asked her bodyguard, who was sitting opposite of them in the stretch limo. "I think Sango's going to pass out and mess her hair up."

Sango whacked her on the arm. "Stop with the jokes already! I just can't do this, okay? Tell them to turn the limo around and take me home!" Shaking her head, Kagome grabbed Sango's chin with one hand and got straight into her face.

"Sango, sweetie," she said calmly. "I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention. Chill out and remember to breathe, or I'm going to smack you so hard your hair will curl. Got it?"

Sango glared at her before batting her hand away. However, she was apparently backing away from the ledge of insanity, and started trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her gown. Kagome rolled her eyes and settled back into her seat, shooting Moose an exhausted look.

Taking his cue, Moose turned his attention to Sango. "Sango, can I ask what you're so nervous about? You look fabulous and will fit in with everyone there."

Sango stared at him, almost like she was in disbelief. Kagome didn't quite understand it, mostly because she'd known Sango had looked in a mirror before leaving the penthouse. Alphonse, in all his creative and expensive glory and knowledge, had swept her shining hair away from her face and into an elegant french twist at the back of her head. On most women, the style would have been considered quite plain, but on Sango it highlighted her cheekbones and brought out her natural beauty. Her makeup was beautifully done, also complements of Alphonse, and the smoky eyeshadow, liner, and mascara was guaranteed to stay all night and not smudge. Kagome should know, she'd read the labels out of boredom while getting her own hair done.

Kaede, riding ahead in a separate limo, had unearthed from her own carrying bag many black velvet boxes for both of the girls to look at. Inside the boxes had been collections of authentic necklaces, earrings, rings, and bracelets the girls could choose from. Sango herself was wearing a large, fat teardrop ruby on a thick gold chain around her neck, which went well with the color and design of her dress.

Sango sighed and relaxed back into seat. "I don't know. Sometimes I think I have a social anxiety disorder or something. I've never done anything like this before. There're going to be cameras and television stations, right?" Kagome shrugged, trying to deny it for the sake of Sango's nerves, but Moose nodded outright.

"Kaede says it's very simple," Kagome explained to her friend. "Just smile, wave a few times, act like you're thrilled to be there, and then we can go inside." Sango grabbed onto Kagome's wrist and squeezed tightly.

"You're not going to leave me, right?" She asked nervously.

"Nah. They'd love the chance of photographing two complete hotties together, so I've got your back." Kagome had already mentioned that she wasn't vain, right? Just horribly and painfully realistic. So realistic, in fact, that she openly admitted that she looked hot that night. Hell, she and Sango together were enough to possibly get a gay man to make the one-eighty back to straight.

Alphonse had decided to copy the day's earlier hair-do, only this time her black mane was all pulled back, twisted and twirled and curled, and left to cascade down her left shoulder. It was all made to look like it had taken hours, and it had realisically taken two and a half. Kaede had gifted him with two pearl hair combs that he had inserted and pinned in her hair. Along with the dramatic black dress Kagome had fallen in love with, the pearls played up the gown beautifully. She wore no necklace, just a pair of simple pearl earrings and a pearl bracelet.

Sango's grip on Kagome's wrist tightened as the limo slowly came to a stop outside of what looked like a damn helicopter landing zone, if the amount of lights were any indication. Moose double check his Glocks and his stun gun, straightened his slicked back hair, and made towards the door. "Both of you wait until I wave you out, okay?" Both girls nodded.

As Moose opened the limo door and disappeared out among the flashing bulb chaos, closing the door quickly, Sango had a random thought. "You know, has Moose ever mentioned a significant other in his life?"

Kagome pondered a moment. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Because," Sango replied, still trying to smooth the wrinkles on her gown, "I have just really noticed that Moose is... well, he's kind of a Baldwin."

"Excuse me?"

"What, can't you see it? He's really cute, especially in the tuxes."

Kagome snorted and checked to make sure the bracelet's clasp was securely fixed. "Yeah, like a baby rhino. Although I somewhat concur, we should keep that to ourselves. The knowledge that he is a middle-aged hottie would only embarass Moose."

Sango consented with a head nod. "Yeah, okay. Oh crap, here we go," she muttered loudly as the limo door opened once again. Moose's large hand waved them out. Latching onto it first, Sango allowed him to escort her out and Kagome lost her visual for a moment. When Moose's hand reappeared for her, she took a deep breath, braced her figurative balls, and grasped it.

Remembering not to step on her hem, Kagome lifted the dress with her left hand and made a smooth, at least to her, exit from the interior of the limo. If she had thought the flashes were bright before, they went off ten fold as everyone realized the main attraction had finally arrived. Grabbing Sango's elbow, Kagome steered her towards the start of the red carpet, with the ever faithful Moose at their backs.

The charity ball was being held at downtown Tokyo's most prestigious hotel, and dozens of what Kagome could only assume were hotel security flanked the entrance to the building. The red carpet walk was short, thankfully, and Kagome smiled prettily for a few flashes, always keeping Sango at her side. Sango, it seemed, was a trooper and was holding her own against the shouting photographers. Kagome had no doubt that the papers next morning would be crowing about who the heiress's companion was.

Moose let them pose for a few minutes before herding them up the stairs and inside. The photographers shouted in disappointment and tried a few taunting insults to halt the parade. They shut up, however, as Moose shot them all the famous _death-by-painful-dismemberment _look. Kagome was glad she could make her bodyguard happy, and did not reprimand him for his look.

Nodding at the doormen, she and Sango walked gracefully through the ornate doors of the hotel and were immediately presented with what appeared to be the population of a small country. Women in gowns and men in tuxes milled around in the hotel's lobby, the gilded chandelier hanging thirty feet above their heads casting a lovely glow throughout the room. Kagome felt a hand on her free elbow as Kaede came up behind her.

* * *

(A/N: Well, just because I need to rant, vent, and scream out my frustrations, I'm going to interrupt this lovely work of literature and give a little summary as to what your dear author has had to endure this past day. Because of time changes and such, which gives me a mother of a headache when I try to figure it out, I shall make one thing clear- had my travel plans gone the way they should of, I should be back home in my lovely Ohio town by now. Alas, this is not so. What I am doing, however, is sitting in my and my father's hotel room at the Narita Radisson Hotel at 7:15 a.m. typing this message. 

Oh, the journey I have taken. Basically what has happened is that yesterday, Tokyo time and on August 14th, I was trying to get on two flights from Narita to Detroit. Both flights were totally oversold and I could not get on. Luckily for me, dear old Papa Schune was on a layover in Tokyo for 17 hours until his flight to Guam, which he is getting ready for in front of my eyes.

Now, from my recent experiences of airline travel, I would like to give some advice for those out there who, in the future,will be traveling to Japan and connecting/arriving through Narita Airport: You better have a clue as to what you are doing, because you will get NO HELP from the airport staff. I kid you not, they are NO HELP WHATSOEVER. The twenty+ other fliers and myself know this first hand after we all basically got raped by the airline and could not get on the flights. Long story short, I'm going to try to catch a plane to Seattle from Narita instead of Detroit. I figure as long as I can get into the United States and use my cell phone to call my mother at home, I'll get to Detroit one way or the other. There is no way in hell that I'll be getting to Detroit from Narita, due to many circumstances.

And, if I don't even get to Seattle and have no more flights today, I'm instructed to haul my ass back to the hotel room and await my father to get back from Guam tonight at seven. He's supposed to fly home tomorrow to Detroit, and he'll flex his muscle and use his pilot seniority to make sure my ass is on that flight.

So, now that I have complained and whined and am feeling much better, on with the story!)

* * *

"Darling, this way," Kaede said through her teeth, keeping an entirely fake, semi-gracious smile plastered on her perfectly-made up face. Keeping a hand on each of the girls, Kaede led them through the crowded lobby with the precision of a seasoned drill sergeant, pointing out the groups of people. "The ladies standing by the entrance way are no one significant, just the wives and girlfriends of our corporate lawyers. We'll find their husbands around, probably drinking as much wine and vodka as they can manage. Ah, here we are," Kaede said, pushing her quarry through the ballroom doors. 

Even Kagome had to admit theballroom was extremely impressive. The perimeter of the room was glass on the opposite and two side walls, and the ceiling had to be at least thirty feet high. It was dotted with smaller crystal chandeliers hanging at each corner of the room, with strings of crystals tieing into an ornate, larger version chandelier hanging over the center of the room. Bars and food were stationed underneath each corner chandelier, and a dozen waitstaff milled around their assigned locations.

A large, grand orchestra were sitting in the very middle of the dance floor, roped off by red velvet rope and brass stands. They were playing sedate and airy pieces of classical music, and the dance floor was crowded with couples waltzing and moving to the music. At the very far end, behind the orchestra, were large doors which led out to the hotel's gardens and walkways.

The place was swamped with people. "Just how many people are there?" Kagome asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, pish. Not that many, seven hundred or less. We'll have to keep things short if we're going to get to all of them," Kaede replied, looking unconcerned at the number she had voiced. "And Sango, you look positively radiant in that red. Who would have known such a siren was lurking inside you. The men are already drooling." Sango, much to Kagome's dismay, blushed at the praise. "I think Kagome and I will go get us some drinks. You wait right here."

Sango opened her mouth to protest and Kagome tried to followed suit, but Kaede grabbed her arm and hustled off, leaving Sango standing by herself. "Kaede, come on," Kagome hissed angrily. "She's nervous, she doesn't know anyone, and she's totally uncomfortable here!"

Kaede rolled her eyes at her granddaughter's anger. "Take a quick peek back, for goodness sakes, and stop worrying." Still glaring at her grandmother, Kagome shot a quick look over her shoulder and felt her jaw loosen slightly. A teenaged boy, dressed smartly in a tuxedo, had taken Kagome's vacancy and looked to be inquiring for a dance. Sango shot a look Kagome's way, but allowed herself to be led to the floor with some persuasion.

Looking back ahead, Kagome shrugged. "Okay, point taken."

The two arrived in front of bar, and Kaede picked up a flute glass of champagne for herself and and Kagome. "Don't drink too much," she ordered. "I can't have you tipsy in front of the press."

Kagome rolled her eyes and took a sip, feeling the bubbles tickle her nose. "Don't worry, Grams, I can hold my bubbly perfectly well." Kaede's eyes narrowed at the hated nickname, but she turned her attention to people that were approaching. "Ah, Inutaisho."

Kagome turned to see the stately man walking up with what looked like a glass of brandy. His dark silver hair was pulled back at his nape as always, and he looked just as powerful and commanding in his tux as he did in his normal suits. Inutaisho kissed Kagome's hand before turning his attention to Kaede.

"You're looking perfectly lovely as always, Kaede," he complimented her, kissing her hand quickly. "If I wasn't happily married, I'd make you my own this instant." Kaede rolled her eyes again, but this time it was a friendly gesture.

"Oh, Tai, you were always such a flirt. I wonder what Izayoi will do when she sees you talking to me." Kaede took a sip of her own drink. "But enough about me. What do you think of our little Kagome?"

Inutaisho smiled, his warm eyes crinkling at the corners. "You look so much like your mother, it's astonishing."

Kagome smiled despite herself, and she nodded her head in thanks. "You look pretty damn smart yourself, bud." Kaede glared at what she deemed the 'common speech' and pinched her granddaughter's arm in warning. "Oh, all right, lay off already." She turned back to Inutaisho. "Kaede says I'll have to make the rounds pretty soon if I want to get out of here by the morning." He nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately schmoozing is a large part of the business world. Do not worry, I'll make sure you see everyone you need to. But first, I'd like you to meet someone.. ah, there he is." Inutaisho looked over her shoulder as someone approached from behind them. "Kagome, I'd like you to introduce one of my sons. Yash, I expect you already know Miss Higurashi?" Kagome's fingers tightened on the champagne flute at the familiar nick name, and she felt her pulse start to kick up. _No. Not possible. No fucking way in hell..._

"Yeah, Pops. We know each other from school."

_Oh shit._

Turning around slowly, Kagome reminded herself to keep breathing as her eyes met golden amber. Inuyasha didn't look surprised at all to see her, and she felt her heartbeat quicken even more; not at all surprised, but in calm knowledge and, what appeared to be, partial omniscence.

"Hi Kagome." Now she was breathing heavily, her chest beginning to rise and fall in a rapid exertion. Not in a _I-just-finished-running-a-maration _way, but a_ I'm-going-to-kill-you-very-painfully_ way. However, as Kagome was standing and envisioning him tied to a chair and having his fingernails pulled out one by one, her mind was also rolling as things started clicking together; him and Moose knowing each other; the standoffishness after her outing; Inuyasha, Inutaisho...

Seeing her face, Kaede cleared her throat loudly and turned away. "Tai, why don't you and I go see if we can find Izayoi. I've been meaning to ask her about the new tailor she's been using for your suits..." The two adults walked away, leaving Kagome facing a possible aneurysm and Inuyasha facing a possible gruesome death. With visions of tortuing Inuyasha dancing in her head, she snapped back as he coughed slightly. Her eyes narrowed instantly into slits, and she was sure her mouth was so tightened that her lips were almost invisible.

"So... what do you think we got on that history project?" Inuyasha asked nervously, playing with the cufflinks on his sleeve. Striving for a calm she definitely didn't feel, she tried to relax her grip on the glass flute before it broke. Inuyasha, possibly sensing the air of mass murder around her, stayed by the bar, several feet away. Smart man.

Taking a shaky breath, Kagome nodded stiffly and turned on her heel. She heard him sigh behind her in desperation, and his footsteps at he caught up beside her. "Come on, Kagome. Where are you going?"

Not slowing her pace, Kagome wound herself between the masses of people. "To find the nearest moving bus and throw myself in front of it. Since I definitely didn't see _this _coming, for whatever reason, I figure I'm too stupid to live. Darwin would be happy knowing I'm about to prove his theory right." They'd finally reached the outskirts by the garden doors when he grabbed her elbow. It took all of Kagome's willpower not to shove that elbow into his gut and let him feel what it was like to be a fish on land. He turned her around to look at him.

"I thought you'd figure it out on your own, okay? I couldn't tell you, my dad said not to." Shutting her eyes and counting to ten, Kagome whirled around and glared at him, not really caring about the people around them. Inuyasha took a step back at the look, and she let her gaze roll over him. His silver hair, shades lighter than his father's, was brushed neatly and hung loose down his back. The tux fit him perfectly, emphasizing his tall figure and broad shoulders, so much like his father's this time. Finally meeting his gaze, Kagome was shocked at the jolt of hurt that ran through her.

She felt angry, tired, used, and many other things. But what surprised her the most was the feeling of betrayal, because of his deceit. It let her know just how much she'd come to value him as a friend, one of few she'd had through her life. Maybe something more, but Kagome didn't want to think of that right now. Taking a quick sip from her glass, the cool liquid helped calm her down slightly. Inuyasha frowned. "Would you just say something already? Rip me a new one if it makes you feel any better," he spat, slightly angry. And there went any calmness she'd had.

"Is that what you think I want to do?" Kagome asked, feeling face grow heated. "Well, for your information, you class A ass-hat, I'm feeling more frustrated than angry right now, okay? I thought I had everything pin pointed and was just starting to feel good again, but I guess that wouldn't be important to you!"

"Why the hell wouldn't that be important to me?!"

"You're set, that's why! You've got your life the way you want it, you've got family, and you probably wouldn't care if things got uprooted a little. Well, I'm not like you, Inuyasha. I've got to worry about myself and who I can trust right now."

"Oh please," he growled, meeting her glare with his own. "You can just stop being the martyr, because it's getting ridiculous. You take things so damn personally that it's a wonder you let anybody get close to you at all!" Kagome took a step back, her breathing slowing down some. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she looked down at the floor, not totally oblivious to the few stares they were receiving.

Inuyasha stared down the few gawkers until they turned away, and then he turned back to look at Kagome. Letting out his breath, he stepped closer. "Look, I _am _sorry," he said, his tone softening some. "If I could do it differently, I would. But I can't, and I can only say I'm sorry."

Dropping her hand, Kagome looked up and searched his eyes. What she saw made her feel slightly better. He did look sincere, and she felt her dismay beginning to fade. She gave a small smile, which he returned with his own lopsided grin. "So, who'd you bring as a date?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sango. Who'd you bring? Kikyo?" She heard a sound across the ballroom over the noise of the orchestra, and it sounded oddly like a hand meeting flesh.

"Miroku," he informed her with a knowing smile, nodding his head in the direction of the sound. Kagome chuckled softly, but turned when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys, what's up? And I don't mean your blood alcohol level." Kagura came up to their side, holding her own drink and looking quite at home. Kagome whistled when she got a good look at her dress. The dark green silk was almost black, and the slits in the sides were shockingly high on her body, flashing a good amount of leg everytime Kagura took a step. The dress was floor length and tight around her hips, but looser around her midriff and waist. The dress dipped extremely low in a V in the front, tying behind her neck with thin straps. Her hair was pulled back away from her face and held tight at the back of her head, letting a few pieces fall down to her mid-back; she wore no accessories except for an exquisite emerald ring on her right ring finger.

"Nice dress," Inuyasha said, letting his eyes rove over the sizeable flesh exposed by the fashionable gown. Kagome hit him on the arm before turning to her friend. "Ignore him, he's feeling a little slap happy because of the champagne." Inuyasha made a face and swiped a fresh drink off a waiter's tray.

Kagura laughed. "Right. I've known him since he was a baby, and he's turned into a world class chugger." Inuyasha raised his glass in admition of the praise. "So, I assume you two kiddies are playing nice again?"

Kagome snorted and looked away, while Inuyasha gave Kagura a _what-can-I-do_ look. "The ladies can't resist me," he joked, emptying more than half of the flute with a big gulp.

"The ladies can resist you just fine. In fact, it might be wise to check this one's mental health, just in case." Kagome peered around Inuyasha as his face went hard with annoyance and he lowered his glass. Someone she did not know had just insulted her, and it was necessary to scope out the perp before she responded. What she saw confused her. A very tall, very well-built man was standing behind them a few feet away. His hair was almost identical to Inuyasha's and Inutaisho's, although longer than both, and his face was different. He was certainly more 'pretty' than Inuyasha and his father, who had a more rugged profile, but the look in his eyes made Kagome think he could certainly hold his own if the time called for it. While she was scoping his own well fit tux, she heard Kagura step up beside her.

"And I suppose you have to beat them off with a cane, right? Maybe miracles are possible. I've heard people can change, but I thought it involved electroshock therapy." The man's assessing gaze left Kagome's and rested on Kagura, who was standing with her shoulders rigid and her left hand propped on her hip. He frowned at her, and she narrowed her eyes right back.

"Hello Kagura. Still flunking your classes at Sengoku Jidai?"

"Hello to you, too, Sesshoumaru. Still have that poker up your ass?" Kagome let out a bark of laughter before turning her attention to the man.

"Okay, I can see you two know each other. Mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Inuyasha, still frowning, stepped closer to Kagome and set his glass on a passing waiter's tray.

"Kagome, this is my brother Sesshoumaru." Both made a odd face when the word brother was spoken. "Sesshoumaru, this is Kagome Matosoku-Higurashi. Dad probably mentioned her to you when you made it home." Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to Kagome, who gave him her own look.

"He forgot to mention I'm his half-brother," Sesshoumaru replied coolly, putting emphasis on the 'half.' Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Why bother, when you never fail to mention it yourself?" Inuyasha retorted. "Did you come to say hello or to convince us what a prick you still are?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at that dig.

"I merely wanted to see the famous heiress for myself," he said, not looking at Kagome now, but instead Kagura. "She's big news, even over in Italy." Kagura snorted. "And I also see that Kagura has refused to grow up over the years. It's too bad, really. Men would find her attractive if she didn't have the mentality of a two-year-old." Apparently satisfied with the conversation, he gave a short bow and turned away, leaving Kagura gaping like a fish.

Snapping her mouth closed and clenching her fists, she stalked forwards. "Oh, _I'm _the childish one? Get back here, you damn prick..." Her voice faded away as she delved into the crowd after him. Kagome stared at the empty air she'd been occupying before turning to Inuyasha.

"So, I take it you two don't have the best relationship?"

"Yep."

"Want to tell the whole story?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Dad was married once before, and they had Sesshoumaru. When he was six, Dad met my mother and they had me together. I was two when the divorce happened. We can just say that Sesshoumaru's always resented me."

"Ouch."

He shrugged again. "Nah, it's not that bad anymore. We used to not be able to be in the same room together, which obviously made holidays more than a little difficult."

"So now you just trade barbs and go on your merry ways?" Kagome asked, entertained at this revelation. "That's kind of like me and Kaede."

"Kaede can't hold a candle to Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha disagreed, shaking his head.

"Oh, wanna' bet?" Kagome retorted. They were both interrupted again, however, as Sango came stomping to a halt beside her friend. She had a tinge of pink on her cheeks and her eyes were unhappy.

"You are never going to guess who I just ran into. Or rather whose hand ran into my ass," Sango spat out, brushing a piece of hair back into place with a tight hand.

"Miroku?" Kagome replied pleasantly. Sango frowned and stood up straight.

"How did you know?" Kagome jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at Inuyasha, who gave a sheepish, two finger wave. "Oh. Well, that makes sense, then. Can I hang out with you guys?"

"Miroku got a little too friendly, huh?" Inuyasha asked, looking sympathetic, but amused.

"Yeah, as if that surprises you," Sango shot back. "I mean, seriously. 'It must have hurt when you fell from heaven.' Oh, please. Who wrote his dialogue? Jerks-R-Us?" She continued complaining, but Kagome became distracted as a shadow fell over her shoulder. _Who wants a piece of me now? _Kagome thought tiredly. Unfortunately, her evil-o-meter must have been on the fritz, because she didn't realize it was Naraku until she'd turned around. Like everyone else, he was wearing a tuxedo expertly tailored. However, that did nothing to dispell the feeling of angst and and displeasure she received every time he was around.

"Miss Higurashi." Kagome raised her eyebrow in response, secretly shuddering as his oily tone raked over her form. "I trust you're enjoying yourself this evening." His eyes flicked to Inuyasha and Sango. "Young Mr. Dai. What a surprise to see you; your father said you might not make it."

Inuyasha gave a curt nod. "It would have been regretable had I not made an appearance, I'm sure. If you'll excuse us, then." He stuck his arm out to Sango, who latched onto it gratefully. Naraku's eyes cut to her for a moment.

"A new acquaintance, Kagome?" He perused, and Kagome saw her friend blink nervously.

"I'll meet you guys in a minute," Kagome instructed, placing herself firmly between them and Naraku. Inuyasha looked reluctant to leave, but with Sango pulling insistently at his arm, he had no choice but to go. The departing look he gave Naraku was hard and cutting, however.

As they both watched the couple leave, Kagome felt Naraku step even closer. Hissing in displeasure, she gathered the hem of her dress and pulled it away from his feet. "Are you trying to sic Kaede on me or what, Inky?" She was hoping for a snarl or a growled retort, but received only a creepy, sedate smile.

"Not at all, Kagome. It appears, however, that you are adjusting well enough to your new world. Have you made the rounds yet?" Naraku placed his hands behind his back and leaned in closer. "The board of directors will use every weakness you present as a reason to seize control of the company from you. Best to be on your toes."

Kagome recoiled backwards in alarm, wanting to keep a strong distance between them. "Tell you what, Inky. You mind yourself, and I'll mind myself. Got it?" Licking his lips, Naraku nodded his head in assent and disappeared into the crowd.

Shrugging her shoulders to shake the creepy feeling she still had, Kagome turned around to look for her companions. She saw that Inuyasha and Sango were standing by the garden doors, and they had been joined by Miroku (Sango was keeping him at a distance with a fierce scowl) and Rin, who looked adorable in a sky blue strapless gown. Still looking over her shoulder to where Naraku had stood, she narrowed her eyes and continued with her evening.

* * *

A/N: God, I've come to hate overseas travelling. Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

Oh, come on, give me a break. I'm back, aren't I? 


	29. Bump

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: It's only been little more than a week that I've been in college, it's so crazy to think about it. I like it so far, except for my roomate who is from my personal hell, and NO AIR CONDITIONING. It's so fucking hot that I'm sweating even with three fans in our room. 

But enough of my whining, here's the next chapter.

_Lisa a.k.a. WilyWaltzer_

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 29: Bump

_Fucking rabbit._

_God damn fucking piece of shit mother fucking rabbit._

_Kagome glanced around repeatedly at her surroundings. Her feet were squarely in the middle of a white rectangle, which couldn't have been bigger than fifteen by fifteen feet. Once that square of white ended, it was just darkness. Pitch black encompassed the rest of her vision, and she didn't want to see what happened if she took a step off the white floor._

_Kagome knew this was a dream. It had to be, and it was all that fucking rabbit's fault. Yes, she admitted to chasing the damn thing until she got to here, but who wouldn't? She wanted to find out what the fuck that rabbit wanted, and she wanted to know right now._

_Blowing out her breath, she wrapped her arms around her chest as, for some reason, she felt a chill. Did you get cold in a dream? Aw, who the fuck cared anyway... Pivoting on her heel, she turned slowly and surveyed her surroundings once again. Yep, no deviations. Just black, black, black._

_"Peaceful, isn't it?" Kagome shrieked and almost fell off the white platform. Clutching a hand to her rapidly beating chest, her gaze darted around. All she could see was black, black, black._

_"Who the fuck is that?"_

_"Down here, sweetheart." Kagome glanced down, hesitantly, and screamed again loudly. It was the fucking rabbit... or at least part of him. That grotesque bunny head was grinning up at her from the floor. Kagome couldn't see any other part of it, except the head._

_"Um... excuse me for being crude, but what the _FUCK_ are you doing down there?" She asked, not willing to play games. From what it looked like, the rest of it was just hanging underneath in space. It didn't speak for a few moments._

_"Hello? Hey, rabbit head, I'm talking to you!"_

_"Whatever do you mean?" Goosebumps appeared on her arms as it spoke again. Creepy son of a bitch, she thought to herself._

_"You're in the floor. Or your head is on the floor. I don't even know, just what the hell are you doing down there?" she almost moaned, tired of playing the stupid games already._

_"Why not?"_

_"Why not what?"_

_"Why not be on the floor?"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "Do _NOT _get all cryptic and shit, or I'm out of here. That's not normal. Come to think of it, _YOU'RE_ what's not fucking normal!"_

_She was sure that if the rabbit could have raised an eyebrow, it would have. "Why is this not normal?" It asked, the tone of its voice almost puzzled. "What is normal? Being down on the floor could have its advantages."_

_"Yeah, what, a pleasant breeze?" Suddenly she smiled. "Wait, I'm seeing your point. Although, you don't get the advantage - _I _do." Stomping up to the head, Kagome pulled her leg back as far as she could and gave a kick that would make David Beckham proud. The rabbit head, like she had hoped, sailed off over the edge of the white platform and disappeared from sight._

_"Hoobah! Take that, rat bastard," Kagome shouted, feeling very pleased with herself. Letting out a deep breath, she let her shoulders relax and moved on to her next problem - how the hell to wake up._

_"Have you gotten that out of your system?" Even though she was tired of screaming, Kagome had to let out a shriek as she heard the rabbit behind her. Whirling around, she came face to face with the rabbit... actually, the rabbit's head. The damn thing looked like it was floating in space._

_"Okay, I'm officially creeped out," she muttered to herself, backing away slowly._

_"Bump."_

_She paused. "What?"_

_"Bump. Set. Spike."_

_"Yeah, okay, sure. Whatever." She was still backing away towards the edge of the platform when - _

Her eyes opened slowly and the room came into focus. Groaning loudly, Kagome threw her arm across her face and lay there in her bed, motionless. She immediately thought of going back to sleep, but caught herself. It was Monday. Monday meant school. _Shit_.

She had done nothing yesterday, the day after the charity ball, and it had been _wonderful_. Sleeping in late, making eggs and waffles, and hanging out with her brother had been her morning. A small hour spent at the gym in the afternoon, and being a lazy schmuck had taken up her entire evening. Thankfully Kaede had stayed out socializing until the late hours, and only dragged herself home after Kagome had gone to a fitful sleep.

She didn't even jump or startle when her alarm clock went off, the local radio station blaring loudly. Rolling her eyes, Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed and hauled herself upright. "What the hell do I need an alarm clock for when I don't sleep anyway..." she mumbled to herself, finally making to the bathroom. Kagome flipped the light switch. Oooh, bad idea.

Keeping a hand over her watering eyeballs, she fumbled with the nozzles before shedding her clothes and stepping under the needling spray. She stayed for, how long, she didn't know, but it was enough to unstick her eyelids. This not sleeping well thing had gone on for long enough. It was catching up with her, slowly but surely.

Always conscious of her time, Kagome reluctantly turned the shower off. Immediately the steam generated by the hot water dissipated, leaving her with goosebumps running up and down her body. Wrapping a clean, dry towel around her midsection, she pulled her hair over her shoulder and left the bathroom.

Making a mental note to ask Moose to turn the heat up in the penthouse, Kagome dressed as quickly as she could, pulling on her dark-wash jeans, cream tank dress that hit her mid-thigh, and black leather slouch boots, tucking them over the ends of her jeans. Keeping her eye on the clock, she twisted her hair up at the back of her head in a messy knot and secured the loose pieces with two black elastic headbands.

She grabbed her black leather jacket from her closet and finally headed out to the kitchen, her nose twitching as the aromic scents hit her fast and hard. Crossing the family room and taking the right into the kitchen, Kagome stopped suddenly. Moose was not in the kitchen. Kaede was not in the kitchen. Souta was not in the kitchen. Who was in the kitchen? Someone Kagome did not know...

At first she didn't see anything, just the food cooking on the open burners and laying neatly chopped on the island counter. Then, much to her relief, someone's head popped up above the granite countertop. Kagome was hoping the head was attached to a body somewhere in relative space, but with or without the body, the head was freaky looking.

"Can I make you anything in particular, miss?" The question snapped Kagome out of her thought that the penthouse had been taken over by midget mutants and back into reality. "I have french toast grilling right now and I can cut up some fruit if you like." The woman looked aged, with graying black hair cut into a short bob. What was most shocking was her height, probably, because it looked like she didn't even come to five feet tall. She had on a stark white collared shirt, black pants, and a crisp white apron tied around her waist.

Blinking once or twice, maybe fifteen times, she was slow to reply. "Um, sure. Yeah. Who are you, exactly?"

"This is Zunni, my personal chef." Kaede, sounding and looking bright and perky, walked past her granddaughter into the kitchen and took an appreciative sniff. "It smells delightful, Zunni."

"Thank you, m'am," Zunni replied, hurrying to fill a china tea cup with boiling water from the teapot. Placing it on a matching underplate, she plopped a teabag, slice of lemon, and spoon into the water and handed it to Kaede. Kaede, wearing an flowing blue silk lounge robe, took the tea into the living room and sat down with a prim grace.

"Makeen is getting dressed and will be out to escort you to school shortly," Kaede announced, taking a tentative sip of her morning brew. "I will make sure Souta is delivered accordingly to his school for you. Be sure to have breakfast before you go."

Kagome frowned irritably. "We don't need a personal chef, got it, Grams?"

Setting down the teacup with a scowl, Kaede fixed her granddaughter a steely look. "Au contrare, my irritable descendent, breakfast is the most important part of the day. Why not make use of Zunni's skills in the kitchen?"

"Because, I've been taking care of Souta and myself food-wise for as long as I can remember, and we just don't need a freaking personal chef, okay?" Kagome replied shortly. She turned when Moose walked out from the bedrooms, adjusting his heavy wool jacket over his shoulders. "Let's go, Moose."

Moose shot a questioning look towards Kaede, but she merely waved him on with a flick of her hand. He followed Kagome's lead as she stomped out the door in front of him, closing the door softly behind them.

* * *

Moose held the door open for his charge and followed Kagome inside the school. Shouldering her backpack, Kagome walked straight on to her locker. It had been little under a week since the initial outing and the media schizophrenia. Students still stared at her in the hallways and in her classes, but it seemed the majority had gotten over the hype pretty fast. She was being stared at now, and she could hear the murmured whispers coming from the groups huddled by the lockers and the fountain. Ever faithful Moose, doing his part, cut some pretty nasty glares to the groups, and he couldn't fight the smile when they scattered. 

Deciding to bypass the locker idea entirely, Kagome made it to her homeroom seat with fifteen minutes to spare and plunked down gracelessly. Only two seconds after did Miroku plant his ass on her desktop and hook an ankle over his knee.

"Sooo, Higurashi, I didn't see much of you at the ball. Too busy entertaining your loverboy for petty socializing?" It was only because of his light, teasing tone did Kagome refrain from smacking him back to last Tuesday.

"Nah, I figured you had a concussion thanks to Sango wailing on you." She leaned back in her chair and inspected the current squatter, who was dressed in jeans, brown leather sandals, and a long sleeved blue rugby shirt. He still had that characteristic ponytail and damn hoop earrings, although those she had gotten used to. "Honestly, when are you going to get a clue? You're just lucky Sango had the weekend to cool off, or you'd have found a bomb in your cereal this morning." She blanched as Miroku leaned forward, coming only two inches away from her face.

"Did she say something about me? I haven't seen her this morning." Kagome laughed at his earnest look and shook her head. She fixed him a look straight through.

"You're worse than a girl, for christ's sake. But, because I like you, here's a warning: she's right behind you." Miroku whipped his head around so fast Kagome was surprised he didn't succumb to whiplash. In truth, Sango was just walking through the class door and stopped short when she caught Miroku staring at her. Her long hair was half dried, crimping in crinkles that looked delibrate and beach-girlish, but in all reality, were just from Sango just running a brush through it after a shower. Her jeans and pink T-shirt, though simplistic, were still cute and form-hugging, showing that she did, indeed, have great breasts. She also was continuing to refuse makeup, but Kagome wouldn't have been surprised to see a hint of mascara on that morning.

Visibly steeling herself, Sango straightened her shoulders and marched forward ahead. Kagome gave her a cheeky grin, whereas Miroku just seemed to smile stupidly at her arrival. She stopped in front of the two, coming closer to the pervert than her friend. "Morning Kag." Sango stared at Miroku for a moment. "Tetsuko," she finally clipped out after a long pause.

"Good morning, my lovely Sango," Miroku said. The pleasant morning greeting lost some of it's effect, however, as Miroku couldn't seem to stop staring at her chest. Sango frowned, looked down, and tugged the bottom of her shirt uncertainly.

"Something wrong?" Miroku, shaken out of his love for Sango's boobs, shook his head in stupor. Sango frowned and, out of curiosity, looked down again. She didn't have big boobs, really, or little ones, either. Just normal sized, but then again, the shirt was much tighter than what she normally wore. It was a logical conclusion that it made whatever boobage she did have more noticeable than normal.

Clearing her throat, Kagome tried to cut out the uncomfortable silence. "So, did you guys have a good time at the charity event? Sango looked fantastic that night, didn't she, Miroku?"

Miroku glanced over her way for a second. "Yep, definitely. She looked..." his gaze dropped back to Sango's chest. "-fantastic," he finished lamely. Sango raised her eyebrow at her sitting friend. She wondered if the makers of the shirt knew the power it had over the eye sockets of the opposite sex. Miroku's eye sockets, at the very least.

All three turned their heads as a backpack was thrown loudly onto the floor next to them. Inuyasha, looking sour and grumpy as usual, heaved himself next into the seat. Kagome raised her eyebrow, pleasantly amused, and leaned his way. He wore a red long sleeved T-shirt, sporting some logo on the back in gold lettering, washed out jeans, and black sandals. His hair, thick and unmanageable, looked like he'd just rolled out of bed that morning and walked out the door.

"This is just a casual observation," she began, Inuyasha turning and meeting her gaze, "but you look stressed. Come, tell Obi-wan of your troubles." It had the desired effect as Inuyasha let out a small chuckle and relaxed into his seat. He let out a big sigh and gave her a _I'm-so-abused_ look. "Miroku can explain it better than I can, with fewer intervals of cussing."

Kagome nodded at his friend. "Yeah, he's a little distracted right now." Inuyasha followed her shrug and rolled his eyes. Sango was looking plain uncomfortable, and Miroku was still ogling her breasts - pretty unashamed, too, for that fact. Moose, who had taken his own seat dutifully and pulled out his magazine, shook his head in disgust.

Reaching over, he conked his friend on the back of the head and growled, "Miroku, she's not a steak. Stop drooling." The ogler gave one last longing look before turning away, rather reluctantly, to face the other two in the chairs and inspected his friend's face.

"Oh, that's easy," he announced.

Kagome waited patiently for a few seconds before saying, "Care to share with the class, then?"

Miroku gave her a smug look. "That look of annoyed anger with hints of homicidal tendencies is what he reserves for his brother. What did Sesshoumaru do this time?"

"Nothing but bitch and moan about how he wants to get back to work!" Inuyasha exploded. "I mean, fuck, the guy can't seem to give it a rest, even after a few hours of his whining." Sango, dropping her bookbag on the ground, pushed Miroku over on Kagome's desk to bravely make room next to him.

"Touch and lose that hand," she growled a warning to him. He gave her the boy scout wave of promise and a smile. "I'm not going to pretend to know your brother," she said, turning her attention back to Inuyasha, "but I'm guessing he's a bit of a hard ass?"

"That's an understatement," Miroku put in, eyeing Sango's thigh beside his with interest. "He finished his degree a year ahead of schedule at some business university in Italy, and came home to help their dad with company. I'm guessing Taisho had other plans?"

Inuyasha nodded in consent. "The old man wants him to live a little before, I quote, 'Selling his soul to a company that will drain him of everything in two years or less.'" He shook his head. "Sesshoumaru hasn't known how to cut back and live like a guy his age since he was twelve. I doubt he's going to start now."

"Lucky bastard," Kagome cut in. All three turned to look at her. "What? At least he's being given a choice right now. Did I get one? No, of course not, I got put into the harness from the first day and whipped into shape," she griped, looking very put out. "And you," she said, starting in on Inuyasha. "You probably don't have to get involved with the company until you're in college."

He gave a unapologetic smile and a _What-can-I-do _shrug of his shoulders. "With my dad and Sesshoumaru, I'll probably never have to do anything with that company. Hallelujah." He quieted his tone as Kagome shot him a murderous look, picking at her fingernails.

"Hey, I forgot to ask," she said, replacing the murderous look with a curious one, "how do Sesshoumaru and Kagura know each other? Better question, why do they hate each other? I get that Kagura's uncle works for your dad, but there wasn't a hell of a lot of love when they were around each other that night."

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged amused glances, but it was Inuyasha who spoke first, his tone gleeful. "Yeah, they've sort of got a history between them. We played together a lot as kids, and Kagura was always tagging along behind Sesshoumaru." Both he and Miroku smiled knowingly.

"We know she had a crush on him, but he was a prick even when he was young, so he ignored her," Miroku added, scratching his arm. "Eventually Kagura wised up and went on her own, but..." He paused, seeming lost in thought for a moment.

Sango poked him in his side. "What?"

Popping back to reality, he spared a look to his best friend. "Well, I don't know if you saw it, Inuyasha, but remember that weekend we went up to the lake with your dad in the summer and I spent the night afterwards at your house?"

"Ye...ah, I think so. We were fourteen, right?"

Miroku nodded. "Yep. Kagura stayed over that weekend because her uncle was out of town, she was sixteen or something. Your brother was home that weekend, too, doing an internship for some company."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, and?"

Miroku scowled. "Patient, much? Anyway, we were both asleep when I got up, probably to look at the porn underneath your bed - " This prompted disgusted looks from the girls, and Inuyasha glared at his friend. " - and happened to look out the window when Kagura was getting dropped off by her date. So, they were getting a little hot and heavy in the car... " Again, this prompted Sango to make a disgusted sound under her breath, and Miroku actually looked a little embarassed when he continued.

"ANYWAYS," he said, turning red in the cheeks, "While I'm watching, really just minding my own business, I see Sesshoumaru storm down the drive, haul out Kagura's date by his shirt, and proceed to read him what I'm assuming was the riot act."

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up for that?" Inuyasha exclaimed, not looking very happy. Kagome and Sango shot each other one of those private girl looks, meaning they would later corner Kagura in the bathroom and hound her into an early grave until she coughed up some answers.

Miroku snorted. "Right, Yash, you sleep like you're in a coma. I had no chance of waking you up with anything less than an air horn." Kagome laughed, knowing that to probably be true. "Anyhoo, the date left, and they spent a few minutes yelling at each other before Kagura went back to the house. Next morning at breakfast, they acted like nothing had happened, so I didn't bring it up." He shrugged.

"Well, that was nice of you," Sango put in quietly. "You didn't spill what was obviously their business." A smile broadened Miroku's lips and he thew his arm around her shoulder, pulling Sango in close.

"Finally, a girl who sees me as a compassionate, caring man," he crowed. Kagome waggled her eyebrows lewdly and watched as Sango's face shot up ten degrees of red. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the homeroom slash biology teacher walked in.

"Shut up, everybody, and get in your seats - Tetsuko, Hiraikotsu, get off that desk!" Sango jumped and gave a squeak, sprinting back to her seat at the front of the room. Miroku sighed, having made so much progress only to have it ripped away. He sat down in his seat in front of Kagome, repeatedly staring at Sango's back as the lecture began.

Pulling out her notebook, Kagome wrote _Lunch? _on a blank page and held it so Inuyasha could see. He looked over, wrote something of his own, and held it up. _Def_.

* * *

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter for some reason. Probably because of the SessXKagura in it, it makes me laugh. Haha. See? Yeah, whatever, just review, I'm losing my motivation here!

* * *

The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you cannot do. 


	30. Set

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: My roomate is from hell. I believe I already stated that in the previous chapter, but just in case I go a very long time without updating, it's because I'm serving time for causing her bodily harm. Have fun reading! 

P.S. They have computers in prison, right?

_Lisa a.k.a. WilyWaltzer_

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 30: Set

Stretching her arms high above her head, Kagome heard the satisfying pop of her joints and sighed immensely at the momentary relief it brought. She stayed slouched in her seat in her english language class for a few moments before hauling herself up and following the rest of her classmates out the door. Moose was right behind her, grabbing her backpack and leather jacket.

The beautiful, glorious and awe-inspiring period of lunch was next, and Kagome was so hungry she thought her stomach had turned itself inside out from the wait. As she walked through the second level hall with her bodyguard, the tan lockers forming one big blur in her peripheral vision, girls running in packs rushed by them towards the stairs, guys playfully socked each other in the faces, and teachers went about their business, oblivious to anything else except getting that next cup of coffee. Such was the educational experience for Kagome. She didn't mind, however, just as long as she got to the cafeteria without keeling over from the pain.

"Are we going out or eating in?" Moose asked her as they started down the large, long stairs to the first floor. Two rights from the landing and they'd be in food heaven, unless it was decided to eat outside in the city.

"Nah, we'll eat out tomorrow," Kagome replied, taking that first quick right when her feet touched the floor. She grinned as she saw the annoyed expression on her bodyguard's face. "What's wrong? The cafeteria food isn't all that bad."

Moose grumbled unhappily as he held the cafeteria door open for her. "The lunch ladies refuse to give me second servings anymore. I'm starving by the time we get home. But never fear, I can handle them."

"Aw, poor Moosie," Kagome teased, heading straight for the lunch line, which, thankfully, hadn't had enough time to grow out the door and around the corner. Picking up a black plastic tray, she took her place in line, not really caring what was plopped in front of her, just as long as it was considered edible. Moose followed suit, and Kagome could see what he meant by the lunch ladies - all five of them narrowed their eyes and, in Kagome's opinion, rather visciously slammed the food onto his tray. Moose glared back, only to have his charge kick him in the side of the leg.

"Don't aggravate them, Moose," she pleaded, picking up her tray and walking to grab a bottle of lemonade. "Besides, you said you could handle them."

"Oh, I can," Moose replied, grabbing two cans of soda for himself. "I was just hoping I wouldn't have to resort to firearms."

"Shooting the lunch ladies would be a no-no," Kagome chided, walking down the aisles until they reached their own table. "They would have a hell of a problem finding replacements." Surprisingly Sango was not there yet, and Kagome scouted around as she sat down and dug in to her food.

"Ooooh, yes," she crooned around a mouthful of chicken flavored ramen noodles. "BTS."

"BTS?" Moose asked as he sat down across from her.

"Better than sex." She snorted as Moose glared at her through his sunglasses.

"I'm just going to assume that that's something you've just heard, NOT actually experienced," he declared, taking a big bite of his own. Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to take another bite of her food when she saw Inuyasha walking down the aisle their way. No, scratch walking, he was running. She frowned, thinking he could not be that hungry to run to the lunch line, which was in the opposite direction.

Setting down her bowl, her frown deeped as Inuyasha came to a rather abrupt halt in front of her. "What's up?"

"Sango needs you NOW," he declared, grabbing her arm and hauling her to her feet. Moose rose suit with a smile and adjusted his shoulder holster, secretly glad that there might be some action he could take part in.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her bodyguard again before turning back to Inuyasha. "What's wrong? It better be important or I'm going to be pissed, because I haven't even - HEY!" Her head snapped back as Inuyasha dragged her down the aisle, a surprisingly firm grip on her wrist. "What gives, already!"

"Kagura's going ape-shit on something and tearing up the girl's bathroom," he replied, not even looking at her as they made their way out of the cafeteria and down the hall. Lo and behold, it was true, as Kagome could hear raised voices and some rather loud _booms _eminating from the bathroom twenty feet down the hall. "Sango said she needs your help."

Giving a big sigh, she wrenched her arm away but continued to follow. As they got closer, she could see Miroku, Shippou, and Mooner leaning up against the cement blocks, apparently enjoying the show from the safety of outside the girl's restroom.

"I'M GOING TO RIP HIS BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS THROAT SO FAR HE'LL HAVE A FUCKING NEW PAIR OF TONSILS!" Kagome almost burst out laughing as she heard Kagura's screaming declaration. _I wonder if there's a disorder in Yahoo! Health for whatever is wrong with my friends,_ she thought to herself.

Walking up to the trio standing outside, she put her hands on her hips and gave them all a look. "So, anyone want to give me the 4-1-1 before I go in there?" She asked. Mooner gave her an absent smile (and if his pupil size was any indication, he'd be smiling that way for a loooooong time) and Shippou, looking adorable as usual, shrugged, so she looked to Miroku.

"What?" He declared. "I have no idea what the hell is going on. We were coming to meet you when Sango hears Kagura screaming about something down the hall, and we all ended up out here. Good luck with that," he admonished, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm just worried about her injuring my poor Sango."

Sango, much to their surprise, popped her head outside of the blue painted doorway and glared at him. Her cheeks were red and she looked slightly heckled by whatever was going on in there.

"I'm not _your_ anything, Tetsuko," she announced. She blanched as Miroku grabbed one of her hands and held it up to his cheek.

"Denial is a beautiful thing, sweet Sango," he murmured, jauntily rubbing her hand with his face.

Yanking her hand away, her expression darkened. "_Zoccolo. Come sei sciocco_," she muttered under her breath before turning away.

Miroku's heart swelled. She'd no doubt insulted him, in what sounded like Italian! God, he adored her. "I try," he replied. Sango glared at him again before nodding to Kagome, who took it as her cue to enter the danger zone.

She glanced back at Moose and the others. "Just stay put, I'll see what's up. And somebody better get me a freaking candy bar or something for doing this." Her last glance was Moose giving Shippou some change for the vending machines before she disappeared into the restroom behind Sango.

Coming around the corner, she skittered to the side as a metal garbage can went flying by to hit the wall with a loud crash. "Jesus Christ, Kagura!" she exploded, turning her eyes to the raging girl/demonically possessed soul. Even Kagome had to admit that Kagura looked slightly unstable right now, her chest heaving up and down beneath her black T-shirt. Her black Pumas looked scuffed from giving the garbage can such a ferocious kick, but her gray sweatpants looked fairly clean.

Holding her hands up innocently, Kagome approached with care, like one would do with a rabid animal on the precipice of attacking. Sango cut her a look of desperation, but didn't take her eyes off Kagura for more than two seconds. "Look, either calm down and tell us what's up, or we're leaving if you send another trash can our way. Got it?"

Kagura, looking like she'd enjoy mauling them as much as whoever she was screaming about, bunched her hands into fists. However, she did close her eyes and take a few deep breaths. Kagome took this chance to glance around the bathroom more thoroughly. Holy crapola, besides dismantling the garbage bins, she'd even knocked the paper towel dispensers off the wall.

"You... have no idea what he's making me do." Kagome whipped her eyes back to Kagura, who was admirably trying to voice her frustrations. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him."

"After you cut off his balls and shove them down his throat, right?" Kagome offered pleasantly. Sango pinched her arm hard in annoyance.

"Kagura," she pleaded, "who is it? What is it, more precisely?"

"He's making me join... join the..." Apparently it was so utterly horrible that Kagura couldn't even spit out the words, Kagome mused. Suddenly she frowned, remembering that damn latest dream of hers. _No, it couldn't be. Could it?_

"He's making you join the volleyball team?" She guessed. Big mistake.

Kagura's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head as she heard those dreaded words again, and in two seconds the murderous raging look was back on her face. Kagome backed up rapidly and held her hands higher as Kagura stomped towards her.

"YOU! You're in on it, aren't you!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Down Kagura, or I'll have to have Moose stun you if you put me in a headlock," Kagome ordered. Luckily that seemed too unpleasant for Kagura to risk, and she instead put her hands on her hips.

"Then how the hell in a blind man's ass did you know?" Kagome shrugged helplessly, trying to come up with something that made sense.

"I don't know. You're like, 5'9", which is pretty tall, and I think I saw the flyers for the team tryouts, and... oh hell, I don't know, it was a lucky guess!"

"That's it?" Both girls turned to look at Sango, who now sported a peeved look on her face. "That's all it was? The fucking volleyball team?" They blinked. Sango turned. "I'm out of here, call me when you get a life." Kagome grabbed her arm before she could leave, however, and forced her to stand in her spot.

"Look, Kagura, I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be," Kagome cajoled her, trying to think of things to make Kagura calm down. "I mean, is it really _that _bad? You get to hit big balls at people and stuff. That sounds like fun," she finished lamely, looking to Sango for help.

Sango rubbed her forehead helplessly before sighing. "Why is he making you do this?"

Kagura groaned and threw her hands on her face. She leaned against the bathroom wall and looked through her spread fingers at her friends. "I don't know. He just called twenty minutes ago and said the coach was expecting me today after school. He wouldn't even say why, only that I had to do it or I was going to be under his thumb for the next twenty years."

Kagome nodded, her face sporting a sympathetic look. "Hey, I'm all with you on de-nutting your uncle, but what can you do? You know he'll follow through on his word. He's an oily snake, but he does have that to his name." Kagura leaned forward and put her hands on he front of her thighs, sighing loudly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not a team person, for crying out loud. Kagome, seriously, you've only known me for just three weeks, and you can tell I've never done any school sponsored sport willingly in my life!" Again, Kagome nodded in heartfelt sympathy, but Sango snorted.

"Really? What about that cheerleading stuff when you were ten?" Kagura shot Sango a look that promised impending doom.

"I said 'willingly,' you nerd, remember?" Kagura sighed again, but straightened and cracked her neck. "I'm still not happy about it. Why would they even want me on varsity?"

Kagome scratched her head under the elastic headbands, desperately trying to think of something to brighten Kagura's outlook. Suddenly she smiled. "Hey, I heard somewhere that the new assistant coach is from Russia."

Kagura pondered for a moment. "Really? Well, maybe he'll sound like one of those sexy spies in an old James Bond film with his accent."

"Actually, he'll probably sound more like Boris Badenov."

"You're from hell, you know that?" Kagura shot at Sango, giving her a glare. "That doesn't make me feel any better." Sango shrugged, rubbing her side that Kagome had dug her elbow into.

"I wonder if you're uncle has informed the coach of your, um, more violent nature," Sango said, mostly to herself but loud enough for the others to hear. "This may not be such a good idea on his part."

"Damn straight! Shit! Shit on toast!" And just like that, Kagura's mood was slipping back into the black matter. All three looked up as Moose stuck his head around the corner, looking concerned, but more amused than anything.

"Disaster averted in here?" Kagome nodded in assent, and he pulled his head back out. Kagura was still looking extremely unsatisfied with everything that had gone on. She did, however, let her friends pull her out of the bathroom.

"Come on, maybe you'll have fun at the tryouts anyway."

"I'll put a bullet in my brain, you know I will." Still groaning, Kagura walked outside with them and came face to face with an audience of people. Really, it was only the people she knew, but still, too many faces for her to deal with in her vulnerable moment.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Kagura growled. Kagome, accepting the candy bar Shippou waved at her, slapped her in the shoulder. "Ow, hey! What's this, the sympathy train is at an end?"

"The train never even left the station."

* * *

_I knew it. I knew this was the worst idea in the long, sad history of bad ideas! _Sticking her head out around the girl's locker room door, Kagura scouted for anyone in the near vicinity that might see a peak of her on the way to the gym. The coast looked clear, but maybe if she hid, she could miss the entire tryout. 

Kagura bit down hard on her lower lip. Nope, the assistant coach would just come looking for her. The asshat had already made that abundantly clear during the initial introduction. She scowled just thinking about it. The girls had been right about two things - One, he was indeed Russian. And two, he indeed sounded like Boris Badenov. He was probably close to the height, as well, the top of his head not even coming up to Kagura's chest. _I know I've said this so many times before, but this time I mean it - I'm killing my uncle and throwing a party at his funeral. And then I'm going to kill whoever designed these stupid shorts and bury them together!_

Reaching behind her, Kagura pulled down the back of the black spandex volleyball shorts for what felt like the hundreth time. She'd initially thought it had been a joke when Badenov-Boy had handed her a bunch of clothing and a pair of sneakers, but nope, it was what she was wearing. The shirt she was cool with, being a simple black v-neck tank top. The shoes weren't bad either, as they slightly resembled her old running shoes. Hell, she could even deal with the bulbous mushroom kneepads, though how she was going to walk normally, she did not know.

However, the shorts had to go. If they kept riding up, she'd be sporting a permanent wedgie look for the next decade. "At least I shaved today," she mumbled to herself, still looking out into the hallway. The shorts were bad, but wearing the shorts knowing she had stubble? Kagura deemed herself a low maintenance kind of gal, but not _that_ low maintenance. (A/N: Hey, yours truly played volleyball, and let me tell you, those shorts are something you have to get used to. They are so uncomfortable at first because it feels like everyone is watching you dig spandex out of your ass constantly during practices and games. But the boyfriends love them, tehe) But stubbly legs aside, it was now or never. Her courage was up, the hall was clear, and she'd never feel as certain as she did right now.

Taking a deep breath to relax herself, Kagura straightened up and finally left the locker room. Alone she stood, keeping her breath even and steady. The hallway was, thankfully, completely deserted, and it was so quiet she was surprised she didn't hear some damn crickets. "Okay, let's get this thing over with. After all, how bad can it be? Get in, be horrible, and get out." Oh, but if things were that simple.

Now, the hallway had been deserted. However, when Kagura turned abruptly to the right and charged forward, intending to run before anyone saw her, she hit somewhat of a block. More precisely and descriptive, she found herself with her nose to a man's adam's apple. And her breasts to a chest that felt like the Rock of Gibralter. _Oh no. No. Life is not that cruel..._

"Fukumoto." _Yep, it's that cruel._

Wishing what she was hearing was the mere result of her overtaxing her poor brain, Kagura slowly followed the line of the adam's apple, up the neck, over the masculine jaw, and into the golden eyes of one Sesshoumaru Dai. Kagura officially hated her life as of that moment.

Sesshoumaru, wearing his trademark quirky smirk, raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. Two years since she'd last seen him, and he still looked amazing, damn him, Kagura thought. The guy did more for a pair of jeans and a wool sweater than a Calvin Klein model did for a pair of tighty-whities. He'd left his hair loose for a change, and unfortunately it didn't make him look any less attractive. Hell, a big wart square in the middle of his forehead couldn't even accomplish that. He was so different from his father and brother, but still so the same. Lean body, mean muscles, but with a confident air that could only have come from arrogance.

"Of all the places in the world, you're here in a high school," Kagura bit out, needing to feel not so awkward and sixteen again. Stepping away from the warmth of his body, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him through her bangs. He looked just as unhappy to see her as she was him, but still, he was there and didn't seem too eager to move until he'd rubbed it in deep.

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalant, he held up a plain manilla folder in his left hand. "That little brother of mine forgot his lab report at home. God knows why _I_ had to come all the way down when an assistant could have, but I guess if I get to see you dressed like this..." He gave a slow appraisal from head to toe with his cool eyes. "It was worth it. Volleyball, Kagura? I never would have pinned you for a school sport."

"Well, fucks to you, mon ami," she all but snarled in reply. "I'm not sure why I'm even saying this, but this is not my idea, it's my uncle's. Don't ask, I don't know." Still feeling extremely uncomfortable in the situation, Kagura tugged the shirt down as far as it could go, wishing it ultimately went down to her thighs. When she dared to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes again, she was shocked. Was that a compassionate warmth? No, she had to be hallucinating, because she didn't see it now.

Fidgeting, she decided to make her exit. "Well, it was lovely to see you again, Sess," she said, her sugary tone all too easy to read. "Please, don't hesitate not to look me up and we should definitely not do lunch. Adios." She turned and walked away.

"You're twitchy for some reason, aren't you?" She turned back around.

"Are you being forced to try out for a school sport in spandex shorts that are riding up your crotch?"

"No."

"Then shut up." The world must have tipped off its axis, surely, because Sesshoumaru gave her a smile. Yep, scout's honor, a damn smile. Kagura blinked before turning around and storming off. Sesshoumaru, like the good sport he was, didn't move as Kagura, realizing she was headed in the entirely wrong direction, bowled past him in a flurry of movement and to the heavily accented bellows of the assistant coach, who had come into the hallways and discovered where she was.

Deciding she hadn't damned her uncle nearly enough, she did it a few more times while trying hard not to smack the Badenov-impersonator's head into the padded gym wall. Sesshoumaru, still standing there, smiled more broadly to himself before continuing down the school hallway, trying to locate that damn room 415 like he had been for the past fifteen minutes.

"Damn, but she's got a nice ass."

* * *

A/N: Shit, I had way too much fun with this chapter. I am seriously starting to love this pairing between Sess and Kagura. Read and review people, my muses are threatening a strike!

* * *

"Fragile. Do not drop." - Posted on a Boeing 757 


	31. and SPIKE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

A/N: Now, since I'm so nice to have another chapter up so quickly, you're going to review, right? I need to know what people think of the story - I can't guarantee that I will change my original story line, but suggestions are always a good thing to consider. Plus, I need my ego stroked. There, I admitted it. So review:) 

_Lisa a.k.a. WilyWaltzer_

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 31: ...and SPIKE!

She'd do anything, _lay_ anything, for a glass of water. No, scratch that, a sip of water. Her lungs practically screamed for a respite from the torture, and Kagura could feel her knees start to wobble, threatening to give out.

"Fukumoto, you do more. Brisk, brisk, brisk!" Surprisingly she had enough energy left to roll her eyes at the assisstant coach's demanding voice. He was a dead ringer for Boris Badenov, in both looks and vocals. "Want to see you sweat. When you feel like dead, then you done." Kagura thusly concluded that he was visually impaired, because she was sweating like a pig in July heat. Beads of it rolled down her forehead and dampened the front and back of her uniform.

"Go, go, go! Move knees!" Taking a quick breath, Kagura ran to the first line, touched down, and sprinted back to the end of the gymnasium. Touching the floor quickly, she sprinted off again, feeling every impact rise up through her muscles. She ran past the first line to the second and touched down, and found herself repeating it again and again. First line, second line, third line... this lovely cardiovascular exercise was appropriately dubbed 'Suicides,' and for good reason. After ten minutes, your lungs would scream uncle and the runner would consider suicide as a reasonable out.

By some miracle, the coach's whistle blew cystal clear and resonated throughout the gym. Kagura stopped dead in her tracks and bent down, trying to keep herself from retching. She was sure her face was beet red, and her legs were shaking with the effort of standing. She looked up as the coach walked over, disgustedly noting the spring in his steps. Another miracle occured as she somehow stood up straight to her full height, towering over the miniscule Russian by at least a foot. Complete with the mustache and sour expression, the silver whistle dangled around his neck by a leather cord. She would later blame her exercise-induced psychosis on the urge to strangle him with that damn whistle.

He gave her an assessing look up and down. "You not bad shape," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Not good, not bad. But need more work. Start running." Turning his back on her quickly, Coach Kovenski headed to retrieve the basket of volleyballs near the entrance. Still breathing deeply and rythmically, Kagura wiped the back of her hand across her forehead and headed over to the net. The top was a good three to four inches higher than her head, but it didn't look obscenely huge.

"You never play, yah?"

Kagura shook her head and turned around. "No, never. You're wasting your time, like I've already told you." Kovenski gave her another of his grumpy looks before pointing to a solid blue line behind her. "Stand there. Right or left handed?"

She took her place with her shoe-covered toes just behind the line. "Right handed."

"Yah. Then you learn spiking. Goes right foot, left, right, jump. Go." He blew the whistle loudly in her ear, and Kagura jumped halfway out of her skin. "Go! Go, go, go!"

Just wanting him to get out of her face, Kagura did as she was told and jumped after her three steps, instinctively reaching both her arms straight over her head. Her hands cleared the net easily, and she landed firmly on both soles. Kovenski gave her another of his becoming-famous looks, and reached behind to grab a volleyball out of the nylon basket.

"Do same thing, yah, and hit ball. Go!" The ball flew straight in her line of vision as Kovenski two handedly tossed the volleyball up into the air. Strangely enough, as Kagura felt her feet move on her own and lift her off the ground, she had an odd feeling of... _rightness_. Swinging her right arm up and down, she felt the rigid palm of her hand connect solidly with the rough, rubbery surface of the ball. It slammed down to the floor on the opposite side, dropping vertically from her hit. She landed again and stepped back to the line.

Peeking a glance to her right, Kagura saw Kovenski raise his eyebrows in speculation. He frowned, but reached behind his back and grabbed another ball. "Again. Hit same spot." Again, the ball flew into her line of vision, and again Kagura felt her feet step forward and leave the ground. She felt another surge of primal satisfaction as her palm connected solidly with the ball, and it slammed straight down in almost the exact same spot.

_This is kinda fun_, she thought to herself, absent-mindedly digging the spandex shorts out of her ass. Turning her head, she glared back at Kovenski as he continued to stare her down. Rolling her eyes, she rested on one foot and cocked her hips. "Got anything to say? Or are you trying to catch flies in your mouth?"

Kovenski _hrrmphed _loudly, but only grabbed yet another white and red volleyball. "Hit far right corner, inside white line." Kagura groaned out loud and wiped her forehead free of sweat.

"What if we make a deal, O short, dark and evil one?" Kagura asked.

"I listen, O annoying, tall, and smart ass one," Kovenski shot back, bouncing the ball off the floor.

"How much will it take for you to call my uncle and say you regretably have no room on the team for me?" She waited patiently, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Kovenski ponder her offer.

He smiled, although Kagura felt it was more of a snarl. "Nothing you give can give me."

"Would you consider a trade? How about my firstborn child and a dozen active credit cards for one phone call to my uncle?"

Kovenski's brow remarkably rose in humor. "You girls have kids early now, do you not?"

"I don't have any - yet. I'll get started on it right away. What's it gonna be?"

"No. Now hit ball."

_Ugh! Ugh-ugh! And again, ugh!_

* * *

For the past forty-five minutes, Kagura had hit so many balls onto the court floor that she had visions of them dancing in her head. Kovenski had seemed particularly enthralled by Kagura's amazing skill at aiming where she hit the ball, and had tested that talent until her arm felt like a dead weight. It was now a quarter past five, and she was more than ready to check out and leave. 

As she wiped down her face with a towel, waiting for her on the bleachers next to to her other things, Kovenski walked up in all his white-polo-and-athletic-pants glory and handed her a packet of paper. "This is game schedule and fundraise information. Practice Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, three-thirty to five. I order uniform for you."

Kagura gaped at him. "No way, you little mini clone of satan!"

He leveled a look at her. "I already call uncle and tell him. See you Wednesday."

She would have gotten a good grip around his neck had it not been for the pair of hands that landed on her shoulders behind her.

"Is he always like that?"

"A dickhead?" Kagura said, turning around to see Kagome and Sango standing. "Yes." She stuffed the packet into her bag and slung it over her shoulders. "I was ready for a smoothie three hours ago. You guys up for it?"

The two girls nodded, and Sango slugged her shoulder playfully - the hitting arm. Kagura winced and poked her back. "Do you mind? I already feel like a pin cushion, thanks." Sango rolled her eyes, but refrained from making a witty remark.

Instead, she shouldered her own bag and said, "It looked like you were having fun out there. Maybe your uncle wasn't so bad to make you try out. Ow!" She rubbed her arm where Kagome had viciously pinched her. "Oh, right, I forgot. Ixnay on the olleyballvay. Um, nice hair. Good skin. Hummina hummina hummina."

Kagura rolled her eyes, but let it go. "Yeah well, it could have been worse. He could have made me try out for the cheerleading squad. I have nothing against them, but honestly. Can you see me giving support to someone else? I think not."

Frowning, Sango peered into Kagura's eyes and felt her forehead, grimacing when it came away streaked with sweat. Rubbing her hand on her pants leg, she poked Kagura again. "Did someone abduct the real Kagura and substitute Kagura-Lite? You're taking this well, actually." She straightened and put a hand on her hip. "I brought an elephant tranquilizer. Shame I won't have to use it."

"Keep it close, just in case. I'm mad as hell and if I don't get out of here in the next two minutes, somebody's going to cry. And let me tell you, it ain't going to be me!"

"You want a little cheese with that whine?" Kagome asked, looking perceptively bored.

"You're horribly stupid, you know that?"

"Oh, and what you are, then?"

"I'm world-class stupid."

* * *

The smoothie shop was, thankfully, empty at the hour of six o'clock. The retro-mod metal tables were mostly empty, with the vinyl top chairs either pushed in or scattered around the space. One person was up at the counter ordering, and the smoothie girl in the yellow apron behind the cash register, looked less than thrilled to be working. 

The three friends were sitting at one of those small tables, each sipping their remedial smoothies with a sedated air. Kagura had chosen the seat facing both Kagome and Sango at the other side of the table, and from the looks on their faces, she had a feeling that they wanted information. On what, she didn't know, and wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

"So," she began, setting her strawberry and banana mix on the hard table. "Where's Moose?"

"Down the street getting a paper," Kagome replied, setting her drink down as well. "He's chilled out the past few weeks, to the point where he doesn't attempt to follow me into the restroom. But enough about me, let's talk about you." She smiled sweetly, but that sweet smile promised pain and torment behind it. It was classic Kagome.

Kagura scowled and slunk down lower in her chair. "And what about me do you find so interesting?"

Sango joined in, leaning forward and resting her forearms on the table. "Mmm, it's about you... and Sesshoumaru." She laughed inwardly in glee as Kagura's scowl turned up fifteen notches and her face became darker.

"Do me a favor. Die slowly, coughing your guts out in a part of the world that hasn't heard of morphine. There's nothing to talk about." She finished her smoothie, and contemplated getting a second one. "Are all my friends such prying assholes," she muttered to herself.

Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "Was that an insult?"

"If you have to ask, then indeedy-do, it was," Kagome affirmed. Sitting back in her metal chair, she crossed her jean-clad legs and glanced out the large storefront window. "Miroku told us a positively stirring bit of story this morning. Something that happened when you were sixteen and were staying at Inuyasha's place for a summer weekend?"

Kagura inwardly groaned. She knew where this was going. She also knew that Kagome would be merciless until she'd gotten all the answers. Quicker - and easier - to just come clean. "There's nothing to talk about." Okay, so Kagura never liked the easy road. Swirling the straw around the top of the empty plastic cup, she stared straight out at the bustling sidewalk in front of the shop. It was past dusk, and the streetlights had just turned on, creating light and darkness in shadowy sections. Oh, god, that damn night. She just wanted to forget it.

_There was no way in hell she was going to make it home in time for her curfew. She was already twenty minutes late by the time Daichi had pulled into the ornate driveway of the Dai's mansion, so she hadn't really objected when Daichi suggested they extend the evening a little longer. He'd killed the engine of his convertible and left them sitting in the darkness._

_She also hadn't objected when Daichi put his tongue in her mouth. He was a good enough kisser, she admitted. However, Kagura wasn't that into him yet. She'd only just met him at a beer party two weeks ago. Hell, she'd only gone on the date in the first place because there was no way in hell she was staying home on a Saturday night, even though she had work the following Sunday morning. Damnit, she'd forgotten all about work. Maybe she could get away with calling in sick..._

_Kagura was also slightly disappointed that, while she was in the car of a hot college student and was engaged in a match of tonsil hockey (mostly one-sided), she was distracted enough to be thinking of tomorrow's problems. She never wanted a kiss that left her wondering about other things. And - oh shit, there went his hand up her shirt. _

_He'd been grabby most of the evening, especially during the movie, so she wasn't too shocked. Sliding around on the black leather seats, Kagura very firmly placed his hand back at her hip. She felt him smile against her lips, and he gradually moved to her neck, nipping rather firmly. She was going to be mayor, sheriff, and PTA president of Hickeyville by morning. _Maybe I should call it a night and count my bless- Ouch! Damn, what does he think I am, a fucking steak?!

_And there went the hand again. "Uh, Daichi, my uncle will be pretty pissed if I'm any later in my curfew, so I'll just call you tomorrow, okay?" She wasn't sure if the grunt was a confirmation, but she didn't think so by the way he kept on kissing and groping._

_"You're totally hot, Kagura," Daichi grunted against her neck, continuing to slobber all over her neck. "You're, like, the hottest freshman in your school." _And _he was such a good flatterer. What a catch... unfortunately, to her dismay, Daichi kept on inching her down on the seat, putting her at a compromising angle. Inwardly she sighed, not wanting to have to resort to physical persuasiveness._

_"Yeah, thanks. Well, like I said, I'll call you tomorrow. So why don't you let - " On the word 'let,' Daichi's lips and hands suddenly disappeared from her body. She frowned. Scratch that - his entire body disappeared from the _car_. "What the hell!" Pushing herself upright on the seat, she gaped open mouthed at what had just happened, positive she was just hallucinating from a long night. The loud boom of a body being thrown against the car was convicing evidence that she was unfortunately not hallucinating._

_Scrambling out her side of the car, she straightened and couldn't believe what she saw. Sesshoumaru, clad in a plain white long-sleeve shirt and worn jeans, had Daichi pinned against the hood of the car. His grip around his neck was firm and unwavering, and for good measure he smacked Daichi's limp head against the car again. "She," Sesshoumaru started, his voice low and dangerous and eyes narrowed, "is a minor. You're not. Get back in your car and don't let me see your ass around here again. Got it?" Daichi nodded moronically._

_"What the fuck is your problem?" Kagura hissed, giving him a hard shove after he let his grip around Daichi's neck loosen. Daichi, smart enough to know when his life was significantly at risk, mumbled some half-assed excuse in Kagura's direction before gunning his engine and backing out of the driveway at mach-10. Both remaining individuals watched silently as his tail lights turned the corner onto the main road and disappeared from view._

_Kagura clenched her fists together and breathed deeply before turning around. "Seriously, how dare you? How the FUCK dare you, you asshat!" Sesshoumaru, standing with his hands insolently on his hips, gave her a hooded look before turning back to the house. This pissed Kagura off even more, and she wasn't sure that was possible._

_"You're not going anywhere," she spat, coming around in front of him. "You want to tell me what the hell that was?" _

_"You missed your curfew, Kagura. It's past midnight." She blinked twice in rapid motion, not believing what was coming out of his mouth. His face was darkening into a shade of red, and his eyes were narrowing. _

_"Who the hell are you to remind me? You're not my boyfriend, you asshole. I was on a date with a guy, it's a reasonable thing to do when you're sixteen!" She felt like stamping her foot, which was entirely childish. There was no way she'd give him that satisfaction. "Besides, I can handle creeps like Daichi without anyone's help!"_

_"Your 'date' had his hands up your shirt, and was looking to score, in case you hadn't noticed!" Sesshoumaru yelled back, waving an arm in the direction of the vacated vehicle. "You certainly didn't seem to mind him grabbing around that much!"_

_"Why the fuck would you give a damn?" Kagura all but screamed, giving him another frustrated shove. She glared at him, refusing to let the tears brimming in her eyes to flow over. She swore at him again before turning around and heading for the house. Just happening to look up in anger, she saw a blurred shape duck aside from the window to Inuyasha's room. Great, just great._

_She caught a glimpse of him over her shoulder as she pushed the door open, still standing in the driveway. She didn't understand him. She didn't understand him at all._

"Kagura? Helloooo, earth to Kagura." Something flicked her nose. Startled, Kagura jolted out of her flashback and back into reality. Both Sango and Kagome were staring at her, wearing identical expressions of intrique and confusion. She opened her mouth, to say what, she didn't quite know, when Moose walked in with his paper in one hand and cup of coffee in the other. They could all shut up and leave. Hopefully.

Standing up and shrugging on her jacket, Kagura grabbed her things to go. "I've got to get going. Satan's third cousin will undoubtedly want a full report of how things went today." She nodded to Moose before taking off out the door.

The horror, the horror! Kagome felt entirely sympathetic as she watched Kagura's light green down jacket disappear from view. If Naraku were her uncle, she would have had a Clorox cocktail before she hit puberty. She sighed and pushed in her chair, grabbing her bag from Moose's grip.

Shrugging on her leather jacket, she and Sango headed for the exit. "You're getting better with this whole watchdog thing," she commented to Moose, glancing at him. He was readjusting his thick wool coat, no doubt trying to hide his guns more effectively beneath the fabric. "But you said you'd be gone twenty minutes this time, and it was only fifteen."

Moose shrugged. "I got worried. Besides, I'm your bodyguard. If you die under my protection, the other bodyguards will make fun of me."

* * *

A/N: Yay, more SesshoumaruXKagura. I loooooove this couple. R&R, people!

* * *

A male gynecologist is like an auto mechanic who has never owned a car. 


	32. Mornings Are a Bitch

Disclaimer: Iway oday otnay ownway Inuyashaway. Appyhay? Yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

A/N: I have way too much fun with pig latin. HA! 

_Lisa a.k.a. WilyWaltzer_

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 32: Mornings Are a Bitch

"Moose! Let's go already!" Kagome tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the bottom half of her bodyguard stick out from inside the towncar's front seat. She checked the clock on her cell phone again and almost growled out loud. "I said now, Moose!" Luckily, Moose pulled himself out of the car door and shut it, the locks clicking into place with a beep and a flash of the headlights.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she muttered, glaring. "For the last time, I am NOT going to get kidnapped, so leave the guns in the car." Moose shot her his own look behind the dark sunglasses, and continued to settle all of his ammunition and weapons (the quantity of which was enough to blow a third-world country off the face of the Earth single-handedly), into his numerous suit pockets. "And how many times have I asked that you leave the nerve gas at home, huh? You're a damn lawsuit waiting to happen." Picking her backpack up off the school's parking lot pavement, she swung it over her shoulder and adjusted her grip.

"Hey, that last time was a freak accident, okay?" Moose finished sticking his two semi-automatics back into the shoulder holster and shadowed her closely as they crossed the parking lot to the school's entrance. "It's not my fault the release tabs weaken when they pass their expiration date. Besides, I got it out of the office before it got to the air vents."

Kagome rolled her eyes and bounced up the concrete steps, the heavy backpack smacking her soundly along the spine. "You're ridiculous. It's you Kaede should be worried will start an public incident, not me."

Moose grunted and followed her through the doors, following the well known path that led to their homeroom class. "If you're talking about that guy in the wrap line, that wasn't my fault. I didn't like the way he was twitching and looking around."

"The guy had hemorrhoids, you didn't have to tackle and freaking body search him. You're just lucky I convinced him not to press charges or I would have let you rot with mall security," she pointed out, taking a sharp right into her homeroom class. Setting her bag down, she sat crosslegged on the desktop and waited for Sango to haul her butt in. Moose sat down in his accustomed seat and pulled out his magazine, but looked up quickly.

"Huh. Dai's never here this early." He put the magazine down on his lap, smirking when Kagome perked up and whirled around on the desk to look. Sure enough, Inuyasha was stumbling through the class door, not looking like he was in a very good mood. She heard Moose's badly disguised cough of laughter and whirled right back around.

"What's your problem now?" She asked, irritated. Moose hooked his finger around the bridge of his sunglasses and pulled them low on his nose, looking at her from over the top. "Drop dead, Maudad." Moose gave a chuckle and pushed the glasses back up.

"I'll just ignore the fact that the second I mentioned his name, you stood _en pointe _faster than an Irish setter spotting a pheasant." Kagome scowled at him, swinging her Ugg boot-clad foot at his knee.

"Bodyguard, I order thee to keep thy trap zipped until I tell thee otherwise."

"Oh please, I'm a bodyguard, not a dog. Just because you're relationship-stunted and fixed on Dai doesn't mean - "

"I'm not stunted and I'm not fixed on Inuyasha, so shuteth thy moutheth upeth!" Kagome hissed. "Knock it off or I'll schedule a trip to Hamburg." She smiled with grim satisfaction, knowing that Moose couldn't set foot inside Germany due to a, persay, _minor_ disagreement with their concealed weapons law and a standing arrest warrant. It paid bringing in muffins and coffee for the company secretarial staff.

Moose settled back down with his magazine, and she turned her attention away. Inuyasha was looking at her from his seat. "What?"

"Hm?"

"Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Don't know, I figured it's something you do when having a conversation." Moose snorted and mumbled, _"Relationally-stunted... both of them," _under his breath. Inuyasha shot her a confused look, and she held up a finger. "Just a second," she promised.

Leaning back to Moose, she ripped off his sunglasses. "Do you get some sick pleasure out of torturing me or something?"

Very gently, Moose pried the glasses out of her hands and placed them back on his face. "Hey, a bodyguard has to have some fun, and since you won't let me shoot anyone, tortmenting you is pretty much all that's left to me."

"Good morning to you guys, too," a voice said behind them. Sango stood, left leg resting, near the desk. Her hair was braided into long pigtails, and she had a firm grip on the strap of her one-shoulder backpack. Kagome sighed in relief at the appearance of her best ally.

"Hey, I want my sweatshirt back," she said. Sango glanced down at the navy blue NYPD hoodless sweatshirt she had paired along with her light denim jeans. "I've been looking for it." Sango shrugged and set her bag down on the floor.

"You said I could borrow it."

"Yeah, three weeks ago. You don't even know what the NYPD is."

Rolling her eyes, Sango stuck her hands into the front pocket and sighed in defeat. "All righaiiiiieee!" Jumping forward ten feet, she felt her denim-clad backside and turned around angrily. "Miroku!"

The culprit, looking totally non-abashed, grinned in delight and sat down at his desk. Inuyasha rolled his eyes while Kagome looked on with interest, awaiting the certain pummeling that was undoubtedly going to follow. Although Sango was, to all appearances, completely oblivious to Miroku's obvious infatuation, Kagome had to admit enjoying the entertainment. "Keep your hands to yourself, you lech," Sango growled, making her way to her desk and being sure to keep her backside away from his hands. "I am not, I repeat, am NOT your personal blow-up doll!"

Kagome blew out her breath in disappointment. The practical Kagome understood why beating Miroku senseless was not the wisest idea; the real Kagome wondered if she wasn't just completely nuts to enjoy watching the lecher get smashed in the face. She didn't have time to ponder it, however, as the rest of the class filed in from the hallways and the teacher took her place at the front of the room. Hauling herself off the desk top, Kagome sank into her seat.

After attendance had been taken, the young teacher drummed through the morning announcements as usual, the normal hubb-bubb of semester grades and winter exams creating a dull roar in her eardrums. Kagome perked up, though, when the teacher held up a few packets of paper.

"Okay, guys, listen up. I know this is very last minute and all, but the school has received a specific plea at the behest of Camp Kaichou-Couwa, or CKC, as many of you probably know." She held the packets of paper higher for everyone to see. "The camp's Big Sib/Little Sib session has a shortage of junior counselors, and they've asked the school to hand these out in the homerooms. The session goes from this Friday and through the week to next Friday. The camp is about three hours away by bus, and they're looking for fifteen to twenty people to volunteer." Raising her voice above the buzz of talking, she continued. "You won't get paid for it, but it looks good on college applications and you'll be excused from your classes here at school. You have to be at least sixteen, boys or girls, and have at least a 3.6 GPA. Who wants an application to fill out?"

Kagome found herself to be significantly interested. If she'd been told that she could go somewhere and be free of parental involvement for a week, she would have been, "Sign me up, dude" as quickly as possible. Raising her hand in the air, she was handed one of the thick white packets by the homeroom teacher. Sango had also raised her hand, and was perusing through hers at the same time.

Moose frowned and leaned over her shoulder to read. "Are you serious? Come on, Kagome, don't bother with that." Reaching over her shoulder, she conked him on the forehead with the heel of her hand.

"If I can get away from Naraku for a week, I'm going. Deal with it."

Moose groaned. "Is is _that _critical, for crying out loud?"

"Yes! YES. IT. IS. THAT. CRITICAL!" Kagome about shouted. She grasped that damn packet in her hands like it was her last lifeline. "I need a break. You hear me? I need a BREAK. From here, the apartment, the school, everything." Kagome stuffed the packet into her bookbag and sat with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sango reached over and gave her a high five. "Just the two of us sounds perfect," she said, giving her a wink. She tossed a braid over her shoulder, unaware that Miroku, having heard her last comment, immediately stood up and raised his hand.

"Application, please!" Now _that_ she was aware of. Sango turned around slowly, her eyebrow developing a steady tic as she looked on in disbelief. Miroku snatched the packet out of the teacher's hand and sat down with it, already whipping out a pen to fill in the blanks.

Moose laughed, all the while turning the pages of his magazine. "You know, if you'd just go out with him already, he'd probably lighten up a bit." Sango made a choking sound and rotated herself around to look at Moose. Her jaw was open, and it took a few moments before she regained control of her voice.

"I... how did you know that?"

Moose blinked. "I was just kidding. Seriously, though?"

Kagome's own jaw dropped. Part of her was laughing, and the other was steaming. "Oh, you're good," she praised her bodyguard. Then she turned on Sango. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this?! Seriously! Friends let friends live vicariously through them, Sango, you know this." Poor Sango was still opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

Inuyasha checked his wristwatch. "Is it lunch yet?"

* * *

"I really don't like this." Kagome rolled her eyes around her mouthful of cheeseburger. Her trusty bodyguard had yet to stop complaining about the possibility of going to the camp. He was currently sitting beside her in the cafeteria, _bitching _and _moaning_ and _whining_. She wanted to slap him upside his head. 

"Continue on your rant, but if it goes through and I get picked, I'm going. Thus, you're going," she pointed out, poking him in his neck. "Besides, I'll really need you there."

Moose sighed and picked around his food. "Yes, I suppose so. I wouldn't trust anyone else with the job of looking after you."

"That, too, I guess. I was thinking of the really important stuff."

"Which is?"

"The ruling triumverate of genetic male abilities. Bug squashing, tire changing, and moving heavy things." Kagome smiled tenderly and wrapped herself around his arm. "You really do care about me, don't you?"

"Sure," Moose replied. "That and the fact you'd probably kill whoever I sent to stand in for me." The tender smile turned to an irritated pout. She untangled herself and returned to her space, jumping slightly when she felt a hand on her hand.

"I'm putting bells around your pretty, petite ankles," Kagome told Sango when she sat down beside her. "Better yet, I'll tape a GPS tracker to your forehead. Stop doing that, already."

Sango slipped her bag off her shoulders and dug in to eat. "Regardless of the fetish you appear to have with my ankles," she began, "There's no way we won't get picked for the trip. Our grade point averages _(A/N: I have no idea about the grading system or whatever in Japan. I could probably figure it out, but it would give me a headache and piss me off. Thus, yours truly isn't going to bother. I figure if GPAs are good enough for the ol' U.S. of A, then they're good enough for this fanfic. Kiss kiss!) _definitely qualify us, and your name alone will get you in." She chewed and swallowed a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "But, that's not the biggest problem. What I want to know is what you're going to tell Kaede. She'll blow a gasket when she finds out."

Kagome shot her friend the _No, really? Duh, you moron _look. "That's the biggest incentive right there. I'm tempted to call her right now just for the entertainment value alone." She looked up as a tray containing two double cheeseburgers, two large fries, a cup of chili and cheese, two chocolate milks, a can of diet soda, and an apple plunked down in the seat across from her. Wondering who in the world could eat that amount of trans fat, it made sense when she saw Inuyasha dig into his plate.

Sango sighed in jealousy, cataloguing his tray. "God, to be able to eat food like that and not gain a pound. I fully hate you." She stabbed her grilled chicken cesar salad with venom, glaring at it like it was the cause of all her worldly problems. Luckily when Miroku sat down across from her and next to Inuyasha, she had a better reason to be grumpy.

"What are you looking at?" Sango growled. True to form, Miroku hadn't stopped staring at her since his butt touched the hard plastic seat. "I am not some art work for you critique, so... STOP. THE. LOOKING." Before she could react, he grabbed her hand and held it tenderly.

"You are better than an everyday work of art, dear Sango." Kagome snorted loudly and stuffed more food in her mouth to keep from laughing. "You are a piece done by the grandest of all artists, one that gives inspiration just by looking at it." Sango, apparently not moved by the poetic verse, glared at him.

"That's fine and dandy. Can I have my hand back, please?" Looking not the least bit defeated, Miroku released his lady love and settled back in his chair.

"You're not fat, either." Sango's eyes shot up in disbelief.

"I never said I was!"

"Then eat a cheeseburger or something. We men like our women healthy." Moose, trying his hardest not to laugh either, bit his hand in an attempt to keep from cracking up. Even Inuyasha had his head down and was shoveling food into his mouth with a steady staccato rhythm.

A dark blush staining her face, Sango gave an audible growl. "Well, since I'm not your woman, your opinion is moot. Shut. Up."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but two strong hands placed on her shoulders kept the words trapped in her throat. From the way she saw Inuyasha's eyes narrowing and his fingers clenching around the burger, she could only assume it was either her favorite tormentor Kikyo, or Kouga. Wait, there went the eye-tick. Now she knew it was Kouga.

"Would you do me the honor of being my seatmate?" Kagome choked slightly on her food before twisting around. Kouga was looking down at her, a devious little glint in his blue eyes. True to form, he wore his soccer uniform over a pair of jeans, sneakers, and that headband. She wondered if _Queer Eye for the Straight Guy _made international calls. Maybe she could get ahold of Carson Kressley and plead Kouga's case. Kagome dropped that down to number 153 on her updated To-Do list.

"Be the what of the what?" Inuyasha's growling kicked up several notches as Kouga, horribly, pushed Sango a seat over, ignoring her grunt of "Asshole!" Taking the now vacant seat, he slung an arm over her shoulder.

"You probably don't know, but I put in an application for the CKC Big/Little Sib session. It'll be just you and me - " He glanced nervously over at Moose as Moose gave a not to subtle cough - "you, me and your bodyguard, of course, out in that wilderness. I'll make sure to ask for the same cabin." He shot a smirk across to Inuyasha, who looked like he was going to break his tray in half. Oh boy.

Kagome had to do something if she didn't want bloodshed. "Look, Kouga," she said, grabbing a bunch of the fine black hairs on the back of his hand. She twisted them viciously and got the result she wanted. Kouga removed his hand, but didn't seem fazed whatsoever. "Whether you want to acknowledge it or not, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Plus, I've got Moose with me the whole trip."

"He won't be able to be your shadow the entire trip now, will he?" There went that condescending smile again. "Mountains are great for romantic getaways. Think about it. Seclusion and privacy, little log cabins, bathing in cold springs..."

Inuyasha, looking like he wanted to punch someone, gave Kagome a tightly controlled nod and left the table abruptly, not even bothering to take his tray with him. She unhappily watched him leave, but was something thankful. At least now she didn't have to worry about the situation coming to blows.

Sango, who was still shooting nasty looks at Kouga's back, rolled her eyes. "Romantic?Yeah, if you like little twelve-year-old kids." Kouga shot her a disdainful look.

"I don't remember asking your opinion, dweebette." Sango's face colored in anger and embarassment. Kagome, by this time, had her arm swung back and was about to let fly when Miroku slammed his fist down on the table, looking rightly pissed off himself.

"Morikowo, I don't like you. I barely tolerate you. Insult Sango again and I _will_ rearrange your face. Got it?" Kouga rolled his eyes, but everyone could tell it held nervous undertones. Miroku generally a mellow person, but he was the same height as Kouga and probably had twenty pounds of solid muscle on him. He held Kouga's belligerant stare for a few seconds longer, then picked up his tray, nodded to everyone else, and left, much to the same manner as Inuyasha.

Sango, an odd expression on her face, grabbed her book bag and, after declaring Kouga an unholy dick (which Kagome wholeheartedly agreed with), took off after him. Kagome stared unhappily as she found herself now alone, except for Kouga and Moose. Moose, seeing the look she was projecting, reached over and grabbed Kouga by the back of his jersey. "Son, I suggest you leave. Now." When Kouga tried to protest, Kagome silenced that by knocking an elbow into his gut. "You heard the lady. Now get lost."Kagome heard him push off the seat, and gave a mighty sigh. "My life is so fucked up," she said. Dejectedly, she put the rest of her burger on the tray and pushed it away. "And that's putting it mildly." She was about to grab her things and go when yet another shadow made an outline on the cafeteria table's hardtop.

"Kagome." _And it just got a little more fucked_, Kagome thought, looking up and meeting Kikyo's glare.

"Do you follow me around or something, and just wait for the opportune moment to annoy me?" Kagome asked irritably. Kikyo looked as cold and calculating as ever that morning, but her flock of followers was notably absent. That was a good thing. Seeing all those bobbing heads would have given Kagome a headache.

Kikyo, as if finally realizing it was just her archnemesis sitting, sniffed and crossed her arms. "I was looking for my Yasha. Have you seen him?"

"INU-yasha just left," Kagome answered, just as coldly, putting emphasis on his entire name. "I believe he mentioned something about a flight to South America. If you head for the airport now, you might catch him. Buh-bye."

Moose gave a small snort, which caused Kikyo's face to redden slightly. "Oh, such clever wit," she sniped. "It figures _you _wouldn't have the slightest clue as to where he is."

Bitch.

"If not knowing helps him to elude your clutches, I'm happy to wallow in my ignorance." Kikyo scowled and opened her mouth, but she never got around to saying anything. Moose, who was sitting, casually opened his suit jacket, revealing his numerous sidearms. He was only reaching for a Listerine PocketPack, but the sight of his Glock 9s caused Kikyo's eyes to widen. She closed her mouth and turned back, leaving as quickly as she had showed up.

Having an armed bodyguard follow her around everywhere was a total pain in the butt, particularly when it came to using the restroom. But there were moments, like that one, when it could actually rock, Kagome thought gleefully. _What do you think about that, Little Miss Daddy's AmEx?_

She turned to Moose, who had finally gotten the PocketPack. "Does she purposely come to me and want me to make her look like an idiot? That's all I seem to do."

Moose shrugged. "Maybe she has that attention disorder. Munchausen syndrome. It makes sense."

Kagome sighed and rose to gather her things. "Well, I hope not. Otherwise, she might get her daddy to buy her own bodyguard. God, what would we do then?"

"Arm wrestle for bodyguard superiority?"

* * *

Friday morning came extremely quickly, by Kagome's standards. Early Wednesday night, she had received her letter offering her a position as a junior counselor for the Big/Little Sib camp session. A quick call to the Human Resources department had ensured Souta spot in the program as well, just for Kagome to keep an eye on him. One quick mention of her name and badda-bing, a spot was reserved. Kagome could get used that pretty damn fast. She'd also found out that Sango had gotten her spot as well, but that was by Sango's own happy phone call. 

The only downside to the otherwise pleasant trip was the departure time from the bus station. They certainly didn't mention a 5AM (yes, that's right, FIVE AM) scheduled pushoff in the information packet. Which was precisely why Kagome, Souta, and Moose were standing in the dark twilight of the early morning, shivering and cursing. The group of students, junior counselors and actual campers alike, was growing at a steady rate. Fifteen minutes still had to lapse before they could be allowed onto the plush travel buses.

Kagome stood shivering and cold in her Ugg boots _(A/N: Call me materialistic, but I LUFF my Ugg boots. I wear them everywhere, and they're especially great for college. On those early Monday mornings, definitely when it's cold, it's so easy to pull on the boots, toss on the bubble jacket, and head off to psych class in your pajamas. I love college. I LOVE MY UGGS! Okay, back to the story)_. The light blue, thick polar fleece sweatpants were supposed to be warm, but the morning wind kept on finding its way through the fabric, making it feel like needles were puncturing her skin. Her only saving grace was the UnderArmour SubZero Mock _(A/N: And yes, I LUFF my UnderArmour, too. Anyone who goes out to horse barns at 5am in winter knows what I'm talking about, so everyone else shush!)_ she wore underneath her black goose-down vest. Souta was pressed into her side for warmth, and she had her arm wrapped tight around his shoulders. Moose, much to Kagome's annoyance, looked bright, perky, and warm in his own clothes.

"How can you, being from the desert, possibly be warm!" Kagome griped, upset that they hadn't had time to even stop for a measly cup of coffee at the gas station. The gas station, for crying out loud!

"Once you've been to Antarctica, nothing below -50F is cold." Kagome scowled again before sitting down on her bag and pulling Souta down next to her. The letter of affirmation she had received had included a list of suggested packing. All that she brought fit into her oversized black duffle bag. Souta had his own duffle, while Moose had a small gray backpack. Kagome had blanched when she'd first seen it, wondering how the hell he'd gotten all of his equipment in there. More to the point, she'd blanched wondering what the hell was in there in the first place.

The sun wouldn't rise for at least another hour, so until everyone was allowed on the buses, the trio had to suffer out in the cold with everyone else. Luckily they'd all checked in immediately upon arrival, as the poor woman who'd been put in charge of attendance was being mobbed by the cold students.

"If I get frostbite, I'm suing." Kagome chuckled and looked up to see Sango, dressed in warm clothes, but unfortuntely shivering as well. She dropped her pink duffle down and took a seat, rubbing her legs to try and infuse warmth into her skin. Her yellow sweats were identical to Kagome's, but they didn't seem to be doing a better job of keeping the cold out. Sango's hair was pulled into a tight braid down her back, her blue headband doing the job of keeping the stray hairs in place and her ears from freezing off.

"How long until we get this party on the road, huh?" Sango stuck her hands beneath her thighs.

"'Bout another ten minutes, I guess." Kagome followed suit with her own hands and put them under her thighs as well. Souta, the lucky booger, had burrowed deep into his own parka and was apparently snoozing - only the very top of his head was showing from the coat collar. "Did you check in?"

Sango nodded, her teeth starting to chatter. "I h-h-hope we c-can get on those d-d-damn buses quick. My n-nose is freaking n-n-numb." Despite her complaints, her eyes brightened as they locked onto something behind the group. "I think we're s-s-saved." Kagome twisted around and saw a sight that made her want to cry. Miroku and Inuyasha were hauling ass towards them, loaded coffee trays in hand. Both guys had on jeans, snow boots, and heavy coats. Inuyasha's was a bright red and Miroku's was a deep purple, and they both looked exceedingly warm.

"We bring gifts," Miroku announced, giving a mighty grin in Sango's direction. She tentatively smiled back and gladly accepted the styrofoam cup of coffee he handed her. They'd brought enough for themselves, Kagome, Sango, and Moose, thankfully. Kagome took a long, slow sip from her drink, feeling the hot warmth warm her from the inside and out.

She smiled and made room on her duffle for Inuyasha. "Are you here to see us off?" Kagome asked, keeping both hands around her coffee cup.

"Er, not really." Inuyasha sipped his own drink, his gloves resting on one of his thighs. "I decided to go with."

"Why?" Kagome asked, thoroughly puzzled. Moose rolled his eyes and muttered an audible _"Oh, please."_ Even Sango gave Kagome a pitiful look.

Inuyasha turned bright red, and not just from the cold. "I decided it would look good on a college application," he defended. "Nothing more to it." Miroku gave his buddy a pitying thud on the shoulders.

"Come on, Dai. At least I admit the only reason I'm here is to make sure Sango doesn't get eaten by a bear." Sango rolled her eyes at him, but refrained from commenting. "Fess up. You went and demanded an application as soon as you hear Kouga was going. Oh, and speak of the devil."

In the process of protesting, Inuyasha looked up. His expression grew dark as, indeed, Kouga was marching towards them. And from the look on his face, Kouga wasn't happy to see his soccer mate there either. Swathed in fleece and goose-down clothing, Kouga had traded in his normal headband for a fleece hat, which he'd pulled down low on his ears.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dai?" Kouga barked loudly, fisting his hands in his pockets. "Scamming on my turf?"

Inuyasha shrugged, his own unhappiness barely contained. "Thought I needed some mountain air. You know how bad the city can be." Kagome laughed as Kouga scowled deeply.

"Don't get in my way, mutt."

"Wouldn't dream of it, asshole."

"Fuck off, dickhead!"

Kagome raised her hands up in between the two arguing boys. "Just... stop, you two. Okay? Come on. I'm cold, Moose is developing frostbite, and Sango's feet are frozen. We'll sprain Kouga's ankle and give Inuyasha a bad haircut and then everybody's even, okay?" She took a long chug of her hazelnut blend. "Now, let's all - holy hell, what is she doing here!"

Heads swiveled to follow Kagome's unbelieving stare. Kikyo, head to toe in Columbia winter gear, pranced towards the group, dragging two large suitcases behind her. Inuyasha turned a little green around the edges as he saw his ex-girlfriend headed straight for him.

"Good question," he muttered, looking ready to bolt. Kagome locked a hand around his arm and shook her head. _Leave me to face the monster and I'll hunt you down myself _was the look she shot his way.

"Yasha," Kikyo cooed, stopping right in front of him. "Ready for the trip?"

"Er," Inuyasha stuttered. "I didn't know you were coming, Kikyo. Woodland camps aren't exactly your forte."

"Well, of course. But I found out that you were going and had my father pull some strings at the last minute. They would have given this spot to someone totally undeserving if I hadn't had him call." Kikyo gave a high, tinkling laugh. "But now we can spend the whole week together!" Either Kikyo was a very good actress, or she honestly didn't notice the disgusted look that crossed Inuyasha's face. Kagome suspected it was a little a both.

"Now, where are the cars we're taking?" Kikyo looked around. "I thought we were supposed to leave at five!" She pouted like a four-year-old. "And it's positively freezing out here!"

Sango pointed to the buses. "That's the ride."

Kikyo followed her finger and made a face. "A bus? They expect me to ride a bus? Who's in charge?" Kagome pointed to the attendance lady. "Me, ride a bus? Please be _joking_..." Kagome felt sympathy for the woman as Kikyo barreled her way through to bitch her case.

She sighed and patted Inuyasha's back. "Don't worry, a week's not that long." He gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. Thankfully, a whistle was blown, signaling the start of loading. Everyone in Kagome's group stood up and stretched before grabbing their bags and making their way over to bus one. Only one bus was directed for counselors and staff, while two buses were deemed for the campers.

Everyone dropped their bags by the cargo area and made their way onto the large coach bus. The bus had been running for the past ten minutes, and so had the heater, mercifully. Kagome sat down in one of the gray polyster-covered seats, pulling Souta down next to her. She didn't think he even woke up, as he merely put his head on her shoulder and continued on sleeping. Sango and Miroku snagged the two seats ahead of her, and Inuyasha and Moose sat in the seats across the aisle.

She yawned and closed her eyes as the bus rumbled beneath them. Three hours was a good chunk of time for a nap. Kagome slowly dozed off, comforted by the warmth shared by her and Souta, and Sango's indignant yelps of, "MIROKU!"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter. More KagxInu is to come, have no fear for those who asked!

* * *

I only know that people call me a feminist whenever I express sentiments that differentiate me from a doormat or a prostitute. - Rebecca West 


	33. The CKC

A/N: Well, my winter break is just about up. On Sunday I'll find myself moving back into my dormitory, but with a NEW ROOM MATE, thank you, Karma. This cannot come a moment too soon, because you can definitely have enough family time. Trust me.

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 33: The CKC

Kagome jolted awake as her head shot forward, and hit back down on the seat's headrest with quite some force. Somewhat lost in her bearings, she blinked rapidly, trying to dislodge the nasty crusties that had built up in her eyes. They remained steadfast, however, and she found herself employing the use of her fingers to manually remove the disgusting globs. She only hoped that nothing jostled her elbow while her fingers were prodding around her eyes, as sporting an eyepatch for the next few weeks was not high on her priority list.

Digging out the last of the crusties, she glanced around at her surroundings. The reality of where she was going hit her again and - no, wait, it was her head smacking against the headrest again as the bus hit a nasty pothole. She sighed and rubbed her neck, which was considerably sore and stuck in one position.

Having nabbed the window seat and placed Souta on the aisle, the brightly risen sun gleamed out of her peripheral vision. Kagome grabbed her sunglasses, so big they took up almost her entire face, out of her vest pocket and shoved them on. Better, and she took a peek to her left.

They'd left the city district of Tokyo probably an hour ago, and were now thoroughly imbedded into the mountainside. The bus was traveling along a hillside road, with only a flimsy-looking metal guardrail between it and the deep ravines below. She had to admit, the country certainly was beautiful. This was exactly what she needed.

The bus was unbelievably quiet, much to Kagome's happiness. It seemed that most of the occupants were deeply asleep and nobody felt like chatting with their neighbors across the aisle. She glanced across the aisle at the seats next to them, and had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Moose was sprawled out in his seat, legs pushed out as far as they could go and arms hanging limply at his sides. His dark sunglasses were slightly askew on his face, and his mouth was open slightly. He hadn't deviated from his standard black attire, clad in thick black cargo pants, black hiking boots, a gray fleece pullover, and a heavy-duty black Gore-Tex winter jacket. She wondered if he'd brought anything else to wear; the size of his duffel bag hadn't seemed large enough to hold anything more than a few pairs of boots and pants.

Moose twitched and emitted a loud, echoing snore. Kagome winced behind her sunglasses and twisted around, trying to see if Inuyasha was awake. Moose's large overly-large body blocked most of her view, but she did manage to see that Inuyasha was indeed asleep, and seemed to be giving Moose a run for his money on the snoring issue. He didn't seem bothered by it, and a few seconds later Kagome saw it was because he had his mp3 earbuds securely in place.

Souta shifted in the seat next to her, and plopped his head more securely against his big sister's shoulder. He seemed quite content to use her as a human pillow, and for the time being, Kagome let him. A dark-haired head bobbed up above the seat ahead of them, and Sango peeked over the top. Her hair was flat on one side and poofed on the other, leaving Kagome to conclude her friend had been sleeping the hours away.

Kagome smiled. "Miroku asleep?" she mouthed. Sango nodded and pointed at the seat next to her.

"Out like a light," Sango mouthed back. Kagome made a kissy face, leaving Sango no choice but to give her friend the finger. She plopped back down in her seat.

Kagome yawned and fished her watch out of her pocket. The numbers glowed back, showing 7:45 in bright green. They probably had another half hour before they arrived at the camp, which was plenty enough time for another quick nap. Kagome settled back into her seat and dozed off, feeling the sun on her face and the bus continuing its scaling climb of the mountain road.

* * *

"Kagome?" She felt someone poke her forehead - hard. "I know you're awake. I just saw your forehead wrinkle. Wake up. Bus driver says we've got five minutes until we pull into the camp." Hooking a finger on the bridge of her sunglasses, Souta pulled them down on her nose and looked into his sister's unhappy eyes.

She slapped his hand away and pushed them back into place. "I know, I know." Kagome pushed herself forward and stretched her arms over her head, feeling her shoulders pop. Sighing in relief, she finally took a good look out the bus window. They'd left the curving mountain road and were now headed forward into the woods. Thick wildlife, underbrush, and trees lined both sides of the road, which was apparently one way only. Sunlight was still able to find its way through the thick tops of the trees, casting shimmering forms of light in front of the bus.

She sighed and stretched again, then came to attention when the bus slowed and followed the curving road to the right. The woods and brush cleared, and the bus pulled forward into a large paved cul-de-sac. It came to a rough stop and parked, and the doors swung open with a whoosh. Kagome had already ziped up her vest and, after pushing Souta ahead of her, departed from the bus with everyone else.

Coming off the last steps, she pushed her sunglasses higher on her face and glanced around. They were still in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nature, and there wasn't a plane or car to be heard for miles. The temperature was still chilly and the breeze strong, swaying the tops of the trees with its force. The ground the drive was on was paved flat, although there were no sidewalks anyway.

The other two buses had parked around the cul-de-sac and had opened their own doors, resulting in a tidal wave of 49 hyper campers of both genders. The girls hundled together in their own cliques almost immediately, while the boys proceeded to tear each other apart, apparently glad to be off the bus.

Directly in front of the cul-de-sac was a large, old-fashioned lodge, built of aged wood and darkened in color by the miracle of time. It looked large enough to house two full-fized basketball courts, and the roof's shingles were a deep, weathered red. Looking around, she saw nothing else except a flag pole on first sight. Then she looked again.

Standing in front of the lodge were three people, who Kagome assumed to be the directors and managers of the camp. Sure enough, one held a mega-phone to her mouth and spoke almost instantly.

"EXCUSE ME!" The amplified voice rang out through the milling crowd and silenced most of it. Those who continued to whisper in small voices, mainly the kid campers, quieted after a few seconds.

"That's better." The speaker was a average height, averaged weight, and average looking woman, probably in her forties. She wore basic cargos, hiking boots, and a blue sweatshirt with the camp's logo embroidered on the front. Her hair was going gray at the temples, and cut short to her head. "First off, I'd like to welcome you all to the twenty-fifth session of Camp Kaichou-Couwa's Big Sib/Little Sib program. My name is Merna, and I'm the camp's current chief director. My two associates - " she pointed to the man and woman standing beside her, who nodded - "are the camp's assistant director's, Yuma and Kaito. Now, I know you're all probably tired and cranky after that long bus ride, so my staff and I are going to try our best to get the formalities out of the way and get you all settled into your cabins as quick as we can." The woman dropped her head and consulted her clipboard for a moment.

"So, this is what we're going to do. Yuma and Kaito are going to take all of the campers into the lodge's cafeteria, so for everyone that applies to, please follow them!" What resulted after that statement was the equivalent to a human mud-slide. Forty-nine campers rushed towards the lodge, their thunderous footsteps creating what felt like a Richter earthquake. Kagome watched them go, and felt a hand tug on her arm. She looked down and saw Souta, looking back at her penchantly.

"Should I go?" Kagome bit her lip, feeling as uncertain as she was sure Souta felt. She glanced at Moose, who nodded his head in encouragement.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think you'll be all right." Souta hesitantly let his hand drop from her arm before hurrying off in the direction of the lodge. Kagome watched him intently, and felt Moose's hand clap onto her shoulder. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Do you think coming here was a mistake? Maybe he's not ready for something this big."

"How big of a mistake do you think it was?" Moose asked.

She exhaled, slowly and with vigor. "To quote Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman - big mistake. Huge."

"Epic," Inuyasha put in, coming to stand beside her.

"Epic's good."

Moose bopped her on the head. "Would you relax? This is good for him. And you, although I'm not happy about the parameters of this compound. It's too open to adequately fend off any incidences." He turned away and checked one of his many pockets. "I hope my nerve gas didn't get knocked around in the cargo hold..."

Kagome felt her jaw drop. "You did _not_ bring that crap to a camp with kids!"

Moose shrugged. "It's my job to protect you."

"The kids can move about ten feet per minute," Kagome argued, poking him in the chest. "Worst thing they can to do me is poke me in the eyes, go 'nyuk nyuk nyuk' and run away before I can smack 'em." She poked him again, but was forced to stop when camp director Merna came strolling over.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm going to assume that you all are our junior counselors?" She waited for everyone to nod. "Excellent. Everyone can follow me to the lobby where I'll go over a few quick things and then we'll be on our way." Merna turned on her heel and began striding towards the lodge. Everyone turned their own heels to follow, and Kagome quickly backed up to stay away from Kouga and walk next to Sango. This strategic position let her observe the rest of the junior counselors.

There were two other boys, who Kagome thought were American, and two girls - one appeared latina, and the other caucasian. The American girl noticed Kagome's appraisal, and dropped back from her male companions.

"So, are you bits here by force or volunteerism?" She had a nice smile and cheerful eyes, but Kagome immediately noticed two things - her hair contained all the colors of the rainbow and was cut into a shaggy bob, and her nose was pierced. Kagome had a good feeling about this one, although she spoke with an accent that Kagome couldn't place for the life of her. "I'm Marie, by the way."

"I'm Kagome, and this is Sango." Sango nodded her head. "That's a different accent. Where are you from?"

Marie laughed. "Well, I'm living in Osaka right now. My pappie's in the army and we just relocated to the base from South Africa. I've lived there my whole life."

"Army brat?" Sango asked.

"Ag, that's right." Marie laughed again and pulled the hood of her brown sweatshirt over her head. "Cripes, it's cold. I don't know how I'll ever get used to this weather. But that's enough about me, are you gals local, then?" She stepped carefully onto the stone slabs that led to the lodge.

Kagome nodded. "I just moved here from California about two months ago, but my extended family has always lived in Japan."

"And you?" Marie tossed her head at Sango.

"Oh, I've never left Japan," she replied. "Do you know anyone else here?"

Marie tucked a blue strand of hair back into her hood. "Well, I heard from those boykies up there that they're army brats like me, but I don't know what base they're from. Haven't had the chance to put myself forward just yet." She pointed up ahead, where Inuyasha and Miroku were chatting with the two American boys. "Don't even know their names yet."

"Well, the ones they're talking to are Inuyasha and Miroku, and the girl over there - "

"The one who looks like she's got a lizard up her rut?" Marie cut in, looking particularly innocent.

"Er, yeah, that's Kikyo. She's not the nicest in the world, so maybe steer clear of her for the first few days if you can," Sango cautioned her. "We all go to Sengoku Jidai in Tokyo."

"Ah, okie-doke. And what about him?" Marie pointed her finger at Moose, who was a few yards away and looked like he was measuring the perimeter for a tripwire. "He's a little loose in the head, maybe?"

Kagome glanced and color bloomed in her cheeks. "Um, no. That's Moose. He's with me." Marie lifted an eyebrow in question, but didn't say anything else and merely held the large glass doors to the lodge open for them.

"Are you here for school credit?" Marie asked as the entire group walked in and stood still in the lobby. It was a big room, with high ceilings and a round receptions desk sitting the middle. The lodge appeared to extend father back behind the desk, and from the noise echoing around, Kagome guessed that was where the cafeteria was.

"Sort of. They were looking for volunteers to come, and we're excused for the whole week," Sango explained. "It was a win-win situation." Marie smiled and nodded.

"Ah, course. My paps thought this might be a good way for me to meet some chaps my own age. Living on the base, there's hardly anyone my own age."

Merna, having led the front of the group, tapped the wood clipboard against the desk to get everyone's attention. "Okay, a few quick things to mention before we go into the cafeteria. First off, I'd like to thank each of you for donating your time and energy by volunteering at our camp. This program is non-profit, so we always rely on people like yourselves to help us run the sessions.

"In total, we have ten junior counselors this session, which is all of you. Five boys and five girls. Each of you will be stationed at one of our ten camper cabins, which house you and five campers, all of the same gender. Those five campers will be your responsibility, so think of yourselves as multi-tasking babysitters. You'll wake up together, do activities together, and eventually will work as a team in our end of the week tournament, which is the ten cabins competing against each other for a prize. You are basically your campers' big sib to talk and go to if they have a problem. Any questions so far?" No one raised their hand or said anything.

"Good. Let me do a quick roll call, just raise your hand if you're here. Kagome Higurashi? Sango Hiraikotsu? Kita Korian?" Merna checked their names off, and Kagome checked out the girl Kita, who she hadn't noticed before. "Marie Perrine? Kikyo Yamanaka? All right, very good. You five are our female counselors." She made a few notes on her clipboard.

"And the boys, now. Inuyasha Dai? Jebediah Goulish, and please excuse me if I pronounced your name incorrectly. Kouga Morikowo? Excellent, and John Sampson and Miroku Tetsuko?" Merna seemed pleased as she checked the last names off the list. "And... oh, yes, Mr - " She sighed. "Oh, whatever. You, big man standing there." She pointed at Moose, who removed his sunglasses and looked at her expectantly.

"I see you have special note attached that you must accompany Kagome Higurashi at all times?" Moose nodded and hauled Kagome closer to him. Merna raised an eyebrow, but refrained from saying anything else. "Then I'll assign the Eagles cabin to you, Kagome. It has two counselor quarters, instead of one like the rest." She made a mark on the paper.

"Now, cabin assignments for the rest of you. Inuyasha, the Cougars. Kouga, the Wolves. Jebediah, the Hawks. Sango, the Caribou and Kita, the Squirrels. Marie, you'll take the Robins. Kikyo, the Rabbits. John will take the Salmon, and Miroku, that leaves you with the Raccoons. Perfect, everyone happy?" No one dared seem to disagree with her.

"Excellent." Merna smiled and set the clipboard down on the desk. "In just a second we'll all head to the cafeteria, where the campers will be assigned to your cabins. I just have one last thing to go over." Now, the head director fixed them with a stern look.

"The board members of the camp chose you ten for a reason - your applications were the best out of the more than a hundred that we received, you have excellent marks from your schools, and your references all checked out. We at CKC want these sessions to be a fun and happy time for everyone involved, and in doing so, we deem to treat you all like mature individuals. And we expect you to act like it, at all times." Merna held up a stack of paper and started passing them around. "These packets are the camp rules and regulations, which I expect you to thoroughly read later tonight. And what I am also passing around is a contract, stating that you all are drug-free, alcohol-free, and will not, under any circumtances, bring these substances into the camp grounds and/or distribute them to any of the campers or staff. Capice? So read it, and sign and date it in the blanks below."

It took about five minutes for the contract to end up back in Merna's waiting hands. "Excellent. And one more thing. Please do not suffer the delusion that you are not expendable. Display any conduct that is unbecoming of a CKC junior counselor, and we will send you straight home. We still have those ninety applications in our filing cabinets, and trust me, anyone we call would be willing to drop their things and run out here within the hour." Everyone nodded their heads.

Merna clapped her hands and walked behind the desk, motioning everyone to follow. Kagome, Sango, and Marie all exchanged looks of amusement before following. The sounds of children and commotion became louder as Merna walked through a heavy pair of swinging doors, and led her group into the lodge's main cafeteria. Ten tables, made to sit ten people each, were lined up equally in the center. The kitchen and food lines were at the far right edge of the room, and so were the soda and candy vending machines.

The fifty campers were scattered throughout the tables, but everyone looked up when Merna walked through the door. She nodded to her two other staff members, who gathered up the kids and began grouping them around the kitchen. Each of the ten tables had a large sign above it, spelling out the names of each cabin in bold, black letters. Merna directed the counselors to go sit at their own tables, and Kagome readily made her way to the one marked 'Eagles.' Moose sat down beside her with a grunt.

Merna waited until all the counselors had sat at their tables before addressing the campers. "Okay, kids, now is when we assign you to your cabins. When you hear your name, please go sit at the tables with your counselor. Everyone ready? Here we go. Ayika Abamo, Eagles." A girl with short, curly black hair and probably ten years-old, departed from the group and sat down across from Kagome, who gave her a welcoming smile. "Fumio Ainosan, Cougars. Kazuo Anzai, Wolves..."

* * *

A/N: Whoo, I'm back (not that I ever left). But give me some love, people, and by that, I mean REVIEW! This story is still rolling, so never fear.

* * *

"Don't knock masturbation, it's sex with somebody I love." - Woody Allen 


	34. Smush goes the spider

A/N: Okay, so I probably deserve a good stoning. Yes, I'm fully aware that I have not updated in a very long while. However, with finishing my first year of college and moving back home for the summer, my favorite fanfic had to take a small backseat. At least until now, as I'm happily sitting in front of our den computer, with all of my reference floppys and ready to go.

But enough of my recapping. Before we begin this chapter, I'd like to bestow upon all of you readers who are nearing college entry, and those who could possibly still be in junior high - this is EXTREMELY important. It concerns INSTANT MICROWAVEABLE FOOD, and how college students are sometimes forced to eat that crap in order to survive. This is why living at home has its perks - like, oh, REAL FOOD.

Let's recap the top three WORST instant foods available to college students:

3. Instant Oatmeal - lumpy, disgusting, and inedible. The color of cement and probably the taste as well.

2. Instant Mac N'Cheese - Gawd. Nothin' else.

And numero UNO

1. Instant Hamburger Helper - whoever devised this should be tarred and feathered. My second semester roommate had a love of it, and I almost barfed every time she used MY MICROWAVE to heat up that crap. It smells like the cheese is fucking rancid, and just UGH.

Now, if anyone wants to know what IS a good microwaveable treat, let me just say, Betty Crocker's Warm Delights are DEEELISH. I happen to be munching on one right now. And onto the story...

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 34: Smush goes the spider

The roar of voices inside the lodge's cafeteria was deafening. At least until Kagome had herded her group of girls into a corner of the room. Sango gave her a happy wave from her own group of cherub, cheerful looking girls. Inuyasha wore a more pained expression on his face, doing his best to keep two of his young boys from poking each others eyes out. Miroku's own group was using one of the cafeteria tables as a make-do jungle gym, and Kikyo... well, Kagome thoroughly relished the horrified and angry look upon her nemesis' face. She turned her attention back to her group of kids, who at least looked somewhat normal.

"Okie dokie." This was a new, and unusual, experience for Kagome. Five insistant pairs of eyes blinked up at her diligently, seemingly hell bent on following her every move. Those five little pairs of eyes belonged to five little girls - all tiny, all with dark hair, and all as cute as buttons. One little girl stood an inch taller than her four companions, and that apparently made her the leader. Her hair was a curly cap cut close around her neck, and she stepped forward from everyone else.

"How old are you?" Her voice was surprisingly clear, but rather squeaky.

Kagome figeted, shifting her feet side to side. "I'm, uh, sixteen. How old are all of you?"

"We're nine," the leader answered confidently. "You don't look old enough to be in charge. My mommy said that we're suppose 'da be sooopervised by adults. You're not an adult. Who's he? He's an adult. Why he so big? Is he a mutant? My mommy said that we hafta' watch out for bears in the woods, but she didn't say nothin' about mutants. Is he a good mutant or a bad mutant?" Kagome, desperately wanting to head off where the questions were going, opened her mouth to speak, but to no avail. "My mommy said you're gonna take care of us. She told my daddy that camp is a gawdsend. What's a gawdsend? Are you a gawdsend?" Kagome let out a deep breath, confident that she knew exactly how this girl's mother felt. Somewhere out there, a lot of champagne corks were popping, and a few pitchers of margaritas were being served.

The girl opened her mouth again, clearly loathe to stop her questions, but Kagome wised up and shoved her hand forward. "Whoa. Time out. Stop." This brought an instant pout to the little girl's lips.

"Okay. This is why we're going to do. First off, my name is Kagome. I'm your counselor for the week, okay?" All five heads nodded in perfect unison. "This is Mr. Moose. He's my friend, and he'll be, er, my _co-counselor_. Okay?" Five heads nodded. Moose gave her a playful shot to the back of the shoulder, which Kagome reciprocated with a jab of the elbow. "Now, I want everyone to introduce themselves and tell me your names. Okay?" Five nodding heads. Oh, she could definitely get used to this.

Kagome pointed her finger at the leader of the little group. "You first. What's your name?" The little girl scrunched up her nose, and didn't answer for a moment. Kagome felt herself being scrutinized (by a freaking nine-year-old kid. This was punishment she did _not_ deserve). The little nose relaxed from the scrunch, and Kagome felt a kick of relief. Impressing these kids didn't take a lot - this one seemed happy by the fact that Kagome appeared bathed and could speak more-than-passable Japanese.

"Nao."

"Izumi."

"Miwa."

"Hikari."

"Ayika."

"Good. I bet we're all going to have lots of fun and good times this week. Am I right?" Ten eyes didn't blink. Not once. Maybe this impressing stuff was harder than she thought. "Um, who wants to take a look at our cabin?" At once, all five girls burst out into a chorus of stymmied agreement, grabbing each others' hands and heading for the cafeteria's doors. Not wanting to lose one of her kids to a bear on the first day, Kagome hauled Moose by the arm and trudged after them all.

"Good improv," Moose applauded her, following Kagome out through the doors and into the sunlight. "Thought they were going to eat your alive there for a second?" Kagome gave him a punch in his ridiculously large bicep, before turning her attention to the terrain before her. The back of the lodge opened up onto the rest of the camp, whose borders spanned widely. A large main trail bedded with heavy cedar chips and lined with worn logs led them through the foliage into a large oval impass. Keeping her girls in clear sight (who were obviously not born nature lovers, given their profound love of shrieking excitedly when they saw something nature-esque. Dare she say, that was _everything in visible sight_), Kagome stopped at the oval impass, the cedar chips crunching beneath her boots. A large tree trunk rose directly from the center, with hand painted signs pointing to each of the five roads that split off from the oval. Scrolling through them, she spotted the one that read her cabin's name and called to bring her campers together.

Much to her amazement, they came with giggles, and laughter, and happy agreement, even calling out to make sure Kagome and her bodyguard weren't far behind. "Aw," Kagome cooed, slightly taken aback by their sweetness. She turned to Moose. "See. People like me. I'm very likeable."

"They're young and they don't know who you really are."

"Meaning they won't like me when they find out I'm inherently evil? And must be accompanied by my ever-present familiar everywhere I go?" Moose stared at her behind his sunglasses. "Okay, okay, just joking." Rural survival rule twenty-two: never annoy an armed man, especially when you don't know all of the contents of his inner jacket compartments. Doubly so when he's got a cell phone so tricked-out it could probably put a call through to Mars. She wondered if they could get a pizza delivery out here.

The sun was alarmingly bright in the clear mountain sky, and the air so brisk it burned Kagome's lungs when she inhaled. She had to admit, however, that the scenary was absolutely, jaw-droppingly gorgeous. Large, white clouds dotted the visible skyline, and the temperature was just about perfect. Add to that the gleeful giggles of her five young charges, who were now _skipping _ahead of herself and Moose... well, she just wondered how long it would hold up. This whole feeling of peaceful serenity and bull shit like that.

The path the group was travelling sloped downhill slightly, and then they came upon what they had been searching for on their right - the cabin. At first glance, Kagome thought it wasn't all that bad. It looked plenty large enough to house herself, Moose, and five kids. It was rectangular in shape from the front, and had a large screened veranda encompassing the front half. A cheery-looking sign hung slightly crooked over the screen door, welcoming the cabin's newest arrivals. The wood siding looked worn, but sturdy, and the roof's shingles had a thorough covering of what appeared to be green moss. A slanted chimney peeked above the roofline and went down the side of the cabin.

Kagome looked down as she felt a small hand grab her own. Nao, almost swallowed by her pink puff jacket, tugged on her hand. "Are we gonna go in? We wanna see the cabin! Are there gonna be bugs? We don't like bugs. Will Mr. Moose squish the bugs for us?" This round of questions elicited a round of disgusted squeals and shrieks from the rest of the group, who crowded around Kagome and latched on to every available piece of her clothing as if for dear life.

Kagome rolled her eyes to Moose for help, but he merely shook his head and tried to contain his laughter. If she'd had her hands free, she would have given him the universal one-finger salute. Instead, she said, in her most appeasing voice, "Of course Mr. Moose will squish the bugs. But I don't think we have to worry about that, okay, girls?." Even though Kagome didn't believe her own words for a second, her kids were obviously stupid - er, she meant _gullible_ - enough to take them as the truth. Almost immediately, the five pairs of hands released her and all was well.

As she watched the girls trample up the front steps and run through the screened door, Moose's large shadow fall over her. "Smooth, Kag, very smooth."

"Yep," Kagome agreed. "Proactive with a capital P. That's me." Prepping herself for the worst, Kagome headed up the steps and crossed into the porch. It wasn't bad, in a sense, with a long swinging bench that hung from the ceiling, and a few aged rocking chairs strewn about. The screens would help keep the flying insects out, at least. Moose hot on her heels, Kagome opened a second screened door and finally saw what would be her home for the next few days. The ceilings were tall, large enough for Moose to walk comfortably under, and a large ceiling fan hung motionless in the center of the cabin. Five twin beds, three on the left side and two on the right, lined the sides of the cabin. Next to each bed was a separate cubby/closet compartment, one for each camper to unpack their things into. What Kagome could only assume were their belongings were piled in a huge mess in the very center of the cabin. It was... rustic.

Nao and her friends were quickly grabbing their own things and claiming the beds, tossing their duffel bags and sleeping bags on the mattresses. Right off the bat, Nao and Miwa got into it over the twin bed that was an inch or two higher off the floor. "Ugh," Kagome groaned, already walking over to sort them out. She was greeted by each girl almost in tears, pointing fingers at each other.

"I was here first!" Nao claimed, latching on to one of the bed's posts.

Miwa, instead, latched onto Kagome's arm. "No, I was! I want the bed! The bug's won't get me!" Miwa was a cute kid, with a perky nose and large, brown button eyes. Her hair was set in pigtails, giving her a cutesy I'm-just-a-little-girl air about her. But Kagome had a feeling that the kid was a class-A whiner. Miwa, she could see, was going to be what Merna had aptly referred to as a challenge. Kagome knew rapid and decisive action was necessary. She could not do what she would have liked, which was whop Miwa upside the head and tell her to knock it off. She was going to have to be creative.

"Miwa, can't you just sleep on another bed? There's really no difference," Kagome tried to cajole.

But Miwa didn't seem to be taking any of it. "Noooo! I don't wanna have to sleep on no other bed!" Kagome cringed. Profanity she could tolerate. Any innocent misuse of a word was fine by her. But for god's sake, did the kid have to use a double negative? Again, she looked to Moose for help, but he merely shrugged.

Rubbing her forehead, she figured she could do what she did best - tell an outright white lie and hope the schmuck - er, she meant _kid_ - bought into it. "Tell you what, I bet Mr. Moose can raise the other beds up to be higher. He's very handy like that. Will that work?" Miwa, her chin trembling, nodded her head. Kagome let out a sigh of relief before pointing to the last vacant bed. "Okay, let's have everyone start unpacking and making their beds. Anyone need help, just holler." This sent all five girls off into a frenzy of organizing, the discorde between Nao and Miwa long forgotten. _Ha_, Kagome thought victoriously. _Proactive me_.

She turned her attention to Moose. "Couldn't think of a way to help me out?" Kagome asked, unhappily placing her hands on her hips. Moose adjusted his sunglasses and shrugged again, side stepping as Ayika trundled past with her sleeping bag.

"Hey, it's not my place to think," he defended himself. "Never had to, probably never will. That's your area. Me? I was paid to keep my mouth shut, glare at strangers, and, on a good day, break a few kneecaps."

"Cushy job," Kagome said. "Guess I'm something new for you, huh?"

"It had its moments," Moose replied, seeming to fondly reminisce the good old days. "The kneecap-breaking got a little stale, though. I tried tossing in the occasional jaw-busting and head-smacking, but my old employers were usually knee-cap kind of men." He stepped closer and pushed her towards the other end of the cabin, towards their own quarters. "Miwa's going to be a handful, though. Nao, too."

"So it wasn't just me noticing that?" Kagome mused, coming up to a door and twisting the handle. The gave way easily, leading them into a private section of the cabin. "Wonder what I did to deserve them."

"That's going to be hard to figure out," Moose said sarcastically. Reaching over on the wall, he flipped the light switch.

"Hmm." Kagome pretended to consider, all the while inspecting their own room. "I was thinking more along the lines of kicked a puppy, pulled the wings off butterflies... maybe I ran over a nun, then back over her forty-three times, to get this kind of karma." At least the counselor's quarters weren't too bad. The door from the camper's cabin led to a brief foyer, with the door leading to the communal bathroom on the right. Kagome thoroughly hoped she wouldn't have to get up and pee in the middle of the night. Opening the bathroom door, she gave it a quick peek. Three toilet stalls lined the left wall, with three sinks in the middle. The shower stalls were on the right, and instead of having flimsy curtains that could blow open accidentally, wood walls and a door framed each one, with used, but clean tile on the floor.

Moose peered in behind her. "Not bad. I'll have to make sure to take a shower before everyone wakes up."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't use all the hot water," Kagome warned him, ducking back around to check out the living area. "Or you'll have me, plus five angry little girls, gunning for you." The counselor's area was set up much like the regular cabin; two beds, larger than the campers', framed the left and right wall. A crudely built nightstand, complete with a lamp, sat next to each bed. The closet compartments were exactly the same, and placed at the foot of each bed.

"Take your pick of the beds," Kagome told Moose, turning on her heel. "I don't really mind." She was about to run back into the restroom when a chorus of shrieks from the main cabin caught her attention. Moose hot on her heels, they both ran through the foyer and almost tripped over the cluster of girls. With all the separate shrieks and bodies mingling around, Kagome couldn't verbally decipher what the problem was. Instead, she followed to where each of their arms were pointing.

The majority of the suitcases and luggage was still piled in the center of the room, including Moose's deceptively small black duffle bag. What the girls were screaming about, however, was the rodent that had its head inside the bag and was rooting around without a care in the world. Okay, maybe squirrels weren't exactly rodents, but it was a close enough description. Moose snorted, almost a laugh, already stepping forward. "Girls, come on. It's a squirrel, they can't do any - hey, drop that!" The squirrel had popped its head out of the bag, clutching a spool of electrician's wire in it's mouth. For a few moments, both Moose and the squirrel stared at each other, neither blinking or moving. Then the squirrel bolted, escaping out through a window that had a section of loose screening in the corner.

Moose growled and stomped toward his bag, sweeping it up into his hands. "What the hell was that?" He rifled through the outer pockets, his scowl growing darker. "That was my only stash, for christ's sake!"

Kagome was attempting to keep the girls from latching onto her clothing when she asked, "Just what did you need wire for, Moose? Miwa, stop already, the squirrel's gone."

"Tripwire." This caused Kagome to look up.

"Tripwire? Oh, god, Moose. We're in the freaking woods. The worst we have to worry about are mosquitos and not breaking our toe during midnight toilet runs," Kagome chided him.

"That, and a possible coup by the local wildlife." Despite the steady glare Kagome sent his way, Moose remained steadfast. He was, deplorably, serious.

"Okay, I'm not even stepping into the middle of _that_ brouhaha," Kagome said, holding her hands up in defeat. "You want to freak out about an innocent squirrel, you go right ahead. I'll just help the girls - HOLY CHRIST ON A STICK!" The next thing Moose realized was he had 135 (okay, maybe 138) pounds of human flesh attached to his back, monkey style. His charge was, to his best judgement, attempting to scale his freakishly large height with her hands and feet.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Moose looked and saw the hapless spider, who'd shown the poor judgement to venture across the wood floorboards at that moment. The five girls, Miwa and Nao at the helm, as always, followed their counselor's suit by jumping onto their beds and resuming the high pitched shrieks they'd copyrighted so well.

"A spider? You're scared about a freaking spider? Jeez, lighten up on the chokehold, will you?" Moose grabbed Kagome's forearms and struggled in vain to decrease the insane amount of pressure she was exerting. God, the girl had freakishly strong upper-body strength.

"Smush it! Smush the damn thing, just kill it! Kill it, Moose, or I swear I'll send you back to the camel hump desert you were flown in from, you - " Her sentence ended with Kagome letting out a string of curse words directed at everything from Moose's parentage to his intellect to his religious affiliation. She might have had a little too much excess energy as far as Moose was concerned, but he had to give her points for creativity where the English language was concerned.

"Good, because I'm no mood to endure another fifteen hour flight holed between two monkeys and a possible terrorist with a definite glandular problem. Jesus, do you think you could quit acting like Princess Pain-In-The-Ass for five minutes?" Lifting his booted foot, Moose brought it down upon the spider, the poor soul, with a resounding thud. A round of cheers was brought forth from the girls, who acted like Moose had just slain a three-headed demon. Finally getting his hands around Kagome's forearms, he lifted and deposited her feet firmly back on the floor.

"That's a bad word." Cutting off Kagome, who was no doubt about to abuse Moose some more (all justified, of course), Miwa glared up at the both of them, hands curled into fists and planted resoundingly onto her hips. "You both said bad words. My mommy would give you a time out."

Still looking at the dead spider on the floor, Kagome skitted around it and bent down to Miwa's height. "I know, sweetie, we did say bad words. But we're grown ups, so sometimes we have to say bad words. When you're older, you can say all the bad words you want and no one will care. But until then, you have to be a good girl and never repeat what Mr. Moose or I say. Okay?" Miwa contemplated this for a moment, then nodded.

"Okie dokie." She turned around and went back to her bed, thankfully. Straightening up, Kagome turned around and caught Moose shooting her a look.

"What?"

"Pretty smarmy, if you ask me."

_Ohhh-kay_. "Smarmy?"

"Come on. The way you went from Daisy May's psycho second cousin to that phony don't-blame-me-blame-my-parents smile? Smarmy with a capital smar, Higurashi. I thought for a minute you were going to try to sell the kid a used car." That got him a duffle bag chucked into his midsection, courtesy of Kagome. Moose shot her a look of wounded hurt.

She was too crabby to care.

* * *

A/N: Ah ha! 11:12 pm, with 48 minutes to spare. Who's your bestest buddy, readers? That's right, it's your Auntie Wily.

* * *

_Winning something doesn't mean that you didn't suck. You just sucked the least out of everyone that you beat._


	35. Morning Coffee

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha, I do not.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay, I know I said that I was aiming to update every other Saturday for my fanfictions, but I had to travel to Columbus for my first cousin's wedding. Don't get me wrong, it was a lot of fun - Liz was beautiful, her hubby Marc was very nice, and so on and so on.

The only big problem I had was that the 'open bar' was gone by 8:30; the reception started at 5pm. 75 people went through it like nothing. And the groom's father was too much of a cheapass to pay for another drink package. Let me just say, for my wedding, the bar is going to be open ALL NIGHT LONG. Will I be a good bride or what? I won't make my guests pay 3.25 for one measly bottle of BudLight.

And now... the story continues.

* * *

**Odyssey of a Punk**

Chapter 35: Morning Coffee

"Kagome?" Something was rocking her shoulder; hard. "Kagomeeeeeeeeee..."

Kagome moaned as the tiny, hushed voice pushed past her dredges of unconsciousness and penetrated her still sleep-bogged mind. Not hearing anything else, she sighed and nestled back down into her pillow.

"Kagome!" The hushed voice had grown into an urgent whisper; growling into her pillow, Kagome worked her left eye open, and was met with darkness. She was lying on her stomach, facing the wood wall of the cabin. Her nose was an inch away from the wood paneling, and she could tell immediately that the sun was not up yet. Vowing to kill whoever was blaspheming the world-known rule of no pre-dawn wake ups, she cleared her throat.

"_What_?" The rude being did not answer; she was met with silence. "Look, either say something or go away."

"Um..." Closing her eye, Kagome sighed in defeat and lifted her head from the pillow. The portable clock on her nightstand read 6:28, the bright red letters glowing starkly through the darkened room. Rolling onto her side and lifting herself up onto her left elbow, Kagome stared at the tiny female camper standing by her bed.

"Miwa. It's six thirty in the morning. We don't have to be up until seven forty-five. What do you want?" Miwa chewed on her bottom lip; the girl was clearly apprehensive about what she wanted to say. Her feet were covered by her pink slippers, and she had her purple sleeping bag wrapped around her shoulders. "Miwa? Either spill it or go back to bed."

Kagome's voice was normally a little rough in the minutes after she woke up. Think smoker-with-a-three-pack-a-day-habit rough. Maybe that was what was freaking the kid out. She cleared her throat again. "Kid, please. I'm tired. Are you sick?"

"No." Miwa's voice rang out plaintively in the silent counselor quarter. "It's... well, I hafta go to the bathroom." She stared at Kagome just as plaintively.

"Okay, so go to the bathroom. There's nothing in there." From the look on Miwa's face, Kagome could guess there was something else going on. "_Is_ something in there?"

Miwa shook her head. "No. It's Mr. Moose." _Oh god_. Lifting herself higher up from the bed, Kagome looked past the little girl and surveyed Moose's bed, seeing nothing but wrinkled blankets and the pillow hanging off the side of the mattress. Kagome sat up on the bed, and winced, immediately regretting the action. The night before, the camp had held a large bonfire party in welcome; one for the boys, one for the girls. It had been a fun event, much to Kagome's surprise. While keeping an eye on her rambunctious pack of girls, she had been able to hang out with Sango and Marie, who had turned out to be a total hoot. She'd had Kagome and Sango cracking up all night at her antics, and with stories of her life in South Africa.

The fun had lasted right up until Sango had dared Kagome to try and climb a large tree, the trunk having been at least four feet wide in diameter. Never one to refuse a dare, Kagome had indeed tried to scale the tree... failing miserably, as well. She'd made it barely ten feet in the air before slipping and falling squarely on her ass cheeks. Falling out of trees definitely was not Kagome's idea of fun.

Granted, countless nestlings all over the world went through the same thing every year, but they only had to do it once; and for them, it was simply do or die trying. Kagome was not a nestling, and she wasn't built to die, needless to say. Falling from a tree didn't kill her, like it did dozens of bird nestlings each year. But god, it could still _hurt_. She could feel her sore muscles, running up the backs of her legs and into her butt, protest at the idea of movement. She bet she had one hell of a bruise, too.

"Where's Mr. Moose?" she asked, already tossing the covers back. Reaching down to the floor, Kagome pulled on her fleece boots, tucking her pajama bottoms into the tops.

"He's outside. He's dressed all funny."

_Shit on toast_, Kagome swore to herself. Setting Miwa aside, Kagome stood up and padded quietly over to the closet, taking her down vest off the hook and shrugging it on over her long sleeved T-shirt. She was zipping it up when she heard a familiar popping noise. Both her and Miwa turned to the doorway and stared, a frown beginning to appear on Kagme's face. Two more pops sounded in rapid succession.

"Crap," Kagome muttered to herself. Zipping the vest up to her chin, Kagome stomped out the counselor's door and made her way down the aisle of beds, Miwa urgently at her heels. Luckily, the four other girls slept as sound as the dead, not stirring an inch from the noise coming from outside.

Kagome twisted the handle on the back door, located at the far end of the cabin, and made her way carefully down the back steps. It was still dark outside, but the slowly rising sun gave off a dusky light. Squinting to see, Kagome was brought abruptly to a halt on the last step; she felt her jaw drop down in disbelief as she got her first good look at Moose. "Oh. My. God."

She hoped to every higher power in the universe that she was merely hallucinating, due to a less than restful night's sleep. Unfortunately, it was not so. Moose, her trusty bodyguard, stood out in the grass behind the cabin, staring intently at the tree line that ran along the border. He'd stuffed his bare feet into his clunky combat boots, and looked to have tossed on a weathered bathrobe over his boxers and white sleepshirt. If that wasn't bad enough, he'd turned around at the sound of Kagome's footsteps, and Kagome got a _REAL _good look at him. And felt herself die a little.

He had, what appeared to be, a pair of night vision goggles strapped around his head, the white frames glowing freakisly in the low light. Something resembling an assault rifle was cradled carefully in his arms, the butt of the gun tucked up into his shoulder. He looked like the psycho killer out of a bad B-movie horror flick. Her professional bodyguard had dragged himself down to B-moviedom. For that alone, Kagome wanted desperately to kick his ass all the way back to Tokyo.

Amazingly, Kagome was able to find her voice. "What. The. Hell!" Her voice shot out alarmingly loud in the quiet morning, ripping through the woodsy silence like the crack of a gun. "Do you _want_ me to whack you over the head? Is that it? Because let me tell you," Kagome raged on, point her finger at him, "acting like a complete moron before I've had my morning coffee will definitely get you a smack in the head." She felt Miwa grasp onto the legs of her pajama bottoms, peeking out to see the mayhem.

Moose flipped up the lenses of the goggles and frowned at her; yes, that's right, he had the _nerve_ to _frown_ at _her_. _HER! The normal one! _"Shh!" he admonished. "You've scattered them back into the trees." Oh yes, he was definitely asking to get his ass kicked.

Rapping her knuckles against her forehead and praying for patience she definitely didn't have, Kagome exhaled slowly, watching the fog her warm breath made in the chilly morning air. "Just what are you shooting at?"

Moose motioned over his shoulder at the treeline. "The squirrels. They've been at the windows all night, banging and making noise." He flipped the lenses back down and reposition the gun in his arms. "They want a war? Well, they've got one." A rustle sounded behind him, and Moose whirled around, firing off a shot into the darkened woods.

Kagome jumped two feet into the air at the sound, anchored only by the little girl clinging to her legs. More tree branches rustled, causing Moose to fire off another round of shots. She was pretty sure her jaw was still hanging around the lower vicinity of her kneecaps, but now Kagome was just getting pissed.

"You can't go around shooting squirrels in the dark," she whispered furiously, cramming her fingers into fists. "Look, I know your answer to every problem is to shoot it, but for christ's sake, there are kids in the area. You can't go running around with a damn rifle!"

Moose turned his attention back on her. "I know that," he snapped. "Besides, it's not a rifle. It's a beebee gun. I am not completely senile."

"_Yet_ being the missing word," Kagome hissed back. "You get your ridiculous ass back inside this cabin right now, or I swear!" Leaving her threat hanging ominously in the air, Kagome whirled around and marched back up the steps, Miwa following close behind. Holding the screen door open, Kagome glared as she watched Moose shoot a few reluctant looks behind him at the woods. Good reason won him over eventually, however, and he walked himself back to the cabin, kicking off his boots before he entered.

After taking Miwa to the bathroom and tucking her back into bed for another hour, Kagome made her way back to her own bed. Moose was lying on his back, and as Kagome kicked off her boots and crawled back under the covers, she closed her eyes to the sight of him with a beebee rifle and night vision goggles in bed, which Kagome sincerely hoped was not the most action Moose got at his age.

* * *

By the time Kagome had gotten all of the girls up and dressed, and into the lodge's cafeteria for breakfast, she could see that all the other cabins had gotten a quicker start. Almost every table was occupied, although the line for breakfast didn't look too long. "Walk, guys! I don't want you breaking your necks," Kagome called after her girls, who had bolted to the line almost immediately after entering.

Since Kagome rarely ate anything in the morning, she settled herself with a cup of coffee and left Moose to find his own way to the food. Searching the tables quickly, she spotted Sango and Marie sitting at a table that was clearly designated for counselors. Both girls looked like they'd just thrown on their vests over their pajamas and pulled on some boots, which was almost identical to what Kagome had done herself. Cradling her precious, hot liquid of life within her hands, Kagome pulled out one of the chairs and sat down gently. "Morning."

Sango smiled wrly and pointed to the coffee in Kagome's hands. "No 'good' preceding that?" she asked.

"I normally decide that after I've have a few cups," Kagome replied, taking a thorough sip.

"And just what's a 'few' cups?" Marie joined in on the conversation. Her multi-colored hair was tousled and knotted from sleep, but she'd managed to look only semi-homeless by wearing a bright green down vest and a cream scarf wrapped around her neck.

"None of your business." Four was the norm, but who was counting? While Marie looked reasonably bright and perky, Sango was doomed to spend the day sporting bags under her eyes and a tight, drawn expression.

"Long night?" Kagome asked her friend. Sango yawned, and nodded.

"What did your girls do all night? All mine did was giggle, giggle, giggle. I've been hearing giggles in my head all morning." Sango yawned again, and pushed her tray of half-eaten food out of her way. She propped her head onto her hand and stared forlornly at Kagome. "Why the hell do you look so refreshed?"

Kagome shrugged, leaving her coffee long enough to unzip her vest and drape it over the back of her chair. She'd done little that morning, except braid her hair down her back, pull on a neon green fleece sweater, and don a pair of comfy jeans. "Mine are pretty much okay, so far. Except for two whiners, the rest are decently manageable."

Marie sighed, in what sounded like total envy. "You're a lucky bit," she said, stabbing her spork into her food. "My girls just wanted to spend all night talking. Talk, talk, talk. I finally had to threaten the little biddies with physical reprimand before they would conk off. I'm so blou, it's not even funny." Kagome found herself thanking the higher powers at obviously receiving the best bunch of girls in the camp. She waved to said bunch as she saw her campers sit with another group across the room, then returned her attention.

"Blou?" she asked, not understanding. Marie frowned at her, then appeared mollified.

"Ack, sorry. I keep forgetting you gals probably don't understand half the spazzies I say. Am I a doos or what?" She was met with stares from both Sango and Kagome. "Och, sorry again. I'm just tired, let's leave it at that."

"You guys don't look so bad," Kagome commented. The two stares she received were not warm and friendly.

"Define 'bad,'" Sango commanded. Marie nodded in agreement.

"Um. Alive?" Kagome put in weakly.

"Maybe you should define 'alive' for good measure." Marie scratched at her nose stud, all the while staring Kagome down. Yeesh.

"Breathing without assistance." All three girls turned around at the new voice. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Moose were standing around with trays packed full of food. It was none of them who had spoken, however. Kagome could see one of the other male junior counselors standing with them. "Mind if we sit with you guys?"

All three girls waved in invitation. "Sure, join if you dare. Be warned, we may be a little crabby," Sango said, pulling out the chair next to her for Miroku, who sat down without hesitation. Inuyasha sat down next to Marie, directly across from Kagome, while Moose took the seat to Kagome's left almost automatically. This left the guy who's name Kagome couldn't recall sitting on her right.

Kagome certainly did not miss the way Marie sat up a little straighter at the sight of the newcomer, although Kagome certainly could understand why. He had to be close to 6'3", and although definitely muscular, he was just, well, _big_. Big shoulders, lean waist, and good legs. He had a head full of thick, tously brown hair, and his eyes were a welcoming shade of bright green. Add to the fact that he had an adorable smile, and a nose that was slightly crooked (looked like it had been broken once or twice, to Kagome's trained eye) and he was too cute. Sneaking a quick peek, Kagome saw that he had on faded work boots, combining those with dark jeans, a gray sweatshirt, and a brown leather jacket over that. Oh, yes. All the females at the table liked him.

"We didn't meet yesterday, yeah?" Marie asked him as he pulled out his chair and sat next to Kagome. The guy shook his head.

"Nah, don't think we did. Jebediah Goulish. Call me Jeb." They went around the table introducing themselves, until everyone was acquainted.

"Are you living on one of the army bases?" Sango asked him. "And I'm just guessing, but you're American, right?."

"Yes to the first, no to the second," Jeb answered. "I'm living on the Yokosuka Naval Base with my folks , but I'm not American."

"Oh! That's right across the bay, right?" Jeb nodded.

"Most of us live right in the center of Tokyo," Kagome explained. "We all go to Sengoku Jidai in the city."

"Now, hang on a moment." Everyone stared at Marie, who was looking at Jeb with a curious expression. Jeb stared right back, a small grin hinting on his face. "_I_ live at Yokosuka. Why's it I've never seen your mug around before?"

"I just flew in two weeks ago, when I finished up my last semester of high school."

"Jeb's Canadien," Inuyasha put in. "Don't see much difference between Canada and America, though." He grimaced when Kagome shot him a look.

"You wouldn't," she retorted. "Are you going into the navy?"

"Nope," Jeb said, stretching back into his chair. "That's my dad's thing. I'm actually scheduled to fly back home in the summer for the draft." He looked slightly surprised as Marie almost dropped her drink onto the table.

"No shits! I should have guessed you were a hockey player," she said, still eyeing him. "You can't be Canadien and not be into hockey. But the NHL? You must be pretty damn good." Jeb smiled broadly at her. Now that Kagome knew his preferred sport, she wondered if all those pearly whites were the real ones. That explained the crooked nose, too.

"Do they have hockey in South Africa?" Jeb asked Marie.

"Nope, but my pap's always been a fan. Bruin's man until he dies." She smiled back at him. "I'm more of a Habs gal, meself. That and Pittsburgh."

"So why are you here in Japan?" Miroku asked him. He'd stopped stealing food off Sango's plate long enough to get involved with the conversation. "If this, uh, draft thing is important, why didn't you stay home?" Sango poked him in the arm. "Hey, what?"

"Nah, it's okay. My parents wanted me to get a little taste of traveling and the world before I start playing professionally," Jeb answered. "They support me with the whole thing, and I really don't get to see them too often. So since I graduated high school, I was pretty willing to stay here."

"Do you still play?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, definitely. I go into Tokyo during the week sometimes to play at the hockey club they have there; it's not too shabby. Plus there's a rink on base, which helps with the whole boredom crap."

"Hey, anytime you need something to do," Inuyasha offered, "call us and we'll bring you into our inner workings of insanity." When Jeb gave him a blank stare, Kagome sighed and jumped in.

"To put it shortly, what Inuyasha meant is that most of our lives are, well, Charlie Foxtrots of epic proportions." Poor Jeb had to give her another blank stare. Finally, it was Sango who supplied the missing phrase.

"A cluster fuck," she explained to the poor guy. This had his eyes light up in understanding. "Yes. To say our lives are unbelievably weird doesn't cover even a quarter of it."

Jeb looked highly amused; poor sap, Kagome thought. "Can I get a novella description about the insanity?" Everyone at the table immediately looked to Kagome, who sighed.

"All right, all right." She held up her hands in defeat. "As always, it's up to me to show how extremely fucking weird my life is."

Moose, having been quiet most of the conversation, shook his head in misery and kept his eyes on his mountain of food, muttering, "_Poor, dumb unsuspecting bastard_."

"Oh, where to begin, where to begin," Kagome mused, tapping a forefinger against her coffee cup. "Souta, my little brother, and I moved from Japan to California with our mother, who is now deceased. We never knew our bastard father, except that he was back in Japan. Roughly six weeks ago, we were informed by the little weasel Myouga that our annonymous legal guardian., who had assumed responsibility of us when our mother died, actually was our biological father; only the schmuck upped and died on us, leaving me the inheritance of the Matosoku business corporation. That pretty much means I'm trapped in a living contract I can't get out of unless I kill myself, and that I'm now rich out of my ass.

"Sooo," Kagome continued, her pleasant gaze never leaving Jeb's (starting to look a little shell-shocked), "Souta and I were shipped overnight to Narita airport, first class, where we were reluctantly indoctrinated into the mess and hullabaloo that's now my new life. After that, I got sacked with Moose as a personal bodyguard; you know, that whole become famous and get tagged with a big sign that says 'Come kidnap me and hold me for ransom!' As you can see, he's just slightly smaller than an artilary tank, and actually reminds me of a big lumbering dinosaur. He's a Moosasaurus." Moose gave a two fingered wave. "After I was jostled into Sengoku Jidai, I found myself an ally in Sango here. She's my BFF, fellow hoodlum, partner in crimes both foreign and domestic -

Sango winked from across the table. "I also found a friend in Kagura Fukumoto, a rebel without a cause like myself and avid hater of her uncle; we'll get to her uncle in a second. Anyway, we're sisters of the _Wii_ and good poker buddies. Now, her uncle Naraku is my sworn archnemesis, and someone who I wish to neuter on a daily basis. He's a vice president of the jewelry company, and is the sole bane of my existence, for he enjoys making my life a living hell and actually outed us to the press a few weeks after we arrived, pushing my brother into a psychotic episode. Hence, my wish to have him neutered and clubbed senseless." Marie, bless her soul, had not said a word during the monologue, but was aptly wide-eyed.

"It was due to that public outing that we found out our biological grandmother was still alive, unfortunately, and demanded to be a part of our lives; again, unfortunately. Kaede Matosoku is, quite literally, from hell. She gets her jollies by finding new ways to torment me and my brother. And when she finally becomes Satan's mistress, we hope she'll keep us in mind for a juicy allowance. I spend most of my days shuttled between Sengoku Jidai and tutoring sessions with Naraku, where he's determined to teach me to be a greedy, money-sucking corporate flunkie. I pretty much jumped at the chance to be a counselor here for a week, simply because if I'm around Kaede or Naraku much longer, one of them will eventually die. I don't know who, nor do I really care. And here we are, sitting at this table while I just drink my coffee."

Oh yes, poor Jeb was now definitely shell-shocked. From the look on his face, Kagome had a feeling he was debating whether or not the story was true, or if she was just pulling his leg. He was smart, however, because eventually good sense won over. "Yeah, your life definitely is a cluster fuck," he agreed. Inuyasha reached over the table and they did one of those complicated male hand shakes.

"Welcome to our family," Sango extended warmly. "The monthly member fee is 29.99, and you'll receive a complementary baseball cap in the mail." Everyone at the table got a good laugh at that, but Kagome felt herself sobering up very quickly.

"And," she said to Jeb, motioning behind him, "here is another part of our dysfunctional family, although she's more like that funny uncle you want to hit over the head with a shovel and bury in the backyard." Everyone fell silent as Kikyo strutted up to their table, obviously on the way back from a morning bathroom break. Despite the rural and outdoor setting which everyone found themselves thrown into, Kikyo apparently hadn't gotten the message, decked out in heeled boots, designer jeans, a cashmere sweater, and an expensive looking pea coat. Ignoring those seated right in front of her, Kikyo had eyes only for her poor prey.

"Good morning, Yasha," she cooed. Jeb, who was very unlucky to be the one sitting closest to her, could see the way Inuyasha felt like vomiting at that second.

"Morning to you, too, Kikyo," Kagome offered. This earned her a rather nasty look. So much for good will and easy nature, Kagome thought.

"Was I talking to_ you_?" Kikyo asked, her scrunched face looking like a hissing cat. Kagome held her hands up in defeat and shrugged.

"No, but you'll find I'm the only one at this table willing to verbalize," she said. She smiled sweetly. "And how are your campers doing?"

This apparently was giving Kikyo free rein to express her feelings, as her expression turned even nastier. "Vile little creatures," she all but snarled. "They don't listen to what I tell them, and they _completely _ignore me. Me! They clearly have no idea who I am, or they wouldn't be so disobedient. I woke up this morning, and do you know what I had in my hair?" Fuming, she glared at the entire table, waiting for an answer. Not receiving one, she continued, "Shaving cream, that's what! Those little brats broke into my bag and put shaving cream all over my head while I was sleeping."

"Oh, that's horrible!" Kagome sympathized, her tone all too sugary and fake. "The world never ceases to amaze me."

The sweet tone did not trick Kikyo; she might not being the brightest bulb in the box, but she did realize she was being insulted. "At least I don't have to deal with your psychotic brother. Whoever was unlucky enough to get him might find their cabin burned down!" Moose, body tense, was ready to leap forward and restrain Kagome if needed.

Kagome glanced at her sourly. "Hey, Kikyo," she said.

She looked warily. "What?"

Kagome made a gesture with her finger that caused Kikyo to gasp and go stalking off. Kagome did notice that the other counselors at the table seemed to find it quite amusing, however. Jeb and Marie, bless them, just stared at Kikyo's retreating form, their mouths slightly askew.

It was Marie who found her voice first. "And, you said she goes to school with you?" Kagome and Sango nodded solemnly. "Oh, you poor bits."

"What was that, exactly?" Jeb asked, looking uncertain. Moose shook his head, but it was Miroku who answered.

"We're not quite sure. Barbie from hell, Slutzilla, a pirated version of Fatal Attraction..." he said, still picking food off Sango's tray. "And Kagome, ignore what she said. I've got Souta in my cabin, and he's been great so far. Not a problem." This news seemed to settle Kagome's heart rate, and she gave Miroku a grateful smile.

Marie raised her eyebrow. "Maybe she's some undocumented Third World virus? You know, get infected and all you want to do is just die, rather than live with it."

Moose nodded, then said, "You know, Merna, the camp director, gave me a little inside information about how she tends to catalog the campers. She had three categories - Best, Okay, and God Help us. It looks like Kikyo got the God Help Us."

"It's moments like this that make you keep the faith in karma," Inuyasha mused, looking less green now that Kikyo had gone. "Everyone here seems to be pretty much okay with their groups. I think mine want to kill each before the week's up, but nothing I can't handle. Or they'll self implode, but hey."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Mine are really good. Some whiners, but mostly everyone gets along and we haven't had much fighting."

"Well, that's because kids just like you," Sango explained to her. "Really. I mean, you don't - what's the word? - condescend to kids like a lot of people do. You treat them like you treat everybody else. Shitty."

Kagome shrugged, not looking even the slightest bit abashed. "Hey, if it works." Turning her attention to Moose, she poked his arm.

"How much cash do you have?" she asked Moose, leaning into him. He gave her a slight stare.

"Why? What do you need money for?"

"I want to tip those kids for driving her nuts. And see if they're willing to kick it up a notch for twenty bucks a day," Kagome explained, as if it were so obvious. Moose rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"Please?'

"Are you biologically unable to hear the word no?"

Kagome glared at him and crossed her arms. Inuyasha, the kind soul that he was, saw her unhappy expression and tried to fix it.

"Want something to eat?" he offered.

"No."

"Want to yell at me?"

"_No_."

* * *

A/N: Okay, new chapter is up. Who loves Jeb? I do! God, I can create some damn fine people, can't I?

* * *

"As a species, we're fundamentally insane. Put two of us in a room, we pick sides, and start dreaming up reasons to kill one another." The Mist


	36. AUTHOR NOTE

Dear Readers,

Once again, I find myself apologizing for the long interims between my updates. I've spent the last two months helping my parents move into a new house, and when I'm not working, I'm unpacking boxes. Kind of hard to do that and spew out a few chapters.

However, hold me to my word when I say you WILL have an update before I leave again for college. Look for one before September 20th. I know that's somewhat far away, but I promise you, it will be there.

With all the appreciation I possess,

_WilyWaltzer_


End file.
